Crónicas de Liberty City
by Sg91
Summary: Liberty City, la capital del mundo, la ciudad que nunca duerme, la ciudad tan agradable que fue nombrada dos veces. La sombra de la venganza planea sobre el distrito de Bohan, mientras que Sunset Shimmer trata de sobrevivir a toda costa en una ciudad sin ley. Spin off de Crónicas de Los Santos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Esta dura vida**

Sobrevivir. Esa era la palabra clave. Lo que me animaba a seguir adelante, sabiendo que tal vez, y solo tal vez, pudiera haber luz al final del túnel. Una salida. Una oportunidad.

-¡Mueve ese culo, nena!

-¡Madre mía qué caderas!

-¡Viva la madre que te parió!

Sin embargo la cruda y dura realidad volvía a acompañarme, haciendo evidente que sólo había sido eso, un sueño. El mismo tonto e ingenuo sueño. Giré las caderas lentamente al tiempo que echaba el culo hacia atrás, contoneándome un poco más para agradar al público, al tiempo que permanecía agarrada a la barra. Los billetes comenzaron a volar y me insinué un poco más, lo que siempre era efectivo.

-¡Ole, ole, ya me gustaría a mí tener ese culo!

-¡Di que sí, nena!

-¡Madre mía, qué pena que sólo estés en la barra!

Ante eso opté por marcarme un tanto, comenzando a hacer malabares, literalmente hablando; crucé las piernas y comencé a subir por la barra, en cuanto alcancé cierta altura hice fuerza con las piernas y me así a la barra, dejándome caer de cintura para abajo, mostrando toda la largura de mi cuerpo. Más ánimos y comentarios siguieron volando, al tiempo que más billetes caían en el escenario.

-¡Vaya par de tetas!

-¡Madre del amor hermoso, nena! ¿Tú eres de este mundo?

-¡Creo que me estoy enamorando!

Siempre trataba de poner la mente en blanco cuando estaba en la barra, ignorando el resto de comentarios y concentrándome en mis movimientos. Después de todo no tenía que hacer mucho más, ya que se trataba de mi cuerpo y poco más, y por suerte yo tenía un muy buen y proporcionado cuerpo. Hice fuerza hacia delante para encaramarme de nuevo y, asiéndome de nuevo a la barra, me deslicé hasta bajar al suelo, abriéndome de piernas y contoneándome en el suelo. Esta vez los billetes volaron, cubriéndome en parte, al tiempo que mantenía los ojos cerrados y la mente muy lejos de allí, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios obscenos que me echaban.

Sin embargo noté entonces una grasienta y asquerosa mano tocándome los tobillos, abriendo entonces los ojos y viendo que un hombre de mediana edad y mirada lujuriosa se encaramaba sobre la barandilla, tratando de alcanzarme. Reaccioné de seguido alejándome, al tiempo que varios chicos de seguridad le interceptaban a tiempo y cargaban con él, acompañándole hacia la puerta. Inmediatamente después alguien se adelantó, comentando en voz alta.

-Muy bien, señores, se acabó el espectáculo, circulen, largo de aquí.

El resto de hombres se tuvieron que apartar, al tiempo que aproveché para recoger todo el dinero del suelo, aunque enseguida el hombre que dispersó a los demás comentó.

-Ese dinero es parte del club, no lo olvides, Sunset…

Cerré los ojos con gesto cansado, teniendo que forzar una sonrisa y comentando dejadamente.

-Sí, lo sé, señor Trúnchez…

-Si te he ayudado es porque eres de mis mejores chicas, y porque respeto la decisión del señor Forge de dejarte trabajar aquí en su día. Después de todo ¿Quién no se acuerda de Sunshine Rise?

Ante eso no dije nada, prefiriendo quedarme callada. Aunque Jesús Trúnchez, uno de los propietarios del local, fuera un hombre respetado dentro del negocio, no dudaría en sacarle mínimo los ojos si fuera capaz de decir algo malo de mi madre. Por fortuna para él no dijo nada más, prefiriendo centrarme en recogerlo todo, aunque en cuanto terminé de hacerlo el hombre indicó.

-Dame eso.

Algo contrariada le di el dinero y lo estuvo contando en silencio, haciendo pasar los billetes entre sus dedos; en cuanto terminó partió una pequeña parte del total y me la dio comentando.

-Aquí está tu parte.

La conté rápidamente, saliendo tan solo unos tristes mil dólares, muy poco considerando todo lo que había hecho esa noche. Quise decirle algo, pero me contuve.

-En fin, ya has terminado por hoy, puedes marcharte.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí a la parte trasera del club, donde las chicas nos maquillábamos y preparábamos antes de salir al escenario; allí dentro me encontré con una de mis compañeras, precisamente la que me iba a relevar.

-Hola Wendy…

-Hola Sunset… ¿estás bien? Ya vi a ese cerdo…

-Sí, sólo fue un leve magreo, el cabrón de Trúnchez me ayudó, pero aun así…

-Oh, sí, puto Trúnchez de mierda, entre él y sus otros dos hermanos no sé quién es peor, este lugar era mucho mejor cuando lo regentaba Dwayne Forge…

-Desde luego…

No había llegado a conocer a ese tal Dwayne, pero mi madre sí, y por lo que me llegó a contar era un hombre íntegro, leal y honorable aun a pesar de a lo que se dedicaba, tratando a las chicas a su cargo con respeto y pagándolas religiosamente. Sin embargo fue detenido y encarcelado a finales de los noventa, y actualmente cumple una condena de nueve años en el centro penitenciario Alderney.

-En fin, tú al menos ya has terminado, a mí me toca ahora.

-Sí, ánimo, Wendy.

-Gracias, nena, descansa.

Me vestí, guardando el poco dinero ganado en mi cartera, y salí del club por la parte trasera del mismo, dirigiéndome a mi coche, el cual se encontraba aparcado cerca de allí.

La noche en Bohan era mucho más oscura que en otros distritos de la ciudad, y las luces de neón rosa del **Triangle Club** brillaban con intensidad, vendiendo un buen rato a los residentes locales. Al contrario que otros barrios de allí, **Northern Gardens** era uno de los más desarrollados del distrito gracias a los pisos de protección oficial que se llegaron a construir allí, lo que redujo significativamente la inflación a ese lado de Bohan. Sin embargo eso no cambiaba nada en cuanto a delincuencia, pobreza y desigualdad se refería, habiendo casi tanto de todo eso como en el resto del distrito.

Finalmente llegué hasta mi coche, un viejo y un tanto ajado utilitario **Blista** rojo que arranqué, poniéndome en marcha rápidamente. El viaje de vuelta a Fortside fue sumamente rápido, ya que apenas había tráfico ni gente a las cinco y media de la madrugada, el escenario perfecto para cualquier escena criminal posible, aunque por hoy ya había terminado para mí, al menos durante las siguientes horas.

 **Fortside** era otro barrio más o menos decente, al menos todo lo decente que se podía ser en el distrito más barriobajero y de mala muerte de la ciudad más grande y ensimismada del mundo. Si por algo era reconocida Liberty City fuera de Estados Unidos era por su faceta más turística y cultural, aunque los panfletos de viajes y anuncios en televisión tendían a omitir e incluso ignorar la existencia de Bohan, aunque entre pandilleros era particularmente conocida, incluso los raperos locales se vanagloriaban en que fue allí donde nació el hip-hop americano como tal, aunque en parte llevaban razón, ya que fue en el mismo Bohan sur a finales de los 70 cuando se empezaron a desarrollar los primeros pasos del movimiento hip-hop actual. Aun así eso no quitaba lo que era, un antro de mala muerte, crimen, corrupción y de cualquier otro vicio que se preciara, al menos para mí, teniendo que crecer rodeada de todo lo malo de la sociedad. Tal vez hubiese sido mucho mejor si mi madre aún siguiera conmigo, pero por desgracia eso ya no era así desde hacía ya ocho años. Ocho años ya, aunque para mí parecía una eternidad.

Aparqué el coche en un rincón de Drop Street, justo enfrente de la estación de tren elevado, y crucé la calle para entrar en mi casa, un pequeño apartamento de apenas unos treinta y cinco metros cuadrados con una pequeña cocina, un pequeño salón, un pequeño baño y un pequeño dormitorio, todo pequeño, pero lo suficiente para vivir, al menos tenía un lugar donde caerme muerta. Antes vivía con mi madre en Bahía Chica, aunque después de que ella muriese me fue imposible seguir parando allí, buscándome otro sitio donde estar. Por mediación de sus antiguos contactos, logré conseguir ese apartamento y vendí el otro en cuanto pude, asentándome en Fortside y continuando allí con mi miserable vida.

Nada más entrar me fui desvistiéndome por el camino, dejando tras de mi un reguero de ropa usada, hasta finalmente llegar a mi cama, dejándome caer sobre ella y durmiéndome casi al instante. Afuera, por la ventana, Liberty City trasnochaba.

* * *

Por desgracia todo lo bueno llegaba a su fin, y el dormir no era menos, por lo que en cuanto el despertador comenzó a sonar a las diez me levanté como pude y me arrastré a la cocina después de asearme un poco. Normalmente dormir sólo cinco horas afectaría negativamente a cualquiera, pero personalmente ya estaba acostumbrada a ese ritmo de vida, por lo que no fue tan duro. Para poder estar a tope durante el resto del día tomaba un copioso desayuno, el cual incluía varios huevos rotos con tocino, beicon y jamón de york, todo ello acompañado de algo de bollería y un buen y cargado café. Tras eso me vestí, cambiándome de ropa y usando unos desgastados vaqueros, junto con una camiseta violeta algo descolorida y un viejo chaleco de cuero negro y con los bordes del cuello rematados con pequeños puntos metálicos algo oxidados. Lo conjunté con unas viejas zapatillas algo raídas pero aún funcionales, rematando con mi sempiterna desert eagle, una pistola de gran calibre de la que no me separaba ni para mear, durmiendo incluso con ella bajo la almohada.

Antes de irme mi móvil, un viejo Badger de primera generación, sonó indicándome un mensaje entrante y vi que se trataba de Alfonso, el cual me decía.

 _Tengo algo para ti, ven a verme. Alfonso._

No me molesté en contestar, dándome por enterada y dirigiéndome al coche a no más tardar. Desde donde estaba me dirigí a **Chase Point** , un barrio cercano al de Polígono Industrial compuesto en su mayoría por almacenes, viejos condominios y alguna que otra industria pequeña o mediana, además de algún que otro pequeño núcleo residencial aledaño, aunque mi destino fue un almacén que hacía esquina con Windmill Street. Aparqué al lado y llamé a la puerta, abriéndome de seguido alguien al otro lado.

-Me ha llamado el jefe…

-Hola, Sunset, pasa.

Entré en el sitio y me dirigí al otro lado del almacén, entrando en un pequeño despacho y encontrándome allí con Alfonso.

-Alfonso, ya estoy aquí.

-¡Oh, aquí estás, mi pequeña Sunset, ven aquí, ven que te vea bien!-exclamó el aludido, un hombre de mediana edad, de tez morena y pelo castaño,

-Oh, por favor, Alfonso, para ya, te tengo dicho que no me llames así…

-Oh, ya lo sé, querida, siempre me olvido de que has crecido, pero es que mírate, estás hecha toda una mujer, y aun a pesar de todo siempre serás mi pequeña…

-Lo sé, lo sé…

-Sabes muy bien que prometí a tu madre, que en paz descanse, que cuidaría de ti hasta que te hicieras mayor. Y mírate, eres su viva imagen, tienes sus ojos.

Y así era, después de todo mi madre tenía cierto encanto a la hora de relacionarse con algunos de sus contactos, y Alfonso Vásquez fue uno de los que le entró por los ojos nada más verla. Aunque ella no le correspondió en ese sentido, ya que estaba centrada en cuidarme, él la prometió en su día su total lealtad y la permitió cualquier favor que se preciara, y mi madre, que era de las que cogía cariño rápidamente a la gente que lo merecía, confió en él en ese sentido y, tras su muerte, pasé a estar a su cargo, ya que apenas tenía unos diez años cuando se fue. Él me enseñó todo lo que sé ahora y, debido a que es miembro de los Spanish Lords, me aseguró un trabajo como asociada, pagándome religiosamente todos los encargos que le hacía, que eran mucho mejores que los del Triangle Club, dicho sea de paso.

-Lo sé, Alfonso, gracias por tus palabras, y por cuidar de mí, pero… ¿podemos dejarlo ahí?

El aludido me miró con gesto comprensivo, murmurando de seguido.

-Claro, perdona.

-No es nada. Decías que tenías algo para mí…

-Ah, sí, te cuento. Hará cosa de unas pocas semanas hemos estado haciendo tratos con una pequeña banda de hondureños asentados en Dukes, les he estado proveyendo de parte de nuestra mercancía para que la vendieran por allí, acordando repartirnos nosotros un sesenta por ciento de la totalidad de lo recaudado y ellos un cuarenta, pero desde entonces no hemos visto ni un solo centavo. Me da en la nariz que estos pretenden incumplir su parte del trato, y eso a mí no se me hace, mucho menos después de haberles dado un voto de confianza.

-Desde luego, es bastante descarado por su parte. ¿Quieres que vaya a apretarles las tuercas?

-Mismamente, por su bien espero que no estén tratando de joderme, pero aun así asegúrate primero. Están en Cerros de la Cerveza, concretamente en Inchon Avenue, junto a un callejón sin salida.

-Vale.

Tras eso me puse en camino, dirigiéndome al lugar asignado rápidamente; normalmente me sabía de pe a pa todas las calles de Bohan, aunque ya fuera de la misma me perdía un poco, por lo que tuve que tirar el GPS incorporado del coche para que me llevara.

El viaje me sacó de Bohan por el sur y cruzando el **puente de Borough Este** , un alargado puente compuesto de tres tramos y una intersección de autopista que cubre gran parte del tráfico entre Bohan, Dukes y Algonquin, aunque con la particularidad de que tenía varias cabinas de peaje de camino a Dukes, teniendo que parar y pagar los correspondientes cinco dólares. Además casi toda la totalidad del puente cubría gran parte de la superficie de la isla de Carga, siendo el único camino posible de entrar a la misma.

Para hacer el viaje algo más llevadero sintonicé mi emisora preferida, The Beat 102.7 y me relajé escuchando los ritmos raperos más contemporáneos del momento.

-Buenos días, Liberty City, tengo algo para ti, más te vale decirme dónde has escondido ese dinero porque te lo van a pedir, y ya sabes cómo va esto, nada de medias tintas, nada de excusas baratas. Busta Rhymes quiere cobrar su deuda y te lo recrimina de la mejor forma posible. Soy Dj Mister Cee, dando los buenos días. ¡ _Where's my money_ de Busta Rhymes!

Al punto los ritmos trepidantes e incisivos tan característicos de Busta Rhymes comenzaron a sonar, dejándome llevar por ellos y cabeceando a lomos del ritmo, llegando a rapear a la par de vez en cuando, especialmente el puente musical.

 _Bust Rhymes, hitting you with punch lines_

 _Funny how I fuck dimes_

 _Bitch, you know I want mine_

 _Where's my fucking money?_

Entrar en Dukes siempre la daba una sensación extraña, no era precisamente como Bohan ni por asomo, aunque su aspecto suburbial sí que podía dar una falsa sensación de sobriedad o de poca clase que realmente no casaba con la realidad, aunque tenía cierto encanto que no pasaba desapercibido, aun a pesar de que los residentes de por allí tenían fama de oler mal por hechos supuestamente históricos, ya que se dice que el nombre del distrito, Dukes, provino del hecho de que la gente de allí apestaba, aunque no había nada comprobado al cien por cien.

Aun así a mí la historia me la sudaba, por lo que me centré en el recado, llegando enseguida a la calle de marras y localizando rápidamente el callejón sin salida. Aparqué no muy lejos y me acerqué hasta el mismo, viendo que se trataba de un corto callejón que desembocaba en un pequeño patio donde había un garaje y una puerta semi abierta justo al lado. Sin dudarlo me acerqué a ella y eché un rápido vistazo antes de entrar, viendo el camino despejado. Un corto pasillo me llevó directamente a un pequeño y único apartamento, donde había varias personas allí hablando entre sí, llegando a captar retazos de la conversación.

-Hemos conseguido un buen pico ¿eh?

-Desde luego, con esto podremos empezar de nuevo en otro sitio, menudo idiota el puertorriqueño ese…

-Sí, hace falta ser bobo…

Con eso no hizo falta asegurarme más y aparecí de improviso por la puerta, dirigiéndome a ellos de forma intimidante.

-Me parece que os habéis olvidado pagar al señor Vásquez la parte que le toca, muchachos…

-¿Y esta quien coño es?

-Ni zorra… ¿te envía Vásquez?

-Así es, y más os vale cumplir vuestra parte del trato si no queréis acabar mal…

-¡Ja! No nos hagas reír, zorra…

-Sí, a Vásquez le pueden dar por el culo, nosotros ya tenemos lo que queremos, será mejor que te apartes, nena…

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte sin el dinero-anuncié entonces, poniéndome seria.

-¡Será imbécil la tía!

-¡Desde luego, tiene pelotas la cosa! ¡Apártate, guapa, o te apartamos nosotros!

Por mi parte tan solo les lancé una retadora mirada, preparándome para lo que fuera.

-¡Tú te lo has buscado, tía!-exclamó entonces el que más cerca tenía, yendo a hacer mano de una pistola.

Sin embargo yo fui más rápida, cogiendo la mía a tiempo y disparando rápidamente, cayendo el tipo al suelo como un peso pesado y sin volverse a levantar de nuevo.

-¡Mierda, ha matado a Valerio!

-¡Disparadla, matad a esa perra!

Actué deprisa y me cubrí tras el marco de la puerta, al tiempo que una intensa balacera comenzaba a presionarme desde dentro; esperé pacientemente a que se les acabara los cargadores y, en cuanto los tiros cesaron, me descubrí y empecé a disparar.

El primero fue el que estaba tras la mesa, que tenía una recortada consigo, tumbándole rápidamente de un disparo bien dirigido; el segundo fue el que estaba tras un sillón, disparándole a una pierna expuesta y luego rematándole rápidamente.

-¡Joder, joder, ahora Manuel y Diego! ¡Puta!-exclamó otro detrás de un andrajoso sofá.

La balacera volvió a incidir y me volví a cubrir, al tiempo que me ponía al otro lado de la puerta rodando para tener un mejor ángulo de visión; en cuanto tuve la ocasión, y tuve localizados a los siguientes, volví a disparar, esta vez hacia el otro lado del apartamento. Aproveché que el de detrás del sofá estaba ligeramente desprotegido y di buena cuenta de él.

-¡Oh, dios, Alberto! ¡Vale, vale, me rindo, no dispares!-exclamó entonces el único que quedaba.

Entré en el sitio pistola en mano y apuntando al último de todos, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Dónde está el dinero?

-¡Ahí, en esa bolsa de deporte de ahí! ¡Por favor, no me mates!-exclamó el hombre, muerto de miedo.

Sin dejar de encañonarle me acerqué a la bolsa y comprobé su contenido, viendo que estaba llena de dinero; en la mesa colindante había unas pequeñas y casi inexistentes muestras de ácido y sedantes similares a los que Alfonso manejaba.

-Lo habéis vendido casi todo…

-¡Sí, aquí la droga se vende como caramelos!

-¿Y pretendíais huir con el dinero? Qué despreciables…

-¡Sólo estábamos de paso, pero ahora…! ¡Oh, joder, puta vida, tío!

Por un momento bajé la pistola para ir a coger la bolsa, pero fue entonces cuando el tipo trató de ir a por mí, cuchillo en mano; le intercepté a tiempo antes de que me atacara y le hice rápidamente una llave de judo que le hizo soltar el arma. Acto seguido le disparé en la rodilla, obligándole a hincar la pierna en el suelo, y en cuanto alzó la cabeza le disparé sin mayores contemplaciones.

-Quien jode a Alfonso me jode a mí. Os habéis pasado de listos-mascullé fríamente.

Me guardé la pipa en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, poniéndole el seguro primero, cogí la bolsa con el dinero y salí de allí tranquilamente mientras hacía una rápida llamada a Alfonso, el cual cogió enseguida.

-Hola, Alfonso, he recuperado tu dinero, esos tipos pretendían fugarse con él.

-Ah, si ya lo sabía yo, no puedes fiarte de nadie hoy en día. Gracias, Sunset, tráelo aquí y saldremos de cuentas.

-Vale.

Regresé al coche, dejando el dinero en el asiento del acompañante, y poniéndome en marcha rápidamente. El viaje de vuelta fue algo más rápido, llegando a Bohan en poco menos de veinte minutos y entrando en el almacén de Alfonso con el dinero.

-Aquí está el dinero-murmuré, poniéndoselo en la mesa.

-Vale, veamos cuanto hay…

Estuvimos contándolo entre los dos hasta alcanzar la suma total de unos treinta mil dólares en total.

-Vaya, nada mal, sabían cómo vender, eso desde luego…

-Ya, pero te digo, esos ya no van a vender nada más.

-Sí, me lo imaginaba. Has hecho bien, Sunset, ya sólo nos faltaba que nos tomaran por el pito del sereno, haciéndonos perder género y dinero.

-Se tomaron a la ligera un trato, y eso no se hace.

-Desde luego. Gracias por todo, Sunset, toma, tu parte, te la has ganado.

Del total pilló una buena tajada y me la dio, sumando un total de diez mil dólares.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, Alfonso…-murmuré, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Frente a eso el hombre me devolvió la sonrisa, haciéndome un gesto cariñoso bajo la barbilla, comentando de seguido.

-Es lo que le prometí a tu madre, cariño.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin decir nada más, aunque luego comenté.

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?

-Nada más por ahora, ya te avisaré si surge algo.

-Vale, aunque… ¿Qué hay de eso que te pedí?

Frente a eso Alfonso torció el gesto, murmurando de seguido.

-Sigo buscando, cielo, pero por ahora no he averiguado nada. En cuanto sepa algo te digo ¿vale?

Por mi parte tan solo asentí mecánicamente, despidiéndome de él y yendo a hacer otras cosas, llamando a otros contactos para ver si tenían algo para mí, pero para mi buena o mala suerte no había nada que hacer por el momento.

Traté de usar el tiempo libre a mi favor y relajarme un poco, pero últimamente me había acostumbrado a estar siempre en movimiento, y el no hacer nada me ponía particularmente nerviosa. Mi interior ardía con rabia y furia, buscando a ese alguien especial, el causante de toda mi miseria, el que me arrebató a lo que más quería en este aciago y funesto mundo. Ni siquiera un paseo por **Welham Parkway** , el parque de Bohan, calmó mis deseos de venganza; traté de relajarme y pensar en otra cosa, observando a la gente paseando por el parque y dando de comer a los patos del lago, pero ni siquiera eso me relajó. Probablemente toda esa gente tuviera una madre con la que hablar de sus problemas y ser consolada por ella en los momentos difíciles, pero a mí ya no me quedaba nada de eso, tan solo dolor y sufrimiento.

Fue entonces cuando un aviso en mi móvil sonó y al mirarlo abrí los ojos como platos, sin esperármelo.

-¿¡Era hoy?! ¡Oh, mierda!

Me puse en pie rápidamente y volví a mi coche, poniéndome en movimiento enseguida; desde donde estaba puse el GPS hacia mi destino y me adentré en el distrito de Algonquin desde el norte, dirigiéndome hacia el sur.

Mientras que Bohan era la cara sucia de la ciudad, Algonquin era justamente todo lo contrario, el distrito que siempre relucía bajo las brillantes y parpadeantes luces del capitalismo, vendiendo sueños rotos a los inmigrantes que llegaban allí por primera vez. Era un distrito al que particularmente no me gustaba mucho ir a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario, aunque en ese momento sí que lo era, por lo que apechugué y lo atravesé sin prestar mucha atención a lo que me rodeaba. Pasé al lado del Middle Park y bajé por toda Columbus Avenue, teniendo que dar un rodeo por el Cruce Estrella, ya que había un tramo cortado por obras, hasta llegar a Hematite Street, yendo todo recto por ella hasta entrar a la isla Colonial por el puente del Olvido.

La **isla Colonial** era considerada como el apéndice de Algonquin, estaba ahí, aunque nadie sabía para qué exactamente; no era una isla muy transitada, había varios edificios de apartamentos, algunos comercios menores, una planta de reciclado y poco más, aunque era el lugar donde cierto lugar se encontraba. Aparqué el coche junto al paseo que había al lado del puente y entré en una floristería cercana, comprando un frondoso ramo de flores blancas y dirigiéndome directamente hacia el norte de la isla. Parte del puente de Algonquin pasaba sobre la isla, y desde allí se podía ver toda su enorme estructura, aunque mi destino era otro. Crucé la calle y entré directamente en el cementerio.

El **cementerio de la isla Colonial** era uno de los más grandes de la ciudad, el cual era vigilado por el antiguo faro de la ciudad, actualmente en desuso, aunque fue recientemente restaurado y ahora se encontraba inscrito en el Registro Nacional de Lugares Históricos. Sin embargo no me encontraba allí por eso, dirigiéndome directamente a una tumba en concreto situada en el extremo inferior derecho del cementerio; me arrodillé ante ella y quité el anterior ramo de flores, ya marchito, colocando el nuevo en su lugar. En la lápida se podía leer el siguiente epitafio:

 _Aquí yace Sunshine Rise, madre dedicada, luchadora y superviviente. Tu hija y tus amigos más cercanos no te olvidan._

-Hola mamá, ya estoy aquí… perdona por no haber venido antes, casi se me olvida, menos mal que el calendario del móvil ha sonado…

Un denso silencio envolvía el lugar, oyéndose en la lejanía los sonidos de la ciudad, aunque apenas les presté atención. En un momento dado volví a hablar.

-Ya sé que han pasado ya ocho años, pero aun así… se siente como si hubiera sido ayer. Te echo tanto de menos… no sabes cuánto. Alfonso ha cuidado de mí desde entonces, y gracias a él he salido adelante, algo de lo que le estoy profundamente agradecida, pero aun así… eras tú la que siempre estaba ahí para mí.

En ese momento sentí cómo las lágrimas venían a mí, casi imparables, pero me las apañé para detenerlas. No tenía sentido que siguiera llorando. Ya lo hice en su día, y me prometí no volverlo a hacer nunca más. En su lugar enfoqué mis pensamientos hacia otra dirección, y fue entonces cuando la llama en mi interior volvió a crepitar con furia e intensidad, mascullando de seguido.

-Pero no dejaré que tu muerte sea en vano. Encontraré al cabronazo que te hizo esto y haré que pague por ello. No permitiré que salga impune por lo que hizo. Averiguaré quién ha sido y no le dejaré escapar. Te lo prometo, mamá.

Una leve brisa sopló del este y agitó los pétalos de las flores, dejando caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua, ya que estaban frescas. Por mi parte me levanté, mirando por última vez a la tumba, y susurrando.

-Adiós, mamá. Volveré otro día a verte.

Finalmente me fui de allí, dejando el cementerio vacío y silencioso una vez más. Unas densas nubes taparon el sol al pasar, sumiendo a la ciudad en una súbita oscuridad.

* * *

¡Surprise, madafacas! XD ¿os acordáis que llegué a comentar en las notas de algún capítulo de Crónicas de Los Santos que había llegado a pensar en hacer algún spin off con Sunset de protagonista? ¿sí, no? bueno, en todo caso aquí está el primer capítulo de ese spin off. En cuanto a detalles técnicos se refiere, como habréis visto estará ambientado plenamente en Liberty City, la ciudad en la que el anterior fic se encontraba parcialmente ambientado, aunque en cuanto a cronología se refiere se sitúa en el 2005, tres años antes de los acontecimientos de GTA IV y ocho antes de los de GTA V, y por consiguiente antes de Crónicas de Los Santos. Por si las dudas Sunset tiene 18 años, eso sí.

Por otro lado no quiero que este spin off sea muy largo, por lo que me limitaré y despacharé esta historia en diez capítulos justos, para darme cierto margen y que este no frene demasiado al fic base. Tenía pensado en escribirlo en cuanto acabase el anterior, pero tenía ciertas ideas en mente que me inspiraban bastante y decidí sacarlo del tintero. Ya sabéis, la inspiración es una zorra y todo eso.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **La ciudad que nunca duerme**

Esa misma mañana me desperté inusitadamente bien para sólo haber dormido cinco horas después de mi turno en el club, aunque el café que en ese momento me estaba tomando comenzaba a despertarme casi instantáneamente, ayudando bastante en ese sentido, como siempre hace. De fondo se oía la tele, normalmente no suelo desayunar con ella puesta, aunque esa mañana me sentí algo más animada a ello, oyendo las noticias de fondo.

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! Liberty City se despierta en otro baño de sangre y violencia entre bandas, la policía ha encontrado esta madrugada en un apartamento en Cerros de la Cerveza, Dukes, los cuerpos de una pequeña banda hondureña que había estado haciendo movimientos en el distrito vendiendo droga y otras sustancias ilegales. Hasta el momento no se descarta nada, aunque la policía baraja un posible ajuste de cuentas, con ciertas conexiones con los Spanish Lords, aunque por el momento no hay nada probado.

No pude evitar sonreír con elocuencia, ya que después de todo estaban hablando de mí. No me preocupaba lo más mínimo, ya que como bien decía el presentador no había pruebas, puesto que me encargué de ello antes de abandonar el lugar. Si algo había aprendido después de todo ese tiempo callejeando en esa ciudad era que no se debía dejar ningún rastro tras de ti que posteriormente te pudiera relacionar, siendo además algo muy importante que hasta el más manido puede llegar a pasar por alto.

En ese justo momento me comenzó a sonar el móvil, viendo que se trataba de Alfonso y cogiéndolo de seguido.

-Hola Alfonso, justamente iba a ir a verte ahora.

-Hola Sunset. No hace falta que te pases por aquí, de hecho te quiero ofrecer una oportunidad de negocio que puede que nos venga bien a todos.

-Tú me dirás.

-Te cuento, nos hemos puesto en contacto con una narcotraficante puertorriqueña independiente que ya lleva un tiempo asentada aquí y la está empezando a ir bastante bien, por lo que la hemos sugerido aliarnos y así extender un poco más nuestras redes. No nos ha dicho que no, pero antes nos ha pedido que la hagamos un par de favores para comprobar que somos de fiar.

-Comprensible ¿de qué se trata?

-No nos ha dicho nada, aunque la he hablado de ti y la he dicho que te ibas a encargar tú, ve a verla, vive en los pisos de protección oficial en Fortside, se llama Elizabeta Torres.

-Vale, estoy justo al lado, iré a verla.

-Estupendo, haz todo lo que te pida y en cuanto estemos listos me dará un toque. Esta es una gran oportunidad, ya lo verás.

-Me parece bien, siempre y cuando pague.

-Descuida que lo hará. Mantenme informado.

Tras la llamada concreté el desayuno y una vez que estuve vestida, armada y lista, me dirigí hacia allí andando puesto que realmente me quedaba al lado.

Aun a pesar de que se llegaron a construir varios pisos de protección oficial en el distrito, habiendo un total de ocho, uno en Fortside, tres en Bohan Sur y otros cuatro en Northern Gardens, la inflación no se redujo lo suficiente como para subsanar las múltiples carencias de Bohan, por lo que esos esfuerzos fueron en vano y no hicieron más que subir las rentas en todo el distrito, empobreciéndolo un poco más de lo que ya estaba. Por mi parte se refería no tenía muchos problemas a la hora de pagar mis principales gastos, agua y luz, aunque en su momento el apartamento en el que ahora vivo me costó su buen dinero, y tuve que ahorrar bastante para pagarlo, además de usar una buena parte de un dinero que mi madre me dejó para mí cuando murió. Por lo que tenía entendido muchos de esos pisos no estaban en las mejores condiciones, y muchos vecinos se quejaban de lo hacinados que vivían, aunque no demasiado, ya que vivían después de todo, y eso de por sí ya es todo un lujo en esa parte del distrito.

En cuanto llegué localicé el apartamento de esa tal Elizabeta usando los buzones, estando en el sexto piso, y subiendo por el ascensor. Llamé a la puerta y me abrió un tipo algo fondón y con aspecto hispano, de pelo corto, tez morena y perilla de candado, el cual inquirió.

-¿Qué busca?

-Soy Sunset Shimmer, vengo de parte de Alfonso Vásquez, me dijo que viniera…

-¡Jorge! ¿Quién es?-inquirió entonces una voz femenina potente al otro lado de la puerta.

-Ah, sí, jefa, dice que se llama Sunset y que viene de parte de Vásquez…

-¡Ah, sí, déjala entrar!

El tal Jorge me dejó pasar y nada más entrar me encontré frente a frente con una mujerona en el amplísimo sentido de la palabra; su solo aspecto denotaba que no era de allí, siendo de tez morena, mucho más morena que Jorge, aunque de un tono algo más cálido. Aunque si Jorge estaba fondón ella se llevaba la palma, teniendo un evidente sobrepeso que la hacía distinguirse rápidamente, además de una delantera enorme que la hacía destacar aún más. Nunca en toda mi vida había visto unas tetas tan grandes, yo a su lado estaba prácticamente plana en comparación. En cuanto me vio se dirigió a mí como si me conociera de toda la vida, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Hey, hola, tú debes de ser Sunset! ¡Alfonso me ha hablado de ti, pasa, pasa, no te quedes en la puerta!

-Usted debe de ser Torres…

-¡Así es, soy Elizabeta Torres, pero puedes llamarme Elizabeta, nunca me han gustado las formalidades!

-Está bien… Elizabeta.

-¡Mucho mejor! ¡Pero bueno, hablemos de negocios! Alfonso me ha comentado que estáis interesados en una alianza, yo nunca digo que no a una oportunidad de negocio, después de todo así es como comencé, pero antes debo asegurarme que estoy tratando con la gente adecuada ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

-Sí, aunque te adelanto que Alfonso es un hombre de palabra, y si eres capaz de confiar en mí, puedes confiar en él.

-No lo dudo, pero en ese caso debéis probarme que sois los más indicados para este trabajo, por lo que os voy a pedir un par de favores antes de empezar a formalizar futuros tratos ¿te parece?

-Me parece, aunque supongo que comprenderás que yo no trabajo gratis…

-¡Claro que no! Después de todo… ¿Quién hace eso? ¡Ja, ja! Vale, estupendo, en ese caso quiero que te encargues de la protección de un nuevo cargamento de heroína que llega justo hoy en barco directamente de Puerto Rico y sin rendir cuentas siquiera al pez gordo de Vice City, por lo que en cuanto la pongamos en la calle se venderá a precio de oro. Ve a los muelles de Polígono Industrial, junto al puente, allí te estará esperando uno de mis hombres, Andreas, acompáñale y asegurad que ese barco llega a la costa norte de Bohan, os estarán esperando en la playa.

-Muy bien.

-¡Estupendo pues! ¡Espero muchas cosas de ti, Sunset Shimmer, me das buenas vibraciones!

-Igualmente, Elizabeta.

-Sí. Guárdate mi número, así estaremos en contacto.

Guardé su número en la agenda del móvil, tras eso me despedí de ella y me puse en movimiento, dirigiéndome al lugar acordado. **Polígono Industrial** era un barrio que ocupaba una buena parte de la zona sur de Bohan, y se caracterizaba por estar lleno de antiguas industrias, la gran mayoría abandonadas e inoperativas, almacenes, garajes y un pequeño muelle, además de los restos de un puente que se empezó a construir hace poco con la intención de cerrar el proyecto urbanístico de la autopista norte, la cual se pretendía que rodeara todo el lado este del distrito e interconectarla con el sur mediante la construcción de un puente que uniera los barrios de Polígono Industrial y Chase Point. Pero el ayuntamiento se quedó sin dinero y se tuvo que paralizar las obras, quedándose el puente inacabado y permaneciendo así desde entonces.

En el muelle justo delante del puente me encontré con un hombre también de aspecto hispano, aunque más delgado y de constitución algo más débil, junto a una lancha rápida **Jetmax** , nada más verla inquirí.

-¿Andreas?

-El mismo ¿Sunset?

-Sí.

-Bien, Elizabeta me avisó, monta, tenemos que salir ya.

Abordamos la lancha al tiempo que Andreas arrancaba el motor y nos poníamos en movimiento. Salimos de la cala por el oeste, bordeando Bohan por el sur y luego subiendo por el río Humboldt hacia el norte, pasando por debajo del **puente de Cerros Northwood** , el cual une los barrios de Northwood en Algonquin y El Bulevar en Bohan, y virando hacia el oeste, encarando la costa norte de Algonquin.

-¿A dónde vamos?-inquirí en ese justo momento en voz lo suficientemente alta como para hacerme oír por encima del ruido del motor y el agua chocando contra el casco de la lancha.

-¡Al otro extremo de la ciudad, a unas pocas millas de distancia de las costas de Alderney, el barco entrará por allí, debemos escoltarlo directamente hacia la playa de Bohan!

-¡Sí, ya me dijo Elizabeta! ¿Esperamos algún tipo de resistencia?

-¡En teoría nada, pero con la guardia costera nunca se sabe, a veces pasa por aquí cualquiera como Pedro por su casa y otras veces te encuentras con barricadas de lanchas policiales Predator cercando los ríos, depende de cuán inspirados estén en ese momento!

-¡Espero entonces que esté tranquilo!

-¡Sí, yo también!

El resto del viaje fue algo más silencioso, con algún que otro comentario dispar, aunque aproveché también para averiguar más cosas acerca de Elizabeta.

-¿Cuándo se estableció Elizabeta en Bohan? ¡El caso es que es la primera vez que oigo su nombre y sé de ella!

-¡Vino de Puerto Rico en 1991 con tan solo catorce años, y a sus quince años empezó a hacer sus primeros trapicheos, aunque comenzó muy lentamente, es quizás por eso por lo que no te suene!

-¡Es posible! ¿Y cuándo se estableció por su cuenta?

-¡En realidad ella siempre fue por su cuenta, de ahí a que tardara tanto en hacerse un nombre al menos aquí en Liberty City, pero en Puerto Rico ya era muy conocida! ¡Se dice que se hizo respetar después de hacerle comer sus propios huevos a un caudillo de allí, literalmente hablando! ¡Se los cortó con un cuchillo y se los metió en la boca justo cuando estaba gritando! ¡Después de eso nadie se atrevió a tocarla!

-¡Normal, ningún hombre lo suficientemente hombre tendría los huevos suficientes como para sacrificar los suyos propios, y más aún de esa forma!-exclamé yo, genuinamente impresionada.

-¡Tras eso comenzó a hacer multitud de tratos y a expandirse allí, y luego se vino aquí! ¡Y esa es la historia de la señora Torres!

-¡Interesante, ciertamente!

Durante casi toda la conversación paliamos el resto de metros, dejando atrás Alderney y las costas de Westdyke, para adentrarnos en pleno océano Atlántico, recorriendo unas cuantas millas más hasta que finalmente vimos la figura de un pequeño bote pesquero **Reefer** acercándose. Andreas disminuyó la velocidad hasta detenerse justo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que el bote hacía lo mismo.

-¡Andreas, ahí estás! ¿Quién es la gringa que va contigo?-inquirió uno de los hombres a bordo del bote, situado en el techo del mismo y fuertemente armado.

-¡Es una mujer de confianza de la jefa, viene a ayudar! ¿Está todo el cargamento bien?

-¡Entero y dispuesto, sólo queda llegar a la ciudad!

-¡Bien, vámonos, id delante, nosotros os cubriremos la retaguardia!

El bote se puso en movimiento y nosotros fuimos detrás siguiendo su estela, aunque en comparación era mucho más lento que nuestra lancha rápida, lo cual hizo que nos tuviéramos que equiparar a su velocidad y alargando un poco más el viaje de vuelta.

Finalmente alcanzamos las costas aldernianas, pasar al lado del estado fue sencillo y sin apenas percances, por lo que llegamos rápidamente a pasar al lado del alto Algonquin sin hacer nada de ruido. Por un momento pareció que el recado ya estaba del todo hecho, pero en cuanto nos acercamos a las costas de Bohan vimos entonces de repente dos lanchas policiales cerrándonos el paso y acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros, al mismo tiempo que otras dos llegaban por detrás desde Algonquin para tratar de cerrarnos el paso.

-¡Esta es la Guardia Costera de Liberty City, detengan las lanchas ahora mismo!

-¡Mierda, ya decía yo que estaba todo demasiado tranquilo! ¡Hay que defenderles como sea!

-¡Pues no sé yo si mi Desert Eagle será efectiva contra lanchas como esas!

-¡No te preocupes, aquí detrás hay varias armas ligeras cortesía de Elizabeta, úsalas, yo me mantendré lo más cerca posible de ellos!-indicó Andreas.

Me di la vuelta y comprobé el arsenal disponible, habiendo sobre todo subfusiles MP10 con su correspondiente y abundante munición y una amplia remesa de granadas M26 de gran calibre. Cogí un subfusil y comencé a disparar contra las lanchas que trataban de flanquearnos por detrás, ocupándome de ellas; los policías de abordo respondieron con otra ráfaga, pero me agaché a tiempo antes de volver a disparar, peinándome ligeramente.

-¡Acelera, los tenemos encima!-exclamé, volviendo a disparar.

-¡No podemos ir desde aquí a la playa y guiarles hasta el punto de entrega, tenemos que perderles de vista!-exclamó Andreas, maniobrando.

-¡En ese caso dirígete a la bahía de Dukes, los perderemos allí y daremos la vuelta al distrito, así les daremos tiempo de sobra a huir después!-sugerí entonces.

-¡Buena idea! ¡Santiago! ¿Me oyes?-inquirió en ese momento Andreas por radio.

-¡Sí, te oigo!

-¡Dirígete hacia el sur, daremos la vuelta a toda Bohan, así nos dará tiempo a lidiar con la guardia costera!

-¡Vale! ¡Media vuelta, Manito!

Tanto el bote Reefer como nuestra Jetmax maniobraron rápidamente, pasando bajo el puente de Cerros Northwood y yendo río abajo por el Humboldt al menos en ese tramo. Las cuatro lanchas de la guardia costera se reagruparon y siguieron presionándonos desde detrás, al tiempo que seguía disparando como una cosaca.

-¡Agh, son muchos! ¡Voy a intentar algo!

Cogí entonces una granada, le quité la anilla y comencé a contar; en cuanto llegué a cinco la lancé con todas mis fuerzas contra una de las lanchas, llegándose a colar en el interior de la misma. En cuanto los policías vieron lo que había sido eso abandonaron rápidamente la lancha echándose al agua y ésta estalló, hundiéndose en las frías aguas del Humboldt.

-¡Una menos, bien!-exclamé, cogiendo de nuevo el subfusil y volviendo a presionar.

En un momento dado viramos hacia el oeste, pasando bajo el tramo norte del puente de Borough Este y adentrándonos de lleno en la bahía de Dukes, donde todo se debía de concretar. Seguí disparando contra las lanchas policiales, llegando a detener en seco a una en el proceso en cuanto el motor acabó lo suficientemente dañado, quedando sólo dos con las que lidiar.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento oímos el familiar ruido de unas aspas, al tiempo que un helicóptero Maverick de la policía hacía acto de aparición para apoyar a los guardacostas.

-¡Oh, mierda, tenemos un problema!-exclamé, preocupada.

-¡Lo he visto! ¡Que no cunda el pánico!-exclamó Andreas.

-¿¡Que no cunda el pánico?! ¡Sí, muy buen consejo, Andreas, me va a servir de mucho!

Ignoré el helicóptero, ya que con lo que tenía no podría derribarlo ni de coña, y me centré en las dos lanchas que quedaban, lanzando un par de granadas; una cayó al agua, haciendo explosión inmediatamente después y creando una fuerte ola que desestabilizó por un momento ambas lanchas, pero en el bamboleo otra de las granadas logró colarse en una de las lanchas, haciendo explosión inmediatamente después y alcanzando de refilón la otra lancha, que también acabó reventando.

-¡Bien, tengo las lanchas, aunque aún falta el helicóptero!

Nada más decirlo dos policías nos empezaron a disparar con sendas carabinas y tuvimos que salir disparados, aunque el helicóptero fue tras nuestro en cuanto nos empezamos a mover.

-¡Mierda, no vamos a poder derribarlos!-exclamó Andreas.

-¡Estamos en su campo de visión, somos un blanco fácil, tenemos que cubrirnos de algún modo!

Fue entonces en ese instante cuando vi al otro lado de la bahía el **puente de la Bahía de Dukes** , el cual unía los barrios de Polígono Industrial en Bohan con el de Steinway en Dukes, teniéndolo bastante claro.

-¡El puente, rápido, vayamos al puente, cubrámonos bajo él!

-¡Buena idea! ¡Al puente, Santiago!

Dado que no estaba muy lejos llegamos enseguida y a tiempo para cubrirnos de otra ráfaga por parte de los policías; paramos justo al lado del Reefer, dirigiéndonos a los demás.

-¡Hay que derribar a ese pájaro!

-¡Sí, tomad esto, menos mal que lo cogimos antes de salir!-exclamó entonces uno de los puertorriquenses, pasándonos entonces un lanzacohetes RPG-7.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Todo tuyo, Sunset!-exclamó Andreas.

-¡Cuidado, sólo tenemos tres cohetes!

-¡Tranquilos, otra cosa no sé, pero puntería tengo un rato!

Me llevé el arma pesada al hombro y calibré la mira, aunque desde donde estaba apenas tenía ángulo.

-¡Andreas, no tengo tiro, sal un poco!-pedí entonces.

Dando marcha atrás la lancha salió un poco de bajo del puente y fue entonces cuando tuve un tiro limpio, apuntando rápidamente al helicóptero, el cual apenas se movió.

-Mira al pajarito, capullo.

Acto seguido disparé y el cohete salió embalado hacia un indefenso y desprevenido helicóptero, el cual no maniobró a tiempo y recibió de lleno el impacto; la explosión fue brutal, cayendo los restos a la bahía y hundiéndose rápidamente.

Todo el mundo vitoreó en cuanto el pájaro cayó, aunque por mi parte tan solo esbocé una satisfecha sonrisa.

-¡Vía libre! ¡Vamos, a la playa de Bohan!

Retomamos enseguida el viaje, bordeando Bohan por el este y pasando al lado del mirador de **Bahía Chica** ; nada más verlo duros recuerdos regresaron a mi memoria, puesto que ahí era muchas veces donde iba con mi madre en nuestros paseos, contemplando los atardeceres juntas ya que había muy buenas vistas desde allí. Sin embargo aparté enseguida esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, ya que la misión aún no había terminado.

Finalmente llegamos a la playa de Bohan, parando al lado de los viejos muelles y embarrancando justo ahí; una furgoneta se encontraba a pocos metros de la orilla, nada más desembarcar los puertorriqueños se pusieron en movimiento, comenzando a cargar los fardos de heroína y metiéndolos en la furgoneta. Estuve ayudando un poco a cargarlo todo, y en cuanto terminamos Andreas se dirigió a mí.

-Y ese era el último. Muchas gracias, Sunset, sin tu ayuda hubiera sido imposible.

-No ha sido nada, es lo que me había encargado Elizabeta después de todo.

-Sí, la diré lo bien que has estado, estará contenta contigo. Toma, tu pago.

Recibí entonces de él un total de doce mil dólares, guardándomelos rápidamente. No estaba mal para una simple misión de protección en alta mar.

Tras eso se despidieron de mí, la furgoneta se retiró y Andreas hizo lo mismo en su lancha, dejándome a mí en la playa junto a la Reefer. Aproveché entonces para llamar a Elizabeta para informarla.

-Tus hombres tienen lo suyo.

-¡Ésa es mi chica! Estupendo, muchas gracias, Sunset, esta alianza seguro que nos reportará grandes beneficios para todos. Estaremos en contacto.

Colgué y regresé a la carretera desde donde estaba. **El Bulevar** era el barrio más norteño del distrito, siendo eminentemente de ocio, ya que nadie vivía en él; albergaba el parque de Bohan, el Welhalm Parkway, además de varias canchas de tenis, un centro comunitario y un campo de beisbol donde el equipo local Liberty Swingers solía entrenar de vez en cuando.

Como no estaba muy lejos fui andando hacia Fortside, pero en cuanto llegué al lado de las canchas de tenis vi a alguien que me sonaba subido en un coche patrulla, esbozando una tonta sonrisita en cuanto confirmé que se trataba de él. Sin que me viera me acerqué al coche patrulla por detrás, yendo agachada para que no me viera, y en cuanto llegué me puse de pie de improviso y le quité la gorra, echando a correr inmediatamente después.

-¡Hey! ¡Vuelva aquí inmediatamente, el robo de parte del uniforme del cuerpo es un delito tipificado!

Aun así no dije nada y seguí corriendo, pero en un momento dado noté como me placaba de improviso, cayendo los dos al suelo; me inmovilizó con sus piernas contra el suelo, al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Muy bien, va a responder por lo que ha hecho!

-Oh, no, me ha atrapado, no me haga daño, oficial Sentry…-murmuré entonces, con tonito seductor.

En cuanto me vio el aludido se me quedó mirando con gesto cansado, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Otra vez metiéndote en líos, Sunset?

-Oh, vamos, señor oficial, si tampoco era para tanto, era una pequeña bromita de nada…

-Si llega a ser cualquier otro te hubiera metido en el calabozo durante unas cuantas horas.

-Oh, sí, ya ves, por una simple gorra… que por cierto, me queda estupenda ¿no cree?-inquirí entonces, poniéndomela y esbozando una carita mona.

-Déjalo ya-murmuró entonces el oficial, quitándomela y apartándose de encima de mí.

-Oh, no se corte por mí, después de todo estaba cómoda…

-Ya, ya…

-¿No va a ayudar a una dama?

Ante eso el oficial rodó los ojos y me ayudó a levantarme; una vez de pie me acerqué a él contoneando las caderas e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Está de servicio, oficial Sentry?

-Me temo que sí, ahora mismo estoy cubriendo mi ronda… y deja de llamarme así, no te pega ser tan formal.

-Jo, qué pena… me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con esa pequeña cosita que te pedí…

-Por última vez, Sunset, no puedo ayudarte, y más te vale que dejes de meterte en líos, tu ficha habla por sí sola…

-Jo ¿Por qué no? Creía que tú y yo teníamos algo especial…

-Déjalo ya, por favor, eso no fue más que un simple error…

-Oh, sí, pero el caso es que no decías lo mismo la última vez… ni la vez anterior a esa, ni la anterior, ni la anterior…-le recordé entonces, con tono seductor.

Ante eso no dijo nada, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado.

Flash Sentry era un segundo oficial de policía, de la comisaría principal del distrito, al cual llegué a conocer unos pocos años atrás y con el que mantengo una especie de rollete o follamistad, nada serio en realidad, aunque si lo hacía era principalmente porque sé que la policía del distrito tiene guardadas una serie de pruebas concernientes al tiroteo en el cual mi madre murió; desde hace un tiempo estoy tras esas pruebas, ya que probablemente alguna pueda guiarme hacia el hombre que mató a mi madre. Sin embargo, como el caso se cerró hace ya tiempo, esas pruebas están custodiadas desde entonces y no es fácil acceder a ellas, y es por eso por lo que me interesa tener cerca a Flash. Aparte el chico era guapete, y bastante bueno en la cama, pero eso no significaba nada, claro está.

-¿Qué pasa, Flash? ¿Es que no significo nada para ti? ¿No soy más que una de tus tantas putas baratas?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!-exclamó él rápidamente.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Vamos, ayúdame a acceder al archivo, sabes que no es tan difícil para ti…

-Por última vez, no puedo hacer eso, Sunset, esas pruebas están archivadas, además, necesitaría el permiso del comisario del distrito.

-Pues obtenlo.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienen que darte una medalla o algo así?

-No se trata de medallas, sino de que es un caso cerrado de hace más de ocho años, y para eso se hace necesario una serie de permisos… pero vamos, que no tengo que estar contándote nada, no voy a ayudarte, punto.

Ante eso no dije nada, mirándole de reojo y pensando en una posibilidad, aunque aun así preferí asegurármelo por si las moscas.

-Está bien, no me lo cuentes si no quieres, pero si al final te lo piensas mejor y te apetece hablar ya sabes dónde encontrarme…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?-inquirió él, ceñudo.

-Mira mi ficha-murmuré, guiñándole un ojo con gesto sugerente.

Esa contestación le dejó un tanto cortado, como si no se esperara algo así, fue entonces cuando aproveché para irme y dejarle con la duda, despidiéndome rápidamente.

Si algo me gustaba especialmente era jugar con ese particular detalle, en la gran mayoría de los casos los hombres piensan casi siempre con la polla, por lo que era particularmente fácil, sobre todo para mí, ya que después de todo si algo había heredado de mi madre era su astucia y su zorrería, siendo capaz casi siempre de obtener lo que me proponía. Y con Flash no iba a ser menos.

Aproveché ese momento para llamar a Alfonso y comentarle ese último trabajito.

-Hola, Alfonso, ya le he hecho el primer recado a Elizabeta.

-Ah, bien ¿cómo ha ido?

-Bastante bien, me pidió que ayudara a que entrara un cargamento de heroína en la ciudad y ha salido bien, supongo que me pedirá algo más, así que esperaré a que me diga algo.

-Estupendo, cuanto más la ayudemos más confianza nos tendrá, y eso será bueno para que las negociaciones lleguen a buen término. Sigue así de bien, guapa, ya te iré contando.

-Está bien, nos vemos.

Tras colgar me dirigí directamente a casa, para descansar un rato e ir a comer algo, pero al poco rato el móvil me volvió a sonar de nuevo.

-Agh ¿y ahora qué?

Miré la pantalla y vi que se trataba de un número desconocido; por un momento no quise contestar, ya que no sabía quién podría ser, pero por una extraña corazonada decidí hacerlo.

-¿Sí?

-¡Hola Sunset! ¿Te acuerdas de mí?-inquirió una voz al otro lado que se me antojaba extrañamente familiar.

-Eh… no estoy segura, pero tu voz me suena ¿Quién eres?

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Caramba, sí que pasan en balde los años… ¡soy Betty, tu vieja amiga de la primaria! ¿Te acuerdas ahora? ¿De la escuela de Fortside?

Con esas pistas finalmente llegué a sumar dos más dos, acordándome al instante y exclamando.

-¡Ah, sí, ya sé quién eres! ¡Anda, cuanto tiempo! ¿Qué es de tu vida?

Cuando mi madre vivía y yo era pequeña llegué a matricularme por un año en dicha escuela, y allí llegué a conocer a Betty, una niña de mi edad con la que congenié bastante. Sin embargo no volví a saber nada de ella, puesto que al año de estar cursando el primer año mi madre no pudo seguir pagando las tasas y tuve que dejar de ir, corriendo el resto de mi educación por parte de mi propia madre, la cual me enseñó el resto, por así decirlo.

-Pues aquí, sobreviviendo como podemos, ya sabes cómo es esto aquí en Bohan…

-Qué me vas a contar…

-¡Pero bueno, por fin he podido encontrarte! Tenemos que ponernos al día ¿quieres quedar y comemos juntas? así recordamos los viejos tiempos...

No estuve muy segura de qué decirla, ya que después de todo había pasado mucho tiempo y probablemente las cosas no serían las mismas, pero aun así el volver a saber de ella me animó de cierta forma, por lo que finalmente accedí.

-Está bien ¿dónde quedamos?

-¿Te viene bien quedar en el Burger Shot de Fortside?

-Sí, perfecto, lo tengo justo al lado de hecho.

-¡Genial! ¡Nos vemos en una hora!

-Bien, allí estaré.

Tras colgar me dirigí hacia allí andando, ya que por lo menos tan solo tenía como unos diez minutos desde donde estaba, aunque por otro lado me quedé particularmente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba volver a encontrarme con ella después de todo ese tiempo. De lo poco que recordaba de Betty era sobre todo lo cariñosa y alegre que era, aunque no podía evitar pensar en cómo serían las cosas después de diez años al menos. Aun así apreté el paso, llegando enseguida al sitio y sentándome en la terraza de fuera, esperándola allí.

Unos cuantos minutos después alguien me picó en el hombro mientras miraba mis últimos mensajes del móvil.

-¿Sunset?

Me di la vuelta, esbozando una sonrisa, pero en cuanto vi lo que vi se me cayó el alma a los pies; algo insegura inquirí.

-¿Betty?

-¡Sí, soy yo! ¡Cuánto tiempo, estás igualita a como te recuerdo, y sigues igual de guapa que siempre!

-Ah, pues… ¡qué bien! ¿No?-murmuré yo, forzando una sonrisa para tapar como fuera mi desconcierto.

-¡Ya ves! ¡Dame un abrazo!

Tuve que abrir mucho los brazos para abarcarla por completo, y no era para menos, puesto que se me hizo necesario. Y es que de la pequeña y pizpireta Betty que yo recordaba tan solo quedaba el nombre, puesto que se había convertido en una mujer enorme, en todo el amplísimo sentido de la palabra. Elizabeta a su lado era un palillo, y eso probablemente no era quizás lo más destacable de todo. No pude evitar preocuparme por ella, puesto que no me esperaba para nada semejante giro de los acontecimientos, sin embargo no supe muy bien cómo sacar a colación el asunto sin ser demasiado ruda al respecto.

-¡Bof, madre mía, chica, estoy hambrienta! ¿Vamos pidiendo si eso?

-Eh… está bien, vamos.

Las dos entramos en el establecimiento y nos acercamos al mostrador, siendo Betty la primera en pedir.

-Voy a tomar dos números nueve, un número nueve grande, un número seis con extra de salsa, un número siete, dos números cuarenta y cinco, uno con queso, y una soda Sprunk grande.

Tanto la cajera como una servidora nos quedamos flipadas, sin decir nada al menos al principio, aunque finalmente la cajera murmuró.

-Esto… ¿no es eso mucha comida?

-¡Para nada, es que si no me quedo con hambre!

Para entonces yo ya quería que me tragara la tierra, sin embargo mi preocupación por Betty no hacía más que aumentar con cada segundo que pasaba. Después pedí yo.

-Para mí un menú bleeder con patatas y bebida... normal.

-¿Sólo eso? ¡Pero chica, pide algo más, que estás en los huesos, te vas a quedar con hambre!

-No, no, tranquila, estoy bien así…

Esperamos a que salieran nuestros respectivos pedidos y salimos afuera, yo sosteniendo mi bandeja y Betty cargada hasta los topes con los suyos. Nada más sentarnos Betty empezó a atacar sus pedidos, mientras que yo sólo empecé probando las patatas.

-¡Y cuéntame! ¿Qué es de tu vida, a qué te dedicas?

Por mi parte me quedé momentáneamente callada, no muy segura de qué decirla, hasta que finalmente murmuré.

-Oh, pues un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello, ya sabes, diversifico…

-Sí, haces bien, hoy en día nada seguro y los contratos se los lleva el viento.

-Ya… ¿y qué hay de ti?

-Trabajo de dependienta en la gasolinera de Bahía Chica, va por horas, es un poco pesado, pero al final me renta porque según el dueño desgravo, y eso me permite ganar más dinero. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero bueno, voy tirando. Seguro que tú tienes más caché que yo…

-Eh, bueno, no sé yo si caché es la palabra más acertada…

-Seguro que sí, con el salero que siempre has tenido y lo mona que eras… que ojo, sigues siendo mona, te veo estupenda, cielo.

-Gracias… eh… sí, gracias.

Realmente no sabía cómo sacar el asunto sin hacerla daño, pero sentía que debía hacerlo, por nuestra vieja amistad.

-Aun así sigue habiendo problemas, sobre todo a la hora de hablar con otros, porque claro, no hacen más insultarme, y eso quieras que no me afecta…

-¿Quién te insulta?

-¡La gente por la calle! ¡Me llaman gorda a mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Finalmente no pude soportarlo más, por lo que decidí coger el toro por los cuernos y murmuré.

-Vale, tiempo muerto, Betty. ¿Puedo hacerte una sincera pregunta?

-Eh… sí, claro.

-Vale. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Que por qué lo… ¡Betty, por dios, sabes a lo que me refiero! ¡Mírate! ¡Te recordaba tan esbelta como yo o incluso más, y eso que éramos pequeñas! ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Cómo has podido hacerte esto?

Ante eso la chica me miró con una cara de pan tremenda, como si no supiera muy bien qué decir al respecto; dejó entonces la hamburguesa en la caja y miró hacia abajo con gesto reprimido. Por un momento pareció que no iba a decir nada, pero finalmente murmuró.

-Pasó después de que tú te fueras. Un buen día me desperté y descubrí que mi padre ya no estaba, y en su lugar dejó a mi madre un buen montón de deudas que apenas podía hacer frente. No supe como tomármelo, y desde entonces me refugié en la comida, pensando que así todo estaría bien. Mi madre nunca me dijo nada y me dejó hacer, pensando que igual así ahogaría mis penas sin necesidad de hacerlo ella misma. Luego vino todo lo demás, aunque antes pagó sus deudas para no cargármelas a mí. Y el resto… bueno, supongo que ya te harás una idea.

Tras esa breve pero contundente explicación me quedé de una pieza, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto. Aunque después de semejante confesión sentí que debía de ser igual de honesta de lo que ella había sido conmigo. Por lo que me armé de valor y comencé a relatar.

-Mi madre lo hizo todo con tal de que saliera adelante. Traficaba con armas, drogas e incluso con su propio cuerpo, todo con tal de que no me faltara de nada y fuera feliz. Y yo, de cierta forma, era feliz, ya que ella estaba conmigo, a mi lado. Pero un día, y durante un trato entre los Spanish Lords y los Albaneses, unas terceras personas irrumpieron en el trato y atacaron. Muchos Lords y albaneses murieron, pero también lo hizo mi madre, y yo acabé destruida por dentro. Y ahora busco al cabrón que mató a mi madre.

Tras eso me quedé callada y las dos nos miramos por un momento, sin decir nada al respecto. Finalmente Betty rompió el silencio comentando.

-Bueno, al menos a ti te decían lo que hacer, porque lo que es a mí…

-Sólo hasta cierto punto, pero bueno, ahora que vivo sola tomo mis propias decisiones. Y sí, lo de encontrar a ese cabrón es decisión mía y mi máxima prioridad.

-Lo entiendo, yo también lo haría, al menos mi madre pudo elegir, la tuya no tuvo esa opción.

-Sí… pero tú también puedes elegir, Betty. Al menos llevas una vida normal, no como yo.

-Ya, pero aun así… ¿de que serviría si después de todo nadie se preocupa por mí?

-Yo sí-anuncié con gesto decidido.

Eso pareció coger a la chica con la guardia baja, la cual inquirió.

-¿De verdad?

-Pues claro. Después de todo no somos tan distintas…

Ante eso Betty sonrió e hizo un amago de ir a abrazarme, yo tan solo me levanté y fui a abrazarla; hacía tiempo desde la última vez que había llegado a tener un momento tan especial y cariñoso como ese, y de cierta forma lo agradecí inmensamente.

Tras el momento dulce todo volvió a la normalidad, aunque con algo totalmente nuevo y hasta renovado; Betty tan solo se comió una pequeña parte de todo lo que había pedido, y el resto se lo dio a un indigente cercano que había al otro lado de la calle. Por mi parte me terminé mi menú y, tras eso, nos despedimos, ya que ella tenía que volver al trabajo, pero con promesas nuevas.

-Trataré de comer menos y de bajar de peso… sobre lo tuyo, entiendo por qué quieres hacerlo, pero ten cuidado, Sunset, la venganza puede llegar a cegarnos hasta puntos insospechados.

-Ya ¿pero qué quieres que haga, Betty? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras contemplo la tumba de mi madre todos los días? No, ese cabrón debe de pagar por lo que ha hecho…

-Lo entiendo. Espero que puedas encontrarlo.

-Por su propio bien él mismo querrá que no lo encuentre. Pero lo haré, eso por descontado. Y cuando lo tenga delante… ya sé lo que haré.

Ante eso Betty tan solo asintió, respetando mi decisión, lo cual agradecí enormemente. Finalmente la chica se fue y yo me quedé allí, pensando mucho. Betty había vuelto y nuestra vieja amistad había resucitado, dándome de cierta forma esperanzas de algo mejor en mi vida. Y solo por eso me sentí un poquito más feliz. Mientras tanto Liberty City respiraba.

* * *

-Gracias por acogerme en tu humilde morada, amigo mío, necesito pasar por un tiempo desapercibido, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que aquí, en la América más auténtica.

-Ah, ni lo menciones, después de todo te lo debía, por lo que puedes contar con mi ayuda. Y, por supuesto, tienes al resto de mi gente a tu entera disposición.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, amigo, me honras.

-No es para menos, después de todo jamás he conocido a un tío tan íntegro y eficaz como tú.

-Oh, ni lo conocerás, eso te lo aseguro.

-Sí, eso desde luego… pero bueno, igualmente te quería comentar ¿Qué hay de eso de lo que ya te hablé? ¿Hablaste con los capos?

-Sí, les hice saber acerca de tu disposición, aunque no parecen muy convencidos, después de todo debes de tener en cuenta que se mueven en círculos muy cerrados…

-Lo sé, pero es por eso por lo que te tengo a ti, amigo mío, espero que puedas llegar a un acuerdo con ellos para que me escuchen…

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, después de todo a mí me respetan, por lo que me escucharán.

-Bien, bien. Mis hombres te han preparado un pequeño apartamento en ya sabes tú dónde, puede que no sea gran cosa, pero ahora que debes permanecer escondido es el sitio ideal.

-No te preocupes, me acostumbro rápido a los cambios.

-Estupendo. Gracias por todo, es estupendo poder contar contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, P, lo mismo digo…

-Sí. Mi caporegime te ayudará, pégate a él, es un tío legal.

-Bien.

* * *

Esa noche me tocaba ronda entre las mesas en el club, y era quizás lo que más detestaba de ese trabajo, ya que al menos en la barra no te movías, todo el mundo te veía y ganabas igualmente sin tener un contacto directo con los babosos de turno. Entre las mesas sin embargo había que estar siempre atenta para captar a potenciales clientes, y dejarse atrapar también, por así decirlo, ya que tampoco podíamos elegir así sin más a quien hacerle un baile pegado.

Por suerte apenas había gente esa noche, aunque en ese momento me encontraba justo al lado del bar, observando el lugar con gesto aburrido; me encontraba ataviada con un conjunto que me quedaba un tanto ajustado, para marcar un poco más mis atributos y así llamar más la atención, aunque por mi parte tenía suerte, ya que otras solían tener especificaciones algo más extremas, incluyendo dos trozos de esparadrapos en los pezones como método de que no se viera todo y así excitar aún más al personal.

-Eh, Sunset, no te quedes ahí parada, date vidilla-me comentó en ese momento uno de los propietarios.

-Lo haría, señor Trúnchez, pero es que hoy no hay casi nadie.

-No me repliques, perra, harás lo que yo te diga y punto.

-Pues vale…-murmuré entonces por lo bajo, moviéndome un poco.

De los tres hermanos, Javier Trúnchez era el que menos luces de todos tenía, eso por descontado, ya que hablar con él era como hablar con un idiota, rematando todas sus frases con un "perra" o "puta", demostrando lo listo que era en realidad. Según él lo hacía para verse duro e intimidante, pero ninguna de las chicas, entre las que yo me incluía, lo tomábamos nunca en serio.

Me insinué a dos clientes que estaban sentados en un reservado, hablando entre sí, pero ninguno quiso venir conmigo, lo cual agradecí inmensamente. Sin embargo en un momento dado vi a alguien entrando en el club desde donde estaba, esbozando entonces una divertida sonrisita; de alguna forma me lo esperaba, por lo que me acerqué a él sin que me viera y lo abordé por detrás, murmurando en su oreja.

-Hola guapo ¿cómo es que estás tan solito? Déjame que te acompañe a un lugar cálido y cómodo.

-¿¡Sunset?! ¿¡Qué haces?!

-Anda, Flash, pero qué sorpresa… ¿has venido a verme? Qué detalle…

-No, espera, no te confundas, estoy de servicio, solo he venido a hacerte un par de preguntas…

-Oh, está bien, en ese caso vamos a un lugar más privado para que podamos hablar…

Al principio se resistió un poco, pero finalmente pude llevarle hasta las habitaciones privadas que había al fondo del club, donde se suelen hacer los bailes privados. Le senté en el sillón y comencé a contonearme frente a él, echando hacia delante el pecho y poniendo el culo en pompa.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-inquirí entonces, esbozando una divertida sonrisita.

-No estoy aquí por esto, Sunset, déjalo ya y escúchame un momento.

-Oh, pero podemos hablar mientras tanto… te escucho, soy todo oídos…-murmuré, echándome sobre él y poniéndole las tetas en la cara.

Por un momento Flash se quedó en blanco, mirándome fijamente los pechos, pero al cabo de unos segundos se recompuso sacudiéndose la cabeza y murmurando de seguido.

-Esto… ah, sí, es sobre lo que me andas pidiendo desde que te conocí, el caso es que consulté tu ficha y me di cuenta que eres familiar de una antigua asociada de los Spanish Lords, Sunshine Rise…

-Así es… es mi madre, la que me dio todo esto de aquí que ves…-murmuré pasando mis manos por parte de los pechos y las caderas, para luego sujetarme a él por los hombros y poniéndome a horcajadas sobre él.

-Sí, el caso es que vi que tu madre llegó a morir en un altercado entre los albaneses y los propios Spanish Lords que no se llegó a aclarar del todo, y me preguntaba si es exactamente ese caso el que andabas buscando.

-Exacto… hubo unas terceras personas que irrumpieron en el trato, y estoy tratando de averiguar quiénes fueron-añadí entonces, al tiempo que empezaba a mover las caderas rítmicamente y en círculos sobre su pelvis.

-La cosa es que el caso se cerró pocas semanas después alegando pocas pruebas concluyentes, sin embargo se archivaron y guardaron un buen número de ellas tras el cierre del caso, y el fiscal del distrito dio el visto bueno, y eso es raro per se…

-Entiendo… ¿entonces crees que hay algo más?-inquirí con tono de voz seductor, dándome entonces la vuelta y comenzando a mover el culo de arriba abajo sobre su pelvis, echándome un poco más sobre él y rozando mi espalda sobre su pecho.

-Esa es la sensación… que me da…-murmuró el chico, notando cómo empezaba a flaquear.

-Ajá… ¿y qué más?-quise saber, al tiempo que redoblaba un poco más mis esfuerzos en esa pose.

-Pues… quería comentártelo porque… he pensado que… podríamos…

-¿Sí?-musité entonces, en un estertor de placer.

Flash quiso decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo me di la vuelta y le besé con fuerza, echándome sobre él y dejándome llevar por la pasión; el chico me devolvió el gesto con fiereza, al tiempo que abandonaba las formas y comenzaba a magrearme, excitándome un poco más de lo que ya estaba. En un momento dado nos separamos y le musité al oído, mientras no dejaba de moverme sobre él.

-Mi turno acaba dentro de nada ¿quieres venir a mi casa y terminamos lo que hemos empezado?

-Vale…-aceptó el chico, tan excitado como yo o incluso más.

El viaje de vuelta se nos hizo eterno, pero nada más entrar por la puerta comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente y a desnudarnos mutuamente, mientras nos dirigíamos a trompicones a la cama. Caí de espaldas en ella y el chico se echó sobre mí, comiéndome entera y volviéndome loca.

-Oh, Flash…

-Sunset…

Dejándonos llevar por la pasión, el deseo y la lujuria, los dos nos entregamos el uno al otro, dejando pasar el tiempo y recreándonos en ese mismo instante. Una luna cuarto menguante se asomaba entre varios jirones de nubes.

Afuera Liberty City permanecía despierta, como siempre hacía.

* * *

¡Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de Crónicas de Liberty City! dios, cómo hecho de menos esta ciudad... la verdad es que el GTA IV me encantó y quedé prendado del escenario, ese calco perfecto de Nueva York donde todo puede pasar. El escenario perfecto para una protagonista perfecta. No sé si lo he dicho ya, pero por si las moscas lo digo ahora, Bohan está basado en El Bronx, ese borough de Nueva York famoso por el rap y por ser en sus días uno de los más peligrosos de la ciudad, aunque actualmente está en plena gentrificación y le va mejor.

Por otro lado he aprovechado este capítulo para introducir nuevos personajes, especialmente uno que ayudará de cierta forma en la consecución de la trama; y sí, de cierta forma Flash es el típico follamigo para Sunset y poco más, de forma parecida a lo que llegamos a saber al principio de Ecuestria Girls, por lo que me pareció una buena adición. También tiene su buena dosis de acción y otro poco de feels también. En un principio pensé en utilizar otro personaje de Ecuestria Girls, pero al final opté por un OC de la saga GTA, y de esta forma Betty surgió; y es gracioso, ya que de buenas a primeras no tenía intención de retratarla como la típica americana estereotipada promedio (entiéndase obesa al extremo), pero la idea surgió de repente en mi cabeza y acabé por aceptarla. Betty será de cierta forma a Sunset como lo es Roman a Niko en la historia de GTA IV, los que hayan jugado al juego entenderán mejor el planteamiento, pero no os preocupéis los que no sabéis de lo que hablo, las iré desarrollando a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos.

Y eso es todo por hoy, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Conexiones**

Amanecí envuelta entre las sabanas, las cuales las tenía enrolladas entre las piernas y sintiéndome particularmente descansada. Bostecé suavemente y eché un rápido vistazo al reloj, viendo que me había quedado dormida, cosa que rara vez me pasaba, aunque por esta vez no me importó demasiado. Rodé en la cama hasta acabar en el otro lado de la misma, aspirando con fuerza el olor de la colonia de Flash, el cual no estaba allí.

Me levanté lentamente y, tras acicalarme un poco, me dirigí a la cocina, comprobando enseguida que el chico no estaba en ningún lado. No era como si realmente me importase, simplemente era para tenerle un poco controlado, aunque supuse enseguida que se había marchado a trabajar, confirmándolo al poco rato gracias a una nota que me había dejado colgada en la nevera.

 _Me he tenido que ir corriendo ya que llegaba tarde y encima no llegué a fichar anoche para el fin de turno, por lo que probablemente me caiga una bronca de campeonato. Ven a verme cuando tengas tiempo, quiero proponerte algo._

Esbocé entonces una sonrisita satisfecha, ya que lo tenía donde quería. No hacía falta más que un poquito de persuasión y un buen revolcón para tener encandilado a cualquier tío que se preciara, y Flash, por muy policía que fuera, no era ninguna excepción.

Sintiéndome bastante animada desayuné tranquilamente y, tras eso, me dirigí a verle como él bien me pidió. Había un total de dos comisarías de policía en Bohan, una pequeña en Fortside, no muy lejos de mi apartamento, y otra, la más grande y principal, en Northern Gardens. Se encontraba situada en un amplio edificio, compartiendo además espacio con el centro médico y dental de Bohan y un pequeño 24/7. Me acerqué hasta allí en mi coche, aparcando al otro lado del edificio y al lado de una ambulancia, y me acerqué a la comisaría andando. Tenía un pequeño parking donde se encontraban estacionadas la gran mayoría de patrullas, un pequeño grupito de varios policías se encontraba además junto a la puerta, con varios de ellos fumando y mirando sus móviles. Vi a Flash entre ellos y le llamé la atención, nada más verme se excusó y se acercó a mí.

-Espero que el castigo no haya sido muy severo...

-No mucho, no es como si lo hubiera hecho más veces…

-¿Llegar tarde o meterte en mi cama?-inquirí entonces.

Ante eso el chico rodó los ojos, con gesto de desdén, a lo que yo me reí divertida.

-¿Qué? Me lo has puesto a huevo…

-Ya, ya… en fin, quería proponerte algo.

-Tú me dirás, soy todo oídos.

Antes de decirme nada Flash se aseguró que nadie nos iba a oír, apartándonos un poco más, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Vale, lo he estado mirando un poco esta mañana y creo estar del todo seguro de que existen algunas irregularidades referentes al caso de tu madre.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué tipo de irregularidades?

-Conciernen sobre todo a las pruebas, parece ser que algunas de ellas forzaron a que el juez dejara el caso sobreseído para que se pudiera cerrar lo antes posible, y el comisario de por aquel entonces las dio el visto bueno, archivándolas él mismo de forma que sólo un fiscal pudiera acceder a ellas tras varios años de asueto.

-Déjame adivinar, ya se puede acceder a ellas.

-Exacto, aunque es necesario ser fiscal para ello.

Ante eso me quedé pensativa, rumiando todo lo que me había contado; si era cierto que había habido corruptela en el departamento eso eran palabras mayores, aunque por otro lado tampoco me extrañaba para nada, incluso me daba cierta idea de quién podría estar detrás de todo eso.

-Si quisieron ocultar pruebas es porque algo debía de haber en ellas que no se quería que se supiera…-supuse en voz alta.

-Sí, yo también lo he pensado. Aunque todo esto de por sí es bastante serio, y hasta que no tenga pruebas contundentes no voy a poder hacer gran cosa. Te voy a pedir un poco más de tiempo mientras consigo reunir las suficientes pruebas, mientras tanto intenta no meterte en más líos ¿vale?

-No te prometo nada. Pero bueno, en ese caso confiaré en tu criterio y esperaré, aunque no me decepciones, Flash, por favor, esto es importante para mí-pedí entonces con gesto serio.

El chico notó enseguida que realmente iba en serio y tan solo asintió sin decir mucho más. Nos miramos un momento con gesto de circunstancia hasta que al final murmuré.

-Bueno, pues si no hay nada más yo me voy yendo ya.

-Está bien, te mantendré informada.

Me despedí de él secamente y volví a mi coche con gesto igual de serio que antes. Realmente era algo serio para mí, puesto que se trataba de mi madre, y estaba claro que esas pruebas tenían la clave para encontrar al que la mató, como siempre sospeché. Debido a esto Flash se volvía más importante que nunca para la consecución de mis planes, por lo que me convenía tenerle aún más cerca, por lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque por ahora sólo restaba esperar.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días la vida se siguió dando con total normalidad, por mi parte seguí haciendo encargos para Alfonso y no volví a saber nada de Elizabeta hasta después de un par de días, cuando recibí una llamada suya.

-¡Sunset, nena!

-Ah, hola, Elizabeta ¿qué tal estás?

-Pues estupendamente, hemos estado vendiendo la heroína que nos ayudaste a introducir, aunque hemos estado teniendo algunos problemas recientemente…

-¿De veras? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Rifirrafes con algunas bandas afincadas en Broker y algunos contactos que han estado tratando de sacar tajada, especialmente los jamaicanos. Dios, esos rastafaris fumetas me desesperan, en serio te lo digo…

-¿Algo en concreto?

-Sí, el segundo al mando de la banda me ha estado increpando cosas que ni siquiera pillo porque no hay dios quien les entienda cundo hablan, se ponen a balbucear con esa mezcla entre inglés y jamaiquino y sólo ellos se enteran, es desquiciante…

-Bueno, si tantos problemas te dan puedo intentar hablar con ellos…

-Te lo agradecería, Sunset, no son malos tíos a la hora de negociar, pero es que son tan cuadriculados a veces que consiguen enervarme cosa mala. Debido a esto no hemos podido vender toda la heroína y tenemos parada la distribución por allí.

-Vale, lo capto, déjamelo a mí.

-Estupendo, esa es mi chica, el tipo este vive en Dillon Street, Schottler, se llama Little Jacob, dile que vas de mi parte y te atenderá.

-Está bien.

Aproveché que tenía la mañana libre para hacer ese recado y me dirigí hacia allí a no más tardar.

 **Schottler** era uno de los tantos barrios del distrito de Broker, el cual destacaba por tener una renta media tirando a baja, siendo bastante residencial y con algunos negocios y servicios dispersos aquí y allá. La población allí era bastante diversa, aunque destacaba sobre todo por la afluencia de jamaicanos debido a la cercanía con Beechwood City, que era el barrio jamaicano por excelencia de esa parte de la ciudad.

Dillon Street era una alargada calle que se partía en dos justo a la mitad, ya que no era lineal, habiendo un pequeño cruce y continuando un poco más hacia abajo, cerca de la línea de tren elevado. Aparqué en el otro extremo y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Elizabeta, ubiqué el apartamento del tal Little Jacob justo en la acera de enfrente, llamando al telefonillo junto a la puerta. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera una voz al otro lado respondió, inquiriendo con un acento cerradísimo.

-¿Sí, quién es?

-Esto… me llamo Sunset Shimmer, vengo de parte de Elizabeta Torres.

-¿Elizabeta? ¿Tan ocupada está que me envía a cualquiera antes que venir ella a hablar conmigo? Mal rayo la parta a esa rasta y tal...

-Eh… sí, bueno, estaba ocupada y me ha pedido por favor que viniera, quiere hablar.

-Hablar, hablar y tal… está bien, ahora bajo.

Esperé unos pocos minutos hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió, apareciendo un hombre joven, de unos veintipocos años, de tez morena y de pelo moreno, el cual destacaba por estar compuesto de largas rastas recogidas en una corta coleta y con una perilla de candado en su cara. Vestía con una ropa algo holgada y un tanto ajada, y llevaba puestas unas gafas de pasta negras.

-Ya estoy aquí. Así que tú eres la chica de Elizabeta y tal…

-Sí, bueno, me pidió que la hiciera un par de favores y aquí estoy.

-Ya veo, aunque déjame decirte algo, ten cuidado con ella y tal.

-¿Y eso? Pensaba que era una buena inversión…

-Y lo es, no me malinterpretes, es muy buena haciendo negocios, pero aun así debes ir con cuidado y tal, es muy temperamental ¿ves? Aun así me parece bien que la ayudes, respeto, me gusta eso. Soy Little Jacob.

-Encantada. Pues bueno, Elizabeta me comentó que habíais tenido problemas…

-No como tal, el problema es la gente con la que hace tratos ¿ves? Lo malo es cuando la gente decide ir por su cuenta, ahí sí que empieza a haber problemas y tal, y en cuanto lo tienes hecho ya te da igual ¿ves? Pero bueno, mi problema no es con ella, sino con otros rastas que me están jodiendo a mí y a Real Badman ¿ves? Se creen que pueden venir aquí con todo el morro y exigirnos mierda y tal, pero ni por esas. Que les jodan. Necesito a alguien que me cubra las espaldas y me ayude a lidiar con ellos ¿te apuntas, hermana?

-Claro, si eso te ayuda a saldar cuentas con Elizabeta entonces te ayudaré.

-Genial, eres buena tipa, me gusta, respeto. Viven en un apartamento en Cuestas del Sur, llévanos allí.

Le guie hasta mi coche y nos montamos en él, nada más subir Jacob se sacó un canuto bien grande de la manga de su sudadera al tiempo que inquirió.

-¿Te importa que fume y tal?

-Ah, no, no…

-Genial, aunque eso sí, deja las ventanillas cerradas, como un submarino ¿ves?

Accedí a sus peticiones y enseguida un denso humo blanco invadió el interior del coche, quedándose allí encerrado y haciéndonos compañía. El viaje hacia **Cuestas del Sur** no fue muy largo, llegando enseguida, ya que era un barrio adyacente. Al contrario que en Schottler la renta era algo más elevada allí, con unos edificios más saneados y mejores comunicaciones y puntos de acceso, así como la presencia de una comisaría que aseguraba algo más de seguridad dentro del ambiente confuso y caótico de la ciudad.

Me dejé guiar por Jacob, el cual me dijo dónde estaban los tipos con los que teníamos que lidiar, llegando a un callejón cercano junto a la autopista.

-Es aquí, deben de estar arriba con sus cosas y tal, podemos entrar por la puerta trasera de ese edificio ¿ves? Sorprenderles de improviso.

-Bien, suena como un buen plan, sencillo y directo.

-Pues ya ves, vamos a por esos rastas, quien jode a Badman me jode a mí, respeto. Vamos allá.

Salimos del coche y nos adentramos en el callejón, comprobando primero la puerta antes de entrar, la cual daba a un estrecho descansillo al lado de unas escaleras que subían al piso superior.

-Ojito, estate alerta ¿ves? No sabes quién te puede salir por aquí, es como una jungla-comentó en ese momento Jacob.

-Dímelo a mí, toda esta ciudad es como una jungla…

Al punto los dos nos armamos rápidamente, yo con mi sempiterna Desert Eagle y él con un microsubfusil. Tras eso comenzamos a subir los pisos con mil ojos, en un momento dado inquirí.

-¿Sabes dónde están?

-Sí, arriba del todo, pero estos rastas siempre tienen a muchos más vigilando por los pasillos y tal, prepárate para la acción.

-Bien.

En cuanto llegamos al último piso vimos entonces a un par de jamaicanos vigilando una puerta, al verlos Jacob les increpó directamente.

-¡Eh, oye, rastas! ¿Qué es eso de apropiaros de lo que no es vuestro y tal?

-Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, tenemos que darle una lección a Badman y tal… y de paso a ti.

-¡Ni muerto! ¿Ves? ¡Sunset, cárgate a esos putos rastas!

Al punto la refriega comenzó a darse y estuvimos presionándoles desde las escaleras, ya que apenas había sitio desde el que cubrirse; un par de disparos bien dirigidos sirvieron para ponerles fuera de combate, dándonos vía libre al apartamento.

-¡Esta es la nuestra, vamos allá y tal!

Los dos nos pusimos a ambos lados de la puerta, preparados para presionar desde fuera hacia dentro.

-¡Voy a abrir la puerta, prepárate!

-¡Yo nací preparada!

Jacob dio un buen patadón a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe; al punto una buena balacera nos presionó desde dentro, esperando entonces a que se detuviera para atacar nosotros. Fue entonces cuando Jacob localizó mobiliario cercano desde donde estaba.

-¡Hay un sillón justo enfrente, adelántate, yo te cubro!

-¡Vale!

Aproveché el momento justo para rodar hacia delante y cubrirme, al tiempo que Jacob me cubría desde la puerta; una vez allí me asomé y comencé a disparar a los que más cerca tenía, llegando a alcanzar a un par de ellos, mientras que los demás se parapetaban en la cocina.

-¡Se atrincheran en la cocina! ¿Ves? ¡Malo, tenemos que hacerles salir!

Miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo no muy segura, y viendo entonces una granada al lado del bolsillo de uno de los que llegué a eliminar antes. Sin dudar hice mano de ella, quitándola la anilla y lanzándola hacia la cocina en el momento justo. Por un instante no hubo nada, hasta que al final se oyó un grito decir.

-¡Granada! ¿¡Veis?!

-¡Al suelo!

La explosión pertinente hizo temblar toda esa parte del apartamento e incluso llegó a derribar una pared, causando un buen estropicio que llegó a alcanzar a un par e hizo salir al resto. En cuanto los tuvimos a tiro Jacob y yo les acribillamos hasta vaciar los cargadores, y en cuanto se disparó la última bala el silencio se echó sobre el apartamento.

-¡Ole, esa Sunset, cómo lo peta y tal! Hemos acabado con ellos ¿ves?-murmuró Jacob, recargando su arma.

-Sí, ha sido particularmente sencillo-asentí yo, haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Qué mañosa! Eres la bomba, muy capaz, gracias por tu ayuda, tía, Badman se pondrá muy contento y Elizabeta se quedará más tranquila ¿ves?

-Lo que es bueno para ti es bueno para ella y bueno para todos.

-Eso mismo y tal. Llévame al Homebrew Café en **Beechwood City**.

Nos fuimos de allí para no llamar más la atención y me puse en camino hacia el lugar, aprovechando que estábamos justo al lado de la autopista Broker-Dukes para llegar antes. Por el camino Jacob y yo estuvimos hablando mientras él se volvía a fumar su canuto.

-No me paso mucho por aquí ya que vivo en Bohan, aunque me extraña ¿normalmente suele ser así? Esos también eran jamaicanos ¿no?

-Así es, pero el problema era que esos rastas no eran leales ¿ves? No hacían más que tirar mierda sobre Badman y tal, y eso no se hace. Se creían mejores que nosotros, los muy estúpidos… y ahora son unos estúpidos muertos ¿ves? Con Badman no se juega.

-Ya veo, ya…

-La gente olvida muy rápido respetar y tal. Respeto, tía, es lo más importante. Si respetas, te respetan a ti ¿ves? Es simple, sin embargo hay rastas que no se lo toman en serio y te venden a las primeras de cambio y tal. Que les jodan. Hay que enseñarles a respetar.

-Sí, aunque esos ya no van a respetar más…

-Tienen lo que se merecían ¿ves? Gracias por tu ayuda, tronca, hubiera sido más difícil sin ti.

-No ha sido nada.

-Le hablaré a Badman sobre ti y tal, seguro que te devolverá el favor. Y recuerda, respeto.

Yendo todo recto por la autopista llegamos enseguida al café, parando justo al lado; Jacob se despidió de mí.

-Genial, gracias por todo, si alguna vez te pasas ven a verme, casi siempre estoy por aquí y tal. Respeto ¿ves?

Tras eso salió del coche y se metió en el café, sin volverle a ver de nuevo; por mi parte me puse en movimiento para volver a Bohan y aproveché para darle un toque a Elizabeta e informarla de la situación.

-¡Mi chica preferida, Sunset! ¿Qué tal con Jacob?

-Bien, le he ayudado con uno de sus asuntillos, al parecer había unas ratas que le habían estado molestando, de ahí a que no se pudiera vender nada.

-Oh, bien, me alegro que hayáis podido resolverlo… ¿te has apañado bien con él, has podido entenderle?

-Sí, al principio era un poco confuso, pero en cuanto te haces al tono no es difícil entenderle.

-Bien, bien… pues con esto podremos vender lo que queda de heroína, genial, podremos formalizar el trato con Alfonso muy pronto. Estaremos en contacto.

Tras esa confirmación me quedé un poco más tranquila, ya que el aviso de Little Jacob me había preocupado un poco, siendo un tanto alarmista en ese sentido. Sin embargo parecía dispuesta a hacerlo, lo cual era lo mejor para todos.

Tras ese recado mantuve de cierta forma el contacto con Jacob, puesto que éste realmente llegó a hablar de mí a ese tal Badman, llegándomelo a presentar un día como el líder de los jamaicanos. Aunque a veces costaba pillar algunas de sus expresiones, conseguía entender más o menos a Jacob y seguir el hilo de sus conversaciones; sin embargo eso no pasó con Badman, cuyo acento era incluso aún más cerrado que el de Jacob, por lo que me resultó imposible entenderlo cuando me habló, teniendo que hacer el propio Jacob de intérprete. Resultó que Badman quedó tan satisfecho con nuestra intervención con esos jamaicanos traidores que decidió confiar en mí para repartir algunos paquetes de la marihuana con la que suelen traficar; no pagaban mucho, ya que después de todo la maría no era una droga particularmente valiosa, pero el dinero siempre me venía bien por lo que acepté de todos modos. Además siempre venía bien tener cuantas más conexiones mejor, ya que ayudaba mucho a la hora de expandirse y ganar más dinero. Hice unos cuantos repartos que dejaron bastante satisfecho a Badman, además de a Jacob, con el cual también hablaba de vez en cuando.

-Eres una tía legal, Sunset, respeto, y yo con mis amigos y conocidos siempre me llevo. Además de los repartos también vendo armas rebajadas, dame un toque cuando necesites algo de artillería y te proveeré.

-¿Sí? vaya, muchas gracias, Jacob…

-De nada, respeto ¿ves? Los que respetan siempre obtienen beneficios y tal.

Lo cierto era que no me esperaba que Jacob confiara tan rápidamente en mí, ya que tampoco hice tantos repartos como para merecerme un privilegio semejante, pero no dije que no a la oferta, ya que después de todo siempre viene bien tener acceso a armas rebajadas, sobre todo en una ciudad como esa. El alcalde Ochoa ha estado poniendo a la cadena de armas Ammu-Nation en su punto de mira, y todo apuntaba a que iría a por ellas tarde o temprano, ya que parte de su plan electoral se basaba en erradicar el mercado de armas en la ciudad. Por ahora no había ningún problema, pero igualmente esa cadena destacaba por ser un tanto cara, así que si podía comprar munición para la pistola a precio rebajado pues mejor que mejor. Después de todo sobrevivir en esta ciudad era el último objetivo, y para ello protegerse era vital.

Mientras tanto Liberty seguía a su ritmo.

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando algo lento, como si no quisiera hacerlo, aunque un buen día, y durante una tarde de asueto, llegué a recibir una llamada de Alfonso bastante brusca.

-Dime, Alfonso.

-¡Dardan, cierra la puta boca, no te lo vuelvo a repetir!

-¿Dardan? Oh, no, no me digas que…

-¡Que cierres la boca te digo, estoy hablando! ¡Sunset, te necesito conmigo, sé que te hablas con Dardan, será mejor que te pases por aquí antes de que cometa una estupidez!

-¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?-inquirí con tono cansado.

-¡Tú ven aquí y ya te cuento toda la historia, estamos en Bahía Chica! ¡Agh, cállate ya!-exclamó Alfonso, antes de colgar.

Por mi parte me puse en movimiento enseguida, principalmente para evitar que se mataran entre sí. Y es que, tras lo sucedido en aquel fatídico trato en el que perdí lo que más me importaba, las relaciones entre los Spanish Lords y los albaneses habían estado bastante tensas desde entonces, sin apenas volverse a hablar como tal, aunque los contactos seguían estando ahí después de todo. Mi contacto común con Alfonso era Dardan Petrela, un lugarteniente albanés y usurero con el que suelo trabajar muy de vez en cuando, haciendo algún que otro recado con sus deudas y llevándome una pequeña parte del total. Me lo presentó el propio Alfonso un tiempo atrás para que tuviera más contactos, aunque en comparación con otros Dardan apenas tiene trabajo que ofrecerme.

El viaje hasta el lugar fue rápido, llegando enseguida y dirigiéndome directamente hasta el apartamento de Dardan; como su propio nombre bien indica **Bahía Chica** era el barrio más pequeño de todo Bohan, estando situado en el extremo este del mismo y siendo un barrio eminentemente residencial, igual de pobre o incluso más que el resto. Gran parte de mi infancia transcurrió allí, por lo que volver a pasear por sus calles me traía multitud de dolorosos recuerdos; debido a esto tendía a evitar pasar por allí, pero en ese caso era necesario, por lo que hice de tripas corazón y me centré en lo que había venido a hacer.

El apartamento de Dardan se encontraba situado justo enfrente de la gasolinera, subí hasta allí y entré directamente, puesto que la puerta se encontraba entreabierta. Nada más entrar oí entonces los gritos de ambos hombres provenientes del salón y traté de mediar en cuanto llegué.

-A ver, haya paz…

-¡Oh, Sunset, ya estás aquí! ¡A ver si consigues hacer entrar en razón a este matoncillo del tres al cuarto!

-¡Cuidadito con lo que dices, Vásquez, que tengo contactos!

-¡Huy, sí, porque hay tanta gente en poco más de veintiocho mil kilómetros cuadrados!

Dardan quiso contestar, con gesto rabioso, pero en ese momento volví a mediar poniéndome en medio.

-¡Suficiente! ¿Se puede saber qué tripa se os ha roto ahora?

-¡La culpa es suya!-exclamó Alfonso.

-¡No, la culpa es de este panchito que nos toma por sus chachas particulares!

-¡Ja, y lo dice una de las chachas particulares de los Ancelotti, qué gracia tiene!

Ante eso esbocé un gesto hastiado, al tiempo que mascullé.

-Alfonso ¿me vas a decir qué coño ha pasado u os lo tengo que sacar a tortas? Elige, a mí no me importa.

Por un momento el aludido se recompuso, siendo el primero en explicar su versión.

-Verás, el caso es que le pedí que me guardara algunos kilos de sedante para hacer un poco de stock, ya que estamos reorganizando el almacén, y ahora me los ha perdido así sin más cuando había invertido de mi bolsillo en parte de ese cargamento. ¡Quiero que me lo devuelvas!

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que no puedo, melón, además, no es culpa mía, no nos dedicamos a esa mierda, y en cuanto los jefes lo vieron, pues claro, nos lo exigieron!

-¿¡Pero tú para qué les das nada, joder?! ¡Ese sedante no era tuyo!

-¿¡Qué querías, que me mataran?! ¡Tengo un negocio que mantener!-exclamó Dardan.

-Esperad, esperad un momento, entonces ¿Quién tiene el sedante?-inquirí entonces, ya que no me enteraba del todo.

-¡Los antipasti esos de los Ancelotti! ¿¡Quienes si no?!

-Vamos no me jodas…-murmuré, alucinada.

-¡Exacto, ahora a ver quién es el guapo que les pide nada! ¿Sabes?-inquirió Dardan.

-Puto lameculos de mierda…

A eso Dardan le respondió dedicándole un rápido corte de mangas, sin decir nada al respecto; y realmente no podía, ya que desde hace un tiempo los albaneses eran sicarios a tiempo parcial de los Ancelotti, y debido a esto les debían lealtad, aunque no hasta el punto de tomar unas drogas que no eran suyas. En ese sentido Alfonso tenía razón, y por mucha Comisión a la que pertenecieran eso no les daba derecho a coger las drogas ajenas de otros.

-¿Y ahora qué? Deberías ser tú el que recuperara ese sedante-le espetó Alfonso.

-¡Pero ya te he dicho que no puedo, y sabes muy bien por qué!-hizo lo propio Dardan.

Claramente ni él ni ninguno de los suyos podían exigirles nada, ya que eran prácticamente sus jefes. Por su parte Alfonso podría reclamarles, pero conociendo cómo funcionaban las cosas entre los italianos dudaba mucho de que le fueran a hacer caso. Tan sólo quedaba una única opción posible. Suspiré y anuncié.

-Está bien, yo lo recuperaré.

Eso tomó por sorpresa tanto a Dardan como a Alfonso, el cual inquirió.

-¿Tú, Sunset? Pero… ¿es eso prudente?

-No lo sé, pero es mejor que nada, además, me han tocado las narices robándote así sin más ¿Qué se han creído que son esos antipasti? No lo pienso tolerar ¿dónde están?-inquirí entonces, dirigiéndome a Dardan.

-Ah, en un almacén en la isla de Carga, aunque…

-Sé lo que me vas a decir y me da igual, además, yo no soy albanesa, así que no te salpicará después de todo. Voy para allá, ahora vuelvo.

-Sunset, por favor, ten cuidado…-murmuró Alfonso, visiblemente preocupado.

-Tranquilo, siempre lo tengo.

Me despedí rápidamente y me dirigí al coche, una vez allí saqué el móvil e hice una rápida llamada a Jacob.

-Sunset, tronca ¿qué puedo hacer por ti y tal?

-Hola, Jacob, necesito esas armas que me prometiste ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Claro ¿dónde estás?

-En Bahía Chica, aunque ahora mismo me dirijo a isla de Carga.

-Estás de suerte, no estoy muy lejos, nos vemos ahora en el parking al lado de la depuradora de aguas.

-Bien.

Colgué y me dirigí hacia allí a no más tardar.

La **isla de Carga** destacaba por no tener nada destacable en ella, salvo una planta depuradora de aguas, un pequeño muelle, un almacén náutico, un viejo campo de beisbol y poco más. No vivía nadie allí prácticamente, por lo que era un buen lugar para hacer tratos de todo tipo, aunque lo malo era que para entrar se debía de pasar por el peaje primero.

Dado que tampoco era tan caro me paré y pagué para luego continuar y desviarme hacia la derecha para coger la salida que llevaba directamente a la propia isla, teniendo que dar casi toda la vuelta para llegar hasta donde estaba Jacob. Por el camino llegué a ver el almacén y pude ver al pasar que estaba custodiado por varios guardias, además de otros tantos que había ahí dentro, haciéndolo de por sí complicado para mí. Pasé de largo y rodeé el campo de beisbol hasta llegar finalmente al citado parking, viendo a Jacob junto a su coche al otro lado del lugar. El chico me saludó al verme llegar y aparqué a su lado.

-Hey, esa Sunset cómo rola… así que necesitas de mi artillería…

-Así es, tengo un asunto del que ocuparme aquí al lado y necesito prepararme.

-¿De veras? ¿Quieres que te ayude y tal? No me importaría un poco de acción, estoy algo aburrido…

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento pero no, prefiero hacer esto sola, espero que puedas comprenderlo.

-Claro, no pasa nada, aunque eso sí, vas a flipar con lo que tengo aquí y tal…

Al punto Jacob abrió el maletero, comprobando que tenía un surtido de lo más variado; y es que tenía consigo casi todas las clases de armas que se podían conseguir, al menos en esta parte del estado, desde pistolas, microsubfusiles, fusiles de asalto y hasta un lanza cohetes.

-Uauh, menudo arsenal tienes aquí montado…

-Te mola ¿verdad? Dime qué es lo que necesitas y tal…

Al pasar llegué a ver que algunos guardias dentro iban fuertemente armados con fusiles de asalto AK-47, por lo que iba a ser necesario igualarse a su potencia de fuego si quería tener una oportunidad.

-Vale, dame esta AK con unos cuantos cargadores.

-Oh, esa Sunset que se pone seria…

Jacob me lo dio todo y guardé los cargadores en los bolsillos traseros de mis vaqueros, haciéndolos fáciles de llevar y acceder para cuando los necesitara; normalmente entre el arma y la munición se podría llegar a pagar en una sucursal de Ammu-Nation más de tres mil dólares sólo por el arma, mas cien dólares más por cada cargador extra, pero Jacob me lo dejó todo por tan solo mil quinientos dólares.

-Muy bien, muy bien ¿qué más, figura?

-Sí, dame unas cuantas granadas.

-¿Cuántas?

-Seis.

-Vas a causar una buena ¿eh? ¡Bam!

Sonreí divertida ante el comentario jocoso del chico, guardándomelas esta vez en los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta de cuero. Normalmente en Ammu-Nation me cobrarían mil pavazos sólo por una granada, pero Jacob tan solo cobraba setecientos por unidad, por lo que se me quedó en poco menos de cuatro mil quinientos.

-¿Qué más, qué más? Estás que ardes, tía…

-Sí, probablemente haya mucho jaleo y las balas volarán más de la cuenta, dame un chaleco antibalas por si las moscas.

-Así que además de fiera previsora y tal… me gusta, me gusta.

Normalmente los chalecos eran los objetos más baratos de cualquier tienda de Ammu-Nation, estando allí a quinientos dólares la unidad, aunque con Jacob se quedó tan solo en trescientos dólares, por lo que en total junto con todo lo demás el ahorro era bastante considerable. Me puse el chaleco por debajo de la ropa, la cual me quedaba un poco holgada, por lo que no hubo muchos problemas de movilidad al respecto.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy lista para lo que me echen-murmuré en cuanto terminé de prepararme.

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude?-inquirió en ese momento Jacob.

-Sí, tranquilo, estaré bien, gracias de todos modos, Jacob.

-Vale, cuídate y tal, dales fuerte por mi ¿ves?

-Descuida, lo haré.

Me despedí de él y Jacob se marchó en dirección contraria para salir de la isla, al tiempo que por mi parte eché a andar hacia el almacén, ya que no estaba muy lejos desde donde estaba y se podía ir andando.

Crucé el campo de beisbol, el cual estaba bastante descuidado, y observé el almacén desde unos arbustos cercanos; esta vez tan solo había una persona vigilando la entrada y el resto de italianos se encontraban repartidos por todo el interior del almacén, algunos más armados que otros. Vi que los más armados se encontraban apostados en una pasarela elevada y al otro lado del complejo, claramente protegían algo, por lo que el sedante debía de estar allí. Sostuve mi AK con fuerza y, en cuanto estuve lista, me descubrí y me lancé al ataque, disparando de seguido al que guardaba la puerta, cogiéndolo completamente desprevenido, y echando a correr para llegar hasta la entrada. Nada más llegar me cubrí y una marea de balas rugió tras de mí, estando bastante complicado en ese sentido. Me asomé un poco y vi que muchos de ellos estaban muy juntos, lo que los hacía peligrosos.

-Tengo que dispersarlos… ya sé.

Rápidamente hice mano de una granada, la quité la anilla con los dientes y la lancé hacia dentro; los italianos vieron lo que se les echaba encima y exclamaron.

-¡Granada!

-¡Atrás, atrás!

La explosión pertinente causó un buen estrépito y sirvió para lo que yo quería, dispersarles; al segundo siguiente me asomé desde mi cobertura y comencé a disparar, extendiendo hacia delante una buena ráfaga que peinó a gran parte del grupo, presionándolos un poco más. Sin embargo no vi que los que estaban arriba me apuntaban y una bala me llegó a golpear en el costado izquierdo del estómago, cayendo al suelo de espaldas; por suerte el chaleco antibalas detuvo la bala, pero el golpe no, el cual dolió horrores. Por un instante me quedé tirada en el suelo, totalmente expuesta, pero actué rápidamente y rodé hacia la derecha, evitando así que me volvieran a disparar. Me levanté atropelladamente y con el costado algo adolorido.

-Mierda, tengo que ocuparme de esos o seré un blanco fácil-pensé.

Ignorando el dolor volví a cubrirme junto a la esquina y, en cuanto los tiros cesaron, me asomé y vi que había un contenedor un poco más adelante, echando a correr y cubriéndome tras él; desde allí los tiradores no podían alcanzarme y pude ocuparme de unos cuantos que se escondían tras una carretilla elevadora cercana, un disparo bien centrado a la bombona de butano que solían tener detrás bastó, explotando de seguido y olvidándome rápidamente de ellos. Una segunda balacera proveniente de arriba volvió a presionarme desde donde estaba, pero en cuanto los tiros cesaron me asomé y disparé dos veces, un tiro a la pierna de cada tirador. Ambos trastabillaron hacia atrás, soltando sus armas en el proceso y cayendo al suelo desde lo alto, dándose una buena costalada contra el suelo.

Desde los muelles que había al otro lado del almacén surgieron más italianos, disparando de nuevo otra ráfaga que hizo estragos en ellos, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar; acto seguido lancé otra granada que les hizo retroceder, causando un poco más de caos al ya existente. En un momento dado uno de ellos exclamó.

-¡Joder, atrás, atrás, retirada!

Comenzaron entonces a replegarse, yendo entonces tras ellos, pero nada más salir afuera me tropecé de lleno con una bolsa de deporte que habían dejado caer, viendo de lo que se trataba.

-Ah, los sedantes de Alfonso…

Cogí la bolsa, comprobándola rápidamente, y me la puse a la espalda, yendo a por los demás antes de que huyeran, sin embargo abordaron un par de lanchas jetmax, alejándose rápidamente de allí; traté de alcanzarles lanzando otra granada, pero ya estaban demasiado lejos y ésta cayó al agua, explotando y quedándose el intento en nada.

-Mierda…

Que escaparan podría ser malo en cierto sentido, pero por lo menos había recuperado los sedantes de Alfonso. Sin embargo en ese mismo instante varias sirenas comenzaron a resonar en la distancia, cada vez más cerca, haciéndome reaccionar.

-Mierda, la pasma…

Probablemente los policías del peaje les habían llamado, por lo que preferí no estar allí cuando llegaran, echando a correr en dirección hacia mi coche. Guardé los sedantes y mis armas en el maletero, quitándome además el chaleco antibalas y mirándome el sitio donde la bala me había golpeado; el fuerte golpe me había dejado una marca en la parte inferior del lado izquierdo del abdomen, ya no me dolía tanto como antes, aunque aún podía notar un leve dolor como de pinzamiento en la zona afectada.

-Agh, joder, mañana me dolerá…-pensé, algo magullada.

En ese momento vi entonces que varias patrullas de policía se personaban al otro lado de la isla, parando junto al almacén, y aproveché para arrancar rápidamente e irme de allí aparentando normalidad. Regresé al apartamento de Dardan rápidamente y le di la bolsa a Alfonso.

-Ya está, te la he recuperado.

-¡Vaya, muchas gracias, Sunset! Espero que no te haya sido muy complicado…

-Un poco de esto y aquello, pero nada muy serio.

-Vaya, te debo una bien gorda… pásate mañana por el almacén y te pago como es debido ¿vale?

-Está bien…

-No te habrán reconocido ¿no?-inquirió en ese momento Dardan, preocupado.

-No, Dardan, no me han reconocido, ni siquiera sabían quién era, relájate un poco.

No dije nada acerca de los que habían conseguido huir ya que no quería preocuparlos, después de todo no creía que fuera nada serio ya que apenas llegaron a verme del todo bien, probablemente tan solo les habría espantado y poco más.

-Bueno, pues esto ya está, os dejo solos ¿creéis que podréis pasar sin mataros y tal?-inquirí entonces.

-¿Y tal? Eso no ha sonado muy inglés que digamos…-murmuró Alfonso, extrañado.

Contuve entonces un respingo, ya que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, comentando de seguido.

-Perdón, es que he estado juntándome hace poco con unos jamaicanos y se me ha pegado un poco su forma de hablar…

-Oh, ya veo…

Finalmente me despedí de ellos y regresé de vuelta a casa, principalmente para tratarme un poco el golpe del costado y asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, aunque probablemente me saldría un buen moratón que podría desentonar bastante a la hora de trabajar en el club. Me di una pomada calmante para el dolor ya que mucho más no podía hacer en una situación así, relajándome entonces en lo que quedaba de día y viendo un poco la tele. Afuera Liberty trasnochaba.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días se fueron sucediendo diferentes acontecimientos que aumentaron drásticamente el volumen de trabajo; por un lado tuve que dejar de trabajar en el club por un tiempo, ya que de cierta forma se cumplieron mis sospechas y me salió un moratón bastante grande en la zona del impacto que me duró sus buenos días. Al verlo los Trúnchez dijeron que arruinaba mi estética, lo cual alejaría a potenciales clientes, y me mandaron a casa para que se terminara de curar del todo, dándome unos días de asueto, lo cual de cierta forma no me importó mucho. Cuando me preguntaron acerca de cómo me lo había hecho lo excusé rápidamente argumentando que fue un golpe contra la encimera de la cocina, funcionando bastante bien como tal.

Por otro lado finalmente conseguimos formalizar el trato entre los Spanish Lords y el cártel de Torres y comenzamos a trabajar juntos, haciendo repartos por toda Bohan y parte de Dukes y Broker, encargándome yo misma de algunos de esos. Aparte también seguí repartiendo para Jacob y Badman, complementando de esta forma el cupo y saliéndome bastante bien económicamente hablando, ya que con lo que sacaba repartiendo tanto para ellos como para Elizabeta y Alfonso conseguí cubrir los gastos de varios meses seguidos, incluso me llegó a sobrar para darme algún que otro caprichito para mí.

También llegué a tener noticias acerca de Flash y sus pruebas, con el cual llegué a reunirme una tarde en El Bulevar, quedando en Welham Parkway para hablar del asunto que nos atañía. Nada más verle comencé a coquetear de nuevo con él para molestarle un poco y provocarle a partes iguales, algo que personalmente me encantaba hacer con él.

-Tengo noticias, por fin he podido reunir las suficientes pruebas, creo que podré hacer una denuncia formal ante la fiscalía…

-Oh, mira qué bien, ya sabía yo que podrías conseguirlo. ¿Y qué hay de lo que a mí me interesa?

-Sí, te cuento, el plan consistiría en que, en cuanto formule la denuncia, el fiscal del distrito tendrá que revisar las pruebas del caso, y ahí es donde entrarías tú, puedo hacerte pasar por la fiscal del distrito para que tengas acceso a las pruebas y puedas verlas sin levantar sospechas.

-Oh, estupendo, hagámoslo entonces… el plan, me refiero, pero si quieres hacerlo igualmente ya sabes que a mí no me importa-añadí entonces, guiñándole un ojo seductivamente y riéndome entre medias.

Ante eso Flash rodó los ojos, sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero aun así me ignoró y siguió hablando.

-No tan deprisa, antes tengo que formular la denuncia y ésta se tiene que tramitar, por lo que pasará un tiempo hasta que puedas acceder a las pruebas, te mantendré informada, aunque mientras tanto te aconsejo que vayas consiguiéndote ropa algo más formal que te ayude a hacerte pasar por fiscal.

-Oh, está bien, puedo pillarme algo bonito en Perseus… pagas tú ¿no?

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué te crees que soy, el Bank of Liberty?

-Ah, no sé, pensaba que me invitarías, además, Perseus no es precisamente barato…

Flash me miró entonces con gesto molesto y yo le puse una carita mona que finalmente logró ablandarlo, accediendo a pagarme la ropa nueva.

-Está bien, está bien, deja de ponerme esa cara de cordero degollado…

-Oh, vamos, sabes que en el fondo te gusta…

-Sunset, déjalo ya.

-Jo ¿por qué eres tan seco conmigo? Yo creo que después de todo este tiempo ya hay algo de confianza entre nosotros…

-Ése es el problema precisamente, no sé si lo habrás oído, pero se suele decir que la confianza da asco.

-Algo así me suena, sí…

-Pues eso mismo.

Por un momento los dos nos quedamos callados, sin decir nada al respecto, aunque por un lado me quedé un tanto intrigada debido a esto, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Lo dices por algo en concreto?

-No, no es nada, olvídalo…

Aunque nuestra relación era meramente casual y nada más, de alguna forma había llegado a conocer a Flash después de todo ese tiempo, sabiendo que realmente algo le molestaba; sospechaba lo que podía ser, pero en ese momento no estaba la cosa como para desviarse por terrenos más pantanosos. Después de todo yo era una simple y burda criminal, y él un agente de la ley, y no es como si realmente hubiera algo entre nosotros ni nada parecido, que no había nada como tal, salvo sexo, favores mutuos y poco más. No deseaba tener ningún otro tipo de relación con él salvo la actual, que era la que más me interesaba. Por lo que decidí cortar por lo sano antes de que la cosa fuera a más.

-Bueno, Flash, pues si no tienes nada más que contarme me voy a ir ya, tengo cosas que atender, avísame cuando sea.

-Ah, sí, vale…

Sin decir nada más me fui de allí, dejando al chico un tanto cortado, ya que realmente no me apetecía hablar con él respecto a esos detalles en concreto. Si por algo estaba con él era para llegar hasta esas pruebas y así averiguar quién mató a mi madre. Eso era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos. Y, por ahora, tan solo restaba esperar.

* * *

 **Edit** : Parece ser que hubo un error durante la subida y la alerta no saltó ni a mi ni a nadie, por lo que lo vuelvo a subir

La inspiración es una zorra, con eso creo que lo digo todo. Con eso dicho, paso a hablar del capítulo. Little Jacob es, quizás, uno de los mejores personajes de GTA IV junto al protagonista y unos cuantos más; es un personaje polifacético, bastante cómico y serio a partes iguales, y con una vibra filosófica-existencialista que de buenas a primeras parece que no le pega, pero conforme le vas conociendo ves que realmente sí le va verse así y tal. Y hablando de tal, tiene la particularidad de hablar en inglés jamaiquino, lo cual ha sido un tanto complicado de reflejar en sus diálogos, usando principalmente dos interjecciones que repite mucho cuando habla: and ting, corrupción del inglés "and thing" y que traduzco como "y tal", y "seen?", que es más sencillo y traduzco directamente como "¿ves?". Aparte meto otros informalismos varios aquí y allá para complementar el resto y que no quede tan soso. Su aparición tendrá cierto peso en la trama, aunque no demasiada para no robar protagonismo a Sunset.

Por otro lado tenemos a Flash, con el cual he ahondado un poquito en sus sentimientos, muy por encima, pero más adelante incidiré un poco más; la relación entre él y Sunset es algo que también tendrá cierta relevancia en la historia, y puede que condicione un poco a Sunset como personaje.

El golpe a los Ancelotti tendrá sus consecuencias, por supuesto, y moverá de cierta forma la trama también.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Es cosa nuestra**

La infiltración en la comisaría haciéndome pasar por fiscal del distrito fue mucho más sencilla de lo que yo misma esperaba. Lo primero y más importante fue conseguir un vestido formal que ayudara a la consecución del plan, y para eso me dirigí a Algonquin, donde la cadena de ropa formal **Perseus** tenía un par de tiendas. La que más cerca me quedaba era la que estaba situada en Middle Park Este, y donde el propio Flash me dijo que me acercara.

Nada más entrar me recibió un hombre de nombre Marcus, el cual no tenía más pluma porque no quería.

-¡Buenos días, querida, bienvenida a Perseus! Oigh, por favor, no te lo tomes a mal, cariño, pero déjame decirte que tu estilo es de lo más chabacano y hortera que he visto en casi toda mi vida…

-Vaya, gracias, no es como si mi cartera me permitiera pasarme por aquí más a menudo…

-Bueno, bueno, tonta, no te pongas así, hermosa, que tampoco es para tanto. Aunque si estás aquí supongo que es para cambiarte ese look por uno más auténtico y genuino.

-Se podría decir así, vengo de parte de Flash Sentry.

-¿Sentry? ¿Ese guapo y aguerrido oficial de policía? Oish, me caigo muerta, no me digas que tú eres la afortunada…

-No somos nada, pero algún que otro roce ha habido…

-¡Oh, ladrona, pero qué suerte la tuya! En fin, vayamos al lío, ¿qué estás buscando, encanto?

-Algo formal, que me haga ver como una ejecutiva…

-Huy, tengo las piezas ideales, ven conmigo, te voy a dejar hecha un pincel, el señor oficial se va a poner a tono en cuanto te vea, eso por descontado. Qué lástima…

Me dejé guiar por él mientras me aconsejaba hasta a que al final di con el conjunto ideal, compuesto por una falda de vestir negra y ceñida, una camisa blanca de cuello amplio y una chaqueta negra de manga larga, rematado con unos zapatos de tacón de igual color. Me lo probé para verme con él puesto, gustándome el resultado, y Marcus opinó al respecto.

-Oh, ahora sí, querida, qué duda cabe, mírate, estás deslumbrante.

-Sí, me gusta, me lo quedo.

-¡Estupendo! Me comentó el oficial Sentry que él se haría cargo de los gastos…

-Sí, pásaselo a su cuenta o algo.

-Está bien, lagartona…

Ante eso tan solo esbocé una zalamera sonrisita, puesto que después de todo era cierto.

-Ay, señor, cuanto tienen algunas y qué poco tienen otros…-murmuró entonces él.

-Bueno, depende de cómo se mire.

Una vez que tuve el vestido fue turno de Flash para hacerme pasar por la fiscal, siendo particularmente sencillo para él crear una documentación falsa al poder acceder a los medios necesarios para ello. Quedé con él un par de días antes de la operación para que me proporcionara los medios necesarios para hacer esto.

-Bueno, pues ya está, aquí tienes tu acreditación, te hará pasar por fiscal.

-Bien, aunque… ¿qué hay de la fiscal real?

-Se la espera para primera hora de la mañana, vive en Dukes y suele venir por el puente de la bahía de Dukes, por lo que puedo hacer algo al respecto para que se retrase.

-Espera ¿vive en Dukes pero es la fiscal del distrito de Bohan? ¿Cómo es eso?

Ante eso Flash se encogió de hombros, comentando de seguido.

-Ni idea, supongo que no tiene por qué vivir en el distrito para ser fiscal del distrito, no sé cómo funcionará eso, pero si va por el puente de Dukes puedo hacer algo para que se retrase; hay un peaje que va hacia Bohan desde el otro lado del puente, veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Ya, vale, pero si luego llega y ven que no se trataba de la verdadera fiscal ¿entonces qué?

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

Ante eso alcé una ceja con gesto inquisitivo, cosa que el chico vio, replicando enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mí?

-No es que no confíe en ti, es que no me estás dando garantías de que esto vaya a funcionar.

-Créeme, funcionará ¿vale? soy yo el que se la está jugando, tú necesitas esas pruebas y yo también, así que los dos saldremos ganando.

Ante eso opté por fiarme de él, aunque por otro lado preferí no confiarme demasiado, teniendo que ser especialmente cautelosa en ese aspecto. Observé mi acreditación, viendo que ahora me llamaba Susan Haley.

-Está bien, aunque más te vale no cagarla, Flash…

-Descuida, sé lo que está en juego.

Una vez que estuvo todo claro ambos nos preparamos para el gran día, el cual vino poco después de nuestra reunión.

La hora de llegada a la comisaría era a las diez de la mañana, por lo que tuve que levantarme temprano, vestirme y esperar a la señal de Flash, el cual debía de ser el primero en hacer su movimiento. Estuve esperando a pocos metros de la comisaría, con el coche aparcado en un callejón cercano, y al cabo de unos pocos minutos de espera vi a un coche patrulla saliendo de la misma, consiguiendo distinguir a Flash conduciéndolo. Inmediatamente después contactó conmigo a través de un walkie-talkie que me había dado previamente.

-Vale, me dirijo al peaje del puente, en cuanto todo esté listo te avisaré.

-¿En qué has pensado?

-En provocar un atasco monumental que deje el puente impracticable, voy a montar un poco de revuelo, pero en realidad será un paripé, un informante mío, un irlandés, me ayudará con ello.

-Está bien, quedan quince minutos para las diez ¿os dará tiempo?

-Sí, de sobra.

-Bien.

A partir de ahí tan solo restó esperar, por lo que opté por encender la radio para no aburrirme; en ese momento sonaba _Blow ya mind_ de Styles P featuring the LOX and Swizz Beatz, dejándome llevar por sus ritmos más relajados y pausados, siendo un tema un tanto distinto de los que solían sonar en The Beat. El estribillo era particularmente pegajoso, llegando a rapear a la par cuando sonaba.

Lo cierto era que, sin música, las cosas en este distrito serían muy distintas, ya que el rap más actual provenía de estas mismas calles en las que crecí a marchas forzadas, arropadas por sus versos cargados de ironía, realidad y una pizca de rabia. Alguna que otra vez había llegado a considerar meterme a rapera, ya que no se me daba nada mal, aunque para eso se necesitaba tener una amplia lírica y algo de conocimiento musical, siendo mis habilidades mucho más básicas en ese sentido.

En un momento dado la canción fue interrumpida por el DJ, Mister Cee, el cual anunció.

-¡Muy bien, gente, muy bien, hacemos una pausa para las noticias y ahora volvemos con más temas del momento, no os vayáis, que os estoy vigilando!

Finalmente, y tras una cuña de The Beat, el noticiero comenzó a sonar.

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! Suceso de última hora, se acaba de registrar un incidente en pleno puente de la Bahía de Dukes, en el cual se ha montado un monumental atasco que ha dejado a multitud de personas atrapadas entre el fuego cruzado de un policía y lo que parece ser un criminal, el cual supuestamente trataba de escapar tras un atraco a mano armada. El helicóptero de Weazel News se ha traslado al lugar de los hechos para comprobarlos de primera mano ¿Cuál es la situación, Robert?

-¡Hola, Albert, pues no es para nada alentadora, una larguísima maraña de coches se encuentran ocupando gran parte del puente, y tanto el policía como el criminal se encuentran enzarzados en una cruenta lucha disparándose mutuamente, pero sin llegar a darse como tal! O el policía tiene una puntería terrible o el criminal es un paquete, pero desde aquí arriba apenas podemos distinguir gran cosa…

Al escuchar eso comprendí al instante que se trataba de Flash y su compinche, confirmándolo inmediatamente después en cuanto el chico se puso en contacto conmigo.

-¡Está hecho, Sunset, es tu oportunidad, acabo de ver a la fiscal y está atrapada!

-Bien, voy para allá.

Me bajé del coche y me dirigí a la comisaría, consultando mi reloj y viendo que quedaban escasos tres minutos, yendo algo justa de tiempo. En cuanto llegué junto a la puerta sostuve mi maletín para dar un poco más el pego con fuerza y entré en el lugar con paso seguro y gesto decidido, para dar un mayor aire de fiscal.

Me paré frente al mostrador y me dirigí al policía que lo custodiaba.

-Buenos días, soy la fiscal del distrito, vengo a revisar las pruebas del incidente entre los albaneses y los Spanish Lords de hace varios años atrás.

-Ah, sí, es verdad, que era hoy… documentación, por favor.

Le entregué mi identificación y la estuvo comprobando durante unos cuantos minutos que se me hicieron eternos; de vez en cuando iba despegando la mirada de la acreditación, observándome largo y tendido durante varios segundos que parecieron horas. Por mi parte permanecí tranquila y serena, para no mostrarme insegura ni nerviosa. Tras el mostrador dos policías conversaban entre sí, llegando a captar retazos de su conversación.

-Joder ¿te has enterado de las últimas medidas del ayuntamiento en materia de prestaciones sociales a ayudas a discapacitados? Ahora pueden venir aquí a trabajar desde autistas a obesos mórbidos, con un plus de dinero por parte de la administración al arrendador.

-¿En serio? joder, Ochoa está desmadrado, parece que no tiene suficiente siendo demócrata, sino que nos lo tiene que restregar por las narices ¡con gente así no me extraña que este país esté jodido!

-Desde luego, y luego van de progres y liberales de la ostia, pero meten aquí a cualquiera… ser policía en esta ciudad está infravaloradísimo ¿Quién me asegura que volveré mañana a casa y no acabaré con un tiro entre ceja y ceja? Y más aún en un distrito como este…

-A dónde iremos a parar…

Finalmente el policía terminó de comprobar la identificación y me la devolvió, dándome indicaciones y entregándome un manojo de llaves.

-Muy bien, todo en orden, señorita Haley, puede pasar, las pruebas se encuentran almacenadas abajo, primera sala a la derecha, cajón treinta y dos.

-Muchas gracias.

Una vez que logré superar la primera barrera no perdí más tiempo y me dirigí al lugar. Abrí primero la puerta a la sala, cerrando tras de mí y comprobando rápidamente el lugar; una serie de archivadores con estrechos pero alargados cajones ocupaban todas las paredes de la sala, con una pequeña mesa cuadrada en el centro de la misma donde se comprobaban las pruebas almacenadas. Cogí la llave del cajón treinta y dos y lo abrí con rapidez, ávida por saber los secretos que ocultaba. Cogí todas las pruebas que había en su interior, las cuales estaban guardadas en bolsitas herméticas, y las puse todas en la mesa para empezar a examinarlas una por una.

La gran mayoría de las pruebas eran fotos de determinados elementos del terreno, ya que las pruebas tangibles más inmediatas tendían a desaparecer o bien por el tiempo o por la acción premeditada del hombre, por lo que muchas de ellas eran fotografiadas para conservarlas como tal. Entre ellas destacaban pisadas de todo tipo, además de los cuerpos de los implicados en el tiroteo, entre ellos mi madre, a la cual no pude evitar ver metida en una bolsa mortuoria cerrada hasta la parte del pecho. Verla de nuevo tras todo ese tiempo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago, notando como mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse de nuevo.

-Mamá…

Tenía los ojos cerrados con algunos arañazos en la cara, si no fuera porque se trataba de una foto forense parecía que tan solo se encontraba tranquilamente dormida. No pude seguir mirándola más, apartándola de golpe y comprobando el resto, mientras trataba de ignorar mis sentimientos.

Por otro lado había también varias balas metidas en uno de los sobres, todas juntas y revueltas; distinguí sobre todo balas de pistola y de microsubfusil, armas comunes que tanto albaneses como Spanish Lords solían usar usualmente, aunque hubo una que me llamó la atención, y esa fue una bala que era particularmente alargada, acabada en punta y con forma de vaina.

-Un momento, esta es una bala de fusil de asalto…

Eso era extraño de por sí, puesto que ambas bandas no solían usar armas de tan gran calibre, lo más potente que solían usar eran escopetas de corredera o recortadas y alguna que otra granada, pero no algo tan compacto como un fusil de asalto, además de que eran particularmente caros incluso en el mercado negro. Por un momento hice memoria, tratando de recordar quien más podría usar un arma así; en ese instante el moratón en el costado me dio otra punzada de dolor al moverme, y fue entonces cuando recordé quien más usaba esa arma.

-Espera… ¿y sí…?

Revolví las pruebas en busca de algo más concreto hasta que di con algo inusual; en una de las bolsitas herméticas vi entonces una tarjeta de restaurante un tanto sucia, apenas se veía, pero logré distinguir lo que ponía: _Drusilla's ristorante italiano, establecido en Pequeña Italia desde 1971. Teléfono de contacto: 555-4320_.

Entrecerré entonces los ojos, pensando en una posibilidad. De todas las pruebas recopiladas era la que más fuera de lugar estaba, pero al mismo tiempo era particularmente esclarecedora, haciéndome una idea entonces de quienes habían podido ser los que habían intervenido en la reunión entre los albaneses y los Spanish Lords.

Sin embargo en ese mismo instante mi móvil vibró y lo saqué, viendo que se trataba de un mensaje de texto de parte de Flash que decía: _La policía ya está aquí, no podré contener a esta mujer mucho más, termina enseguida_. Por mi parte hice una rápida foto de esa prueba, guardándome el móvil en el bolso y recogiéndolo todo rápidamente. De alguna forma sabía que había encontrado lo que buscaba, por lo que no me molesté en seguir buscando más. Cerré el cajón y salí de allí rápidamente, dejando las llaves en el mostrador de recepción.

-¿Ya ha terminado, señorita Haley?

-Sí, ya está, remitiré los resultados tan pronto como me sea posible.

-Muy bien, que tenga un buen día.

Regresé rápidamente al coche y me alejé de allí enseguida, una vez que estuve lo suficientemente lejos me detuve frente a un semáforo en rojo y aproveché para llamar a Flash.

-Ya está hecho, tengo lo que buscaba.

-Oh, bien, la mujer se acaba de ir en una patrulla escoltada, no he podido retenerla más tiempo. ¿Qué has encontrado?

-Algo que me dice que ha sido cosa de los italianos.

-¿Qué, los italianos? Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿por qué querrían los italianos inmiscuirse en este distrito? Ellos juegan a otro nivel…

-Sí, pero las pruebas dicen otra cosa… ¿conoces un restaurante llamado Drusilla's?

-Me suena, creo que estaba en Pequeña Italia, pero…

Por mi parte no dije nada más, pensando en posibilidades, aunque en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y vi la ocasión perfecta para cortar la llamada.

-Te dejo, Flash, luego hablamos.

-Ah, espera un momen…

Sin embargo colgué de seguido, dejándole con la miel en los labios mientras avanzaba entre el tráfico e iba pensando por mi cuenta; si realmente los italianos tenían algo que ver con todo este asunto, en tal caso no tenía más remedio que indagar por allí si quería sacar en claro lo que verdaderamente había pasado. Probablemente sería peligroso e increíblemente insensato, pero la mafia no me daba miedo. Descubriría quien había sido el causante de la muerte de mi madre. Por esta.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días estuve pensando en formas de abordar el asunto que me atañía, sin saber muy bien cómo proceder. No podía hacerlo así sin más, ya que después de todo eran los italianos, y prefería no llamar demasiado la atención para que no sospecharan que había alguien por allí tratando de averiguar cosas sobre ellos. Si por algo eran conocidos los italianos en el submundo criminal de una ciudad como esta, era por lo cuidadosos y amenazantes que podían llegar a ser, y no era para menos, puesto que la famosa Comisión no era moco de pavo, y básicamente no había nadie que les pudieran hacer sombra, salvo ellos mismos. Debía proceder con precaución.

Por otro lado, y tras acceder a las pruebas, Flash se las arregló para llegar antes que la verdadera fiscal a la comisaría y hacer desaparecer las grabaciones más recientes que evidenciaran mi reciente infiltración. Para cuando llegó la fiscal la policía se quedó con un palmo de narices, la fiscal también, y Flash se ofreció a investigar lo ocurrido, cubriéndonos mutuamente de esta forma. El chico me lo explicó todo cuando quedamos una tarde.

-Vaya ¿y cómo hiciste para adelantarte?

-Tuve que requisar una moto y atajar por callejones y aceras, los semáforos de camino para allá también ayudaron a retrasar un poco a la patrulla, por suerte. Luego tuve que sacar al de seguridad, que casualmente le conozco, y a partir de ahí el resto fue rodado. La fiscal llegó justo cuando estaba interviniendo las cintas, pero al menos la confusión inicial me dio algo más de margen.

-Nada mal… buen trabajo, oficial Sentry, es usted todo un profesional…

-Je, sí, gajes del oficio, por ahora he conseguido que no sospechen de ti apartando tu ficha, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo…

Por un momento me quedé callada, pensando en todo lo que me había comentado, hasta que finalmente esbocé una zalamera sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, vaya, realmente te debo una ahora… ¿cómo podré pagarte este favor?

-Bueno, bien puedes siempre hacer…

Sin embargo no le dejé terminar, poniéndome encima de él y robándole un súbito y apasionado beso. En un momento dado me separé de él e inquirí.

-¿Es suficiente?

Ante eso el chico no supo muy bien qué responder, por lo que comenté.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.

Tras eso me volví a echar sobre él, tumbándonos en el césped y dejándonos llevar. Por un instante el chico se dejó hacer, pero en un momento dado se separó de mí y se reincorporó, comentando entre medias.

-Espera, espera un momento…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues eso, que no sé lo que pasa, me gustaría que me lo aclararas…

Ante esas palabras enseguida supuse por dónde iban los tiros, traté de alejarme, pero entonces me sujetó de la cintura con sus piernas, inmovilizándome de seguido.

-¿Qué haces? Suelta…

-Ah, ah, de eso nada, esta vez no te me escapas…

-¿De qué vas? Quítate de encima…

-No hasta que me contestes a mi pregunta…

-¿Qué pregunta? No me has preguntado nada…

-No escurras el bulto, Sunset, sabes de lo que hablo, quiero aclarar esto que tenemos tú y yo…

-¿Para qué? No tiene caso, si no quieres follar me lo dices y ya está…

-No es eso, escúchame…

Realmente no quería escuchar ni hablar con él acerca de ese asunto, pero me tenía atrapada y apenas podía hacer gran cosa, traté de liberarme usando los brazos para obligarle a soltarme, pero Flash me cogió de las manos, mirándome atentamente a los ojos, e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué soy para ti, Sunset? ¿Significo algo?

No respondí al principio, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, aunque en un momento dado inquirí.

-¿Y tú?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta, contesta.

-No hace falta que seas tan galante conmigo, responde tú primero.

Flash me miró de hito en hito, no muy seguro, pero finalmente respondió.

-Si insistes. Tal y como yo te veo, eres una chica que desperdicia su vida y enfocada demasiado en la venganza por lo de tu madre, lo cual puedo entender hasta cierto punto, pero aun así no me parece bueno que te enfoques única y exclusivamente en eso. Y en cuanto a lo de mis sentimientos, eres una chica muy guapa, aunque no te conozco tanto como a mí me gustaría…

-¿Conocerme? ¿Para qué?

-¿No es obvio? Porque quiero ayudarte, y comprenderte mejor… ¿eso responde a tu pregunta?

Alcé una ceja en un gesto entre inquisitivo y extrañado a partes iguales; por mi parte se refería lo tenía bastante claro, gracias a él había conseguido lo que quería y no tenía por qué continuar con todo este paripé, aunque por otro lado tampoco quería deshacerme de él así sin más, ya que tal vez, y solo tal vez, me podría volver a ser de utilidad. Después de todo era un oficial de policía, y siempre venía bien tener a uno de aliado.

-Eres un tío extraño, no quieres follar y hablas de sentimientos. Sabes que no me importa que te metas en mi cama…

-No todo se reduce a la cama…

-Ya, claro… en fin, me voy yendo ya, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta-me recordó entonces él.

Me quedé callada momentáneamente, no muy segura de si decirle algo o no, pero al final esbocé una sonrisita y murmuré.

-Mmmh… creo que no lo haré.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Yo te he dicho mi porqué, ahora deberías decir tú el tuyo.

-Sí, pero creo que no lo haré… después de todo un secreto hace mujer a una mujer ¿no crees?

Ante eso el chico no supo qué decir y yo aproveché para retirarme rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar ni responder, dejándole con la intriga. Después de todo no quería sacar más el tema, aunque por otro lado algo me decía que el chico no se daría por vencido así sin más. Mientras tanto, seguiría jugando con él. Eso por descontado.

Por otro lado seguí trabajando, ya que los encargos seguían surgiendo todos los días; Elizabeta confiaba bastante en mí después de repartir bastantes paquetes por todo Bohan y lo mismo ocurría con Little Jacob, con el cual también seguía en contacto de vez en cuando. En cuanto a trabajo se refería no me iba tan mal después de todo.

Sin embargo un buen día recibí una angustiada llamada de Betty, la cual me habló con tono lloroso, alarmándome de improviso.

-¡Sunset, tía, por favor, tienes que ayudarme!

-¿Betty? Hey ¿Qué te pasa, por qué lloras?

-Es que es muy fuerte, en serio, no me lo puedo creer, me siento humillada, me siento… una mierda…

-A ver, a ver, con tranquilidad, respira hondo ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Es que… prefiero contártelo en persona ¿puedes quedar?

-Sí, claro ¿dónde estás?

-En Bahía Chica, en la esquina entre Sing Sing Avenue y Flanger Street, ven rápido, por favor…

-Vale, en unos minutos estoy allí.

Algo preocupada por la chica, no perdí más tiempo y me dirigí hacia allí en coche, aparcando cerca y paliando el resto de metros andando. No me hacía mucha gracia volver a recorrer las calles de ese barrio por obvias razones, pero aun así hice de tripas corazón y fui a ver a mi amiga.

Nada más verla me llevé una grata sorpresa, ya que estaba ligeramente distinta a como la llegué a ver la última vez; y es que se podía notar que había perdido unos kilitos, viéndose algo más esbelta y no tan ancha como antes.

-¡Sunset!-exclamó ella al verme, abrazándome.

-¡Betty! Hey, has perdido peso, qué bien te veo…

-Sí, llevo varias semanas yendo al gimnasio y haciendo dieta y me está haciendo maravillas… pero es que es precisamente por eso…

-¿Qué? ¿Estás mal porque estás adelgazando? ¿Cómo así? Eso no tiene sentido…

-No, a ver, yo estoy contenta, el problema es que… me han echado del trabajo, tía…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo así?

-¡No lo sé, el caso es que mi jefe me ha dicho que ya no le soy útil y me ha echado así sin más! Traté de que me explicara por qué lo hacía, y tan solo me ha dicho, textualmente, "delgada no me sirves". No entiendo nada…

Esbocé un gesto extrañado, ya que, como ella bien decía, no tenía mucho sentido.

-Espera ¿delgada no le sirves? Sí que es raro, sí…

-Te he llamado porque no sé qué hacer, me siento impotente, intento cambiar y pierdo mi trabajo… qué mierda todo…-masculló la chica, al borde del llanto.

Por mi parte la di un sentido abrazo para que se sintiera un poco mejor, dejando escapar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía. Realmente no tenía mucho sentido esa situación, aunque de cierta forma me llamaba la atención el hecho de que la hubiera echado sólo por haber adelgazado. Sin embargo ver así a mi amiga me dolió bastante, y me dio bastante coraje por ese bastardo que la echó así sin más, sin mayor justificación. Por lo que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto sin pensarlo mucho más.

-Esto no va a quedar así, iremos a hablar con él ¿dónde está?

-En la gasolinera, al otro lado de esta calle, junto al puente.

-Vale, vamos.

-Espera ¿qué vas a hacer?-inquirió Betty, extrañada.

Sin embargo preferí no contestar, comenzando a caminar a paso ligero y comenzando a pensar a toda velocidad las posibles razones de tan súbito despido, que a todas luces parecía improcedente. Me enervaba por el hecho en sí, y de cierta forma comenzaba a sospechar una posible explicación, pero aun así preferí salir de dudas primero, apretando el paso.

Dicha gasolinera pertenecía a la corporativa multinacional **RON** , una de las compañías de combustibles más famosas y destacadas del país, con presencia en todo el mundo también. Esa gasolinera en concreto ocupaba todo un solar bastante amplio al lado del acceso al puente de la Bahía de Dukes, y poseía un total de seis surtidores además de la pertinente tienda. No había nadie repostando en ese momento, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad, aunque antes de entrar en la tienda Betty me detuvo, insegura.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Hablar con ese tipo y dejarle las cosas claras, le apretaré las tuercas si es necesario.

-¿Cómo las tuercas? Espera… ¡Sunset, espera!

Aún a pesar de su llamado entré en la tienda y vi a un tipo de mediana edad, de facciones rectas, pelo moreno, ojos oscuros, y vestido con el uniforme de RON reponiendo algunos productos en estanterías cercanas. Al oírme entrar se dio la vuelta y saludó.

-Buenos… un momento ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Te he echado hace nada, vuélvete por dónde has venido-masculló entonces al ver a Betty.

-El caso es que estamos aquí por eso, señor…

-Howard, Howard Sawicki… ¿y tú quien coño eres?-le espetó el hombre de mala manera.

Ante eso Sunset tan solo esbozó una fugaz sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Soy una amiga de Betty, me ha contado lo que ha hecho con ella y vengo para aclarar este malentendido…

-Ja, no hay ningún malentendido, simplemente la he echado y ya está…

-¿Con qué razón?

-¡Con la razón que me sale de la punta del ciruelo! ¡Soy el encargado y yo decido qué hacer con mis empleados, y si quiero despedirla, la despido! ¿¡Estamos?!

Por su parte Sunset no dijo nada por un momento, volviendo a hablar al poco rato.

-Parece que no termina de entenderlo, Betty me ha dicho que la ha echado sólo porque había adelgazado ¿en serio cree que esa es una razón más que justificable para echar a alguien?

-¿Y qué? ¡No se meta donde no la llaman!

-Oh, el caso es que sí me meto ¿sabe por qué? Porque Betty es una vieja amiga mía, una amiga que creía que no volvería a ver, y si estoy aquí es porque sé que debo de defenderla de cabrones chupasangres como usted, no pienso permitir que la tomen por el pito del sereno-mascullé entonces.

Ante eso la chica se quedó ciertamente emocionada, llegando a murmurar por lo bajo.

-Sunset…

-¿De qué me habla? ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo!

-Oh, sabe de lo que hablo, eso por descontado. Puede que solo sea una simple matona del tres al cuarto, pero eso no significa que sea tonta ni mucho menos. Hace poco que el alcalde Ochoa da un plus de dinero a negocios que contratan a discapacitados, para incentivar la inserción laboral, pero como ahora Betty está adelgazando eso le impedirá acceder a ese dinero ¿verdad? Dinero que, seguramente, se lo quedará usted en vez de enviar a la compañía la cantidad correspondiente.

He de reconocer que me tiré un poco a la piscina haciendo todas esas suposiciones, pero el arriesgarme al final dio sus frutos, puesto que la cara del hombre al escucharlo fue un auténtico poema, delatándose a sí mismo de forma casi involuntaria y reaccionando de seguido.

-Usted… cómo… ¡no tiene pruebas!

-¿Que no? ¡Betty misma es una prueba! ¡Si no hubiera adelgazado probablemente seguiría trabajando aquí, y sin embargo usted la ha echado! ¡Porque ha adelgazado! ¡No es ninguna disminuida, tan solo es obesa de grado uno o dos como mucho! ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

Al verse acorralado el hombre se dirigió al mostrador, en un intento por refugiarse allí, y yo le seguí. Se le notaba nervioso, por lo que había dado en el clavo. Era el momento ideal para apretarle las tuercas, y eso se me daba especialmente bien.

-¿No va a decir nada?

-¡No tengo por qué decir nada! ¡Además! ¿Qué va a hacer usted al respecto? ¡Nada!

Ante eso alcé las cejas en un gesto sorprendido, a lo que respondí con contundencia; saqué una pistola y la dejé sobre el mostrador, intimidando de esta forma tanto al hombre como a Betty, la cual se puso nerviosa.

-¡Espera, Sunset, déjalo, no tiene importancia, no merece la pena!

-No te metas, Betty, esto es entre él y yo. No pienso dejar que este desgraciado se vaya de rositas…-musité, con rabia.

-Pero…

La miré con expresión queda y ella se calló, echándose un poco hacia atrás. Por su parte el señor Sawicki siguió tras el mostrador, intimidado.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces?

Nos cruzamos las miradas, le miré con un gesto decidido y sereno y él me devolvió el gesto con un latente y palpable miedo en su mirada. Aun así, y contra todo pronóstico, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad la cogió y me apuntó con ella. Betty reaccionó, pero yo ni me inmuté.

-¡Sunset! ¡No, por favor, señor Sawicki, me iré, pero no dispare!

-¡Cállate, perra, por tu culpa no voy a recibir el dinero! ¡Si quieres culpar a alguien, cúlpate a ti misma, por querer cambiar!

-¡No, no! ¡Sunset!

Aun así no dije ni hice nada, sosteniéndole la mirada fijamente sin apenas inmutarme. El señor Sawicki me miró con furia y, al segundo siguiente, disparó.

Sin embargo lo único que se oyó fueron dos secos clics, que evidenciaron lo evidente. Sawicki se quedó desconcertado y yo, esbozando una grata sonrisa, cogí mi Desert Eagle que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero rápidamente y le encañoné. Ante eso el hombre no flaqueó, sino que se rió tontamente, murmurando de seguido.

-Es un farol, está descargada…

Ante eso solté una divertida risita, disparando a una botella de The Mount Distilling whisky que tenía en los mostradores, justo al lado de su cabeza. La botella reventó, esparciendo el líquido hacia todas las direcciones y empapando en parte al señor Sawicki, el cual se asustó, ésta vez de verdad. Me tiró la pistola descargada y trató de huir por el otro lado del mostrador, pero actué deprisa y disparé hacia el otro lado para cortarle el paso y que no escapara. El hombre cayó al suelo temblando y me acerqué a él con el arma en la mano.

-No… no, por favor… no me mates, readmitiré a tu amiga, haré lo que sea, le enviaré a RON el dinero que le corresponde, pero por favor…

-¿Por qué debería confiar en usted? Si ha sido capaz de esquilmar al ayuntamiento, a hacienda y a RON, no tendría por qué fiarme…

-Yo… necesitaba el dinero… mi familia…

Ante esa confesión pude ver que realmente no mentía. Una familia… el tipo tenía una familia. Justamente lo que yo no tenía. Saqué el dedo del gatillo y le ayudé a levantarse.

-Oh, gracias, gracias, muchas…

Aun así preferí desquitarme asestándole un seco culatazo en la cara, tirándole al suelo de nuevo.

-Lo siento, pero le tenía ganas. No voy a matarle, pero espero que actúe en consecuencia…

-Sí, sí, claro…

-Aunque le debe a Betty una disculpa…

-Ah, sí… lo siento… pásate mañana.

Ante eso la aludida tan solo asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada más.

-Bien… no me haga tener que volver aquí.

Tras eso me guardé mi Desert, cogí la pistola descargada y me fui de allí mientras la limpiaba, tirándola a un contenedor cercano.

Durante todo el camino de vuelta ninguna de las dos dijo nada, aunque en un momento dado Betty murmuró.

-Sunset…

Antes de que dijera nada más yo me adelanté.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más.

Ante eso la aludida tan solo asintió, esbozando una sonrisa y murmurando.

-Gracias… eres una buena amiga… y muy buena persona.

Ante eso negué con la cabeza, comentando de seguido.

-No me considero tal cosa, pero… me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Betty.

Fue entonces cuando, sin previo aviso, la aludida me dio un súbito abrazo, correspondiéndola de igual forma. Realmente la agradecía que volviera a aparecer, antes de que lo hiciera no tenía a nadie más, todos mis antiguos amigos habían desaparecido o se habían mudado, y salvo Alfonso no me quedaba nadie más. Y también estaba Flash… aunque enseguida le eché de mi cabeza, sacudiéndola brevemente, como si así se fuera a ir.

Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado las dos nos separamos, Betty prometió seguir poniéndose en forma en el gimnasio y por mi parte la dije que si volvía a tener problemas me llamara. Después de todo era mi amiga. Y ésta vez no la volvería a dejar atrás.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando anodinamente, el trabajo seguía como siempre, y por mi parte finalmente me decidí a dar el paso e investigar por mi cuenta a los italianos, aunque no iba a ser fácil. Si por algo destacaba la Comisión era por lo hermética e impenetrable que llegaba a ser, sólo los miembros de las cinco familias podían llegar a tener contacto con el resto de integrantes, y de sus empresas tapadera, negocios y demás entramados ya ni hablamos. La única pista de un negocio conocido que tenía era el **Drusilla's** , por lo que sin muchas más opciones, un buen día me dirigí allí para investigar sobre el terreno.

 **Pequeña Italia** era, como bien dice su nombre, un pedacito de Italia en medio del bajo Algonquin, un barrio de no más de quince mil o veinte mil kilómetros cuadrados que ocupaba un par de manzanas y media, un par de calles, sus colindancias y poco más. Curiosa e irónicamente su población de inmigrantes italianos ha estado decreciendo con el paso del tiempo, y ya no es lo que antes era, sin embargo la presencia de la Comisión por sus calles seguía estando ahí. Aun así seguía conservando su marcado y único estilo, con calles adoquinadas, bocas de incendios con los colores de la bandera italiana, algunos edificios con la misma estética, farolas y banderines colgados de los edificios.

Aparqué el coche en un callejón del barrio colindante de **Suffolk** y me dirigí directamente hasta la calle del Drusilla's, una pequeña porción de Denver Avenue. El restaurante estaba situado en la planta baja de un antiguo edificio cuya fachada estaba pintada con los colores italianos, había gente en su interior comiendo, nadie tenía pinta de ser un mafioso encubierto, sino una amalgama de propios y turistas. Di la vuelta a la manzana y vi un callejón que la partía en dos, un acceso trasero llevaba al restaurante, pero su puerta se encontraba cerrada. Busqué por las inmediaciones alguna otra pista que me pudiera ayudar, justo al lado del edificio del restaurante había un amplio solar vallado, tenía pinta de que iban a construir allí, por lo que entré a echar un vistazo. Aun así no encontré nada, lo cual me frustró un poco, pero en un momento dado una voz tras de mí murmuró.

-Benvenuta, amica.

Me di la vuelta, tratando de reaccionar a tiempo, sin embargo la culata de un fusil de asalto, concretamente un AK-47, me golpeó de improviso en toda la cara, dejándome del todo alelada. Traté de recomponerme, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que me tambaleé y caí de espaldas al suelo. Lo último que llegué a oír antes de caer inconsciente fue una grave voz decir.

-Gracias por ahorrarnos el tener que buscarte.

No supe muy bien cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero la torta que me despertó al poco rato fue particularmente real. En cuanto pude enfocar bien vi que me encontraba en un sótano, maniatada en una silla y con un hombre bastante grande enfrente de mí.

-Ah, por fin, ya has despertado…

Dicho hombre era de mediana edad, de frente ancha y pelo castaño cortito; vestía con un traje gris de ejecutivo, corbata roja y zapatos negros.

-Mírame bien… que me mires te digo-masculló el hombre, cogiéndome del mentón y obligándome a mirarle.

Por un instante nos sostuvimos las miradas, frías como el témpano, hasta que finalmente me soltó. En un momento dado se sacó un cigarro y se lo comenzó a fumar pausadamente, al tiempo que preguntó.

-¿Sabes quién soy yo?

-No ¿debería?

-Pues ahora que lo dices… sí, deberías. Después de todo me he tomado la molestia de conocerte a ti.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién soy?

Ante eso el hombre sonrió dejadamente, dando una calada y retomando la conversación.

-Así que quieres jugar… muy bien. Eres Sunset Shimmer, asociada de los albaneses, una matona a sueldo que se gana la vida de cualquier forma y a cualquier precio…

-No está mal, aunque no es nada del otro mundo…

-… no he terminado. También estas asociada con los Spanish Lords, el cártel de Torres y recientemente con los jamaicanos. Ah, y también trabajas de stripper en el Triangle Club.

-Muy bien, qué diligente, ha hecho los deberes…

-Yo siempre los hago. Y ahora te toca a ti ¿Quién soy yo?

-Je, no tengo ni puta idea, ilumíneme-murmuré, divertida.

-Muy bien. Soy Anthony Spoleto, caporegime de los Ancelotti, o capitán, por si no estás enterada…

-Encantada…

-Sí, claro que sí. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

-No lo sé ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Oh, lo sabes perfectamente… verás, hace relativamente poco alguien atacó a varios de mis hombres en uno de nuestros muelles en isla de Carga, robándonos en el proceso… ¿adivinas quién pudo ser?

Ante eso tan solo pude esbozar una divertida sonrisita, sin poder evitar siquiera reírme por lo bajo.

-Entonces, Sunset Shimmer… ¿a ti te parece bien matar así sin más a mis empleados?

-Bueno… si se apropian de cosas que no son suyas… pues sí, está bien.

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que oye, esos sedantes no eran suyos, eran de un contacto mío que los dejó a cargo de sus chachas particulares, y sus hombres se tomaron la libertad de apropiarse de ellos así sin más.

-Oh, ya veo… pero ¿sabes lo que pasa?

-¿Sí?

-Que me da igual de quienes eran, simplemente nos los robaste.

-¡Yo no robé nada, simplemente los recuperé, ustedes los robaron!

-Sigue diciendo eso…

-¡Las veces que haga falta, mire! ¡Ustedes robaron esos sedantes, yo lo único que hice fue recuperarlos y devolvérselos a su legítimo dueño!

Fue en ese instante cuando Spoleto no se hizo de rogar, dándome un puñetazo que me tumbó a mí junto a la silla en el suelo; escupí un poco de sangre y miré mal al hombre, el cual se palpaba el puño, a lo que yo respondí.

-¡Sí, golpéeme todo lo que quiera, pero eso no quitará lo que son! ¡Unos simples y burdos ladrones que se creen los dueños de todo! ¡Y se lo diré a usted y a quien sea a la cara, no me importa, no me dan miedo!

Frente a eso Spoleto se rió como si le hubieran contado un chiste malo, hablando de seguido.

-¿Sabes de qué me río? Tiene mucha gracia, porque claro, si me lo dices a mí, se lo dices directamente a mi jefe, y si se lo dices directamente a mi jefe… ¿sabes a quien más se lo dices?

-Cuénteme más…-mascullé entonces con sorna.

La verdad es que me sentía bastante enervada, y no era para menos, ya que realmente me estaba tocando mucho las narices ese espagueti del tres al cuarto. Me daba igual quien fuera ese tío, en ese momento me sentía vapuleada, y no iba a permitir que me pisaran así sin más.

Por su parte Spoleto fue a hablar, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor y murmuró.

-No, espera… ¿sabes qué? Este es tu día de suerte, Sunset Shimmer, tienes la oportunidad de decir todo eso a quien quieres decírselo.

Sin decir nada más, me levantó, me desató y luego me encañonó, diciéndome.

-No intentes nada estúpido o te coso a tiros. Camina.

Me puse por delante y fui a dónde me iba indicando, subimos unas escaleras cercanas hasta llegar al interior del Drusilla's, que en ese momento estaba vacío y aparentemente cerrado. Tras pasar por el comedor nos dirigimos entonces a otras escaleras que subieron directamente al piso superior, aunque continuamos sin parar hasta el último piso, justo al lado de unas puertas dobles.

-Ábrelas, te espera una sorpresita dentro.

Obedeciendo abrí ambas puertas de par en par, irrumpiendo entonces en lo que parecía ser una reunión; había un total de cinco personas sentadas en una alargada mesa, la cual era presidida por un hombre de avanzada edad, casi calvo y de facciones arrugadas. A los otros lados de la mesa había un total de tres hombres y una mujer, casi todos eran de una mediana edad avanzada. Los cinco me miraron con gestos extrañados, al tiempo que Spoleto entraba tras de mí; al hacerlo uno de los hombres que estaban sentados a la derecha, el más mayor de todos sin contar el que presidía la mesa, se dirigió a él. Parecía tener más de setenta años así a ojo.

-Anthony ¿qué es todo esto? ¿No ves que estamos de reunión? ¿Qué afrenta es esta?

-Lo siento, Don Ancelotti, pero digamos que tenemos un problemita, aquí la señorita tiene algo que decirles a todos ustedes. Diles lo que me has dicho a mí, encanto.

Para entonces ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa, ya que en un momento y lugar como ese, hasta yo podía ver quiénes eran esas personas. Estaba más que claro. Me había traído ante la mismísima Comisión. Y ahora estaba a su merced.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa, se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Diles lo que me has dicho a mí, no están para perder el tiempo.

-Exacto-masculló la única mujer allí, mirándome severamente.

El único que no parecía mirarme mal era el anciano que presidía la mesa, el cual me observaba con una inusitada curiosidad. Solté entonces un pequeño suspiro, viendo que no había vuelta de hoja. Me aclaré la garganta para acto seguido hablar.

-Bueno, pues lo que le decía aquí al señor Spoleto, era que todos ustedes no son más que una pandilla de ladrones que se creen los dueños de esta ciudad y que todo les pertenece.

El silencio posterior cayó como una losa pesada, todo el mundo me taladró con la mirada, con pintas de querer matarme allí mismo. Sin embargo, y en ese justo instante, el anciano que presidía la mesa comenzó a reírse abiertamente, con voz cascada y llegando incluso a aplaudir en el proceso, lo que descolocó a todos los presentes. En un momento dado se levantó entonces de la mesa, dirigiéndose a mí aun riéndose y murmurando por el camino.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, hacía años que no me reía tanto. Ole tus ovarios, querida mía, me gusta tu sinceridad, eso desde luego. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sun… Sunset Shimmer…

-Así que Sunset Shimmer… bonito nombre. ¿Dices que somos unos ladrones? Eso es una acusación muy seria ¿por qué lo dices? Ponme en situación, por favor, todo esto me da muchísima curiosidad…

-Señor Gravelli, con todos mis respetos, creo que todo esto está fuera de lugar…-murmuró en ese momento uno de los hombres.

-Cállate, Harvey, deja hablar a la señorita…

El tal Harvey se quedó un tanto cortado, y yo aproveché para explicarle de forma resumida toda la historia, aunque sin dar nombres para no inmiscuir ni a Alfonso ni a Dardan en todo esto. Una vez que estuvo todo aclarado, el tal Gravelli se quedó pensativo, rumiando la historia mientras se rascaba la barbilla en un gesto pensativo, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Sí… puedo entender por qué nos llamas eso, y ciertamente los chicos de Giovanni no tenían por qué haber cogido así sin más ese sedante…

-¿Qué? Pero señor Gravelli…-murmuró en ese momento el tal Giovanni, un tanto molesto por esa afirmación.

Sin embargo bastó una rápida mirada por parte del propio Gravelli para que Giovanni se callara, sin volver a decir nada más. Por su parte Gravelli volvió a hablar.

-Tu actuación para con los chicos de Giovanni está más o menos justificada, sin embargo eso no quita lo que hiciste. Mataste a unos cuantos de sus muchachos, y quieras que no, eso ya es grave de por sí.

-Exacto, eran mis hombres, buenos hombres, y ahora les tengo que decir a sus viudas que no los van a volver a ver, y conozco personalmente a un par. Eso no se hace-masculló entonces Giovanni, molesto.

-Normalmente no te toleraría que me interrumpieras así sin más, Giovanni, pero ahí llevas razón. Comprendo lo que te llevó a hacerlo, pero esa gente era parte de lo que somos aquí, servían para un propósito, pero ahora están muertos. Entonces… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Comprendí al instante que se trataba de una pregunta directa, por lo que debía responder como tal; parecía que no había opciones para mí, pero entonces vi una posible salida e inquirí de seguido.

-¿Cuántos hombres eran?

-Diez, y un par de hombres heridos-respondió Giovanni enseguida.

-En ese caso están de enhorabuena, señores, porque yo misma valgo por diez hombres justos.

Esa declaración cogió de improviso a todo el mundo, mirándome como si estuviera loca, incluso algunos llegaron a opinar al respecto.

-Qué descarada…-masculló la única mujer, mirándome molesta.

-Habrase visto…-hizo lo propio otro de los asistentes.

Sin embargo a Gravelli no pareció importarle, de hecho se volvió a reír con voz cascada, comentando de seguido.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Madre mía, querida, hacía mucho que no me reía tanto, no sé yo si eso va a ser bueno para mi pobre y desgastado corazón, pero me gusta, me gusta! Aun así dime una cosa… ¿es concluyente? Piensa en dónde te estás metiendo…

Las palabras del hombre me sorprendieron y extrañaron a partes iguales, ya que de cierta forma me estaba dando a elegir, y teniendo en cuenta con quienes estaba hablando, de por sí ya era decir mucho. Sin embargo me encontraba donde quería, de todas esas personas aquí presentes había alguien que, muy probablemente, sabe algo acerca de quien provocó la muerte de mi madre. Sí, era arriesgado, y me exponía a mucho, pero algo me dijo que la nueva situación me abría nuevas posibilidades, por lo que finalmente murmuré.

-No soy de las que se achantan por nada, así que sí, considéreme una nueva asociada.

-¡Espléndido! Justamente estábamos tratando un asunto importante que nos concierne a todos, y necesitábamos a alguien para hacer un determinado trabajo…

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirí entonces, sin pestañear.

-De un caso complicado, Harvey, explícala un poco de qué va todo esto.

El tal Harvey se revolvió en la silla, no muy a gusto con esa situación, pero enseguida comenzó a explicarse.

-Eh… vale, a ver ¿conoces el proyecto del Liberty City Hotel & Casino que se ha proyectado para construirse en la zona verde de Castle Gardens?

-Sí, algo me suena de haberlo visto en las noticias…

-Vale, el caso es que el promotor de dicho proyecto, un multimillonario árabe, quiere hacerlo realidad, ya que traería mucha liquidez a la ciudad, además de una importante oportunidad de negocio que nos beneficiaría a todos. El ayuntamiento también quiere avalarlo, pero no las tiene todas consigo, el sindicato de trabajadores y obreros se opone al proyecto ya que según ellos no reúnen todas las condiciones laborales necesarias y no sé qué más historias que, la verdad, ni me van ni me vienen. El proyecto ha de hacerse, pero el líder sindical no hace más que ponernos trabas, y la verdad es que es un verdadero dolor de muelas, por lo que hemos elaborado un plan para hacernos con el sindicato y así asegurar el proyecto.

-Déjeme adivinar, disponen del líder sindical, coloca a alguien de su confianza y de esta forma se infiltran en el ayuntamiento y hacen que el proyecto siga adelante.

Mi suposición fue correcta, ya que todo el mundo se quedó gratamente sorprendido al ver que lo había deducido tan rápidamente; Gravelli me miró esbozando una satisfecha sonrisita, murmurando por lo bajo.

-Chica lista…

Por su parte el tal Harvey asintió someramente, sin decir nada más. Por su parte Gravelli volvió a hablar.

-Bien, entonces ésa será tu prueba de fuego. Dispón del líder sindical, y si haces esto bien, te recompensaremos apropiadamente. Me das buenas vibraciones, Sunset Shimmer. No veo más que cosas buenas contigo, muchacha.

Por mi parte no dije nada, dejando que fuera él quien hablara y asintiendo con la cabeza. Los demás no me hicieron mucho caso, aunque tampoco se les notaba muy interesados en mí, Gravelli era el único que sí parecía esperar algo de mi persona.

Como debían de seguir con la reunión me hicieron salir, teniendo que esperar fuera. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos más la reunión finalizó y todos salieron de la sala, el primero en hacerlo fue el tal Giovanni, el cual se dirigió a mí al verle.

-Has tenido suerte, le has caído en gracia a Gravelli, pero personalmente no termino de fiarme de ti. A Giovanni Ancelotti no se le golpea así sin más. Espero que cumplas con lo pactado.

Por mi parte no dije nada, asintiendo con la cabeza y observándole marcharse; el siguiente en dirigirse a mí fue el tal Harvey.

-Ah, por cierto, antes de que me olvide, aquí tienes una foto del líder sindical, su nombre es Joseph Murdock, trabaja en el edificio municipal de Algonquin, al lado del ayuntamiento.

El hombre era joven, así a ojo tendría como unos treinta y pocos años, era de pelo moreno, ojos claros y vestido cual ejecutivo, con un traje negro y corbata roja.

-Bien… ¿les corre prisa?-inquirí entonces.

-No mucha, aunque cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor.

-Vale.

-Esto es importante, más te vale no cagarla. Apunta mi número por si surge algo, soy Harvey Noto, de la familia Messina.

Añadí su número en la agenda y, tras eso, se marchó rápidamente. Tras él vino la mujer sesentona, que no dijo nada, tan solo se limitó a mirarme con gesto receloso antes de marcharse, seguida por el último hombre que ni me miró. El último en salir fue Gravelli, el cual se sostenía con un bastón.

-Bueno, querida, pues todo tuyo, espero que no nos defraudes…

-Sí, no me apetece acabar en el fondo del Humboldt con unos zapatos de cemento-murmuré, en una mezcla de seriedad y cachondeo.

Sin embargo Gravelli volvió a reírse, murmurando de seguido.

-Qué salero tienes, querida, me encanta, aunque como detalle te diré que ya no se hace eso, el cemento está muy caro hoy en día.

Tras eso se despidió de mí y bajó las escaleras en dirección hacia el restaurante, viendo que se marchaban de allí por la puerta de atrás; fui a irme yo también cuando un hombre de mediana edad, pelo moreno, corto y porte elegante me detuvo.

-Hey, hola, tú debes de ser Sunset ¿verdad?

-Eh… sí, soy yo…

-Bien, me han contado sobre ti, hay que tenerlos bien puestos para enfrentarte de esa forma a los cinco, eso desde luego…

-Sí, bueno, cosas de la vida, supongo… ¿es usted también de la Comisión?

-Bueno, sí y no.

-¿Sí y no? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Digamos que soy un… invitado especial, por así decirlo. No formo parte de ninguna de las cinco familias, pero estoy en contacto con ellas, de hecho este restaurante es mío. Me llamo Ray Boccino, encantado.

-Igualmente… ¿y de qué familia es usted?

-Soy el caporegime de la familia Pegorino, la cual está asentada en Alderney, el Don de esta quiere conseguir un asiento en la Comisión, y yo hago de intermediario entre él y ésta para intentar convencerles.

-Ya veo…

-Pero bueno, mucha suerte con tu encargo, si te sale bien y demuestras lo que vales puede que tenga algo para ti.

-Bien, gracias.

Una vez que estuvo del todo hablado salí a las calles de Pequeña Italia, sintiendo que había avanzado exponencialmente; de forma particularmente espontanea ahora era una asociada de la Comisión, con un encargo por delante que, de buenas a primeras, no sabía cómo abordar. Observé de nuevo la foto que me dieron, en el reverso de la misma se encontraba apuntado su nombre con la siguiente información: _despacho 56, trigésima segunda planta, edificio municipal de Algonquin, Ayuntamiento_.

Entrecerré los ojos, pensando en posibilidades, aunque por ahora no se me ocurría nada inmediato, por lo que opté por pensarlo bien antes de hacer nada. Ahora trabajaba para la Comisión, y debía de ser profesional y mantener las formas. Ya habría tiempo de asestar el golpe final.

* * *

Abordar el encargo no fue sencillo, teniendo primero que realizar unas investigaciones previas antes de decidir hacer nada. Empecé realizando una vigilancia en torno al objetivo y su entorno, para averiguar cuál era su rutina y modo de vida. Iba a trabajar todos los días, con un horario bastante amplio, de ocho de la mañana a cinco de la tarde. Vivía cerca de su lugar de trabajo, concretamente en Suffolk, uno de los barrios colindantes a Pequeña Italia, y durante sus tardes libres solía salir a correr por el paseo de Castle Garden City. Era soltero y no tenía hijos, por lo que no tenía familia, aparte de sus padres. De buenas a primeras parecía un tipo de lo más normal, y me sorprendía de cierto modo que la Comisión se hubiera fijado en él. Sin embargo preferí no pensarlo demasiado, enfocándome en la tarea a realizar.

No supe muy bien cómo hacerlo, al menos al principio. Estuve barajando varias opciones, entre ellas infiltrarme en el edificio municipal, seguirle y luego asaltarle en el paseo de Castle Garden City, o bien interceptarle de camino al trabajo, pero deseché todas ellas al considerarlas demasiado directas. Necesitaba algo más sutil. Y en esos momento no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Y, para rizar el rizo, la Comisión me llegó a dar un toque.

-¿Cómo va eso?

-Estoy en ello, me encuentro barajando formas de hacerlo.

-Pues no te demores demasiado, el ayuntamiento está cediendo a las presiones del sindicato, y como se echen atrás nuestra intervención no servirá de nada. Debes hacer esto, Shimmer. Te hemos dado un voto de confianza, no nos decepciones.

-Descuide, no lo haré.

-Bien, estás avisada, por si luego nos vienes con que no te advertimos.

Aun a pesar del toque de atención, seguí estando en las mismas, ya que seguía sin saber muy bien cómo abordar el asunto a tratar.

Mientras tanto seguí trabajando tanto para Elizabeta como Jacob, el cual siempre tenía trabajos que encargarme. En uno de esos trabajos me tocó llevar un paquete a las piscinas públicas de **Steinway** , en Dukes, donde me esperarían para hacer el intercambio. Lo hice de noche cerrada, ya que de día hubiera sido un canteo, además de que me podrían haber descubierto. Me colé en las piscinas saltando la valla y busqué al contacto hasta encontrarlo escondido tras los vestuarios. Al verme llegar un tipo algo bajito, de pelo muy corto casi rapado, de mirada penetrante, ojos claros, y vestido con una camisa de rayas verdosa y unos pantalones de pana azulados se dirigió a mí.

-¿Traes la mercancía?

-Sí, aquí está-murmuré, sacando el paquete de mi chaqueta de cuero.

El hombre comprobó rápidamente el contenido del mismo, murmurando de seguido.

-Es maría de calidad… bien, yo creo que por esto podríamos dejarlo en unos… ¿trescientos dólares?

-Cuatrocientos, eso no se cultiva solo ni mucho menos.

-Sí, y tratarlo es aún más fácil… trescientos veinte.

-Trescientos cincuenta, ni para ti ni para mí.

Ante eso el hombre esbozó una graciosa sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Je, buena negociadora…

-Lo intento.

-Está bien, trescientos cincuenta.

Formalizamos rápidamente el trato, sin embargo en ese momento irrumpieron en el lugar una serie de hombres con pintas de asiáticos que nos encañonaron rápidamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios?!-mascullé entonces.

-¡Oh, mierda, vosotros otra vez! ¿¡Me queréis dejar en paz de una vez, amarillos?!-les soltó entonces el hombre.

Uno de ellos se adelantó para ir a por él, sin embargo yo le puse la zancadilla rápidamente y se dio de morros contra el suelo, acabando inconsciente debido al golpe. Fue entonces cuando los dos aprovechamos y comenzamos a abrirnos paso a tiros, para tratar de huir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Quién es esta gente?

-¡Las tríadas, están enfadados conmigo porque, según ellos, les vendí droga de mala calidad! ¡Que se lo creen ellos, los billetes son más verdes que la maría y la puta Irlanda juntos!

-¡Bueno, pues díselo a ellos!

-¡Ya lo hice, pero no atienden a razones, se ponen a parlotear en mandarino y sólo se entienden ellos! ¡Que les jodan, larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Tengo el coche aquí al lado!

Los dos corrimos hacia la carretera, saltando la valla y entrando en mi coche, el cual arranqué rápidamente; sin embargo los chinos nos fueron pisando los talones, subiéndose a sus coches y persiguiéndonos.

-¡Mierda, los tenemos encima!

-¡Joder, son peores que unas ladillas cojoneras! ¡Déjamelos a mí, tu conduce!-exclamó el hombre, sacando un microsubfusil y abriendo la ventanilla.

Se asomó por ella y comenzó a tirotearles desde donde estaba mientras yo me enfocaba en la carretera; dado que era de noche cerrada apenas había problemas de tráfico salvo algún que otro coche puntual o los que estaban aparcados junto a la acera. Por suerte tampoco había nadie por la calle, por lo que nos libramos de que la poli se sumara también a la fiesta.

Recorrimos casi todo el barrio de Steinway durante casi toda la persecución, el hombre disparaba ininterrumpidamente y yo trataba de esquivarles en la medida de lo posible conduciendo en zigzag y atajando por callejones. Finalmente logramos darles esquinazo tras varios minutos que parecieron interminables.

-¡Por fin, madre mía, parecía que no iba a acabar!

Si, al fin…

-¡Uauh, vaya viaje! Gracias por sacarnos de allí, te debo una…

-Ah, no ha sido nada, no es como si no me viera en esta situación de vez en cuando…

-Aun así te has desenvuelto bastante bien, tal vez te pida ayuda más a menudo… aunque no me he presentado, soy Packie McReary.

-Sunset Shimmer, encantada.

-Igualmente… vaya, eres una mujer de lo más mañosa, me gusta, no suelo ver eso todos los días…

-Sí, bueno, procuro sobrevivir…

-Ah, pues como todos en esta condenada ciudad… en fin ¿podrías acercarme al Steinway Beer Garden?

-Claro.

No estábamos muy lejos, por lo que me puse en marcha hacia allí, llegando enseguida. El **Steinway Beer Garden** era una taberna típicamente irlandesa situada en un bonito patio que ocupaba toda una parcela, envuelto en árboles que daban buena sombra durante los calurosos días de verano. Me detuve justo enfrente del arco de entrada.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! Mierda, creo que tengo algo en… espera aquí.

Packie se bajó un momento del coche, dirigiéndose al interior del patio y trasteando en el hueco de un árbol cercano; inmediatamente después volvió con un paquete en la mano, tendiéndomelo.

-Toma, esto es para ti, como agradecimiento por haberme ayudado.

Llevada por la curiosidad abrí el paquete, encontrándome entonces con una especie de bomba casera con varias cargas acopladas a un viejo móvil conectado a las mismas mediante varios cables.

-Es casera, se puede acoplar a la parte baja de los coches, el móvil es el detonador, llamas a este número y… ¡boom! Te olvidas del asunto.

Fue en ese momento cuando vi claramente que mis problemas hasta el momento se despejaban de un plumazo, ya que con esto podía eliminar al líder sindical sin acercarme demasiado a él. Era perfecto.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Packie, la daré un buen uso.

-No ha sido nada, gracias a ti por ayudarme a deshacerme de esas molestas tríadas.

Me despedí de él y, aprovechando el momento y las circunstancias, me dirigí directamente al barrio de Suffolk aprovechando que era de madrugada y apenas habría gente por la calle. Aparqué en un callejón cercano y me acerqué al coche del líder sindical, un Presidente negro. Me aseguré de que nadie me veía y, de golpe y porrazo, me tumbé en el suelo para alcanzar la parte baja del vehículo. Localicé el depósito de gasolina rápidamente y acoplé la bomba bajo el mismo, activándola de seguido para que estuviera lista para explotar en cuanto hiciera la llamada.

Una vez que estuvo lista me retiré rápidamente de allí y volví a mi coche, estableciendo entonces una vigilancia nocturna. Eran las tres de la mañana, por lo que me puse la alarma de mi reloj a las siete por si me acababa durmiendo, cosa que seguramente pasaría, puesto que había estado despierta casi todo el día. Intenté permanecer vigilante, pero finalmente cedí al sueño y acabé cayendo en redondo.

Cuatro horas después me terminó por despertar el insistente pitido del reloj, parándolo de seguido y desperezándome todo lo posible en el asiento del coche. Estaba hecha prácticamente un cromo, me dolía la espalda y apenas podía mantenerme del todo despierta, necesitando urgentemente un café bien cargado. Sin embargo ahora mismo tenía entre manos la consecución del recado, por lo que tuve que ignorar mi estado, centrándome en el coche del líder sindical. Estuve esperando durante los siguientes minutos hasta que finalmente el objetivo salió de su casa, subiendo a su coche y poniéndose en movimiento hacia el edificio municipal.

-Por fin…-mascullé entonces, arrancando el motor y poniéndome en movimiento yo también.

Puse varios coches de distancia entre el suyo y el mío, para asegurar mi seguridad, y esperé a que algún semáforo nos detuviera. Uno de ellos cerca de Ayuntamiento y al lado de una iglesia se puso en rojo y aproveché entonces para sacar el móvil y hacer la pertinente llamada al móvil detonador. Suspiré, del todo decidida, y le di al botón de llamar, al tiempo que empezaba a marcar. Los siguientes segundos pasaron lentamente, como si no quisieran hacerlo, hasta que finalmente la carga hizo explosión. El coche se vio súbitamente empujado hacia arriba, convertido en una bola de fuego con ruedas y dando varias vueltas de campana en el aire hasta caer en medio del cruce entre Emerald Street y Liberty Lane. Todo el mundo se detuvo, los peatones más cercanos huyeron despavoridos y algunos coches salieron en desbandada, incluyendo el mío, dando la vuelta rápidamente y alejándome del lugar. Eché un último vistazo por el retrovisor hasta que perdí de vista los restos llameantes en cuanto doblé la siguiente esquina.

Una vez que estuvo listo llamé a Harvey Noto, el líder de los Messina, para avisarle del éxito de la misión.

-Está hecho.

-¿Ya? Menos mal, el ayuntamiento estaba a punto de ceder, bien hecho, nos pondremos en movimiento enseguida.

-Bien ¿qué hay de lo mío?

-Ah, sí, pásate por la comisaría de Westminster, mi caporegime, Mark Volpe, te pagará por mí, ahora le llamo.

-Muy bien.

Sin más dilación me puse en camino hacia allí, algo extrañada por el sitio, pero sin darle mayor importancia. Aparqué junto a un 60 Diner que había justo enfrente de dicha comisaría, al otro lado de la carretera, cruzándola por un cercano paso de cebra hasta llegar a la comisaría. Había un estrecho callejón en el lado izquierdo que llevaba hasta la parte trasera de la misma, donde había aparcado un coche patrulla, junto a una puerta había un hombre de mediana edad ataviado en una gabardina de color caqui al que me dirigí.

-¿Volpe?

-El mismo ¿Shimmer?

-Sí.

-Vale, buen trabajo, aquí tienes lo tuyo-murmuró, tendiéndome un paquete.

Lo desenvolví en parte y lo conté rápidamente, saliéndome unos treinta mil dólares en total, nada mal por quitar una vida.

-Gracias.

-A ti.

Sin decir nada más yo me fui de allí y el hombre entró en la comisaría. Aproveché entonces para desayunar en el diner de enfrente, cosa que necesitaba encarecidamente para poder enfrentar el resto del día con alegría y dinamismo. Mientras tanto Liberty City se iba despertando.

* * *

-Y cuéntame, rasta ¿cómo te está yendo todo y tal?

-Bueno, no me puedo quejar, los encargos siempre me vienen bien, así que…

-Badman y yo te estamos muy agradecidos por toda tu ayuda, me gusta, respeto.

-Nah, gracias a vosotros por confiar en mí…

-No te quites mérito, te lo has ganado ¿ves? Eres una tía legal y tal, respeto, eso es lo importante.

-Gracias, Jacob.

Esta vez fue el turno de Jacob y la bola blanca salió disparada, rebotando en uno de los bordes laterales y llegando a empujar de refilón la bola rayada doce, la cual tan solo necesitó un ligero empujoncito para entrar en la tronera. Bufé algo apurada, ya que sólo le quedaban tres bolas cuando a mí me faltaban al menos la mitad.

-Uauh, eres bueno…-murmuré entonces, dándole un sorbo a mi whisky.

-Años de práctica ¿ves? Veamos…

Esa tarde de billar estaba siendo bastante entretenida, Jacob me llamó ofreciéndome unas partidas de billar y yo acepté para relajarme un poco, quedando con él en el Homebrew Café, donde había una mesa para jugar. El interior del café era más pequeño de lo que parecía desde afuera, la decoración emulaba el estilo jamaicano, no estaba muy iluminado y una brumilla proveniente del humo de los canutos de la gente que allí había complementaba el entorno. Y, para rematar, se podía oír de fondo el reggae y el dub de Massive B Soundsystem, una de las tantas emisoras de la ciudad, particularmente popular entre la población jamaicana de ese lado de Broker. En ese momento sonaba _Real McKoy_ de Mavado.

Esta vez, aun a pesar de que intentó golpear a la bola más cercana, no logró darla, incurriendo de esta forma en falta.

-Mierda, rasta… ¿ves? Aun a pesar de la práctica la suerte también influye… toda tuya-murmuró el chico, pasándome la bola blanca.

La coloqué entonces de forma que me favoreciera y así asegurarme un buen golpe, logrando meter de esta forma la bola lisa cuatro en la tronera más cercana.

-Bien…-murmuré.

-Buen tiro, rasta-me animó Jacob, dándole una calada a su canuto.

Me preparé para lanzar de nuevo, aunque en ese momento el chico me comentó.

-Por cierto, he oído por ahí que habías cabreado a los italianos y tal…

Eso me pilló con la guardia baja, ya que no me esperaba para nada ese comentario por su parte, sin embargo mantuve las formas e inquirí.

-Algo así… ¿cómo te has enterado?

-Ah, esta ciudad tiene ojos, tronca, al final todo se sabe…

-Sí, bueno, supongo, aunque al final conseguí arreglarlo.

-Ya… ten cuidado, Sunset, con los italianos mejor no pasarse de la raya y tal o te calan enseguida ¿ves? No te aconsejaría hacer negocios con ellos…

-Sí, lo sé, es un riesgo que por ahora prefiero correr…

-Bueno, tus razones tendrás, supongo…

-Así es.

Tras eso hubo un súbito silencio y la bola logró golpear su objetivo, sin embargo no conseguí moverla mucho, quedándose el intento en nada. Jacob fue el siguiente en tirar.

-Bueno, si algo sé de los italianos es que son tíos con muchos recursos, si consigues caerles en gracia tal vez puedan hacerte algunos favores…

-Sí, por ahora he conseguido caerle bien a uno, un tal Gravelli ¿te suena?

-¿Gravelli? Joder, rasta, eso sí que es suerte y tal… ese pavo es el líder de los Gambetti y además el cabeza de la Comisión. Si tienes a ese tío en nómina, prácticamente tienes en el bolsillo a la Comisión al completo ¿ves? Jo, tía, como te lo montas…

Eso me dio que pensar, viendo entonces la oportunidad que realmente tenía entre manos. Si alguien podía saber algo sobre quién mató a mi madre, precisamente era él. Sin embargo, y aunque tenía su beneplácito, debía de trabajármelo mejor si quería acercarme lo suficientemente a él. Y eso se traducía en más encargos por parte de él o bien del resto de la Comisión.

-Lo tendré en cuenta-murmuré entonces, sin darle mayor importancia.

-Aun así ten mucho cuidado, rasta, ahora eres un blanco visible y tal. Si necesitas ayuda o de mi artillería, no dudes en llamarme.

-Sí, gracias, Jacob.

-No es nada ¿ves? Respeto, colega.

Tras eso el chico volvió a tirar, colando otra bola y estando un poco más cerca de ganar. Afuera Liberty City respiraba.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de Crónicas de Liberty City! oh, sí, qué ganas tenía de meter a la Comisión en la trama, ésta moverá la misma en gran parte y condicionará también muchas cosas, ya que pretendo hacer una especie de precuela a los acontecimientos acaecidos en GTA IV, siendo el primero el de las obras en Castle Gardens. De esta forma muestro cómo la Comisión se cuela en todos los recovecos y entramados de la ciudad, dominándola poco a poco. Todos los Don de las respectivas familias irán apareciendo y encargarán distintos trabajos a Sunset, mientras que ésta trata de averiguar quién se inmiscuyó en el trato entre los Spanish Lords y los Albaneses. Hasta ahora he introducido a tres: Jon Gravelli, Giovanni Ancelotti y Harvey Noto, líderes de las familias Gambetti, Ancelotti y Messina respectivamente. De los tres el único que parece estar basado en alguna personalidad real es Gravelli, que tiene muchas similitudes con Carlo Gambino, precisamente el antiguo líder de los Gambino, la familia en la que los Gambetti se basa. Por otro lado la Ancelotti se basa en la Colombo y la Messina en la Bonnano.

Por otro lado he introducido otro personaje, Packie McReary, el cual intentaré que tenga una participación algo más activa, aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido algo más obligado, ya que necesitaba de sus bombas caseras, pero bueno, a ver cómo lo ato. Jacob reaparece en una actividad de amigo que he querido emular, y para ir integrándolo poco a poco en la vida de Sunset. Betty y Flash han tenido sus momentos, Flash se ha quedado algo más a medias, pero seguiré trabajándole a él y a Sunset en subsiguientes capítulos.

Y eso es todo por ahora, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Dudas**

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! Una explosión en Suffolk se salda con la muerte del líder sindical Joseph Murdock, obligando a paralizar las negociaciones para la recalificación de la zona verde de Castle Gardens como zona edificable, lo cual abre la puerta a un posible acuerdo para el futuro proyecto del Liberty City Hotel & Casino. La policía se encuentra investigando el suceso, por el momento no se sabe qué causó la explosión del coche, pero según testigos presenciales nada ni nadie llegó a acercarse al mismo antes de la explosión, por lo que se descarta algún tipo de intervención por parte de terceros. En el ayuntamiento han guardado un minuto de silencio en memoria del fallecido.

Ese día me permití el lujo de dormir del tirón, ya que lo necesitaba, despertándome cerca de las doce del mediodía y haciendo una especie de desayuno-comida para rendir durante el resto del día. Tras el primer trabajito para la Comisión no habían vuelto a ponerse en contacto conmigo, dándome un poco de margen, aunque algo me decía que no tardarían demasiado en volver a hacerlo, después de todo había cumplido diligentemente con el recado.

Y, como bien supuse, poco después de terminar de comer un número desconocido me llamó al móvil, cogiéndolo de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sunny! ¡Lo has hecho muy pero que muy bien, aquí la gente está encantada contigo!

-Gracias, supongo… ¿Quién de los cinco es?-inquirí, algo perdida.

-¡Soy Ray, Ray Boccino, hablamos el otro día! ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que tendría algo para ti si lo hacías bien.

-Ah, sí, el invitado especial…

-Exactamente, je, je… el caso es que tengo algo que ofrecerte que nos puede beneficiar a todos, pásate por el restaurante y te cuento más.

-Vale, voy para allá.

No me sorprendió realmente, además, me venía bien seguir relacionándome con ellos, ya que me podía dar la oportunidad de averiguar más cosas sobre la persona que mató a mi madre. Me vestí rápidamente y me dirigí allí a no más tardar.

El viaje no me llevó mucho tiempo, por suerte no había mucho tráfico y llegué enseguida tras atravesar rápidamente la zona sureste del distrito a través de **Union Drive Este** , un tramo de la larga autopista que bordea todo Algonquin de norte a sur.

Aparqué cerca de allí y entré en el Drusilla's, el cual aún no había abierto; Ray Boccino me esperaba sentado en una pequeña mesa justo al lado de la barra del bar, nada más verme entrar me saludó como si me conociera de toda la vida.

-¡Hey, Sunny, aquí estás! Perdona si me muestro un poco lanzado ¿puedo llamarte Sunny?

-Puede llamarme como usted quiera siempre y cuando me pague.

-Ah, vaya, una mujer de principios ¿eh? Me gusta, me gusta… toma asiento, Sunny ¿quieres algo de beber? Corre a cuenta de la casa.

-No, gracias-murmuré mientras me sentaba.

-Como quieras, yo voy a tomar algo ¡hey, Joey, ponme un vodka!

El tal Joey salió de la barra con un vaso highball lleno de hielo y el vodka, sirviéndoselo diligentemente. Ray dio un sorbo, saboreándolo bien, hasta que finalmente me habló.

-Bueno, pues hablemos de negocios… ¿qué sabes sobre basuras?

-¿Basuras?-repetí, extrañada.

-Sí, basuras, gestión de residuos, el departamento de sanidad…

-Ah… no mucho, la verdad…

-Bien, no pasa nada, yo tampoco, pero me interesa especialmente. Verás, quiero contentar a la Comisión ¿vale? hacer que vean que nos preocupamos de sus asuntos, porque sus asuntos son mis asuntos, quiero estar a la par con ellos, pero si no les ofrezco nada que les pueda ser útil, me puedo comer los mocos.

-Vale… ¿y en qué había pensado?

-En basuras, como bien te he dicho. En esta ciudad todo este tema lo lleva el LSD, una subcontrata privada del ayuntamiento que trabaja por su cuenta, por lo que prácticamente poseen el monopolio de las basuras en Liberty City. Me interesa poseer ese departamento, ya que con él se podrían hacer muchos negocios sin levantar sospechas, por lo que había pensado en hacerme con él y ofrecérselo a la Comisión como una especie de regalo.

-Ya veo, quieres usarlo de tapadera-supuse entonces.

-¡Exacto, eso es! ¡Muy bien, Sunny, eres buena discurriendo, me gusta!-exclamó Ray.

-Lo intento…

-Bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer, quiero que te infiltres allí y consigas unos documentos para mí, con ellos en mi poder podré mover algunos hilos para cambiar algunos datos y que de esta forma pasen a ser de mi propiedad. Hazlo como mejor te venga, pero me tienes que traer esos documentos.

-Está bien.

-Genial, las oficinas junto con el depósito donde guardan los camiones se encuentran en Lonja Sur, justo al lado del Pier 45, ve allí y hazte con ellos.

-De acuerdo…

Una vez que estuvo todo hablado me lancé a la calle, pensando en la mejor forma de abordar el asunto mientras paseaba por las cercanías. Una opción, la más directa, era ir directamente allí, infiltrarme en el lugar, robar los documentos y salir. Fácil, rápido y sencillo. Aunque por otro lado presentaba algunas dificultades, ya que si me descubrían llamarían a la policía y no podría pasarme por allí de nuevo sin que me reconocieran. Otra opción era ir allí de noche, aprovechando que no habría nadie, coger lo que buscaba y marcharme. Sin embargo también lo deseché, ya que los camiones solían trabajar hasta tarde y probablemente la planta de tratamiento estaría abierta siempre debido a esto. Debía pensar en otras opciones.

En eso estaba cuando un ruido familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos, alzando la vista y viendo entonces uno de los tantos camiones de basura que recorrían las calles de la ciudad. Lo seguí con la mirada, viendo que llevaba a un hombre colgado de la parte de atrás, parando un poco más adelante, en un callejón cercano. Crucé la calle y me acerqué al camión, viendo que el hombre que iba colgado se acercaba a la cabina y se dirigía al conductor.

-Bueno, Ben, por hoy ya he terminado, mañana te veo.

-De acuerdo, Jim, nos vemos ¿viene alguien a relevarte?

-En principio sí, espera un poco si eso, si ves que no viene nadie ve tirando.

-Vale.

Vi entonces una oportunidad de oro para colarme, aunque primero necesitaría el uniforme de ese hombre, por lo que le seguí sin que me viera, sin alejarme demasiado del camión. Aproveché entonces que se metía en un callejón para abordarle por la espalda, cogiendo el palo de una vieja escoba por el camino y atizándole con ella. El hombre cayó inconsciente y le despojé de su uniforme, el cual consistía en una sudadera verde con el escudo pequeño en el pecho y las siglas del LSD en la espalda, un suéter verde oscuro por debajo y unos pantalones azul claro. Me quedaría algo holgada, pero servía para lo que quería hacer.

Una vez vestida le escondí tras un contenedor y salí a la calle en dirección hacia el camión, esperando que no se hubiera marchado. Por suerte seguía allí, por lo que me acerqué a la puerta y la di un toque al tiempo que exclamaba.

-¡Relevo!

-Oh, bien, pues ponte atrás, tenemos que cubrir un par de manzanas antes de volver al depósito.

Me así al agarradero y el camión echó a andar. No me conocía el recorrido, pero tampoco pasaba nada, en cuanto se detuviera esa sería la señal de que había que recoger, por lo que esperé a alguna parada. Cierto era que no me esperaba tener que ejercer como tal recogiendo basura, pero necesitaba dar el pego, por lo que hice de tripas corazón e hice el trabajo, ignorando el olor.

Hubo unas cuantas paradas a lo largo de las siguientes calles, cogiendo todos los cubos y volcándolos en el interior del triturador. No era precisamente el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería pasar desapercibida; eché en falta un poco de ayuda, pero tampoco había mucha basura, por lo que yo sola pude con todo.

Finalmente, y tras recoger el último cubo, nos pusimos en marcha de vuelta al depósito. Lonja Sur era un barrio eminentemente comercial, junto con Lonja Norte conformaba el núcleo comercial más importante a ese lado de Algonquin, especializado eminentemente en industria pesquera y manufacturera, con varios muelles de carga y descarga además del depósito del LSD junto con la correspondiente planta de tratamiento de residuos.

El camión entró por el único acceso disponible y aparcó justo al lado de la entrada al edificio. Me descolgué rápidamente y me escabullí sin que nadie me viera. La actividad en el interior no era muy alta, por lo que me podría colar dentro sin levantar sospechas, aunque primero tendría que localizar las oficinas.

El interior de la planta era bastante amplio, al otro lado del recinto se encontraban los compresores de basura, la incineradora y una pequeña sección de reciclado que apenas se utilizaba, ya que Liberty City no era precisamente la ciudad más ecológica del mundo. Se intentó hace varios años atrás concienciar para aumentar el reciclaje, pero los ciudadanos no estuvieron por la labor, prefiriendo generar la misma basura, ya que es normalmente lo que cualquier buen americano haría. En cuanto a las oficinas se situaban en la parte superior del complejo, siendo más pequeñas de lo que yo misma me esperaría, ya que tan solo estaban compuestas por un par de módulos prefabricados y poco más.

Subir a la zona superior no fue complicado, ubicando enseguida las escaleras y avanzando a paso lento pero seguro, para no llamar mucho la atención. Rodeé el primer módulo y me asomé ligeramente a una ventana semi abierta, viendo al posible encargado, el cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono.

-Sí, por aquí está todo bien, estamos logrando cubrir la producción de todo este mes, a marchas forzadas, pero al menos conseguimos cubrir los gastos…

-…

-Sí, el presupuesto se ajusta, por suerte, aunque la incineradora no da más de sí, vamos a tener que sustituirla por una nueva o bien comprar otra…

-…

-¿No podéis hacer que el ayuntamiento interceda o algo? Siempre podemos decir que hay una crisis de basura, o ponernos en huelga y dejar que la ciudad se sumerja en su propia mierda…

-…

-Ya… después de todo son los contribuyentes los que pagan ¿no? Que paguen ellos esta vez, no es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes igual…

-…

-¡Ja, ja, esa es buena! Bueno, si no dicen que no…

-…

-Está bien, te lo dejo anotado entonces… venga, hasta luego.

En ese instante dejó de hablar, pero un grito en la parte inferior del complejo me hizo reaccionar, apartándome un poco para que no me vieran.

-¡Jefe! ¡Le necesitamos aquí abajo, es urgente!

El jefe salió un momento del módulo, asomándose por la barandilla y hablando a grito pelado.

-¿¡Qué pasa ahora?!

-¡Tenemos un problema con uno de los compresores, se ha atascado!

-¡Joder, pues llamad al puto técnico! ¿¡A mí que me contáis?! ¿¡Es que lo tengo que hacer todo yo?!

-¡Lo hemos hecho, pero es que nos ha dicho que va a tardar, le dice de su parte que se encargue usted, que sabe de estas cosas!

-¡Hay que joderse! ¡No me pagan lo suficiente como para aguantar esta mierda! ¡Vale, ya bajo!

El encargado se dirigió a la escalera por donde yo subí, no me vio ya que me había escondido a tiempo tras unas cajas al lado del módulo, en cuanto se fue me asomé y vi que se había dejado la puerta abierta, siendo mi oportunidad.

El interior del módulo era pequeño, pero suficiente como para albergar todo el papeleo y la documentación pertinente relativa al departamento; una pequeña mesa llena de papeles y con un ordenador se encontraba al fondo del lugar, rodeada de archivadores que se veían bastante llenos. Una pequeña mesa de juntas se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta, y otra mesa algo alargada a mano izquierda tenía una cafetera junto con otros enseres y más papeles desperdigados. Probablemente no tendría mucho tiempo, por lo que me moví enseguida.

Lo primero que comprobé fueron los archivadores más cercanos a la mesa, estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, lo cual me ayudó mucho a la hora de encontrar lo que me interesaba. Por suerte no tuve que buscar mucho, encontrando los contratos de arrendamiento y propiedad buscando por la P. Estaban todos bien diferenciados en su correspondiente carpeta, con el sello del departamento de Sanidad en ellos, remitiéndolos directamente a dicha oficina, situada en el Centro Financiero.

-Aquí están.

Cogí toda la carpeta para curarme en salud y me centré esta vez en salir de allí sin que me descubrieran. Me acerqué a la puerta, asomándome desde el otro extremo, y fue entonces cuando vi al encargado, el cual se encontraba volviendo subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Y no me volváis a llamar por otra chorrada, que ya estoy lo suficientemente ocupado!

-Mierda…

Miré hacia todos los lados, buscando otra salida por la que poder ir sin que me viera, pero el único acceso era por donde el hombre se encontraba volviendo hacia mí. A mano izquierda la pasarela continuaba hasta la pared izquierda del complejo, aunque vi que justo debajo había un contenedor de tamaño medio donde depositaban la basura aún no tratada. Solté un respingo, viendo que no quedaba otra.

-Más le vale a Ray pagarme bien después de esto…-pensé, anticipando mi incipiente asco.

Así con fuerza la carpeta y, de golpe y porrazo, eché a correr yendo lo más deprisa posible y levemente agachada para que no me viera. En cuanto llegué a la altura del contenedor salté sin pensar para acabar aterrizando entre bolsas de basura y un pestazo increíblemente denso. Me quedé quieta aguantando la respiración, rezando para que no me hubiera visto, y echando un leve vistazo entre las bolsas. El hombre se acercó a donde estaba, echando un leve vistazo con el ceño fruncido, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de lo que había visto, hasta que finalmente lo dejó estar, volviendo a entrar en el módulo. Aproveché entonces para salir de allí por el lado de la pared, volviendo a respirar de nuevo, aunque sin poder evitar sentir unas cuantas arcadas.

-Dios, qué asco, me muero…-musité por lo bajo.

Salí de allí aprovechando la cobertura de algunas máquinas y componentes cercanos hasta que finalmente estuve fuera del depósito de basuras con el encargo casi cumplido.

-Bueno, pues ya está, se lo voy a llevar a Ray.

El viaje de vuelta fue más rápido, cogí un taxi que olía incluso peor que yo que me dejó justo enfrente del restaurante, entrando en él. Ray estaba allí, acompañando a la clientela, acercándose a mí en cuanto me vio entrar.

-¡Hey, Sunny, aquí estás! Ostia, apestas cosa mala…

-Sí, es lo que tiene colarse en el depósito de basuras… aquí está lo tuyo-murmuré, tendiéndoselo.

-Sí señor, así me gusta, buena chica, Sunny…-murmuró el hombre, ojeando los documentos.

-Espero que me pagues en consonancia, me he bañado en mierda por ti, literalmente.

-Por supuesto, Sunny, yo recompenso fielmente a los que me ayudan, y tú me has ayudado mucho. Espera aquí.

Estuve esperando junto a las escaleras para no apestar demasiado a los clientes, Ray vino al poco rato con un abultado sobre que me entregó.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias…

-Si tengo algo más para ti te llamaré. Ahora, si no te importa…

-Sí, sí, tengo una ducha que darme…

Salí del restaurante y regresé al coche, donde estuve contando el dinero que me dio, saliendo un total de nueve mil quinientos dólares.

-Bueno, al menos paga bien…

Tras eso arranqué y me puse en camino de vuelta a casa, ya que apestaba cosa mala y el coche empezaba a sufrir las consecuencias. Mientras tanto, Liberty City respiraba.

* * *

Tras el encargo de las basuras nadie más ni de la Comisión ni de los relacionados con ellos volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo, por lo que volví a mis trabajos de siempre, alternando entre las entregas de Elizabeta, las de Jacob o las de Alfonso. También volví a trabajar en el Triangle Club, lo cual no me hizo particularmente gracia, pero después de varias semanas de asueto volver se hacía necesario, ya que según los Trúnchez era una chica potente, y algunos clientes me echaban de menos.

Esa misma noche estuve brincando entre las mesas, tratando de captar clientes para bailes privados y cayendo unos cuantos, aunque cerca de las tres de la mañana apareció uno al que no había vuelto a ver allí dese hacía un tiempo.

-Sunset, tenemos que hablar.

-Hombre, señor oficial, cuánto tiempo sin verle por aquí, le echaba de menos…-murmuré, graciosa, mientras comenzaba a provocarle un poco.

-Sí, de eso quería hablarte, han pasado muchas cosas, tenemos que hablar.

-Muy bien, vamos a un sitio tranquilo, sigue mi culito-murmuré mientras lo contoneaba al caminar.

Una vez en una sala privada él se sentó y yo comencé a bailar ante él, sin embargo el chico apenas me prestó atención, comenzando a hablar.

-Me han suspendido de empleo y sueldo.

Eso me hizo detenerme de golpe, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?

-Básicamente porque me acercaba a la verdad, estaba cerca de descubrir quien había influido en la decisión del juez, pero al final el comisario se ha adelantado. Ahora estoy apartado del cuerpo y con un expediente disciplinario abierto.

-Oh, vaya, qué mal…

-Sí, estoy que me subo por las paredes…

Y así era, al chico se le notaba particularmente nervioso, moviendo repetidamente la pierna y mirando al suelo con gesto dolido. Por mi parte se refería podía entenderlo, aunque por otro lado me molestaba, ya que ese mismo detalle hacía perder valor a Flash, ya que no tendría acceso a una parte del cuerpo de policía.

Sin embargo no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por él, su gesto de rabia combinado con algo de tristeza le hacía ver particularmente mono, por lo que me apiadé de él y decidí regalarle un buen momento.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, yo haré que te relajes un poco…-murmuré mientras me echaba sobre él, retomando el baile.

-Necesito tu ayuda, Sunset-anunció entonces el chico.

Eso hizo detenerme de nuevo, mirándole mientras me ponía de cuclillas sobre su regazo.

-¿Ayudarte?

-Sí, puede que me hayan apartado del cuerpo, pero eso no me detendrá, pienso reunir las pruebas necesarias y denunciarles al ayuntamiento si es necesario. Pero no puedo hacerlo yo sólo, necesito ayuda, y tú eres la que mejor conoce este mundo, así que…

Lo cierto era que no me esperaba para nada que me fuera a pedir ayuda, por un lado me hacía mucha gracia, aunque por otro lado podía notar que iba en serio, ya que me miraba con un gesto seguro y firme que, a decir verdad, me estaba poniendo muy a tono.

-Uf… está bien, chico duro, te ayudaré…

-¿De veras?

-Sí, pero antes… déjame que te ayude a sentirte un poquito mejor…

A partir de ahí me dejé llevar y comencé a moverme lo más provocativamente posible, pegándome a él y dejando que me magreara un poco. El chico también se dejó llevar, al tiempo que yo también iba sucumbiendo rápidamente. Eché un rápido vistazo hacia el pasillo y murmuré.

-Se supone que no está permitido, pero voy a sudar de eso un poco ahora…

Me llevé las manos a la espalda y me desabroché el sujetador, quedándome sólo con el tanga puesto. Para entonces Flash estaba tan a tono como yo, dejándonos llevar por la pasión y el deseo.

-Puedes tocarme un poco si quieres…

El chico no se hizo de rogar y me recorrió con sus manos de arriba abajo, volviéndome loca hasta que no pude más.

-Vamos a casa…-musité.

-Sí…

El resto de la noche se volvió algo más difusa mientras nos entregábamos el uno al otro, olvidándonos del resto y dejándonos llevar. Afuera, Liberty City volvía a trasnochar como siempre hacía.

* * *

-Entonces… ¿cómo vas a ayudarme?

-Bueno, dado que ahora te has pasado al lado oscuro, se va a hacer complicado hacer algo desde fuera, a no ser que te busques a un informante que ya esté dentro, pero claro, supongo que en tu departamento ya te habrán señalado…

-Exacto.

-En ese caso siempre puedes encontrar a alguien de otro departamento que pueda hacerte favores, pero claro, para eso necesitarás algo más que palabras.

-Ya, me lo imagino…

Nunca pensé que llegaría a despertar con Flash acompañándome en mi cama, pero ahí estábamos ahora, charlando animadamente sobre asuntos que, normalmente, sólo me concernían a mí. Ahora las tornas parecían haberse cambiado, y a decir verdad se sentía un poco raro, aunque supongo que sería cuestión de acostumbrarse.

-Si se trata de contactos yo misma te puedo ayudar, conozco a bastante gente, aunque a partir de ahí ya sería cosa tuya.

-Entiendo…

Desayunamos los dos juntos mientras le iba pasando algunos contactos míos, apuntándole varios nombres, cuando de repente me llamaron al móvil. Eché un rápido vistazo antes de cogerlo, descubriendo que se trataba de un número desconocido. Aun así lo cogí, un tanto intrigada.

-¿Sí?

-Buenos días… ¿Sunset Shimmer?-inquirió entonces una voz de mujer madura y con unos cuantos años encima.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién es, cómo ha conseguido este número?

-Bueno, digamos que un pajarito me ha dicho que le has hecho un favor a Ray Boccino, y con un poco de esto y de aquello, me hice con tu número.

-Ajá… déjeme adivinar ¿de los cinco?

-Bingo. María Valvona, líder de la familia Pavano. Me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de negocios. Ven a verme a la suite del ático del hotel Majestic, frente a Middle Park. Te espero.

Tras eso la mujer colgó, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Flash comentó en ese momento.

-¿Va todo bien?

-Ah, sí, tengo que irme dentro de poco, eso es todo.

-Oh, vale…

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, dame un toque.

-Está bien.

Terminé de desayunar, cogí mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, aunque antes de salir Flash me detuvo.

-Ah, Sunset…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por ayudarme.

Nos miramos por un momento sin decir nada, pude ver una gratitud real en sus ojos y esbocé una pequeña e inconsciente sonrisa.

-No es nada.

Tras eso me puse en marcha a no más tardar.

El **hotel Majestic** es uno de los tantos hoteles de lujo de la ciudad, el cual estaba estratégicamente situado en el lado sur del Middle Park, ofreciendo unas vistas espectaculares de ese lado del parque, lo cual aumentaba bastante el caché del mismo. Tenía treinta y una plantas y destacaba además por tener un servicio de lo más atento y diligente.

Aparqué donde pude, ya que era una zona bastante transitada, y entré en el lobby, el cual era bastante amplio y tenía una decoración exquisita. Por suerte no había nadie en la recepción, dirigiéndome al hombre tras la barra de madera de nogal labrada.

-Perdone, estoy buscando la habitación de María Valvona…

-Sí, la señorita Valvona se encuentra alojada en la suite del ático, piso treinta y uno, puerta doscientos dos.

-Gracias.

Me dirigí a los ascensores, los cuales estaban a mano derecha, y subí hasta la planta treinta, ya que no había acceso hasta la treinta y uno, teniendo que usar las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta doscientos dos. Me planté ante ella y llamé con los nudillos, abriéndome enseguida un gorilón que me miró de arriba abajo sin decirme nada.

-Soy Sunset Shimmer, María Valvona me dijo que viniera.

Sin decir nada el gorilón me cacheó, encontrando eventualmente mi desert Eagle.

-No se permiten armas en presencia de la señorita Valvona. Luego se la devuelvo-anunció el hombre, quedándosela.

Una vez que terminó el cacheo me guio hasta ella, pasando por la suite, la cual destacaba por ser bastante amplia y muy lujosa, incluso parecía un apartamento más que una suite. Pasada la puerta principal había un pequeño hall que precedía a un amplio salón con chimenea, sofá, una pequeña mesita y un reloj carillón de pie. Pasado el salón entre unas columnas de mármol se entraba al comedor, el cual tenía una alargada mesa justo al lado del acceso a la cocina, la cual se encontraba encajonada en un alargado hueco junto a las escaleras. En el primer piso se encontraba la única habitación de la suite, y un poco más arriba se encontraba el acceso al ático a través de una luminosa cristalera cerrada.

El ático en sí era bastante amplio y muy luminoso, junto a la cristalera había un pequeño merendero decorado con plantas varias y una barbacoa con un tanque de gas metano, hacia el otro lado se extendía un extenso solárium que incluía además un tanque de agua. Fue en este solárium donde vi a quien, a todas luces, sería la tal Valvona. El gorilón se acercó a ella y la habló.

-Ya está aquí la señorita Shimmer.

-Muy bien… bienvenida querida ¿cómo estás?-inquirió la aludida, dirigiéndose a mí y mirándome con interés.

Era una mujer sesentona pero que se conservaba bastante bien, tenía una muy buena figura para su edad, con una larga cabellera rubia, algo apagada, y unos ojos claros que resaltaban bastante. Vestía con un conjunto bastante formal de color negro, rematado con unos zapatos de tacón de igual color.

-Bien…-respondí lacónicamente.

Valvona me miró de arriba abajo, como si me estudiara, hasta que finalmente volvió a hablar mientras contemplaba las vistas.

-La verdad es que al principio no me dabas muy buena espina. Fuiste muy descarada enfrentándonos así sin más. Sin embargo ya me han dicho que resultas ser una chica de lo más mañosa. Y precisamente lo que busco es gente que sepa hacer bien su trabajo.

-Lo que hago lo hago bien, así que…

-Sí, ya me contaron… le hiciste un favor a Ray Boccino ¿verdad?

-Así es, él me lo pidió y me pagó, por lo que no tenía motivos para no hacerlo.

-Sí, es lógico. Sin embargo no me fío de Ray, diablos, ya de paso no me fío de nadie de esa familia de forasteros. De Alderney ¿y pretenden que los tomemos en serio? por favor…-murmuró Valvona, como con asco.

-¿Habla de los Pegorino?-inquirí, no muy segura.

-Así es, se creen que con hacernos un par de favores les aceptaremos en la Comisión, van listos, eso desde luego, nadie con dos dedos de frente admitiría así sin más un nuevo asiento.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Esta vez Valvona se dio la vuelta, mirándome con seriedad e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué sabes de la Comisión?

-No mucho, la verdad…-admití enseguida.

-Bueno, supongo que no está de más un poco de historia. La Comisión se fundó en 1931 para poner fin a las eternas disputas y luchas entre las cinco familias, que por aquel entonces negociaban y trabajaban por su cuenta sin ningún tipo de control. La idea original fue de Sonny Cangelosi y Mario Valvona, mi antiguo marido, que en paz descanse. Cangelosi era el tío de Gravelli, y se llevaba muy bien con mi marido, el cual siempre tenía los pies en la tierra, por lo que entre los dos idearon la Comisión como un órgano de control y gobierno, logrando reunir a todas las partes y calmando así los ánimos, que estaban muy alterados. Gracias a la unión se instauró un nuevo orden, una nueva época de paz y prosperidad en la que las familias salieron muy beneficiadas, hasta hoy, cuando una panda de aldernianos se cree que pueden venir aquí como Pedro por su casa y pedir de buenas a primeras que les demos hueco. De eso nada, no lo pienso permitir.

Me quedé callada, pensando en lo que me había explicado. De cierta forma comprendía su reticencia a confiar en los Pegorino y, por ende, en Ray, ya que como bien decía ella habían estado ahí desde el principio, siendo los Pegorino una familia más de segunda que quería un trozo del gran pastel. Aunque de cierta forma debía de haber algo más.

-Comprendo, aunque supongo que no será sólo por eso…

Ante eso Valvona esbozó una media sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Chica lista… exacto, no se trata sólo de eso, ya que, con tal de ganar un asiento, se están acercando a nosotros pidiéndonos alianzas que no pienso realizar.

-Ajá… ¿y qué quiere que haga yo al respecto?-inquirí, curiosa.

-Quiero que los vigiles, que me digas todo lo que te diga Ray a mí, y puede que te pida que intervengas en algún que otro negocio de los suyos. Tienen muchos en Alderney, destaca sobre todo el Honkers, un club de striptease donde paran muchos de sus miembros. Quiero saberlo todo de ellos.

-Ya veo, quiere que sea su topo…-obvié.

-Exacto. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Lo harás?

Me quedé callada momentáneamente, sopesando las posibilidades. Por poder podría hacerlo, lo único malo que le veía era que me comería algo más de mi tiempo, aunque había algo que condicionaba el hecho en sí y determinaría si al final lo haría o no.

-En principio sí, siempre y cuando me pague…

-Por supuesto, eso por descontado.

-En tal caso de acuerdo.

-Estupendo, contigo a bordo estoy segura de que podremos averiguar más cosas de esos impresentables.

Las dos sellamos el trato estrechando las manos en un gesto más de hombres que de mujeres, aunque no le di mucha importancia. En ese momento apareció un chico algo más mayor que yo, tendría unos veintipocos años y, a decir verdad, estaba como un tren.

-Oh, querido, aquí estás…-murmuró entonces Valvona, acercándose a él.

-Mi amore…-murmuró entonces él, dejándome muerta.

-Oh, tú siempre tan sagaz… Sunset, este es Mario Venturella, Mario, esta es Sunset Shimmer, mi nueva asociada.

-¿Vas a trabajar para mi amore? Ten mucho cuidado entonces, puede llegar a ser muy incisiva…

-Oh, bribón…

Los dos empezaron a hacerse mimos, lo que fue mi señal para largarme ya de allí, sin muchas ganas de verles en ese plan.

-Bueno, no quiero molestar, así que me voy yendo ya, llámeme cuando sea si eso…

-Descuida, querida, lo haré.

Me fui de allí rápidamente, el gorilón me devolvió mi pistola al salir y volví a mis quehaceres cotidianos, aunque un poco más conectada que antes. Trabajar como topo podía llegar a ser un poco estresante, aunque sin duda merecería la pena, puesto que me ayudaría un poco más a encontrar a quien estaba buscando. Mientras tanto, la ciudad seguía respirando.

* * *

Trabajar a la par con Flash y en el mismo bando, por así decirlo, fue raro al principio. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar sola y por mi cuenta, haciendo principalmente recados de todo tipo, y aunque en un principio se sentía extraño, la compañía de Flash no fue tan intrusiva como en un principio llegué a pensar. Aún a pesar de que había sido poli, el chico demostró adaptarse rápido, acompañándome a muchos repartos y viendo de primera mano cómo era el sórdido y frío mundo en las calles de Bohan.

-Vaya, he trabajado durante toda mi vida en este distrito combatiendo la delincuencia, y ahora que lo miro desde esta perspectiva, todo parece cambiar…

-La gente va por su cuenta en esta ciudad, sobre todo en este distrito, no todo es de color rosa o como lo ponen en la tele. La realidad es mucho más dura y compleja que todo eso, es algo que sé muy bien.

-¿Desde cuando llevas en esto?

-Desde toda mi vida, mi vida entera se reduce a este mismo instante. Puede parecer deprimente, pero es todo lo que tengo…

-¿Desde lo de tu madre?

Por un momento me quedé callada, sopesando si responder a esa pregunta o no, hasta que al final dije.

-Sí, desde lo de mi madre…

-Lo siento.

-Nah, es igual, después de todo lo tengo asumido desde hace tiempo, no puedo aspirar a más en la vida.

-Eso no es cierto, puedes salir de todo esto si quisieras…

-¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? No he conocido otra cosa, y en el caso de querer, dudo que pudiera hacerlo como tal.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque…

Nos miramos por un momento, no muy segura de qué decirle al respecto. El chico me lanzó una mirada inquisitiva, a lo que yo tan solo pude dejar escapar un seco suspiro.

-Pues mira, no lo sé, pero es lo único que tengo. Alfonso cuidó de mí y me enseñó todo lo que sé, y ya solo con eso es suficiente para vivir. No es como si pudiera ir a la universidad y estudiar un grado, eso es algo inconcebible para mí, además, no soy tan lista para eso.

-Pero eso no puedes saberlo hasta que lo intentes…

-Ya lo intenté una vez en la escuela de Fortside y apenas funcionó, fue precisamente gracias a mi madre, pero no pudo seguir pagándome la matrícula y me tuve que ir. Yo tan solo vivo la vida de la mejor forma posible, ganándome el pan y luchando por sobrevivir.

-Suenas tan derrotista… ojalá pudiera ayudarte…

-No puedes ayudarme, Flash, ya no, no tendría sentido.

-Aun así… no te hacía tan pesimista, o sea, eres una mujer fuerte, valiente e independiente, podrías hacer cualquier cosa si te lo propusieras.

Ante eso no pude evitar sonrojarme ligeramente, mirando para otro lado mientras conducía.

-No digas tonterías…

-No son tonterías, sólo digo lo que veo, y yo veo a una mujer fuerte que no ha tenido mucha suerte en la vida, pero que con ayuda podría salir de este sórdido mundo.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

-¿No es obvio? Porque me importas…

Eso me dejó un tanto perpleja, sin saber muy bien qué decir. ¿Realmente le importaba? No pude evitar sentirme un tanto azorada, aunque respondí enseguida comentando.

-Si es una estrategia para meterte en mi cama no te va a funcionar…

-No es nada de eso, realmente me importas, Sunset…

-¿Por qué?

Esta vez el chico no dijo nada, mirándome fijamente y diciéndomelo todo en nada. Por mi parte tampoco dije nada, prefiriendo no opinar al respecto, aunque sin poder evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada sin razón aparente. Nunca había sentido nada por nadie, y en el caso de Flash no era el caso, pero aun así no sabía muy bien cómo sentirme después de una confesión semejante. Sin embargo en ese momento el chico anunció.

-Además, sabes perfectamente que no me hacen falta estrategias para meterme en tu cama…

Ante eso no pude evitar reírme un poco por lo bajo, después de todo tenía razón. El chico esbozó una zalamera sonrisita y yo le imité, algo colorada.

-Eres imbécil.

-Sí, lo sé.

Nunca antes me había sentido atada a nadie, sin embargo, y aunque en un principio no significara nada, Flash era el primero en apegarse a mí de forma distinta. Aun así preferí no pensarlo demasiado, centrándome en lo que verdaderamente me motivaba a seguir.

El tiempo fue pasando anodinamente, los encargos se seguían sucediendo, y el dinero circulaba bastante bien para todos. La Comisión no volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo desde la última vez con María Valvona, y desde la inclusión de Flash al entramado, el negocio no hacía más que crecer, y eso reportaba cuantiosos beneficios para todos, aunque especialmente para Elizabeta, la cual últimamente nadaba en oro y no tardó mucho en demostrarlo, montando una gran fiesta en su casa e invitando a un buen montón de gente, la gran mayoría contactos suyos y conocidos. A mí también me invitó, personalmente no era mucho de fiestas, aun así opté por pasarme para saludarla y estar un rato.

Nada más llegar un fuerte olor a porro y el ritmo machacón del reggaetón me dieron la bienvenida, el piso de Elizabeta estaba bastante petado de gente, la gran mayoría bailando o bien reunida en grupitos pequeños. Nada más verme Elizabeta me saludó.

-¡Sunset, nena, aquí estás, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo te va todo?

-Bien, casi tanto como a ti, menuda fiesta tienes aquí montada…

-Ah, rodéate de coca y te saldrán capullos de todas partes.

Ante eso no pude evitar reírme por su socarronería, al tiempo que ella misma comentaba.

-Pero bueno, aun así siempre es bueno, después de todo son esos capullos los que mantienen el negocio…

-Desde luego, qué haríamos sin capullos.

-¡Di que sí, nena! ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Me encantas, venga, ven a bailar!

-Na, deja, estaré un rato por aquí si eso…

-Bueno, vale, aunque en ese caso déjame presentarte a unos nuevos amigos míos…

La seguí hasta el otro lado del salón, donde un hombre joven, de unos treinta y pocos años se encontraba sentado en un sofá; vestía con una chaqueta de cuero con el logo de un águila en el costado y un escudo en la espalda con una especie de heráldica o escudo en la que ponía: The Lost.

-Sunset, este es Johnny, Johnny Klebitz, el segundo al mando de los Lost. Johnny, esta es Sunset, una amiga.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente…

-Johnny me ha estado ayudando a repartir gran parte de mi mercancía por la zona sur de Alderney, me ha sido de gran ayuda.

-Ah, ya sabes Liz que yo lo hago encantado, lo que sea por ayudar a mis hermanos y sacarlos adelante-murmuró él.

-Lo sé, si quieres a alguien leal, Johnny es tu hombre.

-Lealtad ante todo, colega, después de todo eso es lo que nos mantiene unidos. Hermanos de por vida, Lost para siempre.

-Tengo que admitir que me gusta tu forma de pensar, ojalá todos los hombres fueran como tú, Johnny…-comentó Elizabeta.

-Ah, me halagas, Liz, tampoco es para tanto…

Tras conocer a Johnny nos dirigimos al otro lado del salón, aunque de camino nos encontramos con un par de caras conocidas.

-Hombre, Jacob, tú por aquí…

-Hey, Sunset, rasta ¿cómo te va? ¿Has venido a la fiesta y tal?

-Sí, Elizabeta me invitó… supongo que a ti también…

-Así es, después de todo somos socios ¿ves? No es que me mole especialmente, pero uno tiene que trabajar en eso, es importante para el negocio y tal…

-Sí, desde luego… ¿qué tal te ha ido con el chico que te recomendé?

-Ah, sí, hablas de Flash ¿no?

-Sí…

-Pues bien, se nota que fue poli, pero se desenvuelve bien y tal… es tu novio ¿no?

Ante eso no pude evitar que se me subieran los colores, murmurando rápidamente.

-Eh, no, no, para nada, sólo es un conocido…

-Entiendo, está bien, yo también tengo muchas conocidas y tal… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Ante eso me reí por lo bajo, murmurando de seguido.

-Sí, sigo tu rollo…

-Pues eso está bien ¿ves? Cada uno tiene su rollo y ya está, respeto.

-Sí… te veo luego.

La segunda cara conocida me vino directamente de la propia Elizabeta, la cual me presentó a alguien que ya conocía.

-Hombre, pero si es Sunset Shimmer…

-Anda, Packie, cuánto tiempo…

-¿Os conocéis?-inquirió Elizabeta, sorprendida.

-Desde luego, aquí esta mujer me ayudó a deshacerme de unas molestas tríadas, y luego la devolví el favor-explicó Packie.

-Sí, gracias de nuevo por ese favor, me sirvió de mucho-añadí yo.

-No ha sido nada, tía, dame un toque si necesitas otra, estaré encantado de ayudarte.

-Bueno, pues si os conocéis puedo ahorrarme las presentaciones. Por mi parte se refiere, Packie es mi trébol de cuatro hojas…

-Bueno, bueno, no te pases ¿eh, tía? Que no sólo los billetes son verdes…

-¡Ahí le has dado! ¡Ja, ja! Gracias a Packie he podido aumentar un poco más mi red de distribución por buena parte de Dukes, al final los irlandeses sí que dan buena suerte después de todo…-murmuró Elizabeta, divertida.

-Ah, sí, ahora damos suerte a todo el mundo excepto a nosotros mismos. Echo de menos los tiempos en los que teníamos nuestra propia reputación y controlábamos parte del oeste de Algonquin, en el barrio de Purgatorio… ¿te he contado por qué se llama así, por cierto?

No supe muy bien qué decir, aunque Elizabeta saltó enseguida comentando.

-Bueno, ya estamos otra vez…

-¡Cállate, Liz, déjame que me explaye a gusto! Como te iba diciendo, antes el barrio de Purgatorio era nuestra principal base de operaciones, la familia McReary era tan conocida que la gente tenía miedo a salir a la calle y se quedaban en sus casas, de ahí a que se llamase así.

-Ya veo…

-Pero luego el barrio comenzó a gentrificarse y eso nos obligó a movernos… ay, echo de menos los viejos tiempos…

Tanto Elizabeta como yo nos miramos, no muy seguras sobre qué decir al respecto, aunque el propio Packie enseguida se repuso, comentando de seguido.

-Pero bueno, los tiempos cambian, supongo…

-No te sientas mal, Packie, al menos tienes algo…

-Sí, es algo…

Tras hablar con él, Elizabeta me presentó a alguien más, un hombre algo más joven que Johnny y Packie, de color y de pelo corto, casi rapado. Vestía una llamativa sudadera de varios colores.

-Sunset, este es Playboy X, un narcotraficante de Holanda Norte, me ha ayudado mucho a ampliar mis negocios por toda la parte norte de Algonquin. Playboy, esta es Sunset, una asociada mía.

-¿Qué hay, colega?

-Hola…

-¿Tú también apuntas a algo? ¿Estás en el ajo?-inquirió entonces Playboy.

-No te sigo…-murmuré, confundida.

-Ah, entonces es que no apuntas… no como yo, yo sí que apunto a algo, apunto a algo grande, quiero esta ciudad ¿comprendes?

-Ah, sí, Playboy y sus sueños de grandeza…-murmuró Elizabeta.

-No me seas tan condescendiente, Liz, los dos sabemos de qué va todo esto…

-Lo sé, lo sé, y agradezco tu ayuda, no creas que no…

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Si no apuntas a algo no serás nada en la vida, eso por descontado. Quiero a gente que sepa hacer bien su trabajo, no a débiles.

-No soy débil, y lo que hago, lo hago bien…-murmuré entonces, algo molesta.

Realmente no me estaba cayendo muy bien ese tal Playboy.

-Lo que tú digas, pero deberías trabajar un poco en tu ambición, chica, o no lograrás nada. Y no lo digo por decir, o sea, sé lo que es esta mierda, la he vivido ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Pues sabes qué? Yo también he vivido lo mío, y a juzgar por lo que veo, me da que no has vivido tanto como bien dices…

Por un momento nos miramos fijamente, yo con un gesto molesto en mi cara y él con una expresión dejada y adusta. Al final el chico se rió tontamente, comentando de seguido.

-Je, tu chica tiene agallas, Liz, eso desde luego…

-Sí, es mi chica de confianza después de todo-añadió ella, guiñándome un ojo.

-Muy bien… nos vemos luego.

Por mi parte tan solo asentí, aunque realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, por mí se podía volver a su agujero en Holanda Norte y no volver, aunque preferí no pensarlo demasiado e ignorarle.

No me quedé mucho rato más en la fiesta, después de todo tenía cosas que hacer, marchándome enseguida. Conocer a ese tal Playboy X me había puesto de mal humor, por lo que decidí relajarme un poco y tomarme el resto del día libre. Después de todo me lo merecía.

* * *

-Y cuéntame, querida ¿qué tal con los demás? ¿Te han dado mucho trabajo?

-No demasiado, le hice un favor a Ray Boccino y María Valvona me ha pedido que le haga un favor también…

-Oh, sí, el metiche Ray, el "estoy aquí porque puedo" Ray. Supongo que María te habrá contado sus inquietudes…

-Así es…

-Je, no la culpo, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente las tendría. Sin embargo, por mi parte se refiere, Ray no me preocupa tanto…

-¿No?

-No. Voy a serte franco, querida: estoy enfermo. Tengo ochenta y dos años, con más de treinta años de trabajo a mis espaldas, cargando el peso de sostener la Comisión por mí mismo, evitando que esto sea un pandemónium de cuidado, y te puedo asegurar que una panda de cuatro gatos de Alderney no es el mayor de mis problemas, eso por descontado.

-Y si Ray no le preocupa… ¿Quién lo hace realmente?

Ante eso el gesto de Jon Gravelli se torció, siendo la primera vez que le vi hacerlo, y no era para menos teniendo en cuenta de quién se trataba.

Cualquiera diría que eso era de todo menos una reunión formal, y así era, puesto que el mismo viejo me había llamado simplemente para hablar, cosa que no le dije que no, puesto que me interesaba acercarme a él. Me citó en su casa, un ático del barrio de **Bajo Easton** , y ahora nos encontrábamos hablando tranquilamente sobre lo que más le inquietaba.

-Lo que más me preocupa… puf, si tú supieras. ¿Sabes cuántos años llevamos en este negocio?

-Bueno, la señora Valvona me dijo que la Comisión la fundó su tío junto con el difunto marido de la misma en 1931, por lo que más de setenta años así a ojo…

-Concretamente setenta y cuatro años, pero sí, así es, setenta putos años construyendo un imperio. Lo hemos tenido todo, hemos estado en todos los rincones de la ciudad controlándola desde dentro: limpieza de ventanas, líneas de autobús, infraestructuras, pequeños y medianos negocios, cultura, deportes, y hasta comisarías e incluso el puñetero ayuntamiento. Y ahora esos cabrones rusos se creen que pueden venir aquí y tocar impunemente todo lo que hemos construido…

-¿Los rusos? ¿Esos son los que le preocupan?

-Así es, llevan ya un tiempo en la ciudad, pero es ahora cuando están empezando a ganar notoriedad. El primero en aparecer fue ese Kenny Petrovic, alardeando de su poder fuera de aquí y con intenciones de traerlo a la tierra del tío Sam, consiguiéndolo en parte, pero al menos le pudimos echar el cerco para que no llegara a tocar Algonquin, haciéndose prácticamente con todo Broker, particularmente con el barrio de Playa de Hove, donde se reúne toda esa chusma comunista. Luego se marchó fuera, pero dejó en su lugar a un subalterno suyo, Mikhail Faustin, el cual ahora está al cargo allí. Hasta ahora tan solo se limitaban a moverse y expandirse al otro lado del Humboldt, pero ahora están dando muestras de querer saltar el río y tocar lo que es nuestro por derecho. Antes muerto que dejar que esos cerdos comunistas se hagan con nuestros negocios.

-Entiendo, visto así los Pegorino son un mal menor…

-Exacto, esos son solo unos don nadie de Alderney que pretenden ser partícipes de algo que ni les incumbe, simplemente me hacen reír y ya está. Pero los rusos son otra historia, esos sí que son peligrosos. No podemos bajar la guardia, tenemos que vigilarles.

-Bueno, no parece nada que pueda hacer por usted…

-Ah, eres muy amable, querida, pero por ahora prefiero dejar bien atadas las cosas por aquí, aunque si hubiera algo supongo que sí que podría contar contigo.

-Por supuesto.

-Sí… ¿quieres algo de beber, a todo esto? No te he ofrecido nada…

-No, gracias, no se moleste.

-Bueno, a mí sí me apetece algo, espera…

El hombre se acercó a un mini bar cercano y sacó una botella de vino, sirviéndosela diligentemente en una fina copa.

-Costa del Perro, uno de los mejores caldos que se cultivan en los viñedos del sur de San Andreas, es de importación ¿seguro que no quieres?

-No, muchas gracias.

-Bueno, como quieras. Siempre he sido muy sibarita con esto del alcohol ¿sabes? Me ayuda a pensar en otra cosa…

-Sí, está bien desconectar de vez en cuando.

-Desde luego, si no lo haría me volvería loco, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Aun así me sorprendes, querida…

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Bueno, digamos que aceptaste casi sin dudar trabajar para nosotros y, míranos, estamos aquí y ahora, tú y yo, hablando de las cosas mundanas de la vida. Es curioso ¿no crees?

-Sí, digamos que, si algo he aprendido después de todo este tiempo viviendo esta vida, es a aprovechar las oportunidades que se me presentan.

-Y haces bien, eso desde luego, aunque tengo curiosidad ¿qué es lo que te motiva?

Esa pregunta me vino de madre, puesto que tampoco quería sacarlo a colación así sin más, viendo mi oportunidad perfecta.

-Bueno, hay algo que sí me anima a seguir haciendo lo que hago.

-¿Oh?

-Pasó hace ya diez años… mataron a mi madre en una emboscada.

-Oh, vaya por Dios, lo siento mucho, querida.

-Como tal lo he superado, aunque he estado buscando al bastardo que me arrebató a mi madre, sin embargo no he hecho más que dar palos de ciego desde entonces…

Ante eso Gravelli me miró atentamente, dando un sorbo a su vino y comentando al poco rato.

-Bueno, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ti… aunque en ese caso tú tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-Lo que usted me diga, señor Gravelli.

-Bien, muy bien, pero todo a su debido tiempo, eso sí, no conviene forzar la situación, no sé si me explico.

-Perfectamente.

-Por ahora las circunstancias, aunque complicadas, se mantienen estables. Los Pegorino no dan mucho el coñazo, Ray se cree el rey del mambo, y eso nos conviene. Por otro lado están los rusos, no parece que estén dispuestos a moverse por ahora, pero convendría saber en lo que están pensando. En caso de necesitar algo te lo diré, pero te voy a pedir que estés alerta por lo que pueda pasar. Si te pasas alguna vez por Playa de Hove y te enteras de algo, dímelo ¿vale?

-De acuerdo, gracias por la oportunidad, señor Gravelli.

Quizás la situación fuera incierta, pero después de semejante oportunidad, no podía echarme atrás, no ahora. Si contentaba a Gravelli, probablemente podría averiguar quién mató a mi madre. Y eso lo averiguaría sí o sí. A cualquier precio.

* * *

Vale, he de admitir que me encuentro particularmente inspirado para con esta historia y la de Los Santos, probablemente porque esta ultima está más o menos cerca del final, lo que me obliga a hilar fino con ambas. Probablemente el siguiente de Los Santos venga enseguida, y no descarto centrarme en estos dos un poco más. Pero bueno, hablemos de este capítulo.

Como ya he dicho en previos capítulos, quiero hacer una especie de secuela a los acontecimientos previos de GTA IV, y existen multitud de situaciones que me dan pie a ello. La Comisión es una de ellas, en GTA IV se muestra a las cinco familias bastante fragmentadas las unas de las otras y no tan unidas como deberían estar, mientras que yo las muestro más unidas, pero con situaciones que dejan entrever esta futura fragmentación, que luego se da en la historia que cuenta el juego. Tal es el caso de Ray Boccino y el servicio de basuras, ya que en GTA IV hay una misión en la que se involucra este servicio, el cual para entonces ya es propiedad de Ray. Por otro lado María Valvona nunca es vista en el juego, lo que también me da cierto margen, además, también hay lío posteriormente en GTA IV entre los Pavano y los Pegorino, los cuales condicionarán de cierta forma la trama al igual que hacen en GTA IV. La misma tónica sigue la conversación entre Sunset y Gravelli, siendo todo lo que cuenta lo que sucede posteriormente en la historia del juego.

Aunque me he dado cuenta que estoy dando mucho foco a los personajes de GTA IV, quizás demasiado, por lo que a partir del capítulo siguiente trataré de meter a otros personajes que tengan que ver más con MLP, para nivelar un poco más la balanza, ya que salvo Sunset y Flash, el resto de personajes son los del propio juego; más que un crossover esto parece un fic de GTA, y evidentemente no se trata de eso, por lo que ya veré qué personajes de MLP puedo meter a partir de ahora.

Por otro lado he ahondado un poco más en la relación entre Sunset y Flash, y la nueva situación me da pie para construir a los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo evolucionar tanto a uno como al otro. Habrán más momentos entre los dos, eso por descontado.

La fiesta en casa de Elizabeta ha sido más para continuar mostrando algunos personajes secundarios, los nuevos presentados son un cameo más que otra cosa, ya que no quiero liar demasiado la trama, aunque Packie y Jacob seguirán apareciendo, eso sí.

Y eso es todo, espero que os guste, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Intereses**

-¿Sabes por qué te he hecho llamar?

-Bueno, supongo que querrá rendir cuentas después de lo sucedido en la isla de Carga…

-Exacto, yo no olvido tan fácilmente ¿sabes?

-Me lo imagino… usted me dirá.

-Bien. ¿Sabes por qué me preocupo tanto de mis muchachos? ¿Por qué estoy siempre ahí, procurando que hagan las cosas bien y no les falte de nada?

-¿Porque es un buen jefe?

-No sólo por eso, que también. ¿Qué sabes de la Comisión?

-Me han contado cosas…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que fue fundada por los Gambetti y los Pavano, uniendo a las demás familias…

-Ajá ¿sabes cuál es la jerarquía?

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que fueron estas dos las fundadoras, los Gambetti irán primero, seguidos por los Pavano…

-Exacto, seguidos a su vez por los Messina, después por los Lupisella y finalmente nosotros, que somos el fondo del barril. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

-Creo que sí… ustedes son los menos fuertes de todos entonces.

-Exacto, ahí quería yo llegar. No es que me queje, que también, pero no somos precisamente los más boyantes, y eso es algo que me trae por la calle de la amargura. Me cuesta dios y ayuda mantener a esta familia unida, y como no somos los más fuerte tenemos que encargar a los Albaneses o a los irlandeses que nos hagan el trabajo sucio por nosotros. Sé que los demás se lo callan, pero somos el hazmerreír de la Comisión. Y eso no me gusta.

-Entiendo, todo el mundo quiere sentirse útil e importante después de todo…

Lo cierto era que esa reunión con Giovanni Ancelotti estaba siendo más tranquila de lo que en un principio pensé que sería; de buenas a primeras supuse que me quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido en la isla de Carga, cosa que estaba haciendo, pero el hombre, que ya peinaba canas y tenía sus años, no tenía las mismas intenciones para conmigo que las que yo misma supuse que tendría. Eso me reconfortó bastante, aunque por el otro lado enseguida obvié para qué me quería.

-No es sólo cuestión de sentirse útil, es cuestión de fortalecernos, de hacernos respetar, de demostrar a Gravelli que valemos algo, que no estamos aquí sólo para aparentar. Me parece muy bien que todo esté bien entre todos, pero si no nos respeta nadie o nos toman por el pito del sereno ¿dónde quedamos nosotros, por mucha Comisión que haya? En su día tuvimos lío con los Gambetti y los Messina, por aquel entonces el propio Gravelli casi mata a mi tío, que era el líder de los Ancelotti, y aun así le perdonó la vida, y no sé para qué, si siguió sin respetarle. Esa es la tragedia de nuestra vida, el respeto…

-Entonces quiere recuperar ese respeto que alguna vez tuvieron…

-Ah ¿lo tuvimos? No lo sé, a estas alturas hasta yo lo dudo, pero sí, como tú dices necesitamos más respeto, ser más fuertes. Sé de muy buena tinta que a Gravelli el asunto de los rusos le quita el sueño, por lo que si le complazco en esto, obtendré su favor.

-Ajá, y quiere que yo le ayude al respecto.

-Ahí le has dado. Conozco a una pequeña banda de matones rusos que está bajo las órdenes de Petrovic, el mandamás ruso que controla el sur de Broker. Vamos a darle un golpe para debilitar un poco las fuerzas de Petrovic. Quiero que vayas a Playa de Hove, que es donde paran, y des buena cuenta de ellos para mí. De esta forma puede que así logre contentar a Gravelli.

-Muy bien, pero le aviso, señor Ancelotti, que le va a costar…

-Sí, ya me dijeron que eres exigente, pero si haces esto para mí, te recompensaré bien. Ve allí, hazlo y luego hablaremos de dinero.

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien, llámame cuanto esté hecho.

Me despedí de él y me fui de su apartamento, situado en un edificio del barrio de The Meat Quarter, echándome la capucha nada más salir, ya que ese día había amanecido bastante lluvioso. **The Meat Quarter** destacaba por haber sido uno en su día de los barrios más industriales a ese lado de Algonquin, teniendo aún muchos almacenes, viejas industrias manufactureras y terminales de carga ahora cerradas, aunque algunos habían sido reconvertidos en pisos, ya que el barrio destacaba por estar en pleno proceso de gentrificación. Aun así su aspecto era un tanto pobre y deprimente en comparación con otros barrios de Algonquin, las calzadas de por allí estaban bastante desgastadas y llenas de socavones, evidenciando que aún había mucho trabajo por delante.

Subí al coche rápidamente antes de mojarme mucho y me puse en movimiento rápidamente. Desde allí podía llegar a mi destino más rápidamente si iba por el puente de Broker, por lo que tuve que dar un poco de vuelta pasando por Suffolk y Pequeña Italia para llegar hasta el Barrio Chino, donde el acceso oeste al puente desembocaba a ese lado de Algonquin.

El **puente de Broker** era el puente más famoso de toda la ciudad, seguido inmediatamente después por el de Algonquin, aunque éste no era tan conocido en comparación. Tras haber salido en multitud de películas y series de televisión, donde normalmente o bien era objetivo de terroristas o bien era desde donde las mafias locales se deshacían de sus cadáveres, sus dos grandes pilares de piedra alzándose sobre el río Humboldt eran su mayor característica. Poseía dos carriles en ambos sentidos y por el medio discurría un paseo peatonal no tan usado en comparación, ya que ese puente era más propenso a sufrir atascos al no ser tan ancho como el de Algonquin. Por suerte no tuve muchos problemas a la hora de cruzarlo, llegando al otro lado enseguida y entrando de esta forma en el distrito de Broker.

 **Broker** era un distrito muy distinto, más multicultural y propenso a recibir inmigrantes de todo tipo; se decía que repentinamente se había puesto de moda vivir allí, nadie sabía exactamente por qué, pero ahora la densidad de población era mayor que hace diez o veinte años. Todo el distrito en su totalidad destacaba por la gran presencia de inmigrantes, sobre todo rusos al sur, jamaicanos al este y una amalgama de nacionalidades repartidas a lo largo y ancho del resto de sus barrios. De entre todos ellos, **Playa de Hove** era el favorito de los rusos a la hora de asentarse, siendo ese el barrio al que tenía que ir. Apenas había pasado por allí antes, por lo que tuve que guiarme un poco por el GPS.

Nada más entrar en Hove enseguida noté ese ambiente extranjero impregnado en sus calles, las cuales eran eminentemente residenciales y sin apenas mucho comercio en ellas, con estilos arquitectónicos bastante variados para ser un barrio residencial. Localicé enseguida el escondite de esa banda mediante un mensaje que me envió el propio Ancelotti, parando a la altura del 1333 de Crocket Avenue, al lado del viejo parque de atracciones de Firefly Island, actualmente cerrado.

Aparqué el coche al lado de la parada del tren elevado y fui andando hasta la puerta; por el camino oí a mucha gente a mi alrededor hablando en ruso o en otros dialectos parecidos, aunque no supe identificarlos, ya que no tenía ni idea de ruso. Según el mensaje de Ancelotti debía de encontrar a un tal Caballeron y su banda, unos medio rusos medio españoles que se dedicaban al tráfico de obras de arte exóticas y de tesoros antiguos.

Dado que ir directamente y preguntar por ellos sería tonto y contraproducente al mismo tiempo, preferí optar por un acercamiento algo más táctico; sin embargo, y mientras pensaba en algún plan, vi una sombra moviéndose por los tejados de las casetas y las tiendas cerradas del parque de **Firefly Island**. Intrigada, y notando como una especie de presentimiento resonando en mi cabeza, me desvié un momento, cruzando la calle en cuanto nadie pasaba y comenzando a buscar un lugar por el que colarme sin que nadie me viera. Un poco más adelante había un callejón que llevaba hacia el extremo oeste del parque, el cual estaba cerrado a cal y canto. Sin embargo un contenedor cercano se encontraba situado justo al lado de un toldo rígido, por lo que no me lo pensé mucho más y comencé a trepar por allí.

No me costó demasiado llegar a los tejados, comenzando a moverme por ellos con cuidado para no caer y que no me vieran; traté de localizar a la anterior sombra que antes vi, pero parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire. Desde allí arriba se podía ver todo el interior del parque, incluyendo la noria Liberty Eye, la figura de la famosa montaña rusa de madera Screamer al fondo y la altísima torre de salto en paracaídas, con muchas más atracciones desperdigadas a lo largo de todo el parque. En su momento ese parque fue bastante transitado, siendo un importante enclave financiero y de ocio de Broker, sin embargo fue cerrado a finales del S XX ya que había dejado de ser rentable al ser bastante antiguo, permaneciendo cerrado y abandonado desde entonces. Se decía que lo iban a remodelar y transformarlo en un complejo más moderno, al estilo de la ciudad de Las Venturas, sin embargo no había nada seguro por el momento.

Me moví entre los tubos de ventilación, dirigiéndome hacia el sur, hasta que finalmente logré llegar a distinguir a un grupito de personas al lado de una vieja atracción que permanecía tapada con varias lonas. Me fijé un poco mejor y vi entonces que se trataba de Caballeron y su banda, ya que tenía varias fotos de los susodichos para poder identificarlos.

-Vaya, menuda suerte… ¿qué harán aquí?-me pregunté, extrañada.

Eran en total cinco hombres, Caballeron destacaba por ser un hombre alto y corpulento, de pelo moreno ondulado y ojos verdes penetrantes bastante intensos; vestía como una especie de explorador. Los que le acompañaban tenían más pinta de matones que otra cosa, habiendo de todo, desde un tío del tamaño de un armario con la cabeza rapada y barba de varios días sin afeitar hasta una especie de dandi vestido finamente, con un sombrero de ala corta como si estuviera en los cincuenta y gafas de sol.

Dado que el lugar estaba desierto, aparte de ellos, logré captar algunos retazos de su conversación, aunque sus acentos eran particularmente durillos.

-¿Para cuándo llegará la mercancía?

-Paciencia, estará aquí en breve.

-Qué ganas tengo de echarles el guante a esas preciosidades… ¿de cuánto dinero estamos hablando, jefe?

-Del suficiente como para vivir bien durante los siguientes años, amigo mío, eso por descontado.

-Oh, sí, qué maravilloso futuro nos espera…

-Ya ves… ¿armas, drogas? Bah, por favor, aficionados, lo que da verdadera pasta son las obras de arte y tesoros antiguos…

-Desde luego, no hay nada mejor que traficar de esta forma para sentirte vivo… ah, cómo lo disfruto-murmuró Caballeron, con gesto gallardo.

-Menuda panda de frikis…-pensé por mi parte, con gesto seco.

A mí todo eso de las obras de arte y tesoros me traía sin cuidado, yo tan solo estaba allí para cumplir con mi cometido y nada más. Sin embargo tenía un problema, ya que no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema en cuestión; eran muchos para el poco armamento del que disponía, mi desert Eagle y poco más, y aunque fuera muy potente, su corta cadencia de tiro no sería suficiente como para abarcar a todos los objetivos. Podría abatir al menos a uno desde donde estaba, pero el resto probablemente tendría tiempo de reaccionar, cubriéndose e incluso huyendo de allí si era necesario.

Sin embargo en ese momento me pareció ver algo detrás de la plataforma de la atracción y justo al lado de donde todos estaban; me fijé un poco más, viendo entonces que se trataba de una bombona de butano, comprendiendo al instante la oportunidad que se me presentaba. Hice mano de mi arma rápidamente, pero en ese momento apareció en escena una furgoneta que entró desde el otro lado del parque, parando al lado de Caballeron y los suyos. El propio Caballeron fue el que la abrió, comenzando a sacar de todo de ella.

-Mirad lo que tenemos aquí…

-Oh, sí, mirad qué hermosuras…

-Ven con papá, nene…

Había de todo, desde cuadros, vasijas antiguas, alguna que otra estatua de piedra y hasta viejos libros ajados y un tanto descuidados. Sin embargo mi nuevo objetivo seguía intacto e inamovible, además, muchos de ellos se habían congregado justo al lado, incluso uno se había puesto justo enfrente de él, viendo que era mi oportunidad, ya que estaban distraídos.

Sostuve mi arma con ambas manos, respirando profundamente y concentrándome al máximo. Otra cosa no sabía, pero puntería tenía un buen rato, y cuando me concentraba lo suficiente podía llegar a hacer que la bala llegara a dónde yo quería que fuese. Por lo que eso mismo hice, apuntando a la bombona y sin fijarme en nada más que eso. Inhalé, exhalé y, al segundo siguiente, disparé.

El disparo fue lo primero que se oyó, seguido por una súbita explosión que alcanzó a todos por igual, lanzándolos como muecos de trapo e incluso moviendo ligeramente la furgoneta, la cual dio un bandazo hacia un lado, lanzando todo su contenido y rompiéndose varias cosas en el proceso. Al segundo siguiente el tiempo volvió a correr, viendo que todos se encontraban tirados en el suelo, sin volver a moverse. Todos excepto uno. Caballeron, al estar lo suficientemente lejos, logró sobrevivir a la explosión, levantándose atropelladamente, aún aturdido, y mascullando en el proceso.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso?!

Aproveché entonces su estado para rematarle, apuntando a su cabeza y disparando de seguido. Como apenas se movió recibió el disparo de lleno, desplomándose en el suelo y sin volverse a levantar nunca más.

-Hecho-pensé entonces, esbozando una sonrisita satisfactoria.

Me levanté y fui a irme de allí, sin embargo algo al otro lado del parque me alertó de improviso, viendo que se trataba de la sombra que vi antes, la cual me apuntaba con otra arma de gran calibre. Reaccioné de golpe y me eché al suelo, al tiempo que un disparo resonaba y la bala rozaba el aire justo a mi lado, sin llegar a darme; por mi parte respondí enseguida con otro disparo, pero apenas apunté y se me fue muy arriba. Me levanté enseguida y eché a correr lo más agachada posible, al tiempo que otros disparos volvían a aullar, rompiendo con la tranquilidad del abandonado parque. Volví a disparar dos veces, esta vez con algo más de precisión, pero no logré dar a quien me amenazaba. Sin embargo aproveché para apretar el paso hasta llegar al lado por donde había subido, rodando para evitar otro posible disparo y bajando de un salto. Caí de pie como los gatos sobre el contenedor, sintiéndolo sobre todo en las piernas y ahogando un grito de dolor. Aun así me forcé a correr para alejarme de allí lo más rápidamente posible, guardando mi arma para no llamar la atención y mezclándome entre el gentío para pasar desapercibida.

Di una vuelta completa a la manzana antes de volver a mi coche, poniéndome en movimiento enseguida y alejándome lo más rápidamente posible de Playa de Hove. Una vez que me sentí segura hice mano de mi móvil y llamé al viejo Ancelotti para avisarle.

-Ya está hecho.

-¿Ya? Caramba qué rapidez… Vale, ve a ver a mi capo, Tony, él te dará tu pago.

-Tony… espere ¿Spoleto? ¿El que me dio tan cálida bienvenida?

-Sí, el mismo, puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo ¿verdad?

-Sí, fue todo un amor…-murmuré, con sorna.

-Je, je… ahora mismo se encuentra en Bohan, le diré que vaya a verte, espérale tras las pistas de tenis de El Bulevar.

-De acuerdo.

Volver a Bohan fue rápido, en poco menos de media hora me presenté allí y estuve esperando hasta que finalmente apareció. Nada más verme se dirigió a mí.

-Vaya, pero si es mi invitada favorita…

-Sí, sí, déjalo ya, Spoleto, me da igual.

-Muy bien… aquí tienes lo tuyo.

El hombre me alcanzó un sobre y lo cogí, contando el contenido hasta obtener unos míseros cinco mil dólares; no tardé mucho en opinar al respecto.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto es todo? ¿Mil por ruso? ¿En serio?

-Eh, es lo que hay, guapa, o lo tomas o lo dejas…

-¿Es lo que hay? No te lo crees ni tú, por lo que hecho tendría que recibir al menos o el doble o el triple, joder, si es que hasta Ray Boccino paga mejor que vosotros.

-No mentes al diablo, nos da igual cuánto te page esa sabandija, si no hay más es porque apenas tenemos ni para pagar a nuestros hombres, esto es lo que nos da la Comisión a cambio de nada. Si tienes quejas, házselas llegar a Ancelotti si quieres, pero no te prometo que te haga caso al respecto, si no hay dinero, no hay dinero. Siempre puedes devolvérmelo si no estás conforme…

Ante eso preferí no soltar lo poco que tenía, después de todo el dinero siempre me venía bien, aunque me pareciera irrisorio frente a otros pagos más sustanciales como los de Ray o los de los Messina. Finalmente preferí cortar por lo sano.

-Está bien, pero más vale que todo esto os sirva de algo.

-Sí, lo mismo llevamos diciendo desde hace años nosotros…

Spoleto se despidió sin decir nada más, dejándome allí con mis someros cinco mil dólares. Al menos me daría para algún caprichito tonto.

* * *

Desde el incidente con los rusos en el cual me topé con un tercer implicado no identificado, no volví a saber nada más ni de este ni del viejo Ancelotti, el cual parecía estar currándose de lo lindo lo de mejorar su respeto. El incidente en sí fue reportado en las noticias, anunciando la muerte de unos traficantes de obras de arte y tesoros antiguos, junto con la destrucción de gran parte del cargamento robado.

Los demás encargos se siguieron sucediendo con normalidad, volviendo a la rutina de siempre, aunque con el añadido extra que era ahora trabajar con Flash. El chico ya había demostrado que sabía manejarse por su cuenta, sin tener que sacarle las castañas del fuego en ninguna ocasión, y durante unos días estuvo "desaparecido" mientras buscaba a un confidente en la policía que le pudiera ayudar a llegar hasta lo que necesitaba.

Por mi parte se refería le dejé hacer, ya que después de todo él mismo me pidió que no me metiera a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario o él mismo me pidiera ayuda. En ese sentido me sorprendió gratamente, ya que de buenas a primeras me esperaba que me fuera a avasallar con preguntas relacionadas con mis círculos y contactos, pero en vez de eso guardó las formas y no preguntó nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, y unos días después de su petición, recibí una llamada del chico bastante apurada a altas horas de la noche, la cual respondí rápidamente.

-¿Sí?

-¡Sunset, necesito tu ayuda!-exclamó en ese momento Flash, con un tiroteo ensordecedor de fondo.

-¿Flash? ¿Dónde estás, qué es todo ese barullo?

-¡Estoy en la universidad de Vespucci, en Cerros de la Peña, me han cercado unos narcotraficantes, son un huevo, necesito tu ayuda!

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, son una ramificación de los North Holland Hustlers, van muy en serio, como tienen chanchullos varios con algunos estudiantes y profesores de aquí no quieren perderlos! ¡Son demasiados incluso para mí, necesito tu ayuda!

-¡Vale, voy para allá, aguanta ahí!

-¡No tardes!-exclamó el chico antes de colgar.

Sin pensarlo mucho más me puse en camino hacia el lugar, cogiendo el coche y personándome allí enseguida, ya que apenas había tráfico por las calles. **Cerros de la Peña** era un barrio eminentemente residencial, siendo la residencia principal de la **universidad de Vespucci** , la más grande y prestigiosa de todo el estado de Liberty. Apenas me había pasado por allí, pero enseguida pude averiguar el paradero de Flash siguiendo el eco de los disparos que provenían del otro lado del campus; avancé rápidamente sin que me vieran hasta llegar al lugar, viendo entonces cuál era la situación. Flash se había atrincherado tras las columnas de la biblioteca, con un buen puñado de narcotraficantes dominicanos asediándole desde el otro lado. Disparaban a matar y no parecían querer irse de allí hasta verle muerto.

Aprovechando entonces que estaban todos concentrados en un solo punto, hice mano de una granada que cogí antes de salir del coche, acercándome a ellos un poco más, quitándole la anilla y echándola a rodar dándola un buen impulso. El arma rodó hasta pararse justo al lado de uno de los traficantes, el cual notó cómo le golpeaba en el pie, dándose la vuelta y mirándola de refilón.

-Ah, una granada… ¡una granada!-exclamó entonces, alarmado.

Sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, el arma hizo explosión, abriendo entonces una brecha en las líneas enemigas y deteniendo de golpe el ataque. Aproveché entonces para adelantarme, disparando a los que más cerca se encontraban y atravesando sus defensas hasta llegar donde estaba Flash.

-¡Sunset!-exclamó el chico al verme.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Sí, menos mal que has venido, comenzaba a temerme lo peor!

-¿Qué haces aquí peleándote con estos capullos?

-¡Le estoy haciendo favores a un inspector de la policía para que averigüe cosas por mí, es algo recíproco, si le ayudo a limpiar el distrito, él me ayuda a mí!

-¡Entiendo!

-¡Me dijo que sospechaba que había una red de distribución de drogas entre los North Holland Hustlers y algunos implicados de la universidad, y no se equivocaba, me ha enviado a que los despache!

-¡En ese caso despachémoslos juntos!

Entre los dos, y coordinándonos mutuamente, pudimos dar buena cuenta de todos esos traficantes; la acción de la granada había dejado aturdidos a un buen montón de ellos, lo cual aprovechamos a nuestro favor. Avanzamos hacia delante, espalda contra espalda, mientras disparábamos sin parar hasta cubrirnos tras una fuente, obligando al resto a moverse hacia el otro lado del campus.

-¡Los tenemos, sólo un poco más!

-¡Vamos a flanquearnos para que no escapen, ve por el otro lado!-le indiqué.

Ambos nos separamos para luego reencontrarnos justo delante mientras peinábamos el resto, nuestras armas tronaron hasta que tan solo quedó uno, el cual soltó el arma al verse solo y, con los brazos en alto, trató de resarcirse.

-¡Oh, joder, tíos, venga ya, estoy desarmado! ¿En serio queréis esto? ¡Vamos, no le hagáis daño a este pobre negro!

-¡No es cosa nuestra, no debisteis involucraros con esta institución!-exclamó Flash, apuntándole.

-¡No era cosa mía en realidad, yo sólo soy un mandado! ¡Oh, tío, por favor, no me jodas, yo sólo hacía lo que me decían!

-¡Eso no es excusa! ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad y la desaprovechaste!

-¡Pero no fue cosa mía, en serio! ¡Mira, si me dejáis vivir puedo deciros nombres! ¿Vale? ¡Un montón de nombres, conozco a los que dirigían este tinglado, y si me matáis ahora, no sabréis quien está detrás, y no os servirá de nada! ¡Por favor, sed buenos con este negro!

Ante esa tesitura Flash dudó, mirándonos por el rabillo del ojo; por mi parte comenté.

-Es cosa tuya, Flash, haz lo que creas conveniente.

-¡En serio, os puedo decir quién es el que está detrás! ¿Os suena el nombre de Playboy X?

Fue en ese momento cuando reaccioné por primera vez, recordando entonces a ese imbécil de la fiesta de Elizabeta, el que quería apuntar alto. Flash se percató de mi cambio de gesto y murmuró.

-¿Te suena de algo, Sunset?

-Sí, lo llegué a conocer en una fiesta, es un imbécil rematado que se cree el rey del mambo, me cayó de culo. Igual a tu inspector le podría interesar lo que este pringado nos está ofreciendo.

-Sí, ciertamente… ¿dices que ese tal Playboy está metido en el ajo?-inquirió Flash.

-¡Oh, sí, ya lo creo que sí, y más incluso! ¡Si me dejáis vivir os lo contaré todo!-aseguró el tipo.

Ante eso el chico se quedó callado, sopesando opciones; por mi parte se refería el poder joder aunque sólo fuera un poco a ese idiota me llamaba la atención, aunque solo fuera por puro placer personal más que por otra cosa. Finalmente Flash decidió, murmurando de seguido.

-¡Está bien, tomaremos tu oferta! ¡Acércate y no hagas ningún movimiento brusco!

El hombre obedeció y se acercó a nosotros con las manos en alto, una vez a nuestro lado Flash, sin mediar palabra, le asestó un culatazo con su arma, dejándolo de esta forma inconsciente.

-Mejor prevenir que curar. Ayúdame a cargarlo, vamos a llevarlo hasta el parque de aquí al lado.

Entre los dos llevamos al infrascrito hasta dicho parque, donde había una especie de monumento memorial adscrito a la propia universidad; lo ocultamos allí y Flash se apartó un momento para hacer una llamada, volviendo al poco rato.

-He puesto sobre aviso al inspector, vendrá en breve.

-Vale… ¿Quién es, a todo esto?

-Es un inspector de bajo rango de la comisaría de Westminster que quiere reunir méritos para llegar a ser comisario de barrio, luego de distrito y, después, comisario jefe de toda la policía de Liberty City. El hombre apunta alto pero, según él, no puede hacer esto él sólo, por lo que me ofreció lo que necesitaba a cambio de mi asistencia para limpiar la lacra del crimen en toda la ciudad. Se cree una especie de caballero andante o algo por el estilo.

-Pues claro lo lleva…

-Ya, pero él está convencido de que una Liberty City limpia y segura es posible, aunque luego él no se moje para nada en el proceso. Es un incompetente, pero si puede ayudarme a llegar hasta la verdad, pues oye, bienvenido sea.

-O sea, un poli corrupto que deja hacer su trabajo a otros criminales y luego colgarse él la medalla. Por qué será que no me sorprende…-murmuré, aburrida.

Estuvimos esperando unos pocos minutos más hasta que finalmente apareció un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo castaño muy bien peinado, bigote a juego y vestido con un traje negro y corbata verde. Se bajó de un Cavalcade negro y se dirigió a Flash con gesto queda.

-¿Y bien, cual es el problema?

-Este de aquí se ha ofrecido a colaborar, me ha dicho que puede decir nombres, y dado que usted busca méritos ajenos me he dicho: puede que al inspector McReary le interese.

El tal McReary miró fijamente a Flash, luego a mí, y finalmente al narcotraficante inconsciente, como si estuviera pensando mucho, hasta que al final murmuró.

-Bueno, quizás sí que pueda sacar algo de todo esto. Eres un buen hombre, Flash Sentry, un buen hombre…

-Sí, supongo… y sin embargo me apartaron del servicio por ello.

-Razón de más, entonces, eso evidencia la problemática actual en esta ciudad. ¿Sabéis? En realidad es bien simple, no hay bien ni mal, tan solo sombras de puto gris. Esta ciudad tiene lo que se merece, sin embargo siempre hay una oportunidad de redención, de purgar nuestros pecados, y eso es precisamente lo que yo quiero hacer. Me lo debo a mi mismo, y a esta ciudad, y la mejor forma de combatir al fuego, es con más fuego. Gracias, muchacho, muchas gracias, te recompensaré por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

-Sí, aunque aquí Sunset también me ha ayudado, el mérito no es sólo mío…

-Ah, sí, tu amiga… gracias, querida, muchas gracias, en nombre de la policía de Liberty City y el mío propio, Francis McReary. En cuanto sea comisario jefe, podré poner orden en este gran caos.

-Sí, seguro que sí…-murmuré yo, con fingido interés.

-¡Ya lo verás, querida, ya lo verás! Me llevo a este malhechor…

Tras eso el investigador cargó con el traficante y lo metió en su coche, despidiéndose de nosotros y yéndose rápidamente, dejándonos solos allí. Flash y yo nos miramos sin decir nada, aunque en ese momento el chico murmuró.

-Gracias por venir, Sunset, si no hubiera sido por ti…

-No ha sido nada.

Ante eso el chico me sonrió y yo, sin apenas darme cuenta, le devolví el gesto tímidamente; lo cierto es que nunca antes había llegado a compenetrarme con alguien antes de esa forma, y menos aun trabajando codo con codo como lo habíamos hecho.

-En fin, me vuelvo ya para allá, por hoy he terminado…-comentó en ese momento el chico.

-¿Quieres que te acerque?

-No hace falta, tengo el coche aquí cerca.

-Ah, vale… bueno, pues… nos vemos otro día…-murmuré entonces, sin saber muy bien qué decir sin ninguna razón aparente.

-Sí, nos vemos…

Hubo un breve y un tanto incomodo silencio hasta que finalmente nos separamos tras un rápido gesto, yéndose cada uno por su lado. Por mi parte me mostré un tanto confusa, llegando a pensar para mis adentros.

-¿Qué coño ha pasado?

Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta, por lo que preferí no darle más vueltas y volver a casa. Mientras tanto, Liberty City trasnochaba, como de costumbre.

* * *

Dado que la Comisión no volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo, aproveché entonces para abordar otros asuntos importantes, entre ellos el trabajo de topo para María Valvona, para el cual tuve que pluriemplearme, por así decirlo.

La propia Valvona llegó a comentar que los Pegorino poseían un club de striptease en Alderney y, tras informarme un poco, decidí entrar a trabajar allí para obtener más información sobre ellos. Dicho club, el cual se llamaba **Honkers** , estaba situado en el barrio de **Tudor** , y no me fue muy complicado entrar a trabajar en él, puesto que en cuanto vieron mi físico, combinado con mi atractivo, me contrataron casi sin dudarlo.

Al contrario que el Triangle Club, el Honkers era mucho más pequeño en comparación, ya que tan solo constaba de una sola sala más larga que ancha, con una barra de bar que ocupaba casi toda su longitud, la cual tenía justo en el centro un escenario con varias barras donde las bailarinas hacían sus performances mientras los clientes se tomaban algo. Aparte, y al fondo del todo, se encontraban las salas para los bailes privados. Alrededor de la barra del bar había otras mesas para que los babosos se sentaran y disfrutaran del espectáculo.

Para mi buena suerte tan solo me tocó estar en las barras, algo que se me daba especialmente bien, llegando a dar un buen espectáculo que satisfizo bastante al encargado del lugar, un hombre cuarentón muy bien vestido de nombre Phil Bell.

-Ah, hola, tú eres la nueva, Sunset ¿no?

-Sí…

-He visto cómo te mueves, eres buena, del tipo de chicas que sabe cómo moverse, eso me gusta.

-Gracias, señor.

-Te quiero ahí arriba siempre ¿vale? así mantienes entretenida a la gente mientras beben como esponjas.

-Está bien.

Eso me daba cierta ventaja, ya que me permitía estar cerca de la propia barra para poder escuchar todo lo que se cocía en torno a los Pegorino. En cuanto a los clientes en sí había de todo, aunque identificar a los Pegorino era inusitadamente sencillo, siendo siempre los que más y mejor vestían, apareciendo casi siempre durante gran parte de la mañana y la tarde, aunque yo no me quedaba tanto tiempo. Aun así pude llegar a enterarme de algunas cosas mientras bailaba, sin embargo un buen día me sonó la campana de una forma increíble, y nunca mejor dicho, ya que vino en compañía del propio Bell.

Esa mañana estaba siendo tranquila, apenas había gente en el club, y yo me aburría como una ostra; en ese justo momento vi a Bell entrando en el club y comencé a moverme un poco, sin embargo me quedé del todo helada cuando vi que entraba acompañado ni más ni menos de Ray Boccino y un hombre cuarentón, cerca de la mediana edad, de pelo grisáceo y algo lacio, que vestía con un traje marrón claro. Su porte era un tanto intimidante, y de alguna forma algo me dijo quién podría ser.

Los tres hombres se acercaron a la barra y pidieron algo de beber, al principio no se dio cuenta, pero en cuanto levantó la vista y me vio, Ray me reconoció al instante.

-¿¡Sunny?!

Tuve que responder a ese llamado, girándome y fingiendo sorpresa.

-Anda, Ray… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Lo mismo te digo, guapa…-murmuró el hombre, haciendo un gesto al verme que no se me escapó.

-¿La conoces, Ray?-inquirió en ese momento Bell.

-Sí, claro que sí, fue ella quien me ayudó a hacerme con el servicio de basuras de Liberty.

-¿En serio?-inquirió entonces el hombre que les acompañaba, mirándome de arriba abajo con gesto interesado.

-Ah, sí, así es, como bien ya sabes fue un favor personal hacia usted, Don…-murmuró entonces Ray, dirigiéndose a él con un repentino e inusitado fervor.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírme en voz alta, ya que, si mal no recordaba, según sus palabras fue un "regalo para la Comisión", comprendiendo entonces ciertas cosas que probablemente le interesarían a Valvona.

El Don me miró mientras asentía con la cabeza, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien, muy bien… baja aquí, encanto, y hablemos de negocios.

Bajé del alargado escenario y me dirigí a ellos, el Don me habló directamente en cuanto llegué.

-Vale ¿sabes quién soy?

-No, pero me hago una idea…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién soy entonces?

-Bueno, Ray le ha llamado Don, por lo que usted debe ser el líder de los Pegorino…

-Así es, soy James Pegorino, pero puedes llamarme Jimmy. Y tú eres…

-Sunset, Sunset Shimmer.

-Así que Sunset Shimmer… Ray me llegó a hablar de ti, hiciste un buen trabajo haciéndote con el departamento de basuras, es un buen comienzo para adentrarme en Liberty City, pero yo aspiro a más, y como supongo que sabrás, estoy tratando de conseguir un asiento en la Comisión.

-Sí, algo me contó Ray…

-Bien, el caso es que te voy a pedir expresamente que me ayudes. Hasta ahora he tratado de hablar con los Pavano, pero entre una cosa y otra no han hecho más que darme largas y está claro que no van a ayudarme así como así…

-Huy, si tú supieras...-pensé para mis adentros, divertida.

-…por lo que he pensado en los Ancelotti, que son los más débiles de todos, y puede que tengamos una oportunidad de negocio con ellos. Nosotros aquí en Alderney somos los amos del cotarro, por lo que les podemos ofrecer trabajar con nosotros para aumentar su poder, quiero que hables con el viejo Ancelotti y le ofrezcas una oportunidad de negocio conmigo ¿lo harás?

-Sí, puedo intentarlo, por qué no…

-Estupendo, siempre viene bien tener a gente con la que puedes confiar, gracias, Sunset Shimmer.

-No es nada, señor.

-Sunny es una chica de lo más eficiente, Don, estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarte con lo que sea.

-Bien, bien, muy bien, estaremos en contacto entonces.

Tras esa conversación tanto Ray como Pegorino se fueron al poco rato, dejándome allí sola. Mi turno acabó al poco rato, por lo que nada más salir hice mano de mi móvil para llamar a Valvona.

-Hola, querida ¿tienes algo para mí?

-Y tanto, se va a reír mucho, la cuento…

-Por teléfono mejor que no, no me fío de estos cacharros, ven a verme en persona, de hecho ahora mismo estamos aquí Giovanni, Harvey, Jon y yo, estamos hablando de nuestras cosas, ven al restaurante.

-Vale.

No tardé mucho en llegar, aparcando el coche cerca y subiendo al último piso, en la misma sala de reuniones de la última vez; nada más entrar el propio Gravelli me dio la bienvenida.

-¡Querida, aquí estás! Ya nos dijo María que venías, toma asiento ¿te apetece algo para beber?

-No, gracias…

-Bueno, pues cuéntanos…

-Siéntense, siéntense todos, que les voy a contar un chiste de Lepe.

Les conté entonces de forma resumida todo lo que había visto y lo que el propio Pegorino me había pedido, en cuanto acabé hubo unos breves segundos de silencio antes de que todos prorrumpieran en carcajadas. Quien más fuerte se reía era Gravelli, el cual musitaba.

-¡Ay, ay, por dios, mi corazón, basta, basta!

-¡Que quiere trabajar conmigo! ¡Madre mía, está desesperado, qué bueno!-exclamó el viejo Ancelotti, igual de atacado.

-¡Que le damos largas, dice, si sólo fuera eso, ay, dios, querido, lo que te estás perdiendo!-masculló Valvona, secándose las lágrimas.

-¡Pero, pero, pero! ¿Es en serio? madre mía como están las cabezas…-murmuró Harvey Noto, divertido.

Tan fuerte se reían que yo misma acabé también contagiada, llegándome a reírme por lo bajo, sin embargo Gravelli al verme comentó.

-¡Ríete, querida, ríete, es bueno para el alma!

Finalmente me solté y yo también me reí, ya que si se pensaba fríamente realmente era bastante chistoso; un don nadie al otro lado del West River tratando de inmiscuirse en una organización tan antigua para sentirse importante, no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo de seriedad, y quieras que no, tenía su gracia.

-Bueno, bueno, tiempo muerto, que sufro del corazón, tened piedad-pidió en ese momento Gravelli.

-Pues oye, ahora tengo curiosidad, sólo por ver qué me ofrece… y por las risas, claro-comentó en ese momento Ancelotti.

-Te dejo que lo intentes si quieres, Giovanni, no creo que suceda nada que tú y tus chicos podáis resolver-le dio el visto bueno Gravelli.

Por un momento Giovanni quiso decir algo, pero al final se quedó callado; yo le miré con gesto inquisitivo, pensando en una posibilidad, sin embargo en ese momento Valvona tomó la palabra.

-Está claro que ni él sabe qué hacer, propongo seguirle el juego, sólo por mera diversión, a ver cómo se desarrollan los acontecimientos…

-Vale, a ver dónde llega todo esto-asintió Harvey Noto.

-¿Y yo qué hago?-inquirí en ese momento.

-Tú sigue vigilándole, y si te pide hacer algo, hazlo, mantenme informada en todo momento-me ordenó la mujer.

-Está bien.

-Madre mía lo que se está perdiendo Mark… aunque no sé yo si lo pillaría, eso sí ¿dónde está, a todo esto?-inquirió Harvey.

-Resolviendo algunos asuntos, me dijo que estaría ocupado, no es ninguna reunión formal después de todo-explicó Gravelli.

Durante los siguientes minutos siguieron hablando de sus propias cosas, más mundanas, lo cual me sorprendió en cierta forma, ya que no todos los días me esperaba llegar a ver a los grandes líderes criminales de la ciudad hablando de una forma tan casual, informal y distendida. Se notaba que se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo, y eso en cierta forma definía sus relaciones y su forma de comunicarse entre ellos. Por mi parte no quise molestar más y me fui, Gravelli me animó a quedarme a charlar, pero preferí irme de todas formas, ya que tenía mis propios asuntos que atender.

* * *

En su momento me extrañó que no estuvieran todos en la última reunión no formal, ya que tan solo estaban cuatro de los cinco líderes de las familias; recordaba lo que comentó Gravelli en su momento, llegándome a llamar ligeramente la atención, aunque sin darle mayor importancia.

Sin embargo, y pocos días después, llegué a recibir una llamada de un número desconocido, la cual cogí sin más remedio y haciéndome a la idea de quien podría ser.

-¿Sí?

-Hola ¿Sunset Shimmer?-inquirió una voz al otro lado.

-Sí ¿Quién es?

-Soy Mark, Mark Lupisella, líder de la familia Lupisella.

-Me lo suponía…

-Sí, muy lista y todo eso, he oído muchas cosas de ti, los demás te han pedido favores, y bueno, yo tampoco voy a ser menos ¿no?

-Sí, ya que estamos…

-Exacto. Ven a verme a mi casa en Castle Garden City, al lado del WTF Center, piso quince, apartamento 200.

-Vale, voy para allá.

Colgué de seguido, con gesto molesto.

-¿Va todo bien, Sunset?

-Sí, pero me tengo que ir, Betty, ya lo siento…

-Vaya, qué pena, estás muy solicitada últimamente, apenas te veo…

-Ya, lo sé, a ver si consigo sacar un poco de tiempo para mí. Ya lo siento, en serio...-murmuré, un tanto molesta conmigo misma.

Y es que era cierto, con tanto encargo y tanta mierda entre la Comisión y los repartos apenas tenía tiempo para mí, cada vez me notaba más cansada, y ahora que había sacado algo de tiempo para quedar con Betty me salía esto. Y me molestaba, ya que desde la última vez había pasado un tiempo, y durante ese tiempo Betty había hecho unos progresos extraordinarios, perdiendo varios kilos por el camino y viéndose mucho más esbelta y guapa que antes incluso. Aún conservaba algo de peso en las caderas y un poco de barriga, pero la diferencia estaba ahí y era más que visible. La propia Betty se veía más segura y confidente consigo mismo, y se la notaba sobre todo al hablar.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien? No sé, te noto cansada, tienes unas ojeras terribles…

-Sí, sí, estoy acostumbrada, mucho trabajo, eso es todo.

-Entiendo que hagas lo que haces, pero aun así ten cuidado, Sunset, puede llegar a ser peligroso…

-Lo sé, no creas que no, me arriesgo todos los días, no es nada que no sepa a estas alturas…

-Ya, pero aun así… no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.

Ante eso no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa, mirándola con un gesto cariñoso.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, pero no hay ningún problema. Quedamos otro día ¿vale?

-Vale, llámame cuando puedas.

Nos dimos un rápido abrazo y yo me dirigí hacia el coche para ponerme en camino a no más tardar.

El **World Trade Financial Center (siglado WTF** ) formaba parte de un complejo de edificios de carácter comercial y económico que ocupaban toda la zona sur del barrio de Castle Garden City, rodeados de apartamentos de lujo de alta densidad donde solía vivir gente en su mayoría de renta elevada, por lo que tenía sentido que un líder de la mafia viviera allí. Además, desde allí había unas vistas preciosas al West River y la isla de la Felicidad, lo cual le daba más caché a la zona.

Nada más llegar subí hasta el piso quince, donde me encontré a un guarda frente a la citada puerta que me estuvo cacheando antes de entrar, encontrando enseguida mi Desert Eagle.

-Nada de armas en presencia del Don. Luego se la devolveré.

El interior del apartamento lucía tan lujoso como bien me supuse, aunque no era algo particularmente ostentoso o muy recargado, siendo más austero de lo que en un principio me imaginé. Junto a un amplio ventanal vi entonces a quien sería Lupisella, era un hombre cincuentón, de porte algo informal y un aspecto que, de buenas a primeras, no daba la sensación de que fuera muy listo. De pelo moreno, bien peinado y ojos oscuros, se las apañaba para imponer con un gesto que parecía balancear entre sereno y enfadado, como si no estuviera seguro de cuál de las dos cosas escoger.

-Sunset Shimmer…-murmuró al verme.

-Mark Lupisella…-hice yo lo propio.

-El mismo… a ver, a ver ¿qué sabes de mí, qué te han dicho sobre mí?

-Nada… nada relevante.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por qué lo harían? ¿Porque piensan que soy tonto, que tengo bajo cociente intelectual? Sí, sé lo que dicen sobre mí ¿sabes? Que soy un tonto, un tonto violento… bueno, pues yo te lo diré, tonto no soy, pero violento… sí que soy un poquito-masculló el hombre, con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho.

-Entiendo…

-Si soy violento o no me la trae sin cuidado, pero dime una cosa ¿lograría un tonto eludir la evasión fiscal llevando las cuentas de su organización criminal al día?

-¿Cómo?-inquirí, anonadada.

-Sí, raro ¿no? Una organización criminal con contable y en nómina, quien lo diría. Y luego yo soy el tonto-murmuró Lupisella, gesticulando mucho.

-Bueno, no suena tonto, eso desde luego…

-¡Precisamente! ¡Y pensaban que no sería capaz de llevar las cosas por mí mismo! Sólo porque a mi querido tío le ha dado un ramalazo de Alzheimer de buenas a primeras, oh, vaya, qué mala fortuna, ya no le pueden juzgar. Y luego yo soy el tonto…

-Entiendo por dónde va…

-Por supuesto que lo entiendes, es bien sencillo de entender, hasta un tonto lo entendería, diablos, hasta yo lo entiendo, y se supone que soy tonto-masculló el hombre, cada vez más y más nervioso.

-¿Está bien, señor Lupisella?-inquirí entonces, preocupada por su errática actitud.

Ante ese llamado Lupisella pareció relajarse de golpe, aunque sin dejar de retorcerse las manos y conservando en todo momento el tic en el ojo derecho. Puede que no fuera tan tonto, pero algo tenía, eso por descontado.

-Sí, estoy bien. Perdona, es que estoy un poco nervioso ¿sabes? Se trata de nuestro contable, está bajo amenazas, y me da que la poli va tras él para hacerle hablar en nuestra contra. Aunque normalmente no me preocuparía, ese cabrón medio judío podría vendernos a las primeras de cambio si le diera la gana. Aun así le necesito, gracias a él evitamos que nos acusen de evasión fiscal, lo que nos da muchas garantías. Lo único que necesitamos es esconderle por una temporada hasta que se calmen los ánimos. Tú lo escoltarás y lo llevarás a un lugar seguro que tenemos preparado para él.

-Está bien.

-Le pediría a mi socio de mayor confianza esto, pero no puede hacerlo, ya que tiene que pasar desapercibido por un tiempo, así que por eso recurro a ti. Abajo hay un Vincent gris aparcado, cógelo y ve a recoger a mi contable en Westminster, una vez allí llámame y te diré a dónde hay que llevarlo.

-De acuerdo.

Me dio las llaves, aprovechando entonces para recordarle algo.

-Ah, por cierto, señor Lupisella, no sé si lo sabrá, pero yo tengo un precio…

-Sí, ya me dijeron que eres exigente, no te preocupes por el dinero, te pagaré bien.

Asentí con gesto queda y me fui de allí, el guarda me devolvió la pistola y, una vez en la calle, busqué el coche hasta encontrarlo al otro lado de la calle. Me subí a él, arranqué y me puse de camino hacia el barrio de Westminster.

Al igual que The Meat Quarter, **Westminster** era una extensión del anterior barrio, ya que también poseía antiguas fábricas y almacenes ahora en desuso, aunque estaba más gentrificado en comparación con el otro, lo que le daba algo más de valor al mismo. Aun así la huella de la industrialización seguía presente e incluso visible, destacando la presencia de una antigua línea de tren elevado, ahora inutilizable y abandonada.

Me paré al poco rato de llegar en el extremo norte de Galveston Avenue, antes de entrar en el barrio de Purgatorio, y un hombre de casi setenta años, vestido elegantemente, con una prominente calva y pelo lacio por la parte de la nuca, de gafas ovaladas y que portaba un pesado maletín al que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas se acercó al coche, dirigiéndose a mí de seguido.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?

-Sí, soy yo… ¿es usted el contable?

-Sí, soy Moe, Moe Schwartz.

-Vale, suba.

El hombre abordó el coche y se sentó en el asiento de atrás contrario al mío, suavizando el gesto en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-Bof, menos mal que ha venido, estoy muerto de miedo, siento que van a venir por mí en cualquier momento…

-No se preocupe, señor Schwartz, le llevaré a un lugar seguro-murmuré mientras hacía mano de mi móvil.

-Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad.

Llamé a Lupisella, el cual me cogió rápidamente.

-Tengo a su hombre.

-Bien, ahora llévalo directamente a los pisos de protección oficial de Northern Gardens en Bohan, le estarán esperando allí.

Me llamó la atención el sitio en sí, ya que no me esperaba que fuéramos a ir allí; si se trataba de esconder a alguien tan importante, hubiera sido más conveniente sacarlo de la ciudad y ocultarlo en algún piso de baja renta de los barrios de Acter o Tudor en Alderney, por ejemplo.

Aun así acaté la orden y me puse en movimiento rápidamente aprovechando un semáforo en verde. Los siguientes minutos fueron tranquilos, aunque Moe Schwartz se mostraba nervioso en todo momento.

-No hay nada que temer, señor Schwartz, está conmigo ahora…

-Lo sé, querida, y se lo agradezco, pero no puedo evitar sentirme inseguro en todo momento, llevar las cuentas de los Lupisella me está restando años de vida, vivo en constante alerta, apenas duermo, es horrible…

-Debe ser duro.

-No se lo imagina…

-Bueno, ahora relájese un poco, voy a poner la radio ¿qué emisora le gusta?

-Ah… The Journey está bien.

-Buena elección…

Y no era para menos, ya que destacaba por ser la única emisora de música ambiente y chillout de toda la ciudad; también destacaba por su host, el cual era un ordenador con voz mecánica. En ese momento comenzó a sonar por todo el habitáculo _Pruitt-Igoe_ de Philip Glass.

* * *

 **N. del A.** Leer los siguientes párrafos con _Puritt-Igoe_ de Philip Glass

* * *

-Ah, Pruitt-Igoe. Fue un gran proyecto urbanístico que se levantó en la ciudad de San Luis, en Missouri, a mediados de los años cincuenta. Se pretendía que fuera un moderno y vanguardista barrio que albergara todas las comodidades posibles. Pero la segregación racial y la pobreza extrema tomaron todo el complejo en poco tiempo, y tras veinte años de decadencia, se demolieron los treinta y tres edificios que lo conformaban. Fue un gran fracaso que reflejó las consecuencias de una urbanización imparable y descontrolada. Se suponía que iba a ser un barrio moderno y sostenible. Pero fue reducido a escombros en menos de una semana-explicó Schwartz.

Por mi parte no dije nada, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que decía, por lo que le seguí escuchando.

-De cierta forma Pruitt-Igoe es como esta ciudad, la única diferencia es que Liberty City se mantiene en pie, mientras que la primera ya forma parte del pasado y de la historia. Su crecimiento y caída refleja de cierta forma los límites del ser humano y lo falibles que somos. Sin embargo, esta ciudad sigue aquí aun a pesar de todo. Esto demuestra que incluso las ciudades más prósperas tienen su parte decadente. Como Pruitt-Igoe.

Yo tan solo asentí con la cabeza, sin comprender del todo a qué venía esa perorata, aun así comenté.

-Es usted todo un filósofo, señor Schwartz…

-Bueno, lo intento, aunque sólo soy un simple contable. Te agradezco la charla, querida, el anterior hombre que me protegía era un auténtico muermo, y eso que era más mayor que yo…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, era un miembro muy antiguo de la familia, muy confiable y respetado por los suyos, nunca supe su nombre… no he vuelto a saber de él desde la última vez que le vi.

Quise saber algo más, llena de curiosidad, pero en ese momento las sirenas de la policía sobresaltaron tanto a mí como al contable, al tiempo que una voz amplificada decía.

-¡Policía de Liberty City, está detenido, Moe Schwartz, detenga el vehículo!

-¡No! ¡Oh, no, es la policía!-exclamó el aludido, muerto de miedo.

-¡Tranquilo, señor Schwartz, los perderemos de vista, déjemelo a mí!

Nada más decirlo aceleré de golpe y puse el coche a ciento veinte por hora mientras empezaba a esquivar el tráfico, al tiempo que Schwartz se aferraba a su maletín. Fui todo recto por Galveston Avenue, atravesando como una bala todo Purgatorio, sin embargo antes de llegar a un cambio de rasante al otro lado del barrio vi que otra patrulla se acercaba desde el carril contrario, por lo que giré a la derecha antes de encontrarme con ella, saliendo al extremo noroeste del Cruce Estrella, justo al lado de la esquina suroeste de Middle Park. Desde la calle del hotel Majestic también se acercaba otra patrulla, por lo que giré a la izquierda y me dirigí hacia el norte por Frankfort Avenue.

-¡Nos siguen, nos siguen!-exclamó Schwartz.

-¡Sí, sí, lo sé, señor Schwartz, relajase, todo saldrá bien!

Le di un poco más de cera al coche, atravesando rápidamente toda ese tramo de avenida hasta llegar a Holanda Norte, donde las calles se entrecruzaban y probablemente tendría una oportunidad de perderles de vista. Callejeé por allí, atravesando los barrios de Holanda Norte, Holanda Este y Northwood, eludiendo todas las patrullas que nos salían al paso y tomando las curvas usando el freno de mano para no perder mucho tiempo al girar. Al pasar por el extremo norte de Vespucci Circus vi entonces un pequeño túnel peatonal que atravesaba el puente de Cerros Northwood por debajo y no lo dudé ni un instante, colándome por allí y saliendo a la parte norte de Northwood.

Atravesé un parking privado y salí a Grummer Road, la carretera que bordeaba la costa norte de Algonquin; a ese lado del barrio había una extensa amalgama de viejos muelles y almacenes que ya no se usaban, por lo que opté por entrar en uno de ellos para ocultarme de la policía. Para entonces las sirenas se oían ya bastante lejos, y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos terminaron por apagarse, confirmando lo evidente.

-Bien, los hemos perdido.

-Oh, menos mal, gracias, querida, conduces estupendamente…-suspiró Schwartz, más tranquilo.

-Sí, aunque deben de estar buscándonos ahora mismo… ah, ya sé, aquí cerca hay un Pay'n'spray, vamos a pasarnos.

El desvío no nos llevó mucho tiempo, de hecho quedaba justo al lado, entrando en su garaje y atendiéndonos rápidamente, ya que no había nadie en esos momentos.

-Buenas tardes ¿qué necesita?-inquirió el mecánico.

-¿Cuánto tardas en repintarlo en otro color?

-Poca cosa, media horita como mucho, aunque no tengo a nadie, por lo que tal vez tarde menos.

-Pues ponte a ello.

-Sí, señorita.

Por suerte tardó incluso menos, en quince minutos justos, y usando una máquina de pintura, el coche estuvo listo, mostrándose con un color azul clarito bastante discreto. Dado que repintar no costaba nada en esa cadena de talleres, en cuanto estuvo listo salimos de allí, dirigiéndonos directamente hasta nuestro destino.

El repintar el coche nos salió a cuenta, puesto que nos llegamos a encontrar con dos patrullas atravesando el puente de Cerros Northwood, pasando desapercibidos fácilmente, ya que probablemente estuvieran buscando un Vincent gris y no uno azul clarito. Una vez en Bohan me moví como pez en el agua, llegando enseguida a los pisos de protección oficial de Northern Gardens; paré al lado de uno de los edificios, al tiempo que un par de hombres trajeados salían del mismo mientras le abría la puerta al contable.

-Gracias por traerme, querida.

-No ha sido nada.

-Habéis tardado ¿qué ha pasado?-inquirió uno de los hombres.

-Hemos tenido algo de lío con la policía, pero al final pudimos evadirlos-expliqué.

-Por aquí, señor Schwartz-le indicó el otro hombre, llevándoselo adentro.

-Bien, muy bien, informaré al señor Lupisella al respecto. Me ha dicho que te de esto-comentó entonces el hombre, entregándome un sobre.

Lo abrí y comprobé rápidamente su contenido, contando un total de siete mil dólares, nada mal por una simple misión de escolta.

-Bien, gracias.

-El señor Lupisella agradece tu ayuda, se pondrá en contacto contigo cuando sea necesario. Me llevo el coche.

-De acuerdo.

Tras eso el hombre se subió al Vincent y se lo llevó, dejándome allí con mi pago. Dado que estaba en Bohan fui hasta casa andando mientras llamaba a un taxi para que me recogiera, ya que había dejado el coche en Castle Garden City y tenía que ir a por él. Mientras tanto el sol iba declinando, pintando las fachadas de la ciudad de un rojo pardo intenso.

* * *

Tras el último encargo por parte de la familia Lupisella, la Comisión no volvió a ponerse en contacto conmigo, aprovechando entonces para usar un poco de tiempo para mí, quedando varias veces con Betty, Jacob o Packie. Incluso llegué a quedar una vez con Flash, el cual me llegó a invitar a comer una vez después de hacerle otro favor al inspector McReary.

-¿Y qué se cuenta el cruzado McReary?

-Pues sigue igual de iluminado, me sigue pidiendo que me encargue de su mierda, mientras que él trata de averiguar algunas cosas por aquí. Al menos paga.

-Sí, eso es importante, que paguen… ¿es por eso por lo que me has invitado, porque te ha pagado?-inquirí entonces yo, divertida.

-Na, eso es porque me apetecía verte…

-¿Te apetecía verme? ¿Cómo así?

-Bueno, te echaba de menos, llevas un buen tiempo desaparecida, apenas te veo…

-Yo también me muevo, ya sabes, tengo contactos…

-Claro…

-Sí… así que me echabas de menos…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo albergar sentimientos profundos por ti después de todo?

Eso me pilló con la guardia baja, enrojeciendo de golpe y mirando fijamente a Flash, el cual esbozó una sonrisita divertida.

-Qué gracioso que eres…-murmuré, volviendo a mi hamburguesa.

-No, simplemente te sigo el juego, eso es todo.

-Ah ¿no lo decías en serio?

-Ah ¿pensaste que iba en serio?

De nuevo volví a enrojecer sin evitarlo, al tiempo que el corazón me daba un vuelco sin razón aparente. ¿Qué narices me estaba pasando?

-Agh, cállate ya…-le espeté entonces, mirando hacia otro lado.

Hubo un breve silencio entre los dos hasta que finalmente Flash murmuró con tono serio.

-Sunset…

Alcé la mirada y le observé atentamente, viendo entonces un gesto decidido dibujado en su rostro que, por un instante, me dio la sensación de que esta vez realmente iba en serio.

-¿Sí?-inquirí yo, algo nerviosa sin saber bien por qué.

El chico me cogió entonces de la mano que tenía libre, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y cruzándose entonces con mi nerviosa mirada. Parecía que tardó una eternidad, pero finalmente el chico murmuró.

-¿Tienes cambio? A mí no me queda.

La atmósfera murió entonces de repente, sintiéndome sumamente cabreada sin entender por qué.

-¡Serás gilipollas!

-¿Qué pasa? Es cierto, no tengo suelto, iba a pedirte un poco…

-¡Vete a cagar! ¿A qué viene entonces toda esa mierda del ambiente?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ambiente, de qué hablas?

-¡No te hagas el Bogart, sabes de lo que te hablo!

-Eh… en realidad no…

Ante eso quise decir algo, muy cabreada, pero al final no me salió nada, quitándome el hambre de golpe y mascullando de golpe.

-Ah, me largo…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque no quiero verte, me tienes harta, vete a la mierda, joder!

-¿Pero qué te pasa, por qué te alteras tanto?

-¡Pues porque creía que… que…!

-¿Qué?

Los dos nos miramos por un momento, al tiempo que mi cara se volvía encender; para entonces me sentía totalmente perdida, sin saber cómo sentirme, hasta que finalmente opté por largarme de allí, dejando a Flash solo, sin llegar a ver cómo el chico esbozaba una sibilina sonrisita mientras seguía comiendo.

Tras ese encuentro con Flash comencé a sentirme extraña, sin saber muy bien del todo por qué. Evidentemente eso no reducía para nada mi trabajo, siguiendo realizando encargos, pero algo parecía haber cambiado en mí, y no supe muy bien saber el qué exactamente. Incluso la propia Betty notó que algo había cambiado en mí, haciéndomelo saber cuándo volvimos a quedar.

-¿Qué te pasa, Sunset? Te noto como… melancólica…

-¿Qué? ¿Melancólica, yo? No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces qué es? No sé, es que me extraña, nunca te había visto tan… tristona.

-No, no…

-¿Entonces qué es?

Ante eso la chica suspiró, sin otra salida, y decidió contarla lo que la ocurría, añadiendo lo que había pasado recientemente. Una vez que estuvo enterada, Betty comentó.

-Aclárame algo, ese chico… ¿qué es para ti? ¿Habéis llegado a algo más?

-Si lo que preguntas es si me lo he tirado, sí, lo he hecho, y varias veces. No es nada, simplemente es un rollo, nada más, me lo tiro de vez en cuando, sí, pero ya está…

-¿Segura? Porque me da la sensación que no se trata sólo de sexo…

-Sí… o sea ¿qué otra cosa va a ser si no? Es que… no entiendo por qué me importa tanto si sólo es sexo…

-Es obvio… porque ahora no es sólo más que eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-inquirí, cada vez más confusa.

-Es simple, Sunset, creo que a estas aturas hasta tú lo sabes, simplemente no lo quieres reconocer…

-¿Reconocer el qué?

Ante eso Betty me miró con gesto obvio, murmurando de seguido.

-Que ese chico te gusta.

Mi cara fue un poema durante los siguientes segundos hasta que finalmente logré reaccionar, mascullando de seguido con la cara encendida.

-¿Gustarme? Pero… pero… ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo me va a gustar?

-No sé, tú me dirás, aunque algo debe de tener para tenerte tan tonta…

-¡Oye!-exclamé entonces, molesta.

-¡Ajá, te pillé, entonces sí que te gusta!

-¿Qué? Espera, no ¿qué? Un momento… espera…-mascullé entonces, entre trompicones verbales.

Betty tan solo se rió con ganas, viéndome cómo me trababa y enrojeciendo por enésima vez en el proceso, y no sólo por el hecho en sí. Por mi parte exclamé algo molesta.

-¡Oye, tú, lianta! ¿Desde cuándo estás tan suelta?

-Ah, pues desde que bajé veinte kilos en casi un mes… te tengo que dar las gracias, nena, me has abierto los ojos…

-Me alegro por ti, aunque ahora seas más metiche...-murmuré yo, resentida.

-Ah, venga, no seas así, tonta, no tiene nada de malo que te guste… si te soy sincera desde que adelgacé me están saliendo tíos de hasta debajo de las piedras, estoy solicitadísima…

-No es un triunfo hasta que te los tiras…

-Ah, pues entonces ya he triunfado…

-¿¡En serio?!

-Huy sí, el otro día, un chico del gimnasio, me puso mirando a Ohio, qué hombre…

-Bravo por ti, supongo…

Betty me miró con gesto pensativo hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Hagamos una cosa, si realmente no sientes nada por él y es sólo sexo, como tu bien dices, en ese caso vuélvetelo a tirar… a no ser que ya lo hayas vuelto a hacer…

-Qué va, con tanto curro y tanta mierda no hemos vuelto a follar…

-Pues mira, es tu ocasión perfecta, llévatelo a la cama, si no sientes nada por él entonces será un polvo como otro cualquiera. Sin embargo, si hay algo más, será diferente.

-¿Qué puede tener de diferente? Es un simple polvo…

-Eso es lo que tendrás que averiguar.

Me quedé callada, sopesando todo lo que Betty me había dicho. No estaba del todo segura si un polvo más era la respuesta a mis dudas, sin embargo no perdía nada por intentarlo, además, me vendría bien desahogarme después de tanto trabajo acumulado.

-Está bien, lo intentaré…

-Genial, ya me contarás. Quién lo diría, nunca pensé llegar a verte así de colada por alguien, ya sabía yo que tenías un lado tierno…

-Agh, cállate ya…

Tras esa conversación con Betty tuve oportunidades de quedar con Flash y tirármelo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me salía como tal. Normalmente no me hubiera costado nada llamarle y decirle llana y directamente si quería follar, pero esta vez había algo extraño que me impedía hacerlo. Y no sabía qué era. O tal vez sí. La cosa era que ya no me resultaba tan sencillo decirlo como hacerlo, y preferí dejarlo estar por el momento, ya que seguía habiendo encargos que atender.

* * *

Ni la Comisión ni Jimmy Pegorino volvieron a dar señales de vida, pero recientemente había empezado a recibir mensajes e indirectas muy extrañas; lo primero fue una especie de tarjeta blanca metida en mi buzón, en la que se podía ver el símbolo de igual impreso en un costado. Al principio no supe qué podía pasar y lo tomé por publicidad extraña, por lo que la tiré y lo dejé pasar. Sin embargo volvió a aparecer en los lugares más insospechados, sobre todo cuando volvía de realizar algún encargo o incluso después de quedar ya fuera con Betty, Jacob o Packie. Y no fue lo único, puesto que también empezaron a aparecer extrañas pintadas que parecían estar relacionadas. Al principio eran solo martillos rojos, pero luego empezaron a ser hoces, viendo enseguida el patrón y dejándome aún más descolocada si cabía. Y no fue lo único, puesto que luego pasaron a ser las figuras de Karl Marx y Lenin superpuestas una encima de otras, al lado de la hoz y el martillo y el signo de igual, todo junto. Para entonces estaba más que claro que alguien me estaba vigilando, incluso llegó al punto de llegar a intervenir en uno de los encargos.

Fue en uno de los encargos de Elizabeta, tuve que ir a recoger el paquete a las ruinas de un antiguo almacén abandonado en el barrio de BOABO, en Broker, pero nada más llegar vi que el paquete había sido saboteado, y su contenido se encontraba esparcido por todo el solar lleno de basura, cascotes y escombros. Traté de encontrar al responsable, pero lo único que vi fue otra tarjeta con el signo del igual cerca de allí. Lo peor fue que no pude entregar nada y Elizabeta se acabó enterando, echándome la bronca por ello.

-¡Sunset! ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué no has entregado el paquete?

-Lo siento, Liz, no pude hacerlo, alguien lo encontró y lo saboteó, echándolo a perder.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Quien ha sido?!

-No tengo ni idea, si lo hubiera sabido ten por seguro que habría ido a pedirle cuentas…

-¡Joder, eran cinco kilos de coca de la buena, había costado una pasta! ¡Cómo encuentre al que haya hecho esto lo va a pagar, lo malo va a ser ahora contentar al comprador!

-Lo siento, Liz…

-No te preocupes, nena, esto es un negocio después de todo, y los negocios se pueden joder, es parte del trabajo. Pero bueno, veré cómo puedo compensar las pérdidas, vamos hablando.

-Vale.

Para entonces estaba más que claro que, quienquiera que fuera la persona que estaba interfiriendo en mis negocios, iba estrictamente a por mí, y no a por ningún otro, ya que no tenía mucho sentido que nadie quisiera joder a Elizabeta a través de un simple contacto suyo.

La cosa llegó a su punto álgido cuando, una buena mañana, recibí la llamada de un número oculto que me puso en alerta nada más verla. Algo nerviosa decidí cogerlo, actuando con precaución.

-¿Sí?

-La has cagado, pero bien-anunció una voz femenina a otro lado.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es, de dónde llama?

-No te hagas la tonta, tía, que bastante hemos tenido con lo de Firefly Island. Joder, me has puesto en un serio aprieto, y encima vas y atraes a la persona menos conveniente de todas. Hay que joderse.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada ¿Quién es usted?

-Por aquí no, tenemos asuntos que atender, pero no es a mí a quien tienes que rendir cuentas. Ven a verme al edificio del U.L. Paper, en la esquina con Iron Street y el tramo en obras de Columbus Avenue en El Triángulo.

Quise decir algo, pero la misteriosa voz colgó de improviso, dejándome con la miel en los labios y más confusa que nunca. Después de las pintadas y las tarjetas esto ya era lo último, optando entonces por ir directamente a donde me habían dicho que fuera a no más tardar.

El Triángulo era uno de los barrios previos antes de entrar al bajo Algonquin, era un barrio medio comercial y medio residencial, conocido sobre todo por albergar dos de los edificios más conocidos de la ciudad: el edificio del Triángulo, el cual destacaba por su forma de triángulo rectángulo, y la torre Rotterdam, el edificio más alto y significativo de Liberty City, con un total de trescientos cincuenta y dos metros de altura desde el suelo, incluyendo su gran antena.

El edificio donde me habían citado resultó ser la sede de un periódico independiente del cual ni siquiera había oído hablar, justo al lado del tramo en obras de Columbus Avenue. Aparqué justo al lado y, nada más salir del coche, una chica de pelo gris opacado con destellos blancos y ojos violetas se dirigió a mí.

-Ah, aquí estás, sí que te has dado prisa en venir…

-Vale, no sé quién coño eres, pero quiero respuestas ¿eres tú la que me ha estado siguiendo recientemente?-la espeté, enfadada.

-¿Qué? Claro que no ¿tan tonta eres? No, yo soy la que te disparó aquella vez en el parque de atracciones de Firefly Island ¿o es que ya no te acuerdas?

Fue entonces cuando recordé la sombra que me llevó a subir a los tejados, mascullando de seguido.

-¿Qué? Entonces, no…

-No, no, pero te cargaste a Caballeron y los suyos ¿en qué estabas pensando? Y encima vas y destruyes unas obras de arte importantísimas, nos has costado un dineral. Joder, iba tras esos tíos para meterles en la cárcel y proteger esas obras, muertos no me sirven ahora, y las obras se han perdido. Todo por tu culpa.

-¡Oye, perdona, yo sólo soy una mandada! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Yo no tenía nada que ver con esa gente, simplemente me mandaron disponer de ellos!

-Ya, ya… pero no es a mí a quien tienes que dar explicaciones. Sígueme, te llevaré ante mi jefe.

La seguí hasta el piso veintitrés del edificio, entrando en uno de los tantos despachos que allí había; la chica, nada más entrar, murmuró.

-Ya está aquí, jefe.

-Bien, muy bien, puedes retirarte, Daring, gracias por tu ayuda-murmuró un hombre tras un sillón dado la vuelta.

La tal Daring le hizo un gesto y se marchó, dejándome sola con ese hombre, el cual murmuró.

-Hola, Sunset Shimmer.

-Hola… quien quiera que sea usted.

-Irrelevante, no necesitas saber esas cosas. Pero sí que necesitas saber lo que has desencadenado.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué he desencadenado?

Nada más decirlo el hombre se dio la vuelta, mostrándose como tal. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo canoso, muy bien peinado, y vestido con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata gris. Llevaba puestas unas gafas de pasta rectangulares negras y sostenía un puro humeante entre sus dedos, dándole una calada antes de volver a hablar.

-Pues un conflicto de intereses importante. Tan importante que incluso salpica a un amigo mutuo nuestro.

-¿Amigo mutuo? ¿De quién habla?-inquirí, perdida.

-Piensa un poco, después de todo sé que eres una chica lista. ¿Quién crees que puede estar tras de ti?

Me quedé pensativa por un instante, reordenando todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Por orden del viejo Ancelotti, me deshice de esa panda de rusos traficantes de obras de arte; luego empezaron a aparecer una serie de símbolos a mí alrededor. La hoz y el martillo, Marx, Lenin y un signo de igual. Fuera quien fuera, no iba a ser precisamente capitalista, sino comunista hasta la médula. Y, pensando en comunistas, tan solo pude recordar a una persona que tuviera problemas con ellos.

-Gravelli…

-Exacto, muy bien, has pensado bien. Mi viejo amigo Jon me comunicó sus inquietudes para con los rusos, y me pidió que le ayudara, dentro de mis posibilidades. Pero ahora vas tú y te cargas a unos posibles contactos que nos hubieran podido decir más cosas acerca de ellos…

-No fue él, fue Giovanni Ancelotti quien me ordenó que lo hiciera, como un favor hacia Gravelli…

Ante esa nueva información el hombre levantó las cejas, con gesto elucubrador, y murmurando al poco rato.

-Está claro que ese hombre le va a dar problemas en el futuro, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con él, así que lo dejaremos pasar, al menos por el momento. No, esto es importante, debemos de tomar cartas en el asunto antes de que esto vaya a peor.

-¿Quién va tras de mí?-inquirí cortante.

El hombre se revolvió en su silla, acercándome entonces una ficha que cogí y empecé a ojear, viendo en una foto una chica joven, más o menos de mi edad, aunque posiblemente algo más mayor. Tenía los ojos de color violeta oscuro, un pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo y un recto flequillo, con destellos violáceos y azules claros. Vestía con una blusa azul claro y una falda de vestir larga y negra. Tenía una mirada dura y decidida y esbozaba una media sonrisa que la confería un aspecto un tanto intimidante.

-Se llama Starlight Glimmer, por lo que sabemos es una de las mujeres de confianza de Kenny Petrovic, es una comunista exacerbada que lo tiene todo, es marxista, leninista y aboga por un igualitarismo recalcitrante. Es muy conocida por los bajos fondos de Moscú, Volgogrado y San Petersburgo, de donde es oriunda. Posee un carisma que arrastra y tiene una facilidad de palabra pasmosa, por lo que su poder de persuasión es bastante alto, lo que la convierte en una mujer peligrosa, ya que es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Se dice que también es muy violenta, pero nunca se la ha visto ejercer la fuerza bruta, ni mediante palabras ni armas de ningún tipo. Sospechamos también que emplea la tortura para sonsacar la información que necesita, pero hasta el momento no hemos podido confirmar nada.

Me quedé callada y visiblemente chocada, sin saber muy bien qué decir y qué pensar de todo esto hasta que finalmente logré mascullar.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Del FIB?

-¿FIB? ¿Acaso te parezco homosexual?-me espetó entonces el hombre, con tono ofendido.

Ante eso me encogí de hombros, sin saber qué responder, pero el hombre enseguida recalibró la conversación murmurando.

-No importa, nada de eso importa, lo que importa es que esa mujer está aquí por orden de Kenny Petrovic, y ahora va a por ti por lo que has hecho. No sabemos a ciencia cierta a qué ha venido exactamente, pero una cosa es segura, no es de fiar, y no es bueno ni para mí ni para Jon que esté aquí, así que vamos a tener que ponernos las pilas para detenerla.

-Espere, espere ¿vamos?

-Sí, vamos, señorita mía, vamos, sobre todo usted, que ha sido la responsable de que Glimmer esté ahora aquí. Yo actuaré como enlace entre usted y nuestro amigo en común, pero vamos a necesitar un poco de coordinación. Ve a verle y él te explicará el resto, estaremos en contacto.

-Espere un momento, aún no me ha explicado ciertas cosas…

-Eso es todo por ahora, puede irse, señorita Shimmer.

-Pero…

-¡Daring, acompañe a la señorita Shimmer a la salida!

En ese momento apareció la tal Daring, la cual me llevó de vuelta a la calle; traté de sonsacarla algo, pero no sirvió absolutamente de nada.

-¿Quiénes sois, qué es todo esto, por qué tengo que encargarme yo de vuestra mierda? ¡Respóndeme, maldita sea!

-Está todo hablado, no necesitas saber nada más, tan solo acata las órdenes que has recibido.

-Pero…

-Que tengas un buen día.

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Daring desapareció en el interior del edificio y yo me quedé ahí con una cara de lerda profunda. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que había pasado, pero una cosa era segura: me había metido en algo muy grande sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Sin otra posibilidad fui a ver a Gravelli, nada más entrar me dirigí a él con contundencia.

-Perdone si me muestro un poco impertinente, pero me va a permitir preguntarle algo. ¿¡Qué coño está pasando?!

-Sí, querida, lo sé, es todo muy confuso, lo único que sé es que una cerda comunista ha empezado a interceder en nuestros negocios y la quiero fuera de este distrito lo más rápidamente posible.

-¡Ese hombre jura y perjura que es cosa mía, pero no hice nada más que acatar las órdenes de Ancelotti!

Al oír ese nombre el gesto de Gravelli se arrugó, murmurando de seguido.

-De Giovanni ya hablaremos en su momento, pero te voy a pedir por favor que no me lo menciones ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Vale, ahora, pasemos a lo importante. Esa tal Glimmer ha empezado a inmiscuirse en muchos de nuestros negocios, y no lo pienso tolerar, por lo que te voy a pedir que me ayudes con esto.

-Vale ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Vamos a empezar por lo básico, ahora mismo está metiendo sus sucias narices marxistas en algunas de las líneas de autobús que tenemos en nómina, concretamente en las que recorren el medio y bajo Algonquin. Poseemos esas líneas desde hace más de cincuenta años, de hecho fueron de los primeros negocios que empezamos a controlar, por lo que no pienso perderlas así como así. Los autobuses se reúnen en Bus Lane, en Castle Gardens, justo al lado del helipuerto de Higgins Helitours, ve allí y dila a esa perra leninista que se marche de aquí si no quiere tener una guerra, que la tendrá.

-Sí, señor Gravelli.

-Tenemos que ganar esto, Sunset, antes muerto que dejar que esos putos comunistas se hagan con todos nuestros negocios-masculló el hombre, un tanto alterado.

-Yo arreglaré esto por usted, tiene mi palabra.

-Gracias, querida, te voy a tener que recompensar por esto... veré a ver qué puedo averiguar sobre tu madre.

-Gracias, señor.

Sin perder más tiempo me dirigí allí a no más tardar, contagiada por la urgencia y el apremio del propio Gravelli. Si realmente todo esto era culpa mía, debía de poner las cosas en su sitio y arreglarlo todo lo más rápidamente posible.

-Joder, joder, quién me mandaría, puto Ancelotti-pensaba mientras conducía.

 **Bus Lane** era una pequeña calle que corría paralela al tramo sur de Union Drive, allí había varias paradas de autobús, y la gran mayoría de autobuses y líneas paraban allí para descansar y repostar, en una suerte de depósito al aire libre. Nada más llegar vi que muchos autobuses estaban allí, algunos parados, y otros esperando a que la gente los abordara. Busqué entre la multitud algún indicio o pista, o bien a alguien sospechoso, sin embargo no vi nada ni a nadie. Un autobús cerca de allí se estaba terminando de llenar, con el conductor a punto de arrancar. Sin embargo el motor ni siquiera reaccionó, oyéndose un seco clac cada vez que el conductor le daba al contacto, como si se hubiera quedado sin batería. Vi entonces que un pequeño cable asomaba del capó trasero del gran vehículo, levantándolo de seguido y viendo que los cables de contacto habían sido cortados.

-Lo han saboteado para que no arranque… pero ¿Quién?

Miré a mi alrededor y, cerca del parque el cual se iba a convertir pronto en los cimientos del Liberty City Hotel & Casino, vi entonces a alguien sospechoso. Era un chico joven, de unos veintipocos años, de ojos azul claros y pelo azul opacado, muy bien cortado y peinado, que me miraba atentamente desde donde estaba. Empecé a ir hacia él y entonces echó a correr, imitándole de seguido y comenzando a perseguirle por todo el parque.

-¡Alto ahí, quieto! ¿Te envía Starlight Glimmer? ¡Contesta!

Sin embargo el chico me ignoró, continuando su carrera sin ni siquiera mirarme.

La persecución duró sus buenos minutos, llevándome directamente hasta el muelle sur de Castle Gardens de nombre Poop Deck, el cual albergaba un hotel y una marisquería en el extremo sur del mismo, en ese momento cerrada. Al acercarme vi entonces que el chico se arrimaba a una figura que me era familiar, entregándola entonces algo que apenas distinguí. Apreté el paso, sacando el arma y exclamando de seguido.

-¡Quietos o disparo!

Aun así ninguno de los dos reaccionó al respecto, y fue entonces cuando me encontré cara a cara con Starlight Glimmer, la cual me esbozó una sonrisita condescendiente, murmurando de seguido con un acento bastante prominente.

-Sunset Shimmer… encantada de conocerte.

-El placer no es mío, me temo. Tú eres Glimmer ¿verdad?-inquirí entonces, mientras la encañonaba.

-Así es. Esperaba conocerte lo antes posible ¿sabes? Quería conocer a la persona que asesinó a nuestros pobres camaradas…

-Si hablas de Caballeron y compañía, que conste que no los conocía de nada.

-Ah, pero yo sí ¿sabes? Todos nos conocemos, todos sabemos quiénes somos, porque somos todos iguales. Compartimos todo, nuestros bienes, nuestros sueños, nuestras metas, nuestras esperanzas. No como tú, como la chusma que vive en esta ciudad. Los capitalistas pensáis que sólo lo vuestro os pertenece, que no necesitáis compartir vuestros bienes más preciados. Me dais pena. Y asco. Estáis demasiado apegados a los bienes materiales. No comprendéis el valor de la igualdad.

-Déjate de discursos comunistas, ya me han dicho cómo eres, no pienso caer en tu juego, olvídate.

-Oh, me temo que no es tan sencillo. El señor Petrovic quiere expandirse, y la vieja Comisión no tiene cabida en sus planes. Debemos limpiar lo viejo, para dar paso a lo nuevo. Todos somos iguales, Sunset Shimmer. Y tú también lo serás.

-Puta loca…-mascullé, cada vez más molesta por su forma de hablar y expresarse.

-Sí, atácame, insúltame, eso es exactamente lo que esperaba que harías. Qué predecible, pensaba que serías una rival a mi altura. Esto va a ser muy fácil.

-¡Corta el rollo ya! ¡No tengo ningún problema en matarte aquí y ahora!-grité, con el arma en alto.

-¿Estás segura de eso? ¿Realmente quieres matarme en frente de este pobre e inocente muchacho que tanto me ha ayudado? ¿Lo ves, Party Favor? No son más que criminales, asesinos, enemigos del proletariado y de todo por lo que luchamos.

-Trató de hacerme hablar, pero no la escuché-masculló el tal Party Favor, dibujando un gesto en su cara espeluznante.

-E hiciste muy bien. Ahora ve con los demás, mi querido muchacho. Volveré con vosotros en breve.

El tal Party Favor se marchó de allí, yo tan solo seguí apuntando a Starlight, la cual en ningún momento alzó las manos o se mostró nerviosa por la situación.

-No voy a dejarte escapar así sin más-la dije, con gesto serio.

-Oh, por supuesto que no lo harás, después de todo tienes órdenes de proteger vuestro sucio y corrupto modelo social. Y es por eso por lo que no eres libre, no eres igual; necesitas liberarte, Sunset Shimmer, ser dueña de tu propia vida, no eres más que un títere en manos de la Comisión, y ni siquiera te das cuenta. Es muy triste…

-¡Cállate! ¡No sabes nada de mí, deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo, joder, me estás encabronando mucho!

-Eso es porque sabes que tengo razón. Cuando somos libres e iguales, somos dueños de nuestro propio destino. No como tú, que estás atada a los designios de cinco viejas glorias que sólo miran por ellas mismas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que la Comisión se acabe resquebrajando. Y te arrastrarán con ellos, hundiéndote en su propia mugre. Aún puedes salir de todo esto, Sunset Shimmer. Libérate, sé una persona libre, deja de acatar sus órdenes. El hombre libre elige, el esclavo obedece.

-Vete al infierno, puta loca-musité, sosteniendo mi arma con todas mis fuerzas y apretando los dientes.

Aun así Starlight conservó en todo momento su serenidad, esbozando una sonrisita conforme y murmurando de seguido.

-Una pena. Te he dado una oportunidad, pero si no quieres ser igual, en ese caso tendré que luchar contra ti. Adiós, Sunset Shimmer. Ha sido… una decepción.

Quise decir algo, pero en ese momento algo hizo explosión cerca de allí, haciéndome girar de golpe y viendo lo que había sucedido. Y es que uno de los autobuses había explotado, concretamente el que estaba lleno de gente, matando a todo el mundo. Me quedé horrorizada, y fue entonces cuando, en un visto y no visto, Starlight Glimmer desapareció. Y grité. Grité llena de rabia. Grité por no haberlo visto venir, por no haber podido evitarlo, por centrarme sólo en ella cuando tenía que haber asegurado el autobús. Las sirenas de policía, ambulancias y bomberos comenzaron a resonar en la distancia, obligándome a moverme y salir de allí. Una estela de humo negro comenzó a alzarse sobre el sur de Algonquin, tiñendo el cielo de una Liberty City herida.

* * *

¡Surprise, madafacas! XD a ver ¿quién se esperaba que fuera a meter a Starlight Glimmer? sí, no me extraña, ni yo me lo esperaba, pero al final, y por sugerencia de Juanca29, la he acabado metiendo ya que tras mucho pensarlo me puede venir bien para ciertos elementos de la trama y justificar además ciertos detalles que suceden en los juegos y que al final van a coincidir perfectamente. Ya se verá cuales son en los siguientes capítulos, todavía tengo intención de que sigan siendo sólo diez, pero bueno, a ver cómo se desarrolla esto.

En cuanto al personaje de Starlight, como veréis será una antagonista, de hecho será la antagonista principal que la historia necesitaba, puesto que hasta el momento no he introducido a ninguno, y me viene bien que alguien se oponga a Sunset para darle más énfasis a sus sentimientos y su búsqueda de venganza. No creo que meta a Starlight en ninguna otra de mis historias, y si lo he hecho en esta, es para que sea la antagonista, lo que tendría que haber sido en la serie, pero bueno, comentario subjetivo que no viene al caso.

He añadido algunos personajes de MLP para compensar un poco, entre ellos a Caballeron y compañía, que no duran ni un telediario, y a Daring Do, la cual trabaja para un nuevo personaje proveniente de GTA IV y que contemplaba meter en algún punto de la historia: el contacto de U.L. Paper. Para los que hayan jugado a GTA IV y V ya sabrán quién es, y para los menos puestos no pasa nada, que se aclarará de cierta forma su procedencia.

Por otro lado le doy un impulso a la relación entre Flash y Sunset, la cual alcanzará su punto álgido en el próximo capítulo y condicionará también tanto a la trama como a la propia Sunset.

A partir de aquí, y dado que quiero mantener en todo momento la marca de diez capítulos justos, el contenido de los capítulos aumentará, pero lo haré de forma que no sea muy caótico y se pueda seguir bien el hilo de la historia aunque luego pasen un montón de cosas y en periodos de tiempo más espaciados.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **Tira y afloja **

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! ¡Una brutal explosión de un autobús en Bus Lane se salda con más de treinta muertos y quince personas heridas! Hasta el momento se cree que ha sido un accidente, la policía no quiere dar detalles al respecto hasta aclarar los hechos, sin embargo mucha gente ya ha expresado su opinión de manera contundente.

-¡Pues está claro que ha sido un atentado! ¿¡Qué otra cosa, si no?! ¿¡Un cable pelado?! ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡Se creen que somos tontos?! ¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando dejamos que entre cualquiera a este país, no me extraña que seamos el blanco de terroristas y criminales, somos el puching ball oficial del mundo!

-¡Nos atacan, por supuesto que sí, vienen a atentar a nuestro país y, mientras tanto, la policía diciendo que ha sido un accidente! ¡Mi hijo sí que fue un accidente!

-¡Esto es culpa del gobierno y su mala gestión en materia de control de inmigración, se nos cuelan terroristas en el país y a nadie le importa una mierda, y no es hasta que pasa algo cuando actuamos! ¿Quieren una solución? ¡Yo tengo una! ¡Que cierren los puentes! ¡Ya verás como así no pasa ningún terrorista!

La idea de cerrar los puentes ha calado hondo en muchas asociaciones de víctimas del terrorismo y otras instituciones de carácter social, las cuales han estado presionando al ayuntamiento para que los cierre inmediatamente. Por su parte, el alcalde Julio Ochoa también ha declarado al respecto.

-Desde la alcaldía de Liberty City condenamos cualquier acto de terrorismo que infrinja cualquier tipo de daño sobre la población. He oído muchas voces pidiendo el cierre de los puentes como medida paliativa, la cual estudiaremos detenidamente, pero por ahora nos centraremos en incrementar la seguridad y mantener a la población a salvo. Se establecerán controles a ambos extremos de los puentes principales y se incrementarán las patrullas a altas horas de la madrugada.

Aun a pesar de las medidas tomadas por el ayuntamiento, la gente pide aún más seguridad y protección ante la súbita escalada de violencia, aumentando de esta forma el miedo. Quien quiera que sea el autor de este supuesto atentado, ha conseguido lo que quería: poner nerviosa a la población. Seguiremos informando a su debido tiempo.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, querida, tenemos que hablar, va a haber una reunión urgente dentro de poco en el restaurante, vente, discutiremos acerca de lo que ha pasado.

-Vale, voy para allá.

Tras lo sucedido en Castle Gardens me encontraba un tanto desanimada, tanto por el hecho en sí como por el fracaso absoluto a la hora de hacer lo que me encomendaron. Ya no era sólo por no haber podido detener a Starlight, que lo podría haber hecho perfectamente si hubiera asegurado el autobús, sino por toda esa gente inocente, ahora muerta. Nunca había tenido en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de todo lo que había llegado a hacer hasta ahora, cuando un sentimiento de culpa y desasosiego se apoderaba de mí de una forma que ni yo me esperaba que lo hiciera.

-Agh, maldita sea ¿qué me está pasando?

Nunca había sido una chica especialmente sentimental ni nada por el estilo, pero después de todo lo que me había pasado recientemente con Flash me notaba mucho más sensible que de costumbre. Si algo me había enseñado la vida es que no había espacio para sentimientos en un mundo tan frío y duro como en el que estaba, y aun así no podía evitar sentirme así.

Aun y con todo hice de tripas corazón, tratando de ignorar mi estado, y me dirigí hacia Pequeña Italia a no más tardar. Pude comprobar de primera mano los efectos del atentado, ya que nada más cruzar el puente de Cerros Northwood hacia Algonquin, un control policial me hizo parar para comprobar tanto el coche como a mí. Por suerte no suelo llevar armas sueltas en el coche, y pude pasar desapercibida mi pistola con un poco de maña y soltura, conservando en todo momento mi cara de póker.

Una vez que el control terminó, seguí mi camino hacia el restaurante, llegando en media hora, ya que el tráfico estaba bastante concurrido, sobre todo en esa parte de la ciudad. Aparqué donde pude y entré en el restaurante, encontrándome con Ray nada más cruzar la puerta.

-Hola, Sunny.

-Buenas, Ray ¿están arriba?

-Sí, están esperándote.

-Bien.

Antes de subir las escaleras, el capo de Pegorino me detuvo por un instante.

-Ah, por cierto, puede que Jimmy P se ponga en contacto contigo muy pronto, te lo haré saber o yo o Phil, para que sepas.

-Vale.

Sin decir nada más comencé a subir las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Ray, dándome la sensación de que me estaba mirando el culo, por lo que apreté el paso rápidamente hasta que lo perdí de vista.

Finalmente llegué al último piso, llamando a la puerta previamente hasta que oí a Gravelli cediéndome el paso.

-Adelante.

Nada más entrar vi que estaban todos, o al menos casi todos, ya que el asiento donde usualmente se solía sentar el viejo Ancelotti permanecía vacío y solitario.

-Oh, bien, aquí estás, querida, podemos empezar-murmuró Gravelli al verme.

-Oh… vale…

Preferí no preguntar acerca del viejo Ancelotti, ya que me imaginaba las posibles razones por las que no estuviera presente, por lo que me senté en el otro extremo de la mesa. Tanto María Valvona como Harvey Noto y Mark Lupisella se les veía bastante nerviosos, y no era para menos, puesto que la amenaza de Starlight era bastante real, llegando a atentar en la ciudad y contra uno de sus negocios, ni más ni menos. En ese momento Gravelli tomó la palabra.

-Muy bien, pues primer punto del día: tenemos graves problemas.

-Desde luego…

-¿Sólo eso?

-Qué novedad…

-A ver, a ver, vale que estamos todos nerviosos, yo el primero, pero no dejemos que la situación nos supere. Tenemos a un agente externo que nos amenaza directamente, y debemos de tomar medidas rápidamente antes de que la cosa vaya a peor. Harvey ¿cómo están las cosas en el ayuntamiento?

-Tensas, muy tensas, el alcalde está que no caga y no hace más que delegar en su teniente, Bryce Dawkins, que es el que se encarga actualmente de toda la mierda. En la policía están muy activos últimamente, Mark me ha comentado que se están movilizando multitud de patrullas durante todos los turnos, algo que nos podría beneficiar, por muy descabellado que suene, ya que ahora tanto la policía como nosotros tenemos un enemigo en común-explicó Noto.

-Bien, podemos tirar de ahí, mira que más nos pueden ofrecer, toda ayuda es poca-insistió Gravelli.

-De acuerdo.

-Vale, eso por un lado. María ¿qué hay de nuestros principales negocios?

-Están cubiertos, he puesto a trabajar a todos mis hombres, los he armado hasta los dientes y se encuentran protegiéndolos, tienen órdenes de disparar a matar a cualquiera que tenga una actitud sospechosa.

-Bien, bien, muy bien… Mark ¿qué hay de ti?

-Bien, yo también he puesto a muchos de mis muchachos a proteger varios de nuestros negocios, si quieres, María, te presto algunos para que te ayuden…

-Buena idea, cuanto más nos apoyemos entre nosotros, más podremos protegernos…

Por mi parte no dije ni hice nada, ya que estaba siendo una conversación más entre ellos que ni siquiera me atañía a mí; de hecho aún me estaba preguntando que para qué me había llamado Gravelli sin en realidad no había nada que yo pudiera hacer, ya que no pasaba de ser una simple asociada. Sin embargo, en ese momento oí la voz del hombre comentar.

-¿Qué me dices, querida?

Reaccioné de seguido, sin poder evitar sonrojarme y murmurando atropelladamente.

-Ah, eh… perdone, señor Gravelli ¿decía algo?

-Sí, decía que si podemos confiar en ti para ayudarnos a proteger nuestros negocios.

-Ah, por supuesto, claro, sin ninguna duda…-asentí, avergonzada por no haberle escuchado antes.

El hombre me miró por unos breves instantes hasta que finalmente continuó.

-Bien, en estos momentos es cuando más tenemos que mostrar un espíritu y comportamiento de equipo, tenemos que dejar bien claro a esos condenados comunistas que no vamos a permitir que intercedan así sin más en nuestros negocios.

Todo el mundo asintió, con gesto serio, sin embargo en ese momento todo oímos un gran estruendo resonando en la distancia, haciéndonos botar del susto en nuestros asientos.

-¿¡Qué demonios ha sido eso?!-masculló Lupisella.

-Eso ha sonado como…

-… una explosión-masculló Valvona, terminando la frase.

Ante eso Gravelli se alarmó, mascullando de seguido.

-Maldición… ¡pon la tele, querida, rápido!

Como allí había una tele de plasma me apresuré a encenderla, viendo que estaba puesto el canal Weazel; en ese momento estaban emitiendo The Men's Room, sin embargo hubo una abrupta interrupción, seguida entonces por un reporte de Weazel News de última hora.

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! ¡Noticia de última hora, se acaba de registrar una explosión en el extremo norte del barrio de Easton, al parecer la estatua de Poseidón que hay en el extremo sur de Bismarck Avenue ha sido destruida, y con ella ya se cuentan víctimas mortales! En esos momentos el tráfico era bastante denso, cruzando por allí bastantes personas en taxi, y la pertinente explosión se ha llevado por delante gran parte del tráfico. Todavía no tenemos cifras concretas, pero iremos actualizando conforme vayamos sabiendo más datos.

Ante esa noticia todos nos quedamos a cuadros, yo la primera, ya que no nos esperábamos para nada que fuera a por una simple estatua de piedra. En un momento dado murmuré.

-Qué raro… ¿acaso tienen algo con escultores o algo así?

-No, para nada, está fuera de lugar, esto es reventar por reventar, no tiene sentido…-masculló Gravelli, rojo de ira.

-Quiere provocarnos, y para ello está involucrando al resto de la población… qué hija de puta-hizo lo propio Valvona, igual de atacada.

-Si tiene problemas con nosotros que lo resuelva con nosotros, la ciudad no tiene por qué pagar el pato…-asintió Noto, igual de alterado que los demás.

-Joder, qué locura…-masculló por su parte Lupisella.

Por la tele comenzaron a verse entonces imágenes de los efectos de la explosión, la estatua había acabado completamente destruida y sus restos se encontraban esparcidos por toda la calle colindante, la fachada del edificio que la albergaba también había resultado seriamente dañada y muchos coches alrededor se encontraban volcados y visiblemente dañados. El espectáculo era dantesco, y no me ayudó a sentirme mejor en absoluto.

-Está claro que defendernos no va a ser lo único que tendremos que hacer. No podemos dejar que siga atacando indiscriminadamente la ciudad sólo para provocarnos. No es bueno ni para los negocios ni para la propia ciudad-comentó en ese momento Gravelli.

-Déjenmelo a mí-murmuré entonces.

Los cuatro líderes me miraron con sendos gestos inquisitivos grabados en sus caras.

-¿A qué te refieres, querida?

-A que yo me encargaré de enfrentarla si es necesario. Ustedes enfóquense en proteger sus negocios, yo trataré por todos los medios de localizarla y hacerla frente para que deje de atentar en contra de la ciudad. No puedo tolerar esto…

Ante ese comentario Gravelli frunció el ceño, un tanto inseguro, aunque en ese momento Valvona comentó.

-¿Estás dispuesta a correr ese riesgo? Ten en cuenta que, si lo haces, te convertirás en enemiga de los rusos, y eso a la larga te podría perjudicar.

-Lo sé, aun así es un riesgo que tendré que asumir, no puedo dejar que esa zorra se salga con la suya, no así…

-Suenas como si fuera algo personal, no hace falta que te involucres de esa forma, siempre puedes quedarte atrás protegiendo nuestros negocios, querida…-recordó Gravelli.

-No, no, déjenme hacer esto, por favor…

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, un tanto confusos por mis palabras, pero en ese momento Lupisella comentó.

-Bueno, si tanto quiere hacerlo ¿por qué íbamos a decirla que no? Por mí adelante…

-Personalmente no entiendo por qué te empecinas tanto, pero si eso es lo que quieres, de acuerdo, tienes mi visto bueno-murmuró Valvona.

-Haz lo que consideres oportuno-añadió Noto.

El único que no dijo nada fue Gravelli, el cual me miró de arriba abajo con expresión austera, sin embargo en ese momento comentó.

-Bien, pues hagámoslo así, que cada uno se centre en proteger los principales negocios, y recordad, cuanto más nos apoyemos entre nosotros, mejor para todos.

Tras eso la reunión se dio por concluida y los demás líderes comenzaron a retirarse; sin embargo, en cuanto me fui a ir de allí, Gravelli me detuvo.

-Espera un momento, querida.

Lo cierto era que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él, ya que me imaginaba que querría hablar conmigo; aun así me dirigí a él de la forma más respetuosa posible.

-¿Sí, señor?

Gravelli me miró fijamente, llegando a asentir ligeramente en el proceso, hasta que finalmente habló.

-Asumo que no se trata sólo de ella ¿verdad?

Ante eso no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado, sin saber muy bien qué decir al respecto. Sin embargo el hombre se apresuró a comentar.

-No te culpes así sin más, querida, lo que ocurrió, ocurrió y ya está.

-Pero lo podría haber evitado. Abrí el capó del motor, vi los cables cortados, podría haber salvado a esa gente, señor Gravelli…

-No, no te fustigues, es lo peor que puedes hacer en una situación como esta. No podías saber que habían hecho algo más al motor, simplemente seguiste tu instinto para tratar de encontrar a esa perra, que era la prioridad.

-Tenía que haber disparado, cuando la ubiqué ese chico joven que estaba con ella la dio algo, debió de ser un detonador, fue en ese momento cuando obtuvo el control total. Debí haberla disparado, pero aun así no lo hice, yo… tan solo me puse a escuchar lo que me decía y… joder… maldita sea…-mascullé, rabiosa.

-De nuevo, no te fustigues. Entiendo tu rabia, pero no llegarás a nada si solo te enfocas en lo que podría haber sido. Lo que ha pasado, ha pasado, y ya no podemos hacer nada por corregirlo. Pero sí podemos evitar que vuelva a ocurrir ¿entiendes?

Las palabras del hombre me hicieron pensar por un momento, viendo que, a efectos prácticos, llevaba razón. Por mucho que hubiera podido interferir, no hubiera podido hacerlo si no sabía que habían plantado una bomba en ese autobús. Sí, era una tragedia terrible, y aun así no podía evitar sentirme ligeramente culpable. Pero, tal y como decía el propio Gravelli, teníamos que evitar que volviera a suceder. Y en eso sí que podía hacer algo.

-Tiene usted razón, señor Gravelli. Ya no se puede hacer nada por esa gente. Pero como bien dice, podemos evitar que vuelva a pasar. Gracias-murmuré, sintiéndome un poco mejor.

Ante eso el anciano sonrió, sorprendiéndome gratamente, ya que nunca antes le había visto sonreír a nadie. Fue entonces cuando murmuró.

-Por supuesto que sí, entre todos lo conseguiremos. Eres una buena chica, Sunset. Muy buena chica.

No pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante ese halago.

-No creo que sea para tanto, pero gracias…

-Claro que sí, te has ofrecido desinteresadamente a detener a esa cerda comunista y terrorista sin pedir nada a cambio, eso dice mucho de ti, cualquier otro miraría por su culo, pero tú has decidido coger el toro por los cuernos y enfrentarlo. No todo el mundo estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que has hecho tú.

Esas palabras me dieron que pensar, quedándome un tanto intrigada. Nunca antes me había considerado una buena persona, sin embargo, tal y como lo ponía Gravelli, lo que había hecho no era precisamente un acto egoísta. Realmente estaba dispuesta a asumir los riesgos con tal de detener a Starlight, ya habíamos visto lo que era capaz de hacer, y dos veces, ni más ni menos. ¿Hubiera dicho que no si realmente fuera mala persona?

-Gracias por sus palabras, señor Gravelli, significan mucho para mí…

-Nada, hombre, con tranquilidad. Mantenme informado si te enteras de algo.

-Por supuesto.

Finalmente me despedí de él y me fui de allí, mientras empezaba a pensar por dónde empezar para tratar de localizar o, al menos, predecir cuál sería el siguiente movimiento de Starlight. Esta vez no dejaría que volviese a atentar contra la ciudad. Eso por descontado.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron de forma un tanto pesada, ya que se podía notar cierta tensión en el ambiente desde el último atentado; esa vez la policía no pudo decir que se había tratado de un accidente, admitiendo que había sido un atentado, y desde entonces, el nivel de alerta había sido elevado. Como consecuencia, había muchos más policías patrullando por las calles, los controles se habían multiplicado y la gente estaba más paranoica y recelosa que nunca.

Por mi parte continué mi ritmo normal de trabajo, al tiempo que buscaba pistas que me pudieran llevar hasta Starlight. Sin embargo parecía que la tiparraca se había desvanecido en el aire, ya que no pude volver a encontrar ningún otro indicio de su presencia. Era como si estuviera esperando al momento apropiado para volver a atacar, dejándonos sin apenas margen para reaccionar o contraatacar. Tenía que admitir que la tía era bastante lista, como bien me advirtió el contacto de U.L. Paper, el cual no había vuelto a ver desde la última vez.

Esa tarde me encontraba en Honkers trabajando y espiando al mismo tiempo a los Pegorino, tratando de enterarme de algo para contarle a Valvona, pero ese día apenas había miembros de la familia por allí, por lo que apenas pude enterarme de nada. Cuando se terminó mi turno fui a irme, pero entonces Phil Bell se acercó a mí y me comentó.

-Ah, Sunset, antes de que se me olvide, me ha pedido Jimmy P que te diga que vayas a verle mañana por la mañana, necesita que te encargues de algo por él.

-Ah, está bien.

Finalmente podría saber algo más sobre el propio Pegorino, por lo que era una oportunidad perfecta.

-Vive en una de las mansiones en Westdyke, al oeste, concretamente en el 1116 de Beaverhead Avenue.

-Vale, me lo apunto.

-Ah, sí, y ponte algo formal cuando vayas a verle, no le gustan las informalidades-añadió Bell, señalando a mi ropa.

-Está bien…

En ese sentido no tenía problema, puesto que podía utilizar el conjunto que me llegó a comprar Flash.

Al día siguiente, y tras vestirme, me dirigí hacia allí a no más tardar, sin embargo nada más salir de casa me topé con Flash.

-Anda, Sunset, justamente venía a verte…

-Ah, pues ahora no puedo, he quedado…

-Ya veo, ya, vas muy guapa…

Ese comentario hizo que me subieran ligeramente los colores, aun así hice como si nada hubiera pasado, comentando de seguido.

-Sí, bueno, lo que tú digas, ahora si me disculpas…

-Apenas te veo últimamente, estás como distante… ¿va todo bien?

-Ah, sí, sí, es sólo que he estado muy ocupada, eso es todo…

Realmente no quise decirle nada más al respecto, puesto que no quería involucrarle demasiado en todo este asunto, bastante tenía ya con los suyos propios para luego andar mareándole con los míos. Sin embargo Flash se adelantó comentando.

-Bueno, siempre podemos quedar un día de estos… ya sé, te invito a cenar a un sitio elegante ¿qué me dices?

-¿Eh? ¿A cenar?

-Sí, que no se diga, hasta ahora tan solo hemos comido en sitios más baratos… ya sé, te llevaré al Superstar Café de Cruce Estrella, más elegante que eso no sé qué puede ser-anunció entonces el chico.

-Pero ese sitio es carísimo…

-¿Qué más da? Además, yo invito ¿recuerdas?

-Bueno, está bien, si insistes…

-Reservaré para dentro de dos días, ya te llamaré para concretar.

Finalmente el chico se despidió, dejándome un tanto insegura al respecto, pero aun así lo dejé estar, ya que tenía una cita importante a la que debía acudir.

El viaje hasta Alderney fue un poco largo, ya que tuve que pasar por unos cuantos controles de camino hacia allá, pero finalmente llegué al sitio especificado, viendo que se trataba de una modesta pero aun así bastante vistosa mansión situada en el extremo oeste del barrio de Westdyke. Aparqué el coche en una calle contigua, ya que el acceso era a un área privada, y me acerqué a la susodicha andando.

Nada más llegar toqué el timbre y esperé unos breves segundos hasta que me abrió un tipo alto y fortachón, de pelo moreno y vestido formalmente.

-Buenas, soy Sunset Shimmer, vuestro don me había llamado…

-Ah, sí, un momento… ¡jefe! ¡Ya está aquí la chica esta!

-¡Pues hazla pasar, joder, Anthony! ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

El tal Anthony me dejó pasar y me guio hasta un pequeño despacho nada más entrar a mano derecha, donde Pegorino se encontraba; nada más verme el hombre me saludó cordialmente.

-¡Sunset Shimmer, aquí estás, tenía muchas ganas de trabajar contigo! Ray me ha comentado que eres una chica de lo más eficiente…

-Bueno, siempre intento estar a la altura de lo que me mandan-murmuré, sin dudar.

-Bien, bien, eso es bueno, muy bueno… déjanos solos, Anthony.

El aludido salió del despacho, dejándonos a solas; fue entonces cuando Pegorino se puso serio, mirándome fijamente.

-Tenemos serios problemas. Y sé que en Algonquin también los tenéis.

-Sí, ha sido una semana ajetreada…

-Y tanto que sí. Me he enterado de lo que ocurre y parece ser que esos comunistas os están presionando. Y sé de muy buena tinta que también lo están haciendo aquí-anunció entonces Pegorino, para mi sorpresa.

-¿Qué? ¿En Alderney? ¿Para qué iban a querer venir aquí?

-¿No está claro? ¡Pues por mí, claro está! ¡Quieren joderme a mí ahora que tengo más probabilidades de entrar en la Comisión! ¡Pues no se lo voy a permitir! ¡Este estado es mío!

Traté por todos los medios de ahogar una risotada. Realmente se lo tenía muy creído, si supiera lo que pensaban de él en la Comisión no tendría tanta fe, eso por descontado. No se lo iba a decir, ni mucho menos, al menos me entretenía pensando en lo graciosa que era toda esa situación. Probablemente no sería Starlight quien estuviera detrás de los que querían joderle, pero dado que me iba a pagar igual, veía estúpido contarle nada.

-Está bien ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Quiero que eches un ojo mis negocios más rentables al sur de aquí, tengo varios locales en los barrios de Acter y Tudor que necesitan supervisión. Vigílalos, y si ves a alguien sospechoso en las cercanías, cárgatelo. Que sepan esos rusos que aquí no hay sitio para ellos.

-Muy bien.

-Estupendo.

En ese momento Anthony volvió a aparecer de improviso, dirigiéndose a su jefe.

-Esto… jefe, ha llamado Sonny, quiere hablar con usted…

-¡Por dios, Anthony! ¿¡No ves que estoy hablando aquí?! ¿¡Y qué te he dicho de no nombrarle directamente?! ¡Está bajo mi expresa protección y tú vas repitiendo su nombre por ahí como un papagayo! ¡Por dios, Anthony, me desquicias, en serio!-exclamó Pegorino, volviéndose a enfadar.

-Lo siento, jefe, no pretendía…

-¡No pretendías, no pretendías, sí, claro, por supuesto que no pretendías! ¡Dile que ahora le llamo! ¡Dios, dame fuerzas! ¿Tú te crees que se puede estar al mando con semejante elemento?-masculló el hombre, dirigiéndose entonces a mí.

Quise decir algo, pero el hombre me cortó antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-¡Da igual, da igual, ve a hacer lo que te he pedido! Toma, aquí tienes una relación de mis negocios, te vendrá bien conocerlos un poco.

-Está bien…

No perdí más tiempo y me dirigí a los lugares citados, llegando más o menos rápido desde allí.

Tanto Acter como Tudor eran dos barrios prominentemente industriales, debido sobre todo a la cercanía del Polígono Industrial de Acter; Tudor era el más prominente de los dos, destacando por la existencia de almacenes, fábricas menores y negocios relacionados, mientras que Acter era algo más residencial, aunque con una renta que tendía a ser baja, ya que muchas de las casas y negocios de allí estaban bastante abandonados. Sin embargo este mismo detalle permitía que los negocios ilícitos estuvieran a la orden del día, siendo en ese sentido un sitio perfecto.

Me pasé primero por Acter al ser el que más cerca me quedaba, yendo por la zona oeste del mismo, donde algunos de los negocios de Pegorino se encontraban; vi varias casas de apuestas ilegales, tiendas de venta de vehículos robados, fumaderos e incluso varias inmobiliarias, pero no vi nada raro por las inmediaciones.

Al poco rato me pasé a Tudor, donde la gran mayoría de negocios más rentables se concentraban, viendo sobre todo almacenes cerca de la costa donde se comerciaba con todo tipo de artículos robados, desde bienes embargados hasta armas. Lo cierto era que, aun a pesar de lo poco formal e iluso que llegaba a ser, Pegorino lo tenía bien montado, y en ese sentido no era ningún mindundi, al menos en este estado. Otra cosa era lo que pensaran de él en la Comisión, un chiste malo, que lo era igualmente, pero aun así algo tenía, y ya era algo de por sí.

Estuve vigilando sobre todo los almacenes, que eran los que más actividad tenían, hasta que vi una furgoneta acercarse a ella desde el otro lado de Emery Street. Yo estaba apostada detrás de unos viejos almacenes justo al lado de la costa, por lo que le vi llegar perfectamente, sin embargo hubo algo que me llamó la atención nada más verle.

-Un momento ¿ese no es…?

Cogí mis prismáticos y enfoqué a la cabina de la furgoneta, confirmando así mis sospechas; y es que su conductor era ni más ni menos que Party Favor, el chico joven que llegó a darle a Starlight el detonador la primera vez que nos vimos. Le acompañaba otro chico algo más mayor, de pelo plateado y ojos azules.

-¿Qué harán estos aquí? No puede ser bueno…-pensé, preocupada.

Hice mano de la lista de negocios que el propio Pegorino me pasó antes de irme, viendo que el almacén al que entraron era un importante punto de venta de armas. Fruncí el ceño, pensando en una posibilidad, y decidí ir a echar un vistazo sin que me vieran.

Me dejaron pasar al decir a los guardias que iba de parte de Pegorino y los estuve buscando hasta dar con ellos al otro lado del almacén; me escondí tras unos palés, ya que estaban teniendo una conversación con el encargado del almacén.

-Muy bien, pues tenemos una amplia remesa de C-4 con sus correspondientes detonadores. Nos habéis dejado secos, muchachos, después de semejante venta no podremos reponernos hasta finales de mes.

-Bueno, siempre podemos buscarnos otro proveedor para la próxima compra…-murmuró Party Favor, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, bueno, quien dice un mes, dice semanas ¿sabes? Ya sabéis cómo funciona esto, es oferta y demanda después de todo, pero os podemos avisar cuando repongamos.

-Eso está mejor…

-Sí, bien, el cliente siempre tiene razón. Eso sale a un total de veinticinco mil dólares, muchachos.

-Bien, nos lo llevamos. Double Diamond, ayúdame a cargarlo todo-indicó Party Favor al chico que le acompañaba.

Entre los dos comenzaron a cargar la furgoneta, viendo que había más de veinte cajas llenas hasta arriba de explosivos. No hacía falta ser ningún lince para obviar que esos explosivos iban a ser utilizados en futuros atentados, y que los compraran aquí en Alderney daba una idea aproximada acerca del por qué. Y es que, al comprarlos en un estado diferente, evitaban ser rastreados por la policía de Liberty, siendo en este caso competencia de la policía del estado de Alderney.

-Ya veo, tíos listos…

Aun así no podía permitir que se hicieran con esos explosivos, por lo que esperé a que cargaran del todo la furgoneta. Una vez que terminaron se alejaron un momento para formalizar el pago, y fue entonces cuando aproveché para escabullirme y entrar en ella. Vi entonces que no tenía las llaves puestas y mascullé.

-Mierda, pues toca improvisar…

Dándome toda la prisa posible, busqué algo con lo que desatornillar la placa de debajo del volante, encontrando una navaja en la guantera y usando su filo; me llevó un rato largo, pero finalmente conseguí quitar la placa. Cogí los cables de contacto, los corté y los pelé, juntándolos entre sí y haciendo contacto entre ellos. El motor arrancó, aseguré los cables y aceleré de seguido al ver que se acercaban corriendo. Atravesé el almacén a todo trapo y salí a la calle, perdiéndome rápidamente en la distancia.

-¡Bof, por los pelos!-exclamé, algo azorada.

Por un momento pensé en deshacerme del material para que no pudieran hacerse de nuevo con él, sin embargo me lo pensé mejor y decidí hacer una visita a Pegorino. Nada más llegar le vi en el porche delantero de su mansión, fumándose un puro, y al verme se quedó extrañado, comentando de seguido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has hecho lo que te pedí?

-Sí, de hecho le va a hacer gracia lo que tengo aquí…-murmuré, bajándome de la furgoneta.

Le estuve entonces explicando lo que había visto junto a mis deducciones, el hombre me estuvo escuchando atentamente durante todo mi planteamiento. Una vez que terminé Pegorino miró a la furgoneta, luego a mí, hasta que finalmente se pronunció al respecto.

-Espera, espera, a ver si lo he entendido… me estás diciendo que he estado proveyendo de armas a los rusos que han estado atentando en Algonquin, sin ni siquiera darme cuenta de ello…

-Sí, básicamente…

Ante eso Pegorino se quedó callado y con cara de circunstancia durante unos breves segundos hasta que al final explotó.

-Hay que joderse… ¡hay que puto joderse! ¿¡En serio?! ¿¡En puto serio?! ¿¡Entiendes ahora cuando te digo que estoy rodeado de inútiles!? ¡Esto es increíble, inadmisible, como se enteren en Algonquin que les he estado armando me van a denegar entrar en la Comisión de por vida! ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué a mí?! ¡¿Por qué puto a mí?! ¡¿Es que acaso no puedo querer expandirme, formar parte de tan distinguidas familias y colaborar todos juntos en paz y armonía?! ¡Es increíble! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Por mi parte no dije nada, esperando a que se le pasase el cabreo, sin embargo en ese momento masculló.

-No puedo permitir que se enteren… tú de esto ninguna palabra ¿eh? No le digas absolutamente nada a nadie allí, como me entere que te has ido de la lengua…

-Señor Pegorino, yo sólo he hecho lo que me ha pedido y evitado un daño mayor ¿cree que estoy en condiciones de decir nada a nadie más?

Ante eso el aludido se quedó callado, mirándome fijamente, hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón… aun así esto no puede salir de aquí, debe quedar entre tú y yo…

-Descuide, no diré nada.

-Bien… déjame eso ahí, ya veré lo que hago…

-Si quiere mi consejo deshágase de ello para evitar que nadie más lo posea, y avise a su gente, que dejen de hacer tratos con ellos.

-Sí, sí… puedes retirarte, ya te llamaré…

-Vale, pero le recuerdo, señor, que yo tengo un precio…

-Ay, sí, espera aquí.

Se ausentó un momento entrando en su casa, y al cabo de unos breves minutos salió con un sobre que me entregó.

-Toma, por las molestias.

-Muchas gracias, señor Pegorino.

Me marché de allí mientras contaba el contenido, saliéndome un total de seis mil quinientos dólares; no era nada boyante, pero para lo que había hecho no estaba tan mal, ya que probablemente habría evitado una catástrofe mayor. El hecho en sí me ayudó a sentirme un poco mejor conmigo mismo, animándome a seguir adelante. No permitiría que Starlight se volviera a salir con la suya. Eso por descontado.

* * *

El día de la cena llegó más rápidamente de lo que yo misma me hubiera esperado, teniendo que prepararme apropiadamente. En un momento pensé en llevar el mismo modelo para la cena, pero entonces recordé lo que hablé con Betty la última vez, viendo que era la ocasión perfecta para llevarme a Flash a la cama. Por lo que opté por algo nuevo que me ayudara a ello.

Regresé al Perseus de Middle Park Este, volviéndome a encontrar con Marcus, el dependiente que me atendió la última vez.

-Anda, querida, dichosos los ojos que te ven…-murmuró el hombre al verme.

-No voy a andarme con florituras, necesito algo con lo que llevarme a cualquier hombre a la cama.

-Huy, vaya, parece que la leona va a salir de caza… muy bien, encanto, déjame que te vista con nuestras mejores galas.

El resultado se materializó en un deslumbrante vestido de color rojo zafiro brillante, con remates dorados y un largo corte en la falda que llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura.

-Ole, mírate, cualquier hombre con la testosterona lo suficientemente alta caerá rendido a tus pies…

-Me gusta mucho, me lo llevo.

-Ya veras, corazón, vas a triunfar… y mientras tanto, otros a dos velas, qué injusticia…

-Será porque no lo intentas…

-Si lo intento, cariño, lo intento, pero es que nadie se fija en una servidora. En fin, que tengas buena caza…

-Huy, sí, ya lo creo…

Hablar con Marcus me ayudó a sentirme un poco más segura de mí misma, sin embargo era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Y es que, en cuanto llegó el momento de encontrarme con Flash abajo, el mismo día de la cena, unos incomprensibles nervios salidos de ninguna parte se apoderaron de mí. Me había maquillado un poco para verme algo más guapa y, sin embargo, me daba la sensación de que estaba peor que antes.

-Agh, maldita sea, me va a ver y estoy hecha unos zorros… coño con el rímel…-mascullé, tratando de arreglar el desaguisado.

No comprendía por qué estaba tan nerviosa, no era más que una simple cena, con Flash de postre. ¿Qué podía salir mal de todo esto? Apuré como pude los últimos minutos, consiguiendo arreglarme un poco, y en ese momento el telefonillo sonó, al tiempo que mi corazón daba un vuelco al oírlo, sin saber muy bien por qué. Nada más descolgarlo oí a Flash anunciar.

-Ya estoy aquí.

-¡Va… vale, ahora bajo!-exclamé a trompicones.

-Agh, maldita sea, cálmate ya, es sólo una estúpida cena…-pensé, terminando con el pelo.

Una vez que estuve más o menos presentable cogí mi bolso y me dirigí abajo tras cerrar la puerta; nada más salir a la calle vi a Flash apoyado en su coche, nada más verme se quedó alelado perdido, mirándome fijamente, como si no hubiera visto bien.

-Bueno… ¿qué tal estoy?-inquirí, azorada.

-Ah, estás… radiante-murmuró el chico, extasiado.

El comentario consiguió que se me subieran los colores, aunque por suerte el poco colorete que me había dado los maquilló un poco.

-Gracias… tú también te ves… bien-murmuré, algo insegura.

Lo cierto era que iba especialmente guapo, con un traje de color negro y una corbata de color azul eléctrico que conjuntaba con su sempiterno pelo en pincho.

-Gracias… ¿vamos?

-Ah, sí…

El chico me abrió la puerta del copiloto y entré en él, siendo Flash el siguiente en subir a él y poniéndose en movimiento enseguida.

El viaje hasta el restaurante no fue muy largo, en poco menos de tres cuartos de hora llegamos, aunque tuvimos que aparcar cerca de Middle Park e ir andando desde allí, ya que el tráfico en el Cruce Estrella casi siempre estaba petado a cualquier hora del día, y de noche especialmente. Sin embargo, era de noche cuando más destacaba el famoso cruce, brillando intensamente y con su publicidad veinticuatro horas expuesta, día sí y día también. Aun a pesar de este detalle era conocido en todo el mundo, y destacaba sobre todo por ser el lugar donde toda la ciudad se reunía cada treinta y uno de diciembre para celebrar el año nuevo. La cuenta regresiva se mostraba en uno de los tantos paneles del edificio sur y, tras eso, un festival de fuegos artificiales lanzados desde la isla de la Felicidad remataba las celebraciones.

-Vaya, no me habitúo a pasar por el Cruce Estrella andando… suelo venir aquí con amigos para celebrar el año nuevo ¿y tú?-inquirió Flash en ese momento, para dar un poco de conversación.

-No ¿para qué? Mucho gentío, además, este lugar está sobrevalorado, la gente parece haber olvidado que antes este sitio era donde se concentraban las casas de juego y lupanares a este lado del Humboldt, las putas se contaban a pares, y los callejones estaban llenos de camellos hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-Ya, bueno, pero luego Giulanni estuvo adecentando y limpiando el sitio, consiguiéndolo-recordó el chico al predecesor de Julio Ochoa.

-Sí, ahora todo eso se concentra en Bohan, prueba a pasear una noche por Polígono Industrial o Chase Point, está hasta arriba de señoritas…

-Oh, vamos, tampoco lo decía así, no tienes por qué ser tan pesimista…

Ante eso suspiré, murmurando de seguido.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… la vida me ha hecho ser muy pesimista. Es lo que tiene tener que sobrevivir en una ciudad como esta.

Ante eso Flash no dijo nada al respecto, tan solo me abrazó por los hombros y me arropó con su brazo; el gesto en sí me ayudó a sentirme mejor conmigo misma, dejándome hacer por él y llegando a sonreírle en el proceso sin ni siquiera darme cuenta.

Finalmente, tras un agradable paseo, llegamos al **Superstar Café** de allí, el cual se encontraba haciendo esquina entre Denver-Exeter Avenue e Iron Street; aunque técnicamente estábamos en el barrio de El Triángulo, ese tramo seguía siendo parte del propio Cruce Estrella, ya que además se encontraba justo al lado del teatro Canyon, uno de los tantos teatros que allí había. Flash me abrió la puerta y, nada más entrar, una chica joven nos atendió.

-¡Buenas noches, bienvenidos al Superstar Café! ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Hola, tenemos una reserva para dos a nombre de Flash Sentry…-murmuró el chico.

-Ah, sí, síganme por favor.

Nos dirigimos al piso superior, donde estaban las mesas del restaurante, y nos sentamos en una mesa para dos; el interior del café destacaba por estar decorado con motivos cinéfilos bastante luminosos, aunque arriba la iluminación no era tan fuerte, incluso en las mesas había un par de velas para darle un toque más único, e incluso romántico. Nos trajeron las cartas para que pidiéramos, viendo que la gran mayoría de platos eran todos propios de la alta cocina, de esos con nombres super extravagantes y rimbombantes que llaman la atención y que luego consisten en raciones enanas que apenas llenaban. Yo no era mucho de ese tipo de cocina, prefiriendo antes una buena hamburguesa o un plato combinado de un diner, pero aun así hice de tripas corazón y me pedí lo que más comestible sonaba.

Aun así la velada fue bastante llevadera, Flash y yo estuvimos hablando de manera agradable y distendida y, por un instante, hasta yo misma me sorprendí.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió el chico, al ver mi cara.

-Ah, no, es sólo que… no me esperaba que llegáramos a estar así de bien…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a… esto, esta situación, ya sabes…

Ante eso el chico frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de a qué me refería exactamente; por mi parte traté de explicarme un poco mejor.

-Nunca pensé que llegaría a estar en esta situación contigo, de esta forma… lo cierto es que nunca te llegué a considerar alguien… especial.

-¿Especial en qué sentido?

-Pues en el buen sentido, ya sabes, ese sentido…-murmuré, sintiéndome cada vez más y más nerviosa.

-¿El actual?-inquirió Flash.

-Sí, el actual, eso es…

-¿El de dos amigos en una cita?

-Sí, ese mismo…

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de mis palabras, poniéndome rojísima y con Flash riéndose, divertido.

-¡Ah, no, espera, lo que quería decir es…! ¡Serás idiota!

-Je, je, lo siento, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo…

-Joder, me abro un poco y tú vas y te lo tomas a guasa…-murmuré entonces, molesta.

-No, a ver, tampoco es eso, perdona si te he ofendido, es sólo que me hacía gracia verte así…

-¿Así, cómo?

-Tan nerviosa, tan tú misma, tan… normal. Además, te pones muy mona cuando te sonrojas.

Ante semejante piropo volví a encenderme por enésima vez, notando como mi corazón palpitaba repentinamente. ¿Era esto a lo que se refería Betty acaso? Quizás sí que me gustara Flash después de todo…

-Flash, yo…

-¿Sí?

Abrí la boca para hablar, sin embargo no llegué a decir nada, quedándome callada y comiendo un poco para evitar tener que hablar. El chico tampoco dijo nada al respecto.

Finalmente, y tras terminar de cenar, Flash pagó la cuenta y me llevó de vuelta a casa. Me abrió la puerta para que saliera y me acompañó hasta el portal.

-Muchas gracias, caballero…

-Señorita…

Ante eso los dos nos reímos tontamente, sin decir nada y mirándonos fijamente. Fue en ese mismo instante cuando empecé a sentir cosquillas en el estómago, al tiempo que jugueteaba con mis llaves; supe entonces que ese era el momento adecuado, formulando entonces la pregunta en mi cabeza.

-¿Quieres pasar y follamos?

Sin embargo no salió eso de mi boca, sorprendiéndome gratamente incluso a mí misma.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien…

-Y yo también…

-Sí… ¿quieres… quieres pasar y tomamos algo?

-Ah, vale.

Durante la subida por las escaleras me llegué a preguntar por qué demonios no me había lanzado sin más, sin embargo comencé a sentir algo cálido y agradable brotando de mi pecho cada vez que Flash me lanzaba una sonrisa, haciéndome sonrojar por enésima vez. Una vez en casa serví dos wiskis en sendos vasos y le entregué uno a Flash, mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

-¿Chin chin?-le sugerí entonces.

-Claro… por las segundas oportunidades-sugirió Flash.

-Por que todo vaya bien-opté yo.

-Por nosotros-añadió entonces él.

Esa última frase hizo que me revolviera un poco, aun así lo acepté y brindamos, dando un sorbo a nuestros vasos. Fue entonces en ese momento cuando me dije.

-Ahora… vamos, no es tan complicado, lo he hecho más veces, me abalanzaré sobre él…

Fui a dejar el vaso para pasar a la acción, sin embargo en ese momento Flash inquirió.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Sunset?

-Ah… sí, claro…-murmuré, teniendo que detenerme un momento.

-¿Qué era lo que me querías decir antes en el restaurante?

No me esperaba esa pregunta para nada, pillándome con la guardia baja, y murmurando al respecto.

-Ah… pues… no era nada importante en realidad…

-¿Segura? No te vi muy cómoda… ¿fue por lo que dije? Si realmente te molestó que bromeara, lo siento, no era mi intención ofenderte…

-No, no, no es eso, es sólo que…

-¿Fue por mí?

-¡No!-exclamé entonces.

El chico me miró de cabo a rabo, a lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Perdona… no, es solo que… me chocaba el momento en sí, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque… porque… nunca pensé que llegaría a verte como algo más que un simple revolcón, y… porque… simplemente te usaba… porque eras policía…

Eso cogió por sorpresa a Flash, el cual me miró un tanto extrañado; la mirada que me echó fue tal que me hizo sentirme aún más culpable, llegando a las lágrimas rápidamente.

-Yo… lo siento, de verdad, antes no eras más que una herramienta para mí, pero ahora, después de todo este tiempo yo… yo… no sé cómo sentirme, y…

Antes de que dijera nada más, el chico me abrazó de repente y yo le miré; nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y, entonces, Flash me cogió del mentón, se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. Y fue entonces cuando mi corazón se encogió. No se sintió como un beso cualquiera, como cuando nos enrollábamos; no fue un beso lleno de lujuria ni furia, sino uno suave, tierno y hasta cariñoso. Me sentí como si me hubiera dado mi primer beso, y me dejé llevar por esa sensación, completamente nueva para mí. Rápidamente fue escalando, pero en todo momento conservó ese cariño y delicadeza que lo caracterizaba. Por un momento nos separamos y Flash fue a mi cuello, dándome pequeños besitos en él. Dejé escapar un ligero aspaviento, comenzando a notar una incipiente excitación proveniente de lo más hondo de mi ser.

-Oh, Flash…-susurré.

El chico me acarició la cabeza y la espalda hasta alcanzar la cremallera del vestido, comenzando a bajarla lentamente. Noté entonces como mi espalda iba quedándose al descubierto poco a poco, intensificando un poco más las sensaciones. Solté un hondo suspiro y, en cuanto llegó hasta el final, el chico me volvió a besar, con más fuerza que antes. Yo respondí a ese gesto con la misma intensidad, dejándome llevar por el torrente de sensaciones que empezaban a apoderarse de mí. Mi corazón martilleaba en mi pecho cada vez con más fuerza, y una cálida sensación nos iba envolviendo poco a poco. Me así al chico y comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, pasando las manos por su pecho, mientras que él hizo fuerza hacia dentro del broche de mi sujetador, desabrochándolo a la primera.

Sin decir nada nos pusimos en pie y nos dirigimos a la cama sin dejar de besarnos y desnudándonos mutuamente a cada paso que dábamos. Mi vestido cayó a mis pies junto a mi sujetador, y la camisa de Flash fue la siguiente. Caímos sobre la cama sin apenas hacer ruido, el chico fue explorándome a fondo mientras nos dejábamos llevar por la pasión. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que me iba a estallar, y la excitación crecía entre los dos a pasos agigantados.

-Flash…-mascullé en un gemido.

-Sunset…-hizo lo propio el chico, antes de volver a besarme.

Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas en una frenética danza, mientras que nos dejábamos llevar, arrastrados por una furiosa marea imparable de sentimientos. Y así, envueltos entre las sabanas, jadeantes y sudorosos, pasamos la noche.

Afuera, Liberty City seguía despierta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, todo fue diferente. Y no sólo porque había sido el mejor polvo de toda mi vida, sino porque, a partir de ese momento, todo parecía cambiar. Al principio no supe identificarlo del todo, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no me había vuelto a sentir así, pero finalmente lo supe al mismo instante en el que volví a escuchar esas mismas palabras que me dijo él y yo le dije a él en el momento clave de la noche.

-Te quiero.

Fue tan fácil pasarlo por alto que ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero así era. Realmente me gustaba Flash, nunca antes había sentido algo así por nadie, y el simple hecho de saberlo parecía cambiarlo todo. Y me hacía feliz. Más feliz de lo que nunca había llegado a ser desde que murió mi madre.

A partir de entonces mi humor cambió por completo, dejando de lado los comentarios pesimistas y abriéndome completamente a los demás. La primera en enterarse fue, por supuesto, Betty, con la que quedé poco después para darle las buenas nuevas.

-¡Sunset, tía! ¡Huy, qué contenta te veo! ¿Es lo que yo creo que es?-inquirió la chica, con tonito.

-Sí… nos acostamos…

-¿Y bien?-inquirió ella de nuevo, canturreando las palabras.

-Y… fue el mejor polvo de mi vida… y le dije que lo quiero… porque realmente le quiero…

-¡Oh, genial, tía, me alegro un montón por ti!

-¡Y yo! O sea, es como… ¡uauh! ¿Sabes? Jamás me había sentido tan feliz desde lo de mi madre, y es como… como…

-Qué bien, tía, en serio… deberías salir adelante, ya sabes, ahora que estáis juntos…

La idea me llamaba poderosamente la atención, incluso quise hacerlo nada más ella me lo sugirió, llamar a Gravelli directamente y decirle que lo dejaba. Sin embargo mi sentido común se interpuso enseguida, haciéndome ver lo evidente. No podía hacerlo. No así sin más. Además, Starlight seguía suelta, y aunque la hubiese atrasado otro posible atentado, la posibilidad de que volviera a la carga seguía ahí y era muy real. Ante eso mi sonrisa flaqueó un poco, cosa que Betty notó enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No es tan sencillo, Betty… no puedo dejarlo así sin más.

-¿Por qué no?

-Te lo explicaría, pero… mierda, no, no puedo hacerlo, hay demasiado en juego…

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, qué ocurre?

-No, no, no puedo, sencillamente no puedo…

-Pero si no me explicas lo que…

-¡No puedo! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Te pondría en peligro!

Betty me miró, un tanto asustada, y yo me di cuenta entonces de mi error; dejé escapar un sentido suspiro, sintiéndome entonces impotente.

-Lo… lo siento, Betty, no te quería gritar, es sólo que… mierda, joder, lo siento…-mascullé, con tono lloroso.

Y, sin apenas darme cuenta, comencé a llorar, dejando escapar todo lo que había estado guardándome para mí desde que todo comenzó. El pesar por toda la gente que había muerto hasta el momento no se había ido, de hecho nunca lo hizo, y el pensar en que realmente no podía dejarlo, reavivó esa llama. Por primera vez experimenté remordimientos por todo lo que había hecho a lo largo de toda mi vida. Y lloré, lloré como cuando me enteré que mi madre había muerto, y hacía ya bastante de eso.

Sin embargo en ese momento estaba Betty, y ella me ofreció su hombro para que lo soltara todo, cosa que hice sin ningún tipo de miramientos. De poco me importó que estuviéramos en plena calle y la gente se volviera a mirar como lloraba.

Finalmente, y cuando logré calmarme un poco, mi amiga preguntó.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí… gracias, Betty…

-Entiendo que no me quieras decir nada, después de todo sé que es un mundo peligroso… pero Sunset, sabes que yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti como tú estuviste ahí para mí. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, porque eres mi amiga, y te quiero.

Esas palabras me hicieron reaccionar, abrazándola con fuerza e induciéndome el llanto de nuevo. Realmente era así, Betty era mi mejor amiga, y ahora lo veía con más fuerza que nunca.

-Gracias, Betty, gracias, de verdad…

-No es nada. Ahora sé feliz con ese chico ¿vale? tiene mucha suerte… y tú también.

Ante eso sonreí, de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Sí que tenía mucha suerte. Tenía una amiga maravillosa y un novio al que querer como nunca antes había querido a nadie. Y eso ya era más que suficiente para mí.

* * *

Esa misma noche, en el tramo inferior de Frankfort Avenue entre El Triángulo y The Meat Quarter, el tráfico estaba siendo bastante denso. Y es que, por algún tipo de casualidad, esa misma noche actuaba por primera vez después de mucho tiempo en uno de los teatros de Burlesque un muy famoso y conocido grupo musical de los ochenta, Love Fist, y un buen montón de fans del hard rock se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia allá en taxi o por sus propios medios. Y eso para Ahmed era una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo, ya que le daba trabajo, pero el tráfico tampoco ayudaba a ganarse las perras más rápido.

-Joder, puto tráfico y puta ciudad… ¡vamos, coño, que tienes un hueco ahí delante!-masculló el taxista, tocando el claxon.

Sin embargo a sus pasajeras, tres chicas veinteañeras de lo más punkis y alocadas, poco parecía importarlas.

-¡Love Fist, tías, sí, a tope, han vuelto!

-¡Ya ves, cuando Jezz Torrent anunció en Bleeter que volvían casi me caigo muerta, qué fuerte! ¿Cuánto hacían que no tocaban juntos? ¿Veinte, treinta años?

-Sí, por ahí, la primera vez fue en Vice City a mediados de los ochenta, qué pedazo de concierto, lo vi en vídeo antiguo y fue una pasada total…

-Ya ves, tía, yo lo vi en vídeo beta, una cosa antiquísima, pero qué pedazo de concierto, por dios…

-¡Y ahora están esta noche aquí en Liberty City! ¡Oh, dios, oh, dios, no puedo esperar!

-¡Sí! ¡Todas juntas! ¡Love Fist, Love Fist, Love Fist!

El tráfico seguía moviéndose lentamente hacia el norte, sin apenas avanzar, ya que parte de la vía estaba ocupada por varias furgonetas del servicio técnico de la ciudad; dos operarios se bajaron de una, como con prisa, y se marcharon de allí rápidamente, dejándose la puerta abierta.

Fue entonces en ese momento cuando todo tembló. Se sucedió entonces una tremenda explosión a un lado de la vía que reventó esa parte de la calzada, destrozando las fachadas colindantes y lanzando elementos y cascotes hacia todas las direcciones. El área de la explosión fue tal que llegó a afectar a los vehículos adyacentes, formando así una reacción en cadena letal que sacudió toda la calle de arriba abajo. Todos los coches cercanos reventaron, sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por reaccionar a tiempo, y la calle entera reventó, literalmente hablando, ya que las explosiones llegaron a afectar a los tubos del gas que pasaban por debajo. El gas prendió, y el agua se mezcló con los cascotes, los amasijos de hierro y la sangre.

Los gritos cesaron y un denso silencio se echó sobre Liberty City, la cual sangraba profusamente tras semejante herida infringida. Y, acto seguido, se desató el caos.

* * *

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! ¡El terrorismo vuelve a llamar a la puerta de Liberty City! Ayer se suponía que iba a ser un día especial para Love Fist y sus fans, sin embargo otro ataque a una concurrida calle y de noche cerrada ha obligado a sus integrantes a aplazar el concierto. El ataque se ha saldado esta vez con más de cuarenta personas fallecidas y una veintena heridas de diversa consideración, además, todo el tramo de Frankfort Avenue entre El Triángulo y The Meat Quarter ha quedado completamente destrozado, lo que ha obligado a cortarlo al tráfico. Los daños han sido tales que puede que las obras se posterguen hasta nuevo aviso.

Por otro lado, esta nueva escalada de violencia ha hecho reaccionar a la gente, la cual ha seguido presionando a la alcaldía para que cierren los puentes.

-¡Esto es una vergüenza! ¡¿Cuántas veces nos tienen que atacar para que el ayuntamiento haga algo al respecto?! ¿¡A qué esperan para cerrar los puentes o dar caza a esos criminales?! ¡Es increíble, América está bajo ataque y no hacemos nada para evitarlo!

-¡Exacto, otra vez, si es que se venía venir, y ahora a depurar responsabilidades! ¿¡Quién paga los impuestos, quién aporta dinero para las obras, quién paga las pensiones de viudedad?! ¡Un servidor, por supuesto, de entre otros muchos servidores de esta ciudad! ¡Y nos siguen atacando! ¡Bien, muy bien, Ochoa, sigue así de bien!

Se ha convocado una manifestación enfrente del ayuntamiento para esta misma tarde y seguir presionando para que se tomen medidas drásticas, entre ellas el cierre de los puentes, la cual resuena cada vez con más fuerza tanto entre la población como en el propio ayuntamiento. El alcalde Julio Ochoa ha declarado de nuevo para tratar de tranquilizar a la población.

-¡Libertianos, por favor, sé que tenéis miedo, sé que estáis asustados, pero no podemos dejar que los terroristas nos minen así sin más nuestra fuerza de voluntad ni nuestro afán de protagonismo! ¡Estoy dispuesto a defendernos, y tened por seguro que se hará algo con los puentes, pero por el momento no podemos aislarnos así sin más, debemos permanecer fuertes y unidos ante esta amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestra ciudad!

Para entonces no quise oír más y apagué la radio con gesto mohíno. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Y esta vez de forma más abierta y bestia, para más inri. Atacar una calle entera, sin ningún tipo de pauta ni modus operandi, era de cierto modo una estrategia para confundir aún más a la policía y al gobierno, mientras nos metía más presión en el cuerpo. Sin duda alguna Starlight era una mujer peligrosa, y no podía permitir que siguiera atentando así sin más en la ciudad. Era hora de actuar.

Nada más pensarlo recibí entonces una llamada, viendo que se trataba de Gravelli, cogiéndolo de seguido.

-Señor.

-Tenemos que hablar, Sunset, esto es grave, ven a verme a mi casa.

-Voy para allá.

No tardé mucho en llegar hasta allí, aunque tuve que aguantar unos cuantos controles, los cuales se multiplicaron e intensificaron tras el último atentado, y con toda la razón del mundo. Una vez en Bajo Easton subí directamente al apartamento del hombre, encontrándome con él allí.

-Tenemos graves problemas-murmuró Gravelli nada más abrirme.

-Sí, desde luego, qué me va a contar…

-Por el momento hemos podido proteger todos nuestros negocios de forma satisfactoria, pero esa cerda comunista no parece estar centrada en atacarnos a nosotros, sino a la propia ciudad. Evidentemente está claro por qué lo hace, es una forma indirecta de provocarnos, sabe perfectamente que nuestros ingresos provienen de la propia ciudad, por lo que si ataca a la ciudad, nos ataca a nosotros. Es muy lista, demasiado…

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? Entiendo el planteamiento, pero si no podemos predecir el próximo movimiento de Starlight, poco podremos hacer…

-Sí, por nuestra propia cuenta no tenemos muchas opciones, es por eso que le he pedido a nuestro amigo en común un poco de ayuda. Deben de haber llegado ya…

Nada más decirlo el telefonillo sonó y Gravelli fue a atenderlo, descolgándolo de seguido y hablando por él.

-Buenas. Vale, ahora baja.

Tras eso se dirigió a mí.

-Han llegado unos amigos de nuestro amigo en común.

-Caramba, cuantos amigos tiene usted, señor Gravelli-murmuré en ese momento, divertida.

Ante eso el anciano se rió con ganas, murmurando de seguido.

-Huy, si tú supieras, querida… pero bueno, ve con ellos y ayúdales en todo lo necesario ¿vale? parece que están sobre una pista buena que pueda conducirnos a esa perra comunista.

-Bien.

Bajé a la calle y allí me encontré con varios hombres trajeados esperándome junto a una furgoneta de reparto de pizzas.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?-inquirió uno de ellos, el cual ocultaba su mirada tras unas gafas de sol.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bien, adentro, tenemos que irnos.

Me subí a la parte trasera de la furgoneta a no más tardar, viendo que en realidad era un centro de operaciones móvil; en él vi a un pequeño equipo conformado por cuatro personas, entre ellas una chica joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Daring, de pelo tintado de dos colores, rosa y violeta, y de ojos azules.

-Buenas…-saludé.

-Ah, tú debes de ser Shimmer ¿no?

-Sí…

-Bienvenida, yo soy Bon Bon, la jefa de este comando, nos han asignado para localizar y detener a la terrorista Starlight Glimmer. Por lo que me han comentado, tú ya has entrado en contacto previo con ella, por lo que tu ayuda será determinante para darla caza.

-Muy bien ¿qué tengo que hacer?

-Por el momento hacer todo lo que yo te diga, ahora nos pondremos en marcha. Vámonos-indicó Bon Bon a la cabina.

Al punto la furgoneta se puso en movimiento, alejándonos de allí y dirigiéndonos hacia ningún punto en concreto y comenzando a dar vueltas por toda esa parte del distrito. El sistema de vigilancia y escucha integrada en la furgoneta trabajaba a pleno rendimiento, y el resto del equipo se concentraba en usarlo.

-Tenemos razones para creer que Glimmer quiere realizar otro ataque por esta zona, por lo que patrullaremos por los alrededores. Aunque antes quiero hacerte un par de preguntas acerca de la susodicha.

-Bien. No es que la conozca mucho, tan solo llegué a hablar un poco con ella…

-Me es suficiente. ¿Cómo definirías su personalidad?

-Pues obviamente está como una cabra, siempre está con la mierda de que todos debemos ser iguales, el proletariado y todas esas memeces…

-¿Trató de inculcarte algunas de sus ideas?

-Sí, de hecho me dijo que sería igual, como todos los demás, y que no soy libre, que me esclavizan… pero si estoy aquí es porque yo misma decidí estar en su día, nadie me ha obligado a esto, de hecho me dieron a elegir, y yo escogí.

-Bien… hasta el momento creemos que no es ella misma quien se encarga de realizar estos atentados, sino que delega todo el proceso a sus seguidores ¿podrías confirmarme esto?

-Sí, así es, de hecho puedo darla un par de nombres…

-¿De veras? Cuéntame…

-Hay un chico joven, de unos veintipocos años, pelo azul oscuro, muy bien peinado, y ojos claros, de nombre Party Favor.

-Ajá…

-Y hay otro que lo vi hace poco acompañando al anterior, de la misma edad, de pelo plateado y ojos azules, de nombre Double Diamond.

-Bien. Pasa estos a nombres a inteligencia y que nos digan algo al respecto-indicó entonces Bon Bon, dándole la nota a uno de los técnicos que operaba el sistema de vigilancia.

-Ahora mismo, señora.

Mientras hacían su trabajo, la furgoneta seguía su curso sin apenas detenerse, Bon Bon me estuvo explicando un poco cómo funcionaba todo.

-Este centro de operaciones móvil cuenta con la tecnología más avanzada, nos permite adentrarnos en todas las redes posibles y espiar desde dentro cualquier cosa, además de estar constantemente comunicados con diferentes agencias de todo tipo.

-Ya, como en el FIB… y no, no me pareces homosexual.

Ante eso Bon Bon esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Je, te sorprendería… pero no necesitas saber nada de eso. Por ahora nos centraremos en tratar de encontrar a algunos de los seguidores de Glimmer, probablemente puedan llevarnos hasta ella.

En ese momento uno de los operarios se dirigió a ella.

-Tenemos algo, señora, inteligencia ha podido averiguar más cosas sobre los nombres que me proporcionó.

-Cuéntame.

-Tanto Party Favor como Double Diamond son oriundos de San Petersburgo, llegaron recientemente a la ciudad y se instalaron en algún lugar no especificado de Broker…

-¿Playa de Hove?-sugerí entonces.

-Posiblemente… continúa-pidió Bon Bon.

-Hemos podido averiguar sus números de móvil y correos electrónicos, estamos interviniendo los mensajes, pero he pensado que podemos peinar todos los barrios de por aquí mientras buscamos la frecuencia de onda de sus móviles, tal vez así podamos localizarlos.

-Buena idea, poneos de inmediato con eso, avisadme si veis algo sospechoso en sus mensajes.

-Sí, señora.

A partir de ahí todo se redujo a una vigilancia constante desde la furgoneta, trazando esta vez una ruta definida que atravesaba gran parte de los barrios del este de Algonquin, desde Bajo Easton hasta Lancaster, cubriendo de esta forma un terreno bastante extenso. Pasamos incluso por isla Colonial, donde normalmente no hay nada, obteniendo los mismos resultados: nada. Y, aun a pesar de la distancia abarcada, no llegamos a encontrar nada, lo que en cierta forma me frustró un poco.

-¿Nada? ¿No se supone que creían que estaban por aquí?

-Supusimos que podrían estar por aquí, ya que hasta el momento se han enfocado sólo en Algonquin, pero aún quedan muchos barrios por peinar, nos pasaremos al otro lado si eso.

-¿Cómo se lo pueden tomar con tanta calma?-inquirí, extrañadísima.

-Es nuestra forma de actuar, no podemos dejar que nos descubran, trabajamos encubiertos, si fuéramos con prisas sería sospechoso-explicó Bon Bon.

-Sí, además, la vigilancia encubierta lleva su tiempo, sobre todo en una ciudad como esta. Piense que estamos buscando las frecuencias de onda de dos móviles en concreto; en esta ciudad hay un poco más de ocho millones de personas viviendo en ella, ocho millones de teléfonos móviles funcionando al mismo tiempo, cada uno con su propia frecuencia de onda. ¿Pilla por dónde voy?-añadió uno de los técnicos.

-Sí, lo pillo…

-Es por eso por lo que solemos tardar, es un tanto pesado, pero al final conseguimos encontrar algo que nos pone sobre la pista correcta-asintió Bon Bon.

-Está bien…

Les dejé hacer sin otra posibilidad, sintiéndome un tanto desplazada y sin saber muy bien para qué me necesitaban exactamente si se estaban encargando ellos de todo.

En un momento dado, y en torno a la hora de comer, nos paramos al lado del Burger Shot de Holanda Norte, uno de los técnicos se quitó los cascos y murmuró.

-Bueno, vamos a tomarnos un descanso ¿no?

-Sí, tengo hambre ¿Quién quiere una hamburguesa?

-Yo…

-Vale, yo me encargo ¿qué os apetece?

-A mí pídeme un menú Torpedo con una Sprunk.

-Píllame un Money Shot con extra de queso y una Orang-O-Tang.

-No tengo mucha hambre, pídeme una Meat Free y agua con gas.

-No he desayunado, me muero de hambre, pídeme una Heart Stopper… e insulina para beber.

-A mí lo de siempre, Mike-murmuró Bon Bon.

-Bien… ¿y usted?-inquirió entonces el tal Mike, dirigiéndose a mí.

-Ah, pues un menú Bleeder y patatas…

-¿Y de beber?

-Una eCola.

-Muy bien, ahora vuelvo.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos, pero finalmente volvió con todos los pedidos metidos en sus correspondientes bolsas; había una que era especialmente grande y consistente, dando a entender cuál era.

-A ver, el Heart Stopper… luego llamo a la ambulancia si eso…

-Sí, por favor…

-¿Torpedo y Sprunk?

-Para mí.

-¿Money Shot y Orang?

-Mía.

-¿Meat Free y agua?

-Servidor…

-Esta es para mí… lo suyo, jefa.

-Gracias, Mike.

-Y la Bleeder con eCola para usted.

-Gracias.

Comimos allí mayoritariamente en silencio, con algún que otro comentario puntual por parte de los técnicos. Por mi parte se refería aún seguía preguntándome qué estaba haciendo allí, cosa que le señalé a Bon Bon.

-Si realmente todo se reduce a dar vueltas por la ciudad mientras peinan frecuencias ¿qué hago yo aquí? ¿Para qué me necesitan?

-Nunca se sabe cómo puede acabar una vigilancia, la acción se presenta en el momento menos esperado, persevere, quizás podríamos necesitar de sus habilidades.

-Si usted lo dice…

En cuanto terminamos de comer retomamos la vigilancia, comenzando esta vez a peinar todo el lado oeste de Algonquin, desde Cerros de la Peña hasta Castle Garden City. Al igual que la otra vez nos llevó casi tres horas, sin llegar a encontrar nada relevante. Sin embargo, pasando por Castle Drive, uno de los técnicos llegó a anunciar.

-¡Creo que tengo algo!

Eso nos hizo reaccionar a todos de golpe, concentrándonos entonces en su monitor al tiempo que explicaba.

-¡Está aquí cerca, a pocos metros de distancia!

-¿Estás captando la frecuencia de su móvil?-quiso saber Bon Bon.

-¡Sí, he logrado intervenir su frecuencia, si hace algún movimiento o llamada nos enteraríamos al instante!

Nada más decirlo se oyó entonces un pitido indicando algo, fue entonces cuando el técnico masculló.

-Está haciendo una llamada…

-Sube el volumen-indicó Bon Bon.

Al cabo de unos pocos segundos de espera finalmente logramos escuchar la conversación, sin embargo nos dimos con un canto en los dientes nada más escucharla.

- _Privet, my vozvrashchayemsya seychas_.

-Oh, vaya, están hablando en ruso…-mascullé yo, contrariada.

-No hay problema, Mike sabe ruso-reveló Bon Bon.

-Sí, está diciendo que se vuelven ya-aclaró Mike rápidamente.

- _Pokhozhe na khorosheye mesto… zdes' mnogo lyudey._

-Hablan de un lugar, señala que hay mucha gente…

-¿El paseo de aquí?-inquirí.

-Es posible…

- _Da, my postarayemsya snova postavit' sebya, ne volnuysya._

-Dicen algo de proveerse de nuevo, sin preocupaciones… no parecen nerviosos ni mucho menos.

Fue entonces cuando fruncí el ceño, al tiempo que algo me decía que sabía a qué se podrían estar refiriendo.

- _Kak dlya drugogo mesta... kak khotite._

-Hablan de otro lugar, que como el interlocutor prefiera.

- _Nu, v takom sluchaye my idem tuda_.

-Parece que se dirigen a ese lugar…

- _Khorosho, my potratili togda._

-Se van a pasar… si les seguimos sabremos a dónde van.

-Bien, hagámoslo, a ver a dónde nos llevan ¿qué vehículo es?

-Estoy calculando la distancia en base a la longitud de onda de la frecuencia… a ver…

El tráfico no era muy denso ya que esa calle era de doble sentido, lo que permitía un flujo más o menos constante.

-Lo tengo, está a unos trescientos metros desde aquí.

-Esos son como unos cinco o seis coches de distancia… a ver-murmuró Bon Bon, sacando unos prismáticos y enfocando hacia delante.

-Déjame a mí, podré identificarlos enseguida-pedí entonces.

-Cierto, toma.

Hice mano de los prismáticos y enfoqué a los coches de delante, buscando en cada uno hasta encontrarlos subidos en una furgoneta un poco más adelante.

-¡Allí están, en esa furgoneta Pony gris de allí delante!-indiqué entonces.

-¡Bien, los tenemos, sigámoslos!-indicó Bon Bon a los agentes de la cabina.

-Sí, señora.

A partir de ahí las cosas se resumieron enseguida, sin perder de vista en ningún momento a la furgoneta y siguiéndola la pista de cerca, aunque no demasiado, ya que no queríamos llamar su atención. Nos llevaron por toda esa parte de Algonquin, atravesándola de oeste a este a través de los barrios de Suffolk y Bajo Easton hasta Easton, concretamente al norte del mismo barrio y parando justo enfrente de un lugar familiar para todos.

-Oh, no…

-Joder, mierda…

-Más les vale que no intenten nada…

Y es que se habían detenido justo enfrente de la **Grand Easton Terminal** , la principal estación de tren de la ciudad; con un estilo arquitectónico Beaux-arts bastante pronunciado, era la estación más concurrida, ya que cubría multitud de trayectos hacia diferentes condados, dentro y fuera del estado de Liberty, entre ellos Westchester o Dutchess, y Fairfield y New Haven en Connecticut. Y, además, también hacía de nodo principal del metro, sumando un poco más a la mezcla.

En ese momento Double Diamond salió de la furgoneta llevando consigo una holgada bolsa de deporte que nos alertó a todos por igual.

-Oh, no…

-Ya voy yo-indiqué, yendo a salir de la furgoneta.

-Atención a todas las unidades, necesitamos efectivos en Grand Easton Terminal, alta probabilidad de atentado, vigilad las salidas y estad alerta-indicó Bon Bon a un walkie-talkie y pasándome un pinganillo.

Nada más salir de la furgoneta me acerqué a la entrada principal, ocultándome entre el gentío que entraba y salía, y llegué al hall principal, el cual estaba bastante iluminado y, al mismo tiempo, lleno de gente que iba y venía. Una gran bandera de los EEUU se encontraba colgada de lo alto del abovedado techo, y el famoso reloj esférico del puesto de información marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde. Busqué con la mirada a Double Diamond, pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-¿Alguna novedad?-inquirió Bon Bon en ese momento por el pinganillo.

-Nada, no le veo… ¿qué hay de Party Favor?

-Sigue estacionado enfrente de la estación, ya hay gente vigilando las entradas y salidas, localízalo, podría tener preparado algo.

-Eso intento…

Subí a la balaustrada superior para tener una mejor visión de todo el hall en su conjunto, pero había tanta gente que apenas llegué a distinguir al infrascrito por ningún lado.

-Maldita sea… ¿dónde estás?-mascullé para mí misma, preocupada.

Sin embargo, en ese momento oí a Bon Bon mascullar.

-¡Mierda, se va! ¡No, cuidado, cuidado!

-¿Qué ocurre?-inquirí entonces.

-¡Party Favor se marcha! ¡Joder, puto autobús, rebásalo, rebásalo, lo vamos a perder!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso ha vuelto Double Diamond?

-¡No, para nada, pero se marcha de repente! ¡Mierda, y ahora un camión, esto es ridículo!-musitó la chica.

Eso me dejó extrañada, pensando a toda velocidad; si Party Favor se iba ya, es que no esperaba a Double Diamond para nada. ¿Y si se habían dado cuenta de que les seguían? Eso explicaría esa maniobra. Aunque por otro lado no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de algo más. La gente seguía yendo y viniendo, y el simple hecho de verlos así me ponía más y más nerviosa, temiendo por la vida de todas esas personas. Vi entonces a alguien cerca de los baños y llevando una bolsa de deporte muy parecida a la que llevaba Party Favor, pero no era él, sino otra persona, probablemente americana por las pintas que llevaba. Giré la cabeza, buscando algún lugar, hasta que entonces me di cuenta de algo.

-Espera… ¿y si…?

Moviéndome rápidamente me dirigí al acceso al metro de allí, el cual conectaba también con la entrada que había a la altura de Burlesque, en el Cruce Estrella; corrí con todas mis fuerzas, mientras trataba de localizar a Party Favor entre la multitud para tratar de probar mi teoría.

-Tal vez… sólo tal vez…

Corrí y corrí, abriéndome paso entre la multitud, hasta llegar al acceso a las líneas tanto interiores como exteriores; busqué el acceso a la línea J +3, que suponía hacer un transbordo entre ese lado de la línea exterior de Algonquin y que conectaba con la línea 3 que llevaba hacia Broker cruzando bajo el puente de Algonquin.

-¿Dónde estás, cabrón?-mascullé por lo bajo, buscándole con la mirada.

En ese momento oí los frenos del tren llegando al andén, alertándome de seguido.

-¡Oh, mierda!-musité, echando a correr de nuevo.

Me dirigí a las escaleras de bajada, sin embargo en ese momento apareció de improviso multitud de personas que habían llegado en ese mismo tren y se bajaban en esa estación, frenándome de seguido. Traté de abrirme paso en dirección contraria, echando un vistazo al andén y viendo a la gente que abordaba ese tren.

-¡Déjenme pasar, a un lado!-exclamé.

-¡Eh, oiga, espérese un poco!

-¡Con cuidado!

-¡Ay, mi juanete!

En un principio no llegué a ver al infrascrito, pero entonces me pareció verle en un vagón cercano y portando la misma bolsa que vi anteriormente.

-No… ¡no!

Aceleré, pero la gente no hacía más que frenarme a cada paso que daba; en ese momento se oyó el silbato del tren y las puertas se cerraron.

-¡No!

Finalmente alcancé el andén, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que en cuanto puse un pie en él, el tren ya había salido.

-¡Maldita sea!-mascullé, contrariada, y pateando el suelo con rabia.

En ese momento Bon Bon contactó conmigo.

-¡Shimmer! ¿Lo tienes? Dime que sí, por favor…

-Odio decepcionarte… dime que tenéis localizado al otro…

-¡No! ¡Lo perdimos entre el tráfico! ¡Maldición!

Ante eso no pude hacer otra cosa salvo el rabiar, apretando los dientes en el proceso y cagándome en todo lo cagable. Habíamos estado muy cerca de detener a dos miembros importantes, y se nos habían escapado de la forma más tonta posible. Volví afuera, al menos no habían llegado a atentar contra la estación, y eso ya era algo. Me puse en contacto con Bon Bon enseguida.

-Ya estoy fuera ¿dónde estáis?

-Nos hemos tenido que ir para no llamar la atención, ha sido una falsa alarma, ya hablaremos, terminamos por hoy.

-Oh… está bien…

Me quedé con cara de lela por unos minutos, un tanto molesta por cómo había salido todo; sin embargo hice de tripas corazón y, aprovechando que estaba cerca, volví a por mi coche en Bajo Easton andando, ya que estaba justo al lado. Mientras tanto, Liberty City seguía a su ritmo.

* * *

-¡Y eso ha sido todo con Jeff Dunham y Achmed, el terrorista muerto! ¡Buenas noches, señoras y señores, gracias por venir!

-¡Silencio, u os mato a todos!

-¡Déjalo ya, Achmed!

Toda la sala, Jacob y una servidora soltamos una última carcajada antes de que el famoso ventrílocuo se retirarse en compañía de su más famoso títere. Esa noche había resultado ser de lo más relajante, notándose que me hacía falta reírme un poco. Resultaba irónico, sobre todo después de todo lo que había estado pasando recientemente, quizás fuera por eso por lo que era tan gracioso.

-Ha estado gracioso, rasta, gracias por invitarme y tal-murmuró en ese momento Jacob, apurando su bebida.

-No ha sido nada, necesitaba despejarme un poco, ha sido una semana dura…

-Sí, la ciudad pasa por un momento delicado, pero aun así la gente sabe divertirse ¿ves? Combatir el miedo con humor es la clave, respeto, ese Dunham es un tío listo.

-Sí, la verdad es que ha estado bien…

-Genial. ¿Puedes acercarme a mi queli, rasta?

-Claro, vamos.

Salimos del **Split Sides** , un famoso club de comedia local situado en el Cruce Estrella, y nos dirigimos a un parking cercano donde había dejado el coche.

-¿Y cómo te va todo, rasta?

-Ah, pues bien, ocupada con encargos y todo el rollo de siempre…

-Bien… ¿sigues liada con la Comisión?

-Sí, es arduo, pero me está aportando grandes dividendos… pagan bien esos tipos.

-Ah, son gente con dinero ¿ves? No por nada son los amos del cotarro aquí en Liberty. Sin embargo sigo pensando que te arriesgas demasiado, rasta, yo no me metería tanto con la mierda de otro y tal, no sé si me explico…

-Sí, te entiendo, pero como ya te dije, tengo mis razones…

-Y no te digo que no, yo sólo te comento y tal…

-Agradezco que te preocupes por mí, Jacob, pero tranquilo, sé cuidarme sola.

-Desde luego que sí, rasta, todos aquí lo hacemos después de todo. Sobrevivimos, eso es más que suficiente.

-Dímelo a mí…

Una vez en el coche me puse de camino hacia Broker en dirección hacia el puente de Algonquin, que era el que más cerca me dejaba de Schottler; para ello di la vuelta a la manzana y me metí de lleno en el Cruce Estrella para luego girar a la izquierda, el cual esa noche estaba especialmente brillante.

-Ah, el Cruce Estrella, me quedo tonto cada vez que lo veo, y eso que no me paso mucho por aquí-murmuró Jacob.

-Está bien para los turistas, pero los de aquí ya lo tenemos muy visto, no es gran cosa…

-No te creas, rasta, es un gran arma, mira a tu alrededor ¿qué ves? Ahí tienes un cartel de Sprunk, justo enfrente tienes el BAWSAQ, ahí hay un anuncio de la serie 24, y el último modelo de móvil Whiz… ¿pillas lo que te digo?

-Sí, veo por dónde vas.

-Todo este sitio es como una oda al consumo y tal, y aun así la gente viene aquí a empaparse de eso ¿ves? Es muy evidente, y aun así la gente sigue viniendo, porque saben que algo caerá y sus bolsillos menguarán. Es tonto si lo miras fríamente, pero aun así caemos una y otra vez. Eso es lo que define a este sitio ¿ves? Somos personas muy simples si lo piensas.

-Sí, realmente…

No lo parecía a simple vista, pero Jacob tenía una vibra filosófico-existencialista que le hacía ver más profundo de lo que aparentaba ser; si lo veías sin más, encontrabas a un chico joven con aspecto pobre y con un canuto siempre consigo entre sus manos, sin embargo había mucho más detrás de su simple aspecto.

-Eres un tío de lo más peculiar, Jacob, pareces muy simple, pero en realidad eres como un erudito de la vida…

Ante eso el aludido sonrió, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, es precisamente eso ¿ves? Todo lo que sé me lo ha enseñado la propia vida, y el resto lo pienso por mi cuenta. Soy muy de pensar y tal, sobre todo cuando me fumo mi canuto, me aclara la mente y las ideas, aunque a veces hace que me emparanoye de más. Aun así gracias por tus palabras, Sunset, eres una tía legal, respeto.

-No es nada.

Paré frente a dos taxis, ya que el semáforo del cruce central estaba en rojo; el tráfico a esas horas de la noche siempre era denso en esa parte de la ciudad, una característica bastante común en ese sitio. Sin embargo, un poco más adelante, me pareció ver a alguien familiar subido a un Ingot bordó de cuatro puertas acompañado de alguien más. Me fijé un poco mejor, viendo entonces quien era y confirmando así mis sospechas.

-No puede ser…-mascullé.

-¿Qué pasa, rasta?

Miré un momento a mi lado, recordando entonces que iba acompañada y, por un instante, no supe qué hacer. Party Favor estaba a escasos metros de distancia, y parecía no haberme visto. Iba acompañado de una chica de pelo violeta algo opacado, de corte recto, algo ondulado y recogido en un moño que la hacía ver como si hubiera salido de los años setenta.

-¿Estás bien, tronca? Estás pálida…

Quise decir algo, pero en ese momento el semáforo se puso en verde y el tráfico comenzó a rodar; sin quitar los ojos de encima al Ingot comencé a seguirlo, viendo que se dirigía hacia el sur sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Jacob se dio cuenta de esto, comentando de seguido.

-Oye, rasta, te has pasado el cruce y tal, el puente de Algonquin está hacia allá…

-Eh… ya, ya, es sólo que he pensado que podemos ir por el puente de Broker…-murmuré, no muy segura de si decirle o no lo que ocurría, ya que no quería inmiscuirle.

-¿Por el puente de Broker? Pero daríamos una vuelta tontísima, habría luego que salir hacia la autopista Broker-Dukes por el nodo de Apartamentos Firefly, yendo por el puente de Algonquin es mucho más rápido…

-Ya, ya, es que no he podido girar a tiempo…

-¿Pero qué dices? si estábamos en el carril correcto… Sunset, tronca ¿me vas a decir ya qué coño te pasa y dejar de darme largas o te lo tengo que sacar a ostias?-inquirió entonces Jacob, con tono molesto.

Ante eso suspiré y, sin otra salida, me decidí a explicarle más o menos lo que pasaba.

-Vale, a ver, es una larga historia, pero para hacerlo rápido y sencillo: en ese Ingot de ahí delante va uno de los compinches de una mafiosa rusa que es la responsable de los atentados que han estado sucediendo recientemente aquí en Algonquin.

La noticia cayó un mazazo para Jacob, el cual me miró con cara de circunstancia hasta murmurar.

-¿Qué?

-¡Sí, lo sé, suena a locura, pero es cierto! lo siento, Jacob, pero estoy metida hasta el cuello, recientemente me convertí en la enemiga de esa tipa, que es muy peligrosa, pero que lo hace todo a través de sus seguidores. No te quise decir nada para no involucrarte…

Ante eso el chico se quedó con la boca abierta y gesto en blanco durante varios segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Los rusos… ¿me estás diciendo que los rusos están detrás de todo esto?

-Sí, Keny Petrovic quiere expandirse hacia Algonquin y le ha relegado la tarea a esta psicópata, la cual está presionando a la Comisión presionando al mismo tiempo a la ciudad para afectar sus negocios y desestabilizar así la economía local. Y esos de ahí son sus compinches.

-Me cago en la puta y tal… ya sabía yo que esos comunistas no serían buenos para la ciudad. Nunca antes habían dado muestras de querer de salir de Broker, nadie se mete con ellos porque allí son fuertes ¿ves? pero esto… joder, sigue a esos cabrones, a ver a dónde nos llevan.

-Eso mismo quería hacer…

Siguiéndoles nos llevaron hasta el Barrio Chino, ya que el acceso al puente de Broker estaba a ese lado, y lo cruzamos a cabo a rabo, saliendo directamente a Playa de Hove en la primera salida.

-Playa de Hove, no me extraña nada, todos los rusos de la ciudad paran aquí…-comentó en ese momento Jacob.

-Sí, ya había estado aquí antes…

Se dirigieron hacia Crockett Avenue, bordeando Firefly Island, hasta entrar en lo que parecía ser una urbanización residencial privada de alto standing con un control de paso vigilado por un guarda de seguridad con sendas barreras bajadas.

-Oh, **Beachgate** …-murmuró entonces Jacob.

-¿Beachgate?

-Sí, es un pequeño barrio residencial privado, es uno de los pocos lugares a este lado del Humboldt con gente más o menos acaudalada y tal. Aunque es una putada, no vamos a poder entrar…

-Ya, supongo que no dejarán pasar a cualquiera…

-Bueno, al menos ya sabemos algo, esos cabrones están por aquí, y yo siempre puedo pasarme de vez en cuando…-murmuró en ese momento el chico.

-Eh, espera, Jacob, esto es algo que no te incumbe, será mejor que te quedes al margen…

-¿Estás de coña, rasta? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que esos malnacidos sigan atentando a la ciudad así sin más? Puede que la Comisión esté jodida, pero por aquí hay personas que lo está pasando mal, mi gente incluida, y no voy a dejar que unos cerdos comunistas nos jodan a todos así sin más ¿ves? Es una cuestión de respeto, precisamente lo que no tienen. Me cago en todos sus muertos y tal, no pienso consentirlo-masculló Jacob, visiblemente alterado.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante la nobleza del chico. De alguna forma me esperaba que me fuera a decir algo parecido, y a esas alturas de la vida le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que hablaba en serio.

-Está bien, pero si ves algo raro, si te enteras de algo, dímelo inmediatamente.

-Por supuesto, rasta, estamos en esto juntos. Vámonos de aquí, no vaya a ser que nos vean.

Nos alejamos rápidamente de allí y nos dirigimos a Schottler para dejar a Jacob en su casa. Paré justo enfrente y el chico se despidió de mí.

-Gracias por traerme, Sunset, eres una tía legal, respeto.

-No es nada, Jacob.

-Y ya sabes, vigilaremos a esos bastardos para ver si les podemos golpear un poco y tal.

-Bien.

El chico entró en su casa y yo me dirigí a la mía, sintiéndome un tanto cansada. Por otro lado no podía evitar preocuparme también, ya que la aparición de Party Favor no podía presagiar nada bueno. Al parecer, y teniendo en cuenta su súbita aparición, volvían de algún lugar, ya que el Cruce Estrella cruza el medio Algonquin de norte a sur, facilitando el tráfico en ese sentido volviendo del norte, principalmente. Fruncí el ceño, pensando en una posibilidad, y deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera nada de eso. Mientras tanto, Liberty City trasnochaba, como siempre hacía.

* * *

La guerra civil fue un hecho que marcó profundamente a todo EEUU, tanto a nivel económico, político y sobre todo social. Los momentos posteriores fueron muy duros para todos los americanos, sin embargo el periodo de Reconstrucción fue más llevadero gracias a su principal benefactor Ulysses Grant, decimoctavo presidente de los Estados Unidos. Participó de forma activa al final de la guerra civil como comandante general del ejército de la Unión y aconsejó varias veces al presidente de por aquel entonces, Abraham Lincoln. Y no sólo eso, ya que durante su mandato hizo todo lo posible por que todo estuviera bien, protegiendo a los afroamericanos y fomentando la prosperidad económica.

Por todo esto siempre era recordado por ser un muy buen presidente, y su tumba se encontraba en medio de un pequeño parque situado en Middle Park Oeste. Se trataba de un imponente y señorial panteón de planta cuadrada, con escalinata, columnas dóricas de estilo romano, fachada con un dintel decorado, y un pequeño torreón circular también con columnas dóricas rematado con un tejado de piedra cónico a dos aguas. Era un monumento destacado que recibía la visita de muchas personas de todo el país para honrar la memoria del que era considerado uno de los mejores presidentes de Estados Unidos.

Esa misma noche el parque estaba vacío y la tumba se encontraba iluminada, con el skyline de Alderney City brillando al otro lado del West River. Parecía que nada ni nadie podía perturbar la paz y quietud que, en esos momentos, reinaba en ese barrio, el cual dormía tranquilamente. Sin embargo, y en menos de un segundo, todo cambió.

Se sucedió entonces una súbita explosión que hizo temblar todos los cristales de las ventanas cercanas, sobresaltando a esa parte de la ciudad; tanto la escalinata como las columnas dóricas que sostenían el dintel de la fachada del panteón se transformaron en un montón de cascotes y escombros, dañando gran parte de la tumba y sepultando la entrada en el proceso. El dintel cedió y cayó, destrozando las finas estatuas que remataban el texto que concedía la posesión de la tumba a Ulysses Grant, el cual también acabó destruido e ilegible.

Por un instante no hubo nada más, pero inmediatamente el tiempo volvió a correr y en la distancia se comenzó a oír el ruido de las sirenas en la lejanía acercándose rápidamente. Por su parte, Liberty City volvía a yacer herida una vez más.

* * *

-Tenemos graves problemas…

-No me diga…

-Sí la digo, de hecho la voy a decir más: estamos a esto de que nos degraden por presiones de más arriba.

-Oh, vaya, cuanto lo siento…

-No es su sorna lo que más necesitamos ahora, señorita Shimmer, sino atrapar a esa perra. Vale que destruya una estatua de piedra cualquiera o una porción de calle ¿pero la tumba de Ulysses Grant? No, eso no se hace, es simple paroxismo.

-En ese caso vayan a verla y dígaselo ustedes mismos, está en Beachgate.

-Ya, ya lo sabemos…

-¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Y no hacen nada al respecto?! ¡Vayan a detenerla si saben dónde está, joder!

-¿Se cree que es tan sencillo? Esto es un asunto de seguridad nacional, no una simple redada policial estándar, piense un poco, no podemos entrar ahí así sin más, necesitamos garantías.

Ante eso dejé escapar un seco suspiro, sin comprender del todo el porqué de toda esa situación. El contacto del U.L. Paper me había vuelto a llamar esa misma mañana, y no era para menos, puesto que el ataque a la tumba del antiguo general y presidente Grant había sido uno de los actos más vandálicos e irrespetuosos que Starlight había realizado desde que llegó a la ciudad. La noticia me pilló desayunando, recibiendo la llamada poco después hasta llegar a ese mismo instante.

-¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Va a hacer usted algo?

-Sí, desde luego, después de todo esto empieza a ir más allá de mí o de nuestro amigo en común. Pero digamos que voy a recibir una ayuda extra. Va a venir a hablar a la Asamblea General del Comité de Civilizaciones de hoy el secretario de Seguridad Nacional Bobby Jefferson, que resulta que es un amigo mío, además de también un amigo de nuestro amigo en común. Va a pedir al Comité que regule con mayor detalle las normas de seguridad en el estado de Liberty, para así poder obtener mayores recursos para poder capturar a Glimmer.

-Muy bien ¿y qué tengo que ver yo en todo eso?

-Va a formar parte de la seguridad, quiero que proteja a Bobby Jefferson en todo momento durante el camino hacia el Comité de Civilizaciones, llegará dentro de pocos minutos al aeropuerto, aquí abajo hay una limusina blindada esperándola, póngase en marcha.

-Qué bien, a proteger la escoria política de este país… ¿me darán una medalla después?-inquirí, sarcástica.

-Y una galleta. Ahora muévase.

Sin decir nada más salí de allí sintiéndome cada vez más cabreada. El hermetismo de ese hombre me ponía de los putos nervios, ya que no me hacía nada de gracia trabajar así sin más para el gobierno, pero dadas las circunstancias me temía que no había otra.

Nada más salir del edificio vi entonces la citada limusina, de color gris con las ventanillas tintadas; un hombre de mediana edad vestido de negro se dirigió a mí nada más verme.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bien, vámonos, el señor Jefferson llegará enseguida, usted conduce.

Abordamos el alargado vehículo y nos pusimos en movimiento rápidamente; nada más salir el hombre hizo una rápida y breve llamada.

-Salimos ya para allá.

Tras esa escueta frase no dijo nada más, ni siquiera a mí, por lo que me limité a conducir con expresión austera. Desde donde estábamos nos dirigimos al puente de Algonquin hacia el norte, ya que era la ruta más rápida para ir al aeropuerto, yendo todo recto por la autopista Algonquin-Dukes hasta la entrada de la misma terminal.

En poco menos de media hora nos plantamos allí, unos minutos antes de la llegada de Jefferson. Nada más llegar salimos del coche y nos quedamos esperando justo al lado, mientras nos acompañaban dos hombres más vestidos de negro. El detalle me llamó tanto la atención que llegué a comentar.

-Hay que ver qué evidentes sois ¿no, tíos? Lo digo por el traje negro y tal…

Aun así ninguno me dijo nada, uno tan solo me miró de reojo con expresión airada, pero nada más.

-Pues vale…

Estuvimos esperando un rato más hasta que finalmente apareció el tal Bobby Jefferson, pude distinguirle enseguida puesto que iba acompañado de una comitiva de varios hombres que le protegían. Era un hombre de mediana edad, con una incipiente calva, de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos claros, vestía con un traje gris ceniza y una corbata roja y blanca a rayas; iba con él un hombre que no dejaba de hablar con él, tenía pinta de ser su secretario o algo así.

-Después de este discurso tiene una reunión con el comisario jefe de la policía, Mitt Fitzsimmons, y después una visita con el alcalde Ochoa…

-Bien, bien, no perdamos más tiempo… ¿son ustedes mi escolta?

-Señor, usted primero-indicó uno de los hombres, abriéndole la puerta.

Jefferson fue el primero en entrar, siendo seguido por su secretario. El que me acompañó pasó a ser el conductor y el resto nos sentamos en el habitáculo trasero de la limusina, el cual incluía un mini bar y una pequeña televisión de plasma incorporada.

-Bof, qué estrés llevo encima… ¿cómo van las cosas por aquí?-inquirió en ese momento Jefferson, ajustándose la corbata.

-No muy bien, señor, ya ha habido un total de cuatro explosiones, la última ha sido en la tumba del general Grant…

-¿En serio? joder, esta gente no respeta nada, ni siquiera a los muertos… ¿Quiénes se suponen que son?

Antes de que el secretario hablara yo me adelanté y murmuré.

-Los rusos, una socia de Kenny Petrovic.

Los demás me miraron con sendos gestos represivos, como si no me estuviera permitido hablar, sin embargo Bobby Jefferson me miró de cabo a rabo hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Así que Petrovic… vaya, vaya, me lo temía… ¿y quién es usted a todo esto?

-Soy una amiga de su amigo que es a su vez amigo de su amigo en común…

Ese súbito trabalenguas confundió a todos los presentes excepto a Jefferson, el cual rápidamente murmuró.

-Ah, así que conoces a Jon…

-Sí.

-Oh, entonces debes de ser de fiar, es un muy buen hombre, íntegro, sensato y con dos dedos de frente ¿cómo está? Tengo que ir a verle…

-Bien, como siempre, luchando la buena lucha…

-Sí, el viejo Jon siempre protegiendo lo que es suyo por derecho… dile que su amigo Jefferson le manda saludos.

-Se lo diré.

-Bien, bien… anota en mi agenda ir a visitar a Jon Gravelli-indicó a su secretario.

-Ahora mismo, señor.

El viaje desde el aeropuerto hasta el **Comité de Civilizaciones** fue algo más rápido y llevadero, llegando en un poco más de media hora, ya que no había mucho tráfico. La alta figura del edificio del Comité alzándose al lado del río Humboldt era una estampa bastante común a ese lado de Algonquin, y aunque el Comité tuviera cierta importancia y presencia internacional, todo Estados Unidos en su conjunto no le hacía mucho caso, pintándose mayoritariamente ineficaz en ese aspecto.

Siempre había una gran presencia policial tanto en los alrededores como dentro del propio complejo, pero nos dejaron pasar de seguido, aparcando justo delante de la puerta; los guardaespaldas que venían con Jefferson se bajaron con él y el resto se quedaron por allí, aunque a mí me pidieron que me quedara allí guardando el coche mientras Jefferson daba su discurso.

-Pues vale…

Aproveché entonces la coyuntura y me metí en el asiento trasero mientras esperaba, encendiendo la tele y poniéndome un whiskito del mini bar. En ese momento pasaban por la CNT en riguroso directo la propia Asamblea General, en la cual participaban representantes de los países de todo el mundo; el secretario general del Comité de Civilizaciones, Kofi Annan, presidía el hemiciclo, el cual era un espacio diáfano bastante amplio, con un buen montón de mesas semicirculares dispuestas de forma concéntrica frente al hemiciclo, sobre el cual se encontraba el logo del mismo Comité: tres monigotes dados de la mano coronados por una diana y rematados con una corona de laurel debajo de los mismos.

-Se abre la sesión plenaria de la Asamblea General del Comité de Civilizaciones del 25 de abril de 2005. Tiene la palabra el secretario general, Kofi Annan.

-Gracias, secretario adjunto. Como todos los años, nos reunimos aquí los representantes de todo el mundo para tratar los temas mundiales más urgentes y que más requieren de nuestra atención. Nuestra responsabilidad para con nuestro mundo se hace latente cada día, y debemos ser conscientes de esto, puesto que de nosotros depende la estabilidad del planeta. Ahora pasemos a las deliberaciones de cada país, tiene la palabra el representante de Afganistán.

Empezaron así los discursos de todas las partes del globo, yendo por orden alfabético, por lo que la cosa iría para largo hasta llegar a los Estados Unidos; y así fue, después de más de hora y media escuchando, o al menos intentándolo, a gente de otros países que ni siquiera me importaban, finalmente llegó el turno de los Estados Unidos. Primero habló el mismo representante, el cual pasó la palabra poco después a Jefferson, que estaba con él a su lado.

-Señoras y señores de todo el globo, me apena inmensamente oír cuán mal están las cosas por Oriente Medio, como a todos los aquí presentes. Sin embargo aquí es que tampoco estemos tocando palmas, precisamente. Como bien sabrán todos, la ciudad de Liberty City, donde nos encontramos, ha experimentado cuatro ataques terroristas en lo que llevamos de mes, y aun a pesar de todo no se han podido realizar las pesquisas necesarias para encontrar y dar caza a los terroristas que ahora mismo campan a sus anchas en esta gran ciudad. Comprendo perfectamente la gravedad de la situación en Afganistán o en Burundi, pero tampoco podemos dejar pasar por alto semejante afrenta a nuestros derechos y libertades. Necesitamos una mayor seguridad y protección, porque si Estados Unidos no es seguro ¿qué otro país del mundo lo es? Sólo el año pasado mandamos tropas para mantener la paz en Oriente Medio, y ni siquiera aquí somos capaces de poner en orden nuestros propios asuntos. Al igual que otros países en conflicto, nosotros mismos también necesitamos protección, y es por eso por lo que pido encarecidamente a la Asamblea General que revise con particular detalle las normas de seguridad de este estado de Liberty en el que estamos, para que de esta forma podamos dar caza a esos desalmados terroristas que pretenden acabar con nuestra libertad y nuestros derechos. América y el mundo se lo agradecerán.

Las palabras de Jefferson fueron particularmente bien recibidas por sus compatriotas, incluyendo al propio representante de Estados Unidos, que también aplaudió como consecuencia. Incluso el propio Annan acabó convencido, murmurando de seguido.

-Muy bien, se estimará su petición, señor Jefferson. Ahora tiene la palabra el representante de Estonia.

Sin embargo no escuché más, llegando a murmurar en el proceso.

-Vaya labia que tiene el Jefferson…

Debía de admitir que tenía carisma, algo bueno de por sí teniendo en cuenta su posición. Al poco rato tras su intervención salió del edificio y volvió a la limusina, teniendo que salir de ella, sin embargo el hombre con el que me encontré al principio se dirigió a mí comentando.

-Ya nos encargamos nosotros a partir de aquí, puedes irte.

-Ah, está bien…

-Estaremos en contacto.

Tanto Jefferson como el resto de hombres se fueron en la limusina y yo salí de allí escoltada por dos policías, ya que no podía estar en el recinto al estar restringido.

Una vez fuera opté por llamar al contacto, comentándole de seguido.

-Su hombre ya ha hablado.

-Sí, lo he visto por la tele, buen trabajo.

-¿Seguro que esto tendrá algún tipo de efecto? Porque me siento como que he perdido un tiempo muy valioso…

-No se preocupe, Shimmer, tiempo al tiempo, ahora tenemos que ver cómo reaccionará Glimmer.

-Oh, sí, esperemos a que atente de nuevo contra la ciudad, será divertido…-murmuré con sorna.

-Se cree que esto es un juego ¿verdad? Pero no se apure, la vía diplomática siempre tiene un fin, y en cuanto la agotemos, no tendrá muchas más opciones y podremos realizar nuestro movimiento. Mientras tanto, espere.

-Lo que usted diga…

-Estaremos en contacto.

Colgué sintiendo que realmente había perdido un tiempo precioso con ese encargo; aun a pesar de que de cierta forma ya estaba localizada, el saber que esta gente no iba a por ella así sin más me hacía hervir la sangre. Si de mí dependiera me tomaría la justicia por mi mano, pero si lo hiciera probablemente perdería el favor de ese hombre o de Gravelli, por lo que tuve que hacer de tripas corazón y seguir sus órdenes, por mucho que me jodiera. Mientras tanto, Starlight seguía por ahí, libre y más peligrosa que nunca.

* * *

En un sótano oscuro y cerrado la única luz provenía de una desnuda bombilla que lograba alumbrar algunos materiales dispuestos en varias mesas y en gran parte del suelo. Muchas cajas permanecían cerradas y otras abiertas, con cables y fundas de todo tipo. Por todo el lugar sonaba con fuerza y mucho vigor el primer movimiento de _Leningrado_ , la séptima sinfonía de Dmitri Shostakóvich y su obra más famosa y reconocida. Fue interpretada en la misma ciudad durante el duro sitio que los alemanes la impusieron durante el transcurso de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, logrando salir victoriosos tras dos años y cuatro meses soportando hambruna y frío. Su inamovible e inquebrantable voluntad valió la retirada de los alemanes hacia el oeste, contribuyendo de cierta forma su derrota definitiva un año después. Y esta misma voluntad era transmitida a través de unas fuertes y contundentes tonadas, reflejando de cierta forma la dura contienda.

En un sillón apartado se encontraba sentada Starlight Glimmer, con los ojos cerrados y en un gesto de absoluta concentración, dejándose llevar por la música. Sus dedos repiqueteaban al compás de la melodía, la cual alcanzaba su momento álgido en una armonía perfectamente milimetrada. Sonaba con tanta fuerza que parecía ser el sonido de una batalla real, a lo que Starlight llegó a estremecerse. Finalmente, y después de que pasara la contienda, las ultimas tonadas, algo más suaves, comenzaron a sonar, rematadas finalmente por un redoble de tambores hasta que la grabación enmudeció.

Fue entonces cuando Starlight abrió los ojos y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. No podía evitarlo. Siempre se emocionaba cada vez que escuchaba tan magnifica pieza. Sin embargo, en ese momento tenía otras cosas que atender. Por desgracia no estaban lo suficientemente armados, y el contratiempo en Alderney les había frenado bastante, aun a pesar del último golpe realizado. Ni Party Favor ni Double Diamond la supieron decir quien había sido el responsable de ese fortuito robo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior la podía dar una respuesta. Su instinto no la podía decir otra cosa. Tuvo que ser ella.

-Sunset Shimmer…-masculló la mujer por lo bajo, levantándose y acercándose a un tablero cercano.

En dicho tablero había un buen montón de fotografías donde aparecía la susodicha, casi siempre sola y en diferentes situaciones, junto con varias notas y pósits varios.

-Hasta ahora no he podido hacer todo lo que quería hacer por tu culpa. Me robaste y me vilipendiaste, haciéndonos imposible volver a armarnos. Y ahora… la gran mayoría de mis planes han sido truncados… por ti.

La chica miró fijamente a la fotografía más cercana, con un gesto de furia y odio grabado en su cara.

-Tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto. No voy a permitir que me vuelvas a humillar. Voy a por ti…

Alzó una mano, apartando varios papeles sujetos con una chincheta y revelando así una foto en la que aparecía la propia Sunset, abrazada a una chica delgada y esbelta. Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, del todo decidida.

-Y ya sé cómo hacerlo.

* * *

¡Y aquí está el nuevo capítulo de crónicas de Liberty! Bof, eso me ha llevado un tiempo, el límite de diez capítulos que me he impuesto y pienso cumplir me obliga a meter más contenido, y al mismo tiempo me obliga a ser particularmente meticuloso a la hora de ordenar los acontecimientos. El uso de interludios temporales para espaciar los acontecimientos ayuda bastante en ese aspecto, y también tengo muy en cuenta posibles detalles que me puedan ayudar para atar cabos entre estas crónicas y las de Los Santos, las cuales están próximas a terminar. Hasta el más nimio detalle está particularmente pensado.

Por otro lado en este capítulo le doy un particular énfasis a algunos detalles de la ciudad, como es el caso del Comité de Civilizaciones, clara parodia de la ONU, o la Grand Easton Terminal, que está modelada a imagen y semejanza de la Grand Central Terminal, la terminal principal de trenes de Nueva York. La tumba del general Grant también aparece en el juego, aunque no tiene nombre como tal, por lo que he optado por usar detalles reales.

También está el punto álgido de la relación entre Sunset y Flash, en el cual destacan especialmente los sentimientos a flor de piel en el momento más apropiado. A partir de aquí la relación condicionará de cierta forma a Sunset hasta el final, así que estad atentos a estos dos tortolitos.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Pasarse de la raya**

Tras el último atentado las cosas parecieron calmarse repentinamente, para el desconcierto de todos nosotros y la propia ciudad. Cualquiera se hubiera esperado que Starlight volviera a mover ficha, pero para nuestra sorpresa no lo hizo, lo cual fue un alivio para la gran parte de la ciudad. Aun así la población seguía enfadada y un tanto recelosa, agriando aún más el normalmente huraño humor de la gente en esta ciudad. Por su parte la policía siguió manteniendo el nivel de alerta y los controles en puentes y lugares con mayor densidad de población.

Por mi parte aproveché esta inusitada calma para tener más tiempo para mí misma, saliendo con Flash de vez en cuando y con Betty también. Ésta en concreto había cambiado muchísimo, las últimas semanas estando de dieta y haciendo ejercicio la habían cambiado por completo, convirtiéndola en una chica esbelta y bastante atractiva. Gracias a esto triunfaba allá donde íbamos, llegando a ligar con más de uno en la gran mayoría de clubes.

-Caramba, Betty, estás que te sales…

-Ya ves, tía, no me lo creo ni yo, arrastro a todos los tíos que quiero, es increíble, si me dices que haría esto hace varios meses atrás me hubiera reído en tu cara.

-Pues ya ves, nunca es tarde para cambiar.

-Sí… y todo gracias a ti. Gracias, Sunset, de verdad, me has ayudado tanto…

-Oh, no es nada, en serio, mientras tú estés bien contigo misma es más que suficiente para mí.

Nunca antes me había sentido emocionalmente unida a nadie más salvo a mi madre. Perderla me afectó lo indecible, y eso hizo que me volviera fría y distante con los demás. Pero ahora todo parecía cambiar, tomar forma por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Tenía no sólo a una maravillosa amiga a la que había ayudado a cambiar, sino también a un chico que me quería tanto como yo lo quería a él, lo que era aún más extraordinario si cabía. Nunca antes llegué a pensar que llegaría a sentir algo así por otra persona. Y ahora que era real, todo adquiría una nueva dimensión.

Esa misma tarde había quedado con ella para ir a tomar algo en Algonquin, concretamente en el Club Liberty, un nightclub de cierto caché situado en Northwood al que solía ir de vez en cuando, ya que aparte del Triangle Club en Bohan no había muchos garitos donde ir a tomar una copa, básicamente porque solían cerrar temprano para evitar robos a mano armada. Y tampoco iba a ir a mi lugar habitual de trabajo sólo para tomar algo.

Nada más llegar estuve esperando a Betty al lado de la entrada, viendo a la gente pasar y haciendo tiempo trasteando con mi móvil. En un momento dado alguien pasó a mi lado y una voz conocida murmuró.

-¿Sunset?

Alcé la vista y vi entonces quien era, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Flash, cielo!

Sorprendida le saludé dándole un beso en los labios e inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vengo de un encargo del caballero de brillante armadura Sir Francis McReary…

-Anda ¿y qué hay de sus heroicas gestas y hazañas?-inquirí con sorna, siguiéndole el juego.

-Pues ahí van, combatiendo el fuego con fuego, y todo ello con sombras de puto gris.

-Oh, sí, porque evidentemente no hay ninguna otra opción…

Nos miramos por un instante hasta que finalmente nos reímos con confidencia. Por mi parte murmuré.

-Menudo ingenuo… espero que cumpla con su parte.

-Más le vale, estoy hasta el gorro de que me dé largas, no hace más que cargarme con sus mierdas, yendo a por tipos que, según él, son malos como el demonio. Al menos paga, pero no veo que me acerque a lo que busco.

-En ese caso córtale el grifo y se acabó, no hagas lo que te pide.

-Lo haría si no fuera porque me tiene fichado, la última vez que le presioné me amenazó con mandar mi ficha a central con algunos cambios, según lo puso él.

-¿¡Qué?! Será cabrón…-mascullé yo, enervada.

-Ya ves, y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada al estar suspendido de empleo y sueldo. No sé qué hacer…

Ante eso me quedé pensativa, rumiando la situación; no estaba del todo claro si McReary cumpliría su palabra o tan solo estaba jugando con Flash. Aun así no iba a permitir que ese cabrón con ínsulas de grandeza jodiera así sin más a mi chico.

-No te preocupes, veremos lo que podemos hacer al respecto.

En ese momento Betty hizo acto de aparición.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! Oh, hola…

-Hola, Betty. Mira, te presento a Flash, mi novio; Flash, esta es Betty, una amiga de la infancia.

-Encantado.

-Igualmente. Así que tú eres el famoso Flash, Sunset me ha hablado de ti…

-Oh, bien, asumo.

-Claro que sí, tonto…-murmuré yo, dándole un leve toque en el hombro.

Ante eso los tres nos reímos con confidencia, aunque en ese momento comenté.

-Habíamos quedado para tomar algo ¿quieres unirte, Flash? No me importa en absoluto.

-Oh, está bien, me vendrá bien distraerme un poco…

Tras eso los tres entramos en el club, pidiéndonos algo para beber y relajándonos mientras bailábamos un poco.

Mientras tanto Liberty City trasnochaba, como era usual.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sumidos en una calma chicha inusual que nos dejó a todos un tanto confusos, ya que no nos esperábamos que Starlight dejara de atacar así sin más. De cierto modo nos habíamos acostumbrado a ello, y ahora era raro que no moviera ficha, ya que de por sí era algo esperable por su parte.

Ni la Comisión ni el contacto del U.L. Paper volvieron a hablar conmigo, aunque sí lo hizo Pegorino, llegando a llamarme una mañana, un tanto azorado.

-¡Tenemos que hablar, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Fue una sola frase, pero la forma en la que lo dijo y cómo lo dijo me dejó un tanto preocupada, por lo que fui para allá a no más tardar. El viaje hasta Alderney me llevó al menos media hora, aunque nada más llegar Pegorino me dio la bienvenida encañonándome con una escopeta de corredera y gritándome entre medias.

-¿¡Qué coño has estado diciendo sobre mí?! ¡Contéstame, ahora!

-¿¡Qué?! Pero si yo no…

-¡Vamos, cuéntamelo, no te cortes!

-¡Señor Pegorino, no sé de qué coño me habla, he venido tan rápido como he podido!-exclamé, con las manos alzadas.

Por un instante el hombre me sostuvo la mirada con el arma aún en alto, pero al final la bajó, exclamando de seguido.

-¡Joder! ¡No puedo con esta mierda, te juro que no puedo! ¡Me han estado presionando, y por un momento pensé que me habías vendido!

-Ya le dije que no diría nada y eso he hecho-murmuré con voz queda.

Ante eso Pegorino se terminó de relajar, soltando el arma y mascullando de seguido tras un hondo suspiro.

-Dios, esta tensión me está matando. Después de encargarme de que esos imbéciles no vendieran nada más a los rusos traté de tapar mis huellas, cerrando el almacén, pero ahora otros proveedores de Upstate Liberty me han estado presionando, diciendo que no les he pagado lo que les debo. ¡Y una mierda! ¡Bastantes problemas tengo ya poniendo orden por aquí! ¿Seguro que no has dicho nada?

-No, claro que no…

-Bien, bien. Perdona por lo de antes, es que estoy algo nervioso, son muchas cosas…

-No pasa nada.

El hombre quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento comenzó a sonarle el móvil, cortándome de seguido.

-Dame un momento. ¿Sí? ah, eres tú, dime… sí… ya… sí, lo entiendo, yo también estoy liado. Sí, claro, lo que necesites… vale, vale. Yo no puedo ir, pero te enviaré a alguien de confianza. Venga, hasta luego. Necesito que hagas algo por mí-anunció Pegorino en cuanto colgó.

-Lo que usted necesite…

-Tengo bajo mi protección a un viejo amigo mío que me hizo un par de favores, aun a pesar de que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Está aquí pasando desapercibido tras un encargo para los suyos, pero ahora necesita que le reubiquen. Tengo un piso franco en Mahesh Avenue en Alderney City, ve allí a recogerlo y llévalo a otro piso franco que hay en Tudor, cerca del almacén donde estuviste la última vez.

-Bien.

-Coge el coche de ahí-indicó Pegorino, señalando a un PMP-600 aparcado junto al garaje.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar en el interior de la casa un teléfono fijo, al tiempo que una voz de mujer gritaba.

-¡El teléfono!

-¡Voy! ¡Anthony, cógelo!

-¡No está, le mandaste a hacer algo! ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh, por todos los…! ¡Pues cógelo tú, mujer!

-¡Paso, seguramente sean tus amigos federales!

-¡Agh, esta mujer! ¡Ve a hacer eso!

Sin decir nada más acaté la orden, sin muchas ganas de seguir allí. Este hombre era de todo menos formal, no era de extrañar que en la Comisión no quisieran tener nada que ver con él. Aun así pagaba, por lo que me subí al coche, el cual tenía las llaves puestas, arranqué y me puse en movimiento a no más tardar.

Desde donde estaba no tardé mucho en llegar al lugar, tuve que tirar del GPS incorporado dentro del propio coche ya que apenas me conocía el lugar. Nada más llegar toqué el claxon y entonces un hombre algo mayor, de pelo lacio y algo canoso, ojos oscuros, mirada intimidante y porte inflexible se acercó al coche. Le eché unos sesenta y pico años más o menos.

-¿Vienes de parte de Jimmy P?-me preguntó con voz profunda.

-Sí ¿es usted a quien tengo que llevar?

-Así es.

-Bien, suba.

El hombre se subió a los asientos traseros y, tras eso, me puse en camino al otro piso franco tirando de nuevo del GPS. En un momento dado, el hombre se dirigió a mí.

-Así que tú eres la nueva chica de los recados de Jimmy P…

-Sí, algo así…

-Se ha labrado su propia reputación aquí en Alderney. Una lástima que no se le tome en serio en Algonquin, podrían hacer muchas cosas juntos si la Comisión se lo permitiera.

-No sé, yo sólo soy una mandada-comenté al respecto, fingiendo ignorancia.

-Oh, pues como todos en algún momento. Yo también soy un mandado, por así decirlo.

-Entiendo.

-Aunque por ahora me mantengo oculto. Normalmente no me hubieran ayudado así sin más, pero Jimmy P es un viejo conocido y se ofreció a hacerlo. Es un buen hombre, volcado en su causa. No todos podrían llegar hasta dónde él ha llegado.

-¿Usted cree?

-Desde luego, es por eso por lo que es triste que la Comisión le ignore pudiendo llegar a ser grandes aliados.

-Parece conocerle bien…

-Así es, aunque es algo que no todo el mundo sabe. Es por eso por lo que estoy aquí.

Me quedé callada, sin decir mucho más al respecto, aunque había algo en ese hombre que no me terminaba de convencer del todo. Quizás fuera su edad, ya que no le daba aspecto de ser ningún tipo de amañador; o tal vez fuera otra cosa que se me escapaba. Aun así lo dejé estar, llevándole hasta el nuevo piso franco a no más tardar.

El viaje hasta allí no fue muy largo, ya que apenas había tráfico acortando por las calle interiores, llegando al cabo de unos cortos veinte minutos. Me detuve frente a un alto edificio de apartamentos, justo al lado de una pequeña estación de bomberos.

-Es aquí. Gracias por traerme.

-No ha sido nada, sólo he hecho lo que Pegorino me ha mandado, nada más.

-Ah, la eterna encrucijada de los que realmente hacemos algo, ya sea por alguien o por nosotros mismos. Todo el mundo tiene su papel en el complejo entramado que es la vida, y debemos estar agradecidos por lo que tenemos. Recuerda esto siempre.

-Está bien…-murmuré un tanto extrañada y sin saber muy bien a qué venía todo eso.

El hombre se despidió de mí con un rápido gesto y se metió rápidamente en el edificio; por mi parte llamé a Pegorino para avisarle de que ya estaba hecho.

-Su hombre ya está asegurado.

-Bien, bien, un problema menos, ahora sólo queda el resto. Estoy ocupado, pero te he dejado lo tuyo en el porche de mi casa, ve a recogerlo cuando puedas.

-Vale.

Volví un momento allí para recoger el pago, el cual estaba en un sobre apoyado en la barandilla del porche y dejé allí el coche, volviendo al mío mientras contaba el dinero, saliendo un total de cinco mil dólares.

-Bueno, no es nada boyante, pero menos da una piedra-pensé, guardándomelo enseguida.

Aunque había sido un recado bien sencillo aun así se notaba extraño, sobre todo por el comportamiento y las palabras de ese hombre. Había algo en él, un no sé qué, que se sentía como algo lejano pero cercano al mismo tiempo, como si de repente fuera algo relevante. No le conocía de nada, y era la primera vez que lo veía, sin embargo había algo en él que no me terminaba de convencer.

Aun así lo dejé estar, puesto que había otras cosas que requerían de mi atención, volviendo rápidamente a Liberty. Aunque Starlight hubiera decidido pasar desapercibida, se hacía necesario estar más atento que nunca, por lo que pudiera pasar.

* * *

-¿Y qué hay de nuestro querido amigo Pegorino?

-Ahí va, al parecer la influencia de Starlight incluso llega a Alderney, está tratando de poner orden en sus propios asuntos.

-Normal, al menos no es tan tonto, y por ahora el metomentodo de Ray no nos ha vuelto a dar el coñazo. Algo es algo.

-Por ahora tan solo me ha encargado unos pocos recados, nada serio en realidad, parece haber aparcado por el momento el tema de entrar en la Comisión.

-Mejor para nosotros, tenemos otros asuntos que atender ahora mismo…

-Sí, ciertamente…

Hacía ya un tiempo desde la última vez que había hablado con María Valvona, aunque debía de admitir que la señora tenía su gracia, y hablar con ella era casi tan edificante como hablar con Gravelli. Éste último destacaba sobre todo por su sentido del humor y campechanía, lo cual contrastaba con Valvona, siendo en ese sentido más seria y formal. Como la última vez, me citó en el hotel Majestic y nos encontrábamos hablando en la terraza de la suite del ático, contemplando las vistas del Middle Park.

-No ha cambiado nada…-llegó a comentar la mujer en un momento dado.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-A la ciudad… parezca que siga igual que hace veinte o treinta años, al menos en cuanto al negocio se refiere. Urbanísticamente hablando ha cambiado mucho, pero la forma de trabajar en este mundo sigue inalterada después de todo este tiempo. Da que pensar ¿no crees?

-Supongo…

-Probablemente tú no notes mucho la diferencia, pero después de todo este tiempo es cuando más lo percibo. Quizás sea por esto por lo que se hace tan vital combatir amenazas como la de los rusos. Y gente como Pegorino tan solo estorba.

-Es un pobre diablo, no es nada formal, no me extraña que no les inspire confianza, tal vez sí que tenga algo de poder en Alderney, pero aquí sería un don nadie.

-Alderney no nos interesa, al menos de momento, tenemos problemas más importantes. Aun así siempre viene bien saber en qué está pensando ese mentecato de Pegorino. Mantenme informada en todo momento.

-Por supuesto, señora Valvona.

Aunque hacer recados para Pegorino me consumía más tiempo al final salía a cuenta, ya que me pagaba él por hacérselos y, al mismo tiempo, ella me pagaba por contarla información acerca del infrascrito, por lo que en ese sentido era aún mejor.

Por otro lado Gravelli también me llamó para hablar conmigo sobre todo el asunto que nos atañía.

-Es extraño que esa cerda comunista haya dejado de moverse. Tanta tranquilidad me inquieta, si te soy sincero…

-Sí, a mí también, no sé qué pretende ¿tal vez está esperando algo por nuestra parte?

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no, la especulación es muy probable, pero eso no nos garantiza nada. Por ahora prefiero andar con pies de plomo y vigilar nuestras espaldas, no sabemos con qué nos puede salir ahora.

-Sí, cierto…

Por un momento quise preguntarle acerca de lo de mi madre, pero preferí quedarme callada a riesgo de parecer una interesada; sin embargo en ese justo momento Gravelli comentó.

-Por cierto, querida, he estado haciendo progresos acerca de lo tu madre…

-¿De veras?-inquirí, con gesto impaciente.

-Sí, y de hecho he conseguido hacer algunas averiguaciones. Dices que tu madre murió en una emboscada ¿no?

-Así es, durante una reunión entre los Spanish Lords y los albaneses.

-Ya veo… por lo que sé, todo apunta a que alguien externo quiso inmiscuirse en el mercado de Bohan, pero hasta ahora no he podido averiguar quién estaba por aquel entonces interesado en ese distrito. Actualmente hay una especie de tregua, por así decirlo, entre nosotros para no interferir, aunque nos permite pasar por allí de vez en cuando.

-Espere ¿tregua?-repetí, extrañada.

-Sí, verás, Bohan es un caso complicado, dado que la gran mayoría de bandas callejeras se reparten los barrios allí, como tú bien sabrás. En su día decidimos hacer un pacto por el cual dejábamos tranquila a la gente de por allí a cambio de un poco de músculo…

Esas palabras me dieron qué pensar, recordando entonces cierto detalle para con los albaneses que me ayudó a comprenderlo casi al instante.

-Ah, ya veo ¿los contratan como refuerzos?

-Exacto, así les damos un trabajito extra y dejamos que las cosas sigan a su ritmo en esa parte de la ciudad.

-Claro, como con los albaneses y los Ancelotti…

-Mismamente, evidentemente no todo el mundo los contrata, pero bueno, el pacto está ahí y se respeta, al menos en teoría. Trataré de averiguar quien quiso inmiscuirse de esa forma en el distrito, claramente es una violación del pacto en toda regla.

-Se lo agradezco, señor Gravelli.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, has hecho mucho por nosotros recientemente, querida.

Dado que Starlight no volvió a dar muestras de querer seguir atentando contra la ciudad aproveché entonces para dedicar un poco más de tiempo para mí misma, ya que las últimas semanas habían sido un no parar. Después de todo me merecía un descanso.

* * *

-Hey ¿qué pasa, rasta?

-Ah, hola Jacob ¿qué te cuentas?

-Te llamo porque tengo noticias de nuestros "amigos" los rusos y tal…

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has averiguado?

-No mucho, pero mis chicos les han estado siguiendo, observando sus movimientos y tal. Parecen estar preparando algo ¿ves?

-¿De veras? ¿Sabes qué puede ser?

-Ni idea, rasta, pero por lo que me han comentado mis colegas han estado pasándose mucho por una antigua fábrica abandonada en el extremo sureste de Polígono Industrial en Bohan, en Lompoc Avenue.

Ese dato me dejó un tanto extrañada, ya que no me esperaba para nada que fueran a remolonear por Bohan, dándome un extraño pálpito al respecto. No tenía mucho sentido que se pasaran por aquí si su objetivo era hacer el mayor daño posible a la ciudad, siendo en ese sentido Algonquin un lugar mucho más estratégico.

-Ya veo… siempre puedo pasarme a echar un vistazo…

-Ve con cuidado, rasta, no sé qué les puede llevar a Bohan, pero sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno ¿ves?

-No, eso desde luego, gracias por avisarme, Jacob.

-No ha sido nada, respeto y tal. Si me entero de algo más te llamaré.

-Vale.

Tras colgar estuve pensando detenidamente el hecho en sí, valorando las opciones. Como bien decía Jacob, no entendía qué les podía llevar a un lugar como Bohan, sin embargo, si algo había aprendido tras todos esos años era que rara vez había coincidencias en la vida, y si las había, debía de desconfiar al respecto. Eso era algo que Alfonso me enseñó bastante bien, y en ese sentido prefería confiar en mi instinto, por lo que no me lo pensé más y fui a echar un vistazo al lugar que me comentó Jacob.

Dicha fábrica se encontraba situada en una de las calles más apartadas y solitarias de todo Polígono Industrial, apenas pasaban coches y gente por allí, sobre todo de noche; debido a esto ni siquiera las putas se acercaban, lo que lo convertía en un lugar ciertamente interesante si se quería pasar desapercibido.

En cuanto a la fábrica en sí su estado era deplorable, estaba construida con viejas y oxidadas planchas de hierro con algún que otro soporte de piedra; un anexo al edificio principal se encontraba separado de esta y hacía de puente sobre la calzada, la cual apenas estaba cuidada, estando llena de baches y socavones,

Aparqué el coche junto a un acceso lateral y me di una vuelta por el complejo por si veía algo o a alguien; el lugar se veía desierto, y los sonidos de la ciudad apenas se oían en la distancia, evidenciando lo apartado y solitario que era el lugar. Quise entrar en la fábrica, pero su andrajoso aspecto me echó atrás, ya que tenía pinta de ir a caerse de un momento a otro.

-Este sitio está muerto… ¿estás seguro de que vieron algo aquí tus chicos, Jacob?-me pregunté para mis adentros, no muy segura al respecto.

No es que pusiera en duda sus palabras, después de todo su ayuda y apoyo habían sido inestimables hasta el momento, pero visto lo visto no parecía que hubiese nadie por allí, al menos en ese momento.

Como no sacaba nada en claro estando allí, finalmente lo dejé estar, volviéndome rápidamente a Fortside, aunque con la duda aun persistiéndome. ¿Realmente estaban por allí Starlight y los suyos? No podía saberlo con seguridad, aun así preferí andarme con pies de plomo, por lo que pudiera pasar. Después de todo, aunque hubieran dejado de atacar, seguían por ahí en alguna parte. Y debíamos estar alerta.

* * *

-Oye, Sunset ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, dispara.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en tener hijos?

Escupí entonces por la nariz la eCola que en ese momento estaba tomando, llegando a sobresaltar a Flash, el cual me ayudó con el estropicio.

-¡Ostras! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, es sólo que… me has pillado con la guardia baja…-mascullé, tosiendo un poco.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención…

-No, a ver, no pasa nada, es sólo que…

Por un momento hubo un breve silencio entre los dos, Flash quiso decir algo, pero en ese momento me adelanté.

-Nunca lo he pensado realmente. Aunque si te soy sincera, no me vería siendo madre, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que hago. Y más aún después de lo que pasó con la mía.

-Entiendo, lo siento, no pretendía hacerte sentir mal…

-No te preocupes-murmuré rápidamente y regalándole una sonrisa.

Flash me devolvió el gesto e, inmediatamente después, compartimos entre los dos un suave y delicado beso. Esa cita estaba yendo mejor de lo esperado aún a pesar de su simpleza, ya que tan solo consistía en un paseo por Welham Parkway, en El Bulevar. No había mucha gente, y en ese momento el lago se encontraba vacío, ayudando en ese sentido a la cita.

En cuanto Flash se separó, comentó de seguido.

-Aunque lo cierto es que ha sido divertido verte expulsar eCola por la nariz…

Ante eso rodé los ojos, murmurando de seguido y dándole un toque en el hombro.

-Serás idiota…

Flash se rió y, al final, yo también lo hice, abrazándole de seguido y quedándonos en esa pose durante unos buenos minutos. Se estaba tan bien allí. Parecía que nada podría perturbar la paz y la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo en ese momento el móvil me sonó, indicándome un mensaje entrante, concretamente un MMS; lo primero que me llamó la atención de éste fue el remitente, que me salía como desconocido, seguido inmediatamente después por un breve texto que decía:

 _Me he encontrado con alguien que parece conocerte, estamos teniendo una agradable y distendida charla ¿Qué te parece si te pasas tú también y te unes?_

Inmediatamente después vi entonces algo que me aterró y me alertó a partes iguales; y es que, adjuntada, había una imagen en la que se podía ver a una amordazada y maniatada Betty, un tanto apaleada y con el cañón de una escopeta de corredera apuntándola directamente a la cabeza. Comencé a sentir una incipiente ira crecer en mi interior, llegando a mascullar de seguido.

-Has cruzado la línea, Starlight…

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Flash.

Por un momento no quise decirle nada, pero entonces el chico echó un rápido vistazo a la pantalla, viendo entonces la foto.

-Espera ¿¡esa no es Betty?! ¿¡Qué hace así?!

-Está en peligro… y es por mi culpa…-mascullé, rabiosa.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia… una rusa cabrona va tras de mí y ahora quiere hacerme daño haciéndoselo a Betty…

-¡No se lo podemos consentir! ¿Dónde la tiene?

-¡No lo sé, no lo…!

Sin embargo en ese momento algo se encendió en mi cabeza, sabiéndolo casi al instante y murmurando de seguido.

-No, espera… sí, sí que lo sé…

-En ese caso dime dónde y vamos a rescatarla.

-Sí, pero antes vamos a pasarnos por casa, tengo allí un poco de arsenal que nos vendrá bien.

Conservaba desde entonces las armas que le llegué a comprar a Jacob, junto con unas cuantas más de mi propiedad; algo me decía que íbamos a necesitarlas, ya que probablemente no nos iban a recibir con los brazos abiertos ni mucho menos, por lo que en cuanto estuvimos listos nos dirigimos allí a no más tardar.

De alguna u otra forma supe al instante dónde podían tener a Betty, y fue precisamente esa misma sensación de inseguridad que me dio al enterarme de que estaban por allí lo que me ayudó a llegar a esa conclusión. Además de que pude verlo por mí mismo la última vez que estuve, el lugar era perfecto para esconder a alguien, y no podían estar en ningún otro sitio.

Llegamos enseguida, el exterior de la fábrica se veía solitario y bastante tranquilo, a simple vista no parecía que hubiera nadie, cosa que Flash señaló.

-¿Segura que están aquí? Este sitio parece desierto…

-Sí, del todo, estuve aquí hace un par de días tras recibir un chivatazo, no vi a nadie, pero es por eso mismo, es un sitio perfecto.

-Está bien, vamos allá-murmuró Flash, amartillando la escopeta de combate que llevaba consigo.

Por mi parte tan solo asentí, aferrándome a mi AK, y sin perder mucho más tiempo. Vimos un acceso lateral tras varias columnas de piedra y fuimos agachados, nada más entrar en el edificio principal oímos varias voces hablando en ruso entre ellas. Nos asomamos levemente para ver la situación, un buen montón de matones ocupaban gran parte del espacio, llegando a ver uno al fondo del todo junto a una columna y un bidón de gasolina. Al verlo, Flash comentó en susurros.

-¿Has visto eso? Podemos usarlo como distracción…

-Sí, nada mejor que una explosión para pillarles desprevenidos. Vale, a la de tres-indiqué.

Los tres segundos siguientes condicionaron todo lo demás, en cuanto llegué a tres me descubrí rápidamente, apunté y disparé. Fue todo tan rápido que ni me vieron cuando me levanté, la explosión pertinente sacudió todo el lugar, mandando a volar al tipo que estaba al lado, y reventando parte de la columna. Todos los demás se quedaron de una pieza, cosa que aprovechamos para atacar a saco. Flash peinó a los que más cerca estaban con su escopeta, mientras que yo comenzaba a extender una lluvia de balas por todo el lugar que dejó en jaque a la gran mayoría de rusos que se encontraban allí abajo.

-¡Está aquí, está aquí, a por ella, vamos!

-¡Mierda, tiene compañía!

-¡Atrás, atrás!

Aprovechamos ese momento para movernos, adentrándonos un poco más y cubriéndonos tras dos columnas mientras seguíamos presionando desde ellas.

-¿¡Dónde está, cabrones, dónde la tenéis?! ¡Betty, estoy aquí, ya voy!-exclamaba mientras disparaba.

El estruendo causado por las armas se mezclaba con los gritos tanto de los rusos como con los míos, conformando así una extraña cacofonía que reverberaba por todos los rincones de la andrajosa fábrica. En cuanto tuvimos vía libre Flash indicó.

-¡Delante, las escaleras!

-¡Vale, cúbreme!

Eché a correr mientras subía las escaleras de tres en tres, al tiempo que Flash me cubría desde abajo; nada más llegar al descansillo disparé en dirección hacia un pequeño grupo que se escondía tras unos barriles vacíos y me cubrí tras una barrera de piedra mohosa. En ese momento Flash apareció, cubriéndose a mi lado.

-¿Dónde puede estar?

-¡No lo sé, igual la tienen más arriba!

Alcé la mirada y vi en lo más alto de la fábrica una vieja sala de control dominándolo todo.

-Tal vez la tengan ahí...

-Vale, nos iremos abriendo paso poco a poco, voy a adelantarme, cúbreme.

-No, déjamelo a mí.

-Sunset, sé que quieres salvar a tu amiga, pero no te expongas así, podrías acabar muy malherida en el mejor de los casos…

-¿Crees que no lo sé? No es nada que no sepa ya, tú cúbreme por detrás y así avanzaremos.

Antes de que el chico me pudiera decir nada más, me adelanté y me lancé hacia delante, rodando por el suelo y comenzando a disparar a los que más cerca estaban de mí. Tras eso eché a correr tras recargar, disparando cuando más lo necesitaba mientras Flash iba tras mis pasos, cubriéndome desde detrás.

-¡Betty! ¿¡Dónde estás?! ¿¡Cómo os atrevéis a llevaros a mi amiga?!-gritaba todo el rato, furiosa, mientras disparaba.

Seguimos subiendo por esa parte de la fábrica hasta llegar al nivel superior, parte del tejado estaba hundido y varios rusos me tenían encañonada desde allí, sin embargo yo fui más rápida y les disparé en las piernas, causando que se resbalaran por el tejado hasta caer por el boquete. Avanzar hacia el otro lado de la pasarela fue sencillo, aunque iba con tanta prisa que no me di ni cuenta de que dejaba atrás a Flash.

Finalmente llegué a la sala de control, donde había varias consolas y paneles de mandos totalmente oxidados e inutilizados; sin embargo no había nadie allí, ni siquiera Betty, lo cual me dejó un tanto confusa y enfadada a partes iguales.

-Qué… ¿dónde…?

Sin embargo en ese momento algo me golpeó en la espalda, haciéndome soltar el fusil y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, presa de un agudo dolor en la parte superior de la cintura.

-Te tengo, pajarillo. Has caído en la trampa-murmuró en ese momento una grave voz con un acento marcadísimo tras de mí, encañonándome de seguido.

-Agh… ¿dónde está Betty?-mascullé, ignorando el dolor

-¿Qué parte de es una trampa no has entendido, estúpida? Estos americanos no tienen ni dos dedos de frente. La señorita Glimmer dijo que vendrías, y así ha sido. Me pidió que me encargara personalmente de ti…

-Sí, es propio de ella ser ruin y cobarde al mismo tiempo…

-Sí, también dijo que eras una bocazas impertinente. Pero eso se acabó-masculló entonces el matón, amartillando su arma.

Traté de alcanzar la mía, pero había caído demasiado lejos, y probablemente un movimiento en falso le haría disparar; cerré entonces los ojos, esperando el final, y finalmente se oyó la detonación. Sin embargo no sentí nada, oyendo tan solo el ruido de algo cayendo secamente tras de mí.

Al darme la vuelta vi entonces al tipo que me amenazaba tirado en el suelo con un disparo en la espalda y parte de la cabeza, y con Flash apuntándole desde el umbral de la puerta.

-¡Joder, Sunset, te dije que te esperases!-exclamó el chico.

-Oh, menos mal, gracias Flash…

-Sí, suerte que he llegado a tiempo… ¿y Betty?

-No está aquí, este bastardo me dijo que era una trampa, pero la foto no parecía estar manipulada…

En ese momento el móvil del matón ruso comenzó a sonar, alertándonos a los dos al mismo tiempo; lo cogí y miré su pantalla, viendo que estaba llamando la "Jefa". Sin dudarlo lo cogí y la voz de Starlight sonó al otro lado diciendo.

-¿Y bien, Andréi? ¿Ya está muerta esa sucia capitalista metomentodo?

-Odio decepcionarte, Starlight-murmuré yo, con tonito.

La aludida se quedó repentinamente muda, seguramente por la sorpresa, pero justo después se recompuso y masculló.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es mi querida amiga Sunset Shimmer. Qué agradable sorpresa…

-La sorpresa es no verte por aquí, Starlight, nos lo hubiéramos pasado muy bien las dos juntas…

-Oh, no lo creo, sin embargo yo sí que me lo estoy pasando bien, tu amiga es todo un encanto ¿verdad que sí, querida?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más oí entonces los gruñidos ahogados de Betty al otro lado de la línea, enervándome un poco más.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡La tienes tú!?

-Por supuesto ¿qué te creías, que soy tonta? Yo no dejo ningún cabo suelto…

-Déjala ir, ahora…

-Oh, me temo que no funciona así, querida. La fábrica tan solo era un cebo para atraerte y matarte…

-Pero no te funcionó, Andréi ya no está aquí para lavar tu mierda, entrégamela y te dejaré estar, por ahora.

-¿Crees que estás en disposición de darme órdenes? Yo mando aquí… y te recuerdo que tengo a tu amiga. Si no quieres que la mate, harás lo que yo te diga.

Ante esa tesitura no dije nada, quedándome callada; después de todo tenía razón, no podía permitir que hiciera daño de ninguna forma a Betty, y si a esta la pasara algo por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría. Tras mi silencio Starlight murmuró.

-Así está mejor, buena chica…

-Está bien, Starlight, juguemos a tu juego ¿qué quieres a cambio de Betty?

-Oh, es bien simple, te quiero a ti.

Esa petición me pilló desprevenida, mirando a Flash con gesto preocupado y él devolviéndomelo con igual o mayor preocupación.

-Espera, espera ¿a qué te refieres?-inquirí, tratando de desviar la conversación.

-Me has entendido perfectamente, si quieres que deje ir a tu amiguita, cámbiate por ella, simple y sencillo. Y, si no lo haces, pues atente a las consecuencias.

Me quedé callada, sopesando las posibilidades y viendo que no había casi ninguna realmente. No podía permitirlo. Simplemente no podía. Y si tenía que entregarme para que Betty huyera, lo haría sin dudar. Acorralada, y sin mayor remedio, finalmente acepté.

-Está bien, lo haré.

-¿¡Qué?! No, no, espera…-masculló Flash en ese momento en voz baja, sin embargo le acallé rápidamente.

-Perfecto, en ese caso ven a verme dentro de treinta minutos al muelle de la playa de Firefly Island, allí realizaremos el cambio, ven sola.

-Está bien, allí estaré.

-Muy bien, te veo allí. _Do svidaniya_.

Tras eso colgó sin decirme nada más, en ese momento Flash aprovechó para opinar al respecto.

-¡No pienso permitir que te entregues a ella así sin más!

-Es tarde, ya lo he hecho…

-¿Por qué? ¡Tiene que haber otra forma!

-No la hay, Flash, he de hacer esto, no puedo permitir que la haga daño…

-¡Y yo no puedo permitir que te expongas así sin más al peligro! ¡Entiendo que quieras rescatarla, Sunset, pero esto no…!

Antes de que dijera nada más, me abalancé sobre él y le abracé con fuerza, cosa que calmó al chico de golpe. Aproveché entonces para hablar.

-Sé que lo dices porque te preocupas por mí y no quieres que me pase nada, pero he de hacer esto, Flash. Betty es la única y verdadera amiga que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, ya la perdí una vez, y no puedo perderla otra vez, y menos para siempre. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.

Ante eso el chico no dijo nada, tan solo me abrazó con fuerza durante unos buenos segundos hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Está bien, pero al menos déjame estar a una distancia prudencial, por lo que pueda pasar.

Aunque no las tenía todas conmigo, ya que Starlight me dejó bien claro que fuera sola, al final acepté y los dos nos dirigimos a Playa de Hove a no más tardar, aparcando a una distancia prudencial de la playa para que no nos vieran venir juntos; nos separamos al lado de un diner que había en Bart Street.

-Bueno, el muelle está todo recto por Mohawk Avenue…-comenté en ese momento.

-Yo me quedaré un poco atrás, veré si puedo vigilar desde el paseo.

-Está bien…

Por un momento no dijimos nada, mirándonos fijamente y diciéndonoslo todo en nada; los dos nos movimos a la vez, encontrándonos en un suave beso que habló por nosotros.

-Ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo, siempre lo tengo.

Flash me dio la mano y yo se la solté en cuanto comencé a andar. Estaba siendo más duro de lo que yo misma pensé que sería, quizás fuera el miedo a la muerte lo que me hacía dudar, pero en esos delicados momentos no me podía permitir ese lujo. Sin mirar atrás crucé el resto de la avenida hasta llegar al paseo de la playa que bordeaba el viejo parque de atracciones, yendo todo recto hasta el final del muelle que empezaba justo en el medio del paseo.

Al fondo del todo vi entonces algo inusual. Sentada en una silla maniatada y amordazada se encontraba Betty, sola, sin nadie más que la acompañara. Fruncí el ceño, un tanto extrañada, y sin comprender del todo la situación. Pensaba que Starlight estaría allí con ella, sin embargo esa nueva situación me descolocó por completo. ¿Quizás era otra trampa? ¿Starlight sería capaz de jugar sucio otra vez?

Aun así dejé de lado esas preguntas y me acerqué a ella, nada más verme la chica negó con la cabeza vigorosamente, como si me quisiera decir algo. La desaté y desamordacé, nada más hacerlo ella masculló.

-¡No, Sunset, es una trampa!

Fue entonces cuando la chica vio algo tras de mí, dándome cuenta casi al instante de lo que ocurría. Sin embargo Betty fue más rápida, poniéndose tras mi espalda. Al segundo siguiente se oyó una fuerte detonación, propia de un fusil de precisión de gran calibre, y tras eso Betty gritó de dolor.

-No… ¡No! ¡Betty, no!

La sostuve en mis brazos, al tiempo que una gran herida en su pecho comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. La adrenalina invadió entonces mi cuerpo y mi mente al instante, alcé la vista y vi entonces un francotirador apostado en una de las cestas inferiores de la noria Liberty Eye, apuntándonos con una mira láser.

-Mierda…

Hubo entonces otra detonación, pero me moví a tiempo y me eché al suelo junto con Betty, errando de esta forma el tiro y ocultándonos medianamente tras un banco de madera cercano.

-Maldita cobarde… aguanta Betty, por favor, te sacaré de aquí-musité, tratando de encontrar una salida.

El problema es que estábamos muy expuestas y apenas había coberturas salvo varios tejadillos repartidos a lo largo de casi todo el muelle que apenas cubrían gran cosa, sin apenas haber puntos ciegos desde donde estaba apostado el francotirador. La única salida que veía era ocultarnos bajo el propio muelle, lanzándonos al agua desde allí.

-Vamos, Betty, tenemos que saltar…

-¿Por qué has venido, Sunset? Sabías que era una trampa…-masculló la chica, entre estertores de dolor.

-¿Bromeas? No podía dejarte a merced de esa loca…

-No debiste venir, ahora nos matarán a las dos…

-No, no lo permitiré… vamos, hay que saltar, iré yo primero, así te cubriré-la indiqué.

-No, iré yo primero, a mí ya me han disparado…

-¡Razón de más entonces! ¡Yo primero!

No me apetecía discutir en esos complicados momentos, por lo que sin decir nada más me levanté para distraer al francotirador.

-¡Sunset, no!

-¡No me discutas y haz lo que te digo, salta!

En ese momento el rayo láser apuntó directamente a mi pecho, fue entonces cuando Betty, reuniendo fuerzas, se echó sobre mí; una nueva detonación rasgó el aire y la chica volvió a gritar con fuerza, al tiempo que más sangre brotaba de su nueva herida en la espalda.

-¡No! ¡Betty!

Fue entonces cuando decidí echar el resto, tomé a mi amiga en brazos, eché a correr y nos tiramos por la barandilla; la caída se sintió como si hubiera sido una eternidad, el choque contra el agua no fue muy duro, ya que tampoco había mucha altura. Dado que Betty estaba herida tiré de ella hasta alcanzar la superficie, justo debajo del muelle y en un ángulo completamente muerto para el francotirador.

Nadé hasta la orilla y apoyé a Betty en el suelo, echando un vistazo a sus heridas y viendo que había perdido mucha sangre, tiñendo las frías aguas del Atlántico de rojo.

-No… tengo que llevarte a un hospital…-mascullé, nerviosa.

El más cercano allí era el centro médico Schottler, y cercano no se aplicaba del todo, ya que estaba prácticamente en la otra punta del distrito. Traté de cargar con ella, pero Betty apenas se movía.

-Betty, por favor, ayúdame a salvarte…

-No, Sunset… sálvate tú… sigue por aquí… si te quedas, te atrapará…

-¡No me iré sin ti! ¿Me oyes? ¡No voy a abandonarte!

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente, como si el tiempo hubiera pegado un acelerón inexplicable, o al menos a mí me dio esa sensación. Betty no quería moverse, y yo sentía cómo mis fuerzas flaqueaban. Mi mejor amiga se moría delante de mí sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo en ese justo momento alcé la vista y vi al francotirador acercándose a nosotras con paso lento pero firme; llevaba el rifle a su espalda y portaba consigo una pistola semiautomática. Me puse en pie y le apunté con mi desert eagle, insegura de si funcionaría o no al haberse mojado.

-¡Atrás! ¡No te acerques a ella!

-Esa desert eagle no funcionará si se ha mojado el mecanismo. Ha sido una mala idea realmente, no tenéis escapatoria, la jefa os quiere muertas a las dos, y eso haré-anunció el hombre, con un marcado acento.

-Dile a tu jefa de mi parte que es una cobarde de mierda y una puta desgraciada-mascullé, con furia.

-Eso crees, pero realmente no tienes ni idea. La jefa es un genio, y hará que esta ciudad se arrodille ante ella, incluyendo a los carcamales de la Comisión.

Apreté los dientes, sintiéndome más impotente que nunca y con la sangre hirviéndome de pura rabia. Traté de dispararle, pero como bien dijo el mecanismo se había mojado, encasquillándola. El ruso esbozó una satisfactoria sonrisa y alzó el arma, dispuesto a dispararme. Cerré los ojos, esperando al impacto, y entonces disparó. Pero, como la última vez, no sentí nada; abrí los ojos y el ruso cayó al suelo de frente, con Flash detrás de él con su pistola estándar en alto. Suspiré, aliviada, pero en ese momento los gemidos de dolor de Betty me hicieron reaccionar, agachándome a su lado.

-¡Flash, ayúdame a cargarla!

-¡Voy!

Entre los dos tratamos de llevárnosla sin éxito, ya que la chica había perdido demasiada sangre y apenas tenía fuerzas ni voluntad para sostenerse sobre sí misma.

-¡Betty, por favor!-mascullé, con tono lloroso.

-Sunset… déjalo… has hecho lo que has podido, y te lo agradezco. Al menos tú estás bien, eso es lo único que importa…

-¡No! ¡No, no estoy bien! ¡Mi mejor amiga se muere, y es por mi culpa!-grité entonces, comenzando a llorar.

Sin embargo Betty me sonrió, negando con la cabeza y susurrando de seguido.

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Sunset. Eres mi mejor amiga, y siempre lo serás. Recuérdalo…

-Betty…

La chica quiso decir algo, pero entonces dejó escapar un seco jadeo y dejó de moverse. Cerré los ojos, con gesto torcido, hasta que no pude más y lo dejé escapar. Mi grito resonó por toda la playa, seguido por mis incontrolables sollozos mientras me echaba sobre ella. Me sentía tan impotente, tan vacía, tan rota por dentro… Mi mejor amiga había muerto delante de mí, sin ni siquiera hacer nada por impedirlo. No podía evitar sentirme terriblemente culpable, mis intentos por salvarla habían resultado ser un completo fracaso, y yo y solo yo había sido la que lo había provocado.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Betty, lo siento, perdóname!-musité mientras lloraba sobre ella.

Los siguientes minutos fueron particularmente duros, Flash se arrodilló a mi lado y me trató de confortar, al tiempo que me echaba sobre él y descargaba toda mi ira y tristeza.

Sin embargo en ese momento comenzaron a oírse en la lejanía las sirenas de la policía, acercándose rápidamente; Flash reaccionó de seguido, indicándome.

-Sunset, sé que ahora mismo estás pasándolo mal, pero tenemos que irnos, no pueden vernos aquí.

Me costó bastante moverme, ya que no quería separarme de ella, pero finalmente me levanté y me dejé hacer por el chico, saliendo de ahí rápidamente y dejando el cuerpo de Betty atrás. Conmigo me llevaba un dolor inmenso en el pecho y más lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos. En cuanto la policía llegó, nosotros ya nos habíamos ido de Playa de Hove. Al tiempo unos densos nubarrones comenzaron a cubrir el cielo de Liberty City.

* * *

¡Por fin! ¡Dios, lo que me ha costado! Y no es que no estuviese inspirado ni mucho menos, después de todo ya sólo quedan dos capítulos, pero por alguna extraña razón me ha llevado más tiempo escribir este. Pero bueno, ya está aquí, y como consecuencia de todo lo que ha ido pasando hasta el momento, alguien querido para Sunset se va. Dado que la Sunset de aquí es de un estado previo a la Sunset que se ve en Crónicas de Los Santos, hago una inferencia mostrándola de cierta forma feliz. Tal vez pueda parecer un tanto cruel hacerla esto, y creedme, yo también lo he sentido, pero es necesario para comprender mejor su actitud y comportamiento posterior en el siguiente crossover. A partir de aquí la trama se resumirá y, para el siguiente capítulo, cerraré el arco de Starlight, que no el arco general de la historia, la cual terminará en el décimo capítulo. En ese sentido los detalles de este capítulo han sido particularmente importantes, y tal vez pueda justificar un poco la razón por la que he tardado tanto en escribirlo.

Y eso es todo de momento, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Hasta aquí hemos llegado**

Nunca pensé que volvería a llorar como lo hice cuando me enteré que mi madre murió. En ese sentido me sorprendí a mí misma volviéndolo a hacer de nuevo, pero esta vez por Betty. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que había pasado, pero aun así eso no detuvo a Starlight de hacer lo que hizo. Algo dentro de mí quería culparla a ella, ya que después de todo había ordenado a ese hombre matarnos a las dos. Pero no podía evitar pensar que yo era la responsable. Si no me hubiera juntado con la Comisión, probablemente nada de todo esto me hubiera acabado salpicando; me dieron una oportunidad de pensarlo, de decir que no, pero aun así acepté ayudarles. Y eso condenó a Betty.

-Es culpa mía… yo la he matado…

-No, Sunset, no, no digas eso, aquí la única culpable es esa tal Starlight, no tú…

-¡Si no hubiera aceptado ayudar a la Comisión nada de esto hubiera pasado! ¡Es culpa mía, Flash!

-Sunset, sé que es duro, pero…

-¡No, no lo sabes, no sabes lo que es perder a alguien tan querido, y encima dos veces! ¡No es justo, joder! ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz? ¿¡Por qué?!

Tras eso me aparté de él y lloré en silencio, pero el chico me abrazó al poco rato por la espalda, murmurando de seguido.

-Mira, ahí tienes razón, tal vez no llegue a comprender del todo cómo te sientes. Pero no estás sola, Sunset. Me tienes a mí, y yo siempre voy a estar ahí para ti. Porque te quiero, Sunset.

Ante eso no pude evitar emocionarme de más, cogiéndole de las manos y dándome la vuelta para abrazarle con todas mis fuerzas.

-Yo también te quiero… por favor, no te vayas jamás. Te necesito, más que nunca…

-No me voy a ir a ninguna parte, Sunset.

Apreté un poco más fuerte, para asegurarme de que no se iría, y seguí llorando en su hombro, soltándolo todo. Si no fuera por él me sentiría aún peor, sin embargo el chico lograba mitigar de cierta forma el dolor. Aun así la ausencia de Betty era muy grande como para poder soportarla sola, por lo que su apoyo fue vital para mí en tan duros momentos.

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, durante todo ese tiempo Flash no se despegó de mí, y yo tampoco me separé de él en ningún momento. Cada noche, cuando me despertaba presa del pánico tras una espantosa pesadilla recurrente en la que volvía a rememorar la muerte de Betty, él estaba allí para abrazarme y calmarme. Y no fue el único, puesto que también llegué a recibir la visita de Alfonso, con el cual hacía tiempo que no hablaba.

-Sunset, cariño ¿estás bien? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti…

-Alfonso… perdona, es que… no estoy bien…

-¿Qué ha pasado? Cuéntame…

En un principio preferí no decirle nada de lo que realmente había pasado para no involucrarle, después de todo ya había perdido a alguien importante, no me podía permitir perder a nadie más. Alfonso era lo más parecido a un padre que había tenido, me enseñó todo lo que sé, y si no hubiera sido por él probablemente no hubiera llegado a sobrevivir. Le debía mucho, y no podía ponerle en peligro así sin más.

-No te preocupes, Alfonso, es que he estado enferma últimamente, eso es todo…

-¿Tanto tiempo? Llevaba varias semanas sin saber de ti…

-Eh... sí, es que me había pegado fuerte, apenas me podía mover…

-¿Qué? Pero si me dijeron que te habían visto hace poco por Polígono Industrial…

Ante eso no supe bien qué decir, ya había quedado en evidencia, y por mucho que me currara algún tipo de excusa, no sería creíble. Por su parte Alfonso frunció el ceño e inquirió.

-Sunset, en serio ¿qué ocurre? Me preocupo por ti, eres lo más parecido a una hija que tengo. Si tienes problemas, los que sean, cuéntamelos y veré cómo te puedo ayudar. Sabes que los Spanish Lords están de tu parte…

-No me puedes ayudar, Alfonso, es algo que debo hacer sola…

-¿Por qué no? ¿Te están chantajeando, hay alguien que te extorsiona? Enviaré a mis chicos y ellos se ocuparán.

-¡No, no son simples matones, no lo entiendes, Alfonso! Son demasiado poderosos…

-¿Quiénes son entonces? ¿Los jamaicanos de Broker? ¿Los dominicanos de Northwood?

-¡No, no son ninguno de esos! ¡Alfonso, por favor, no quiero ponerte en peligro, dejémoslo ahí!

-Pero Sunset, déjame ayudarte, por favor…

Aun así me mostré inflexible en ese aspecto, negándole cualquier tipo de información. Me costó un poco disuadirle, pero al final lo dejó estar, muy a regañadientes.

-Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que haga falta, Sunset. Si al final te lo piensas mejor, llámame.

Ante eso tan solo ahogué un sentido suspiro, dejándole marchar. Me dolía por el hecho de que Alfonso era importante para mí, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me negaba a ponerle en peligro, eso por descontado, yo empecé todo esto y debía de ponerle fin por mi cuenta. Pero por ahora no estaba de humor, por lo que Starlight tendría que esperar, muy a mi pesar.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron muy anodinamente, sin noticias de los rusos ni de la propia Comisión, la cual parecía haber enmudecido. Por mi parte se refiere permanecí igual de parada, ya que aún no conseguía levantar cabeza tras la muerte de Betty. Al menos tenía a Flash conmigo, el cual lograba consolar mi roto corazón, y en ese sentido el chico resultó ser fundamental. La gran mayoría de veces mi existencia se reducía a simples abrazos con él mientras permanecíamos tumbados en la cama o sentados en el sofá viendo la tele. Él me rodeaba entre sus brazos y yo los asía con fuerza, temerosa de que los fuera a apartar. Nunca pensé que me llegaría a sentir tan débil y vulnerable. La muerte de Betty me supuso tal mazazo que ni siquiera yo lo vi venir, llegándome a afectar hasta tal punto de hacerme sentir vacía e indefensa.

Por su parte Flash siempre trataba de animarme con palabras suaves y conciliadoras, pero había veces en las que yo no estaba tan receptiva y me hundía en una espiral de negatividad que me impedía mirar hacia delante.

-Vamos, Sunset, sé que es duro, cielo, pero tienes que salir adelante, no puedes pasarte todo el día metida en casa sin hacer nada…

-¿Y para qué? ¿Para recordarme que Betty ya no está aquí conmigo? Paso, es inútil…

-No hagas eso, Sunset, tan solo conseguirás hundirte aún más. Además, piensa que esa asesina sigue por ahí suelta ¿en serio vas a permitir que se salga con la suya así sin más?

-Ya lo ha hecho…

-Sí, pero piensa que todo delito tiene su castigo ¿en serio prefieres que siga libre por ahí y dispuesta a cometer más atrocidades en vez de estar entre rejas por lo que ha hecho? No lo permitas, cielo, tenemos que hacer justicia, por Betty…

No pude evitar arrugar el gesto, pensando en ella. Traté de no volver a llorar, pero resultaba muy complicado. Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que, en parte, tenía razón. Era triste de por sí, ya que desde siempre me había considerado una chica fuerte, dura e inflexible, pero verme así, todo el día en pijama y agarrada a Flash, viéndome débil y vulnerable, era de cierta forma deprimente. Y, aun así, en el fondo no me importaba, el dolor era demasiado grande y apenas me dejaba pensar con claridad, y me aferraba a Flash en un intento desesperado por no perderle a él también.

Por su parte el chico me prometió desde el principio que no se iba a separar de mí. Sin embargo esa misma noche recibió una llamada que le apartó de mí un momento, volviendo al cabo de un buen rato con gesto preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirí yo, inquieta.

-Era McReary, me acaba de citar en los muelles del norte de Northwood, al parecer quiere hablar conmigo…

Eso me puso en alerta enseguida, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Te ha dicho para qué?

-No realmente, pero parecía tener prisa. Tal vez me pase un momento…

Fue entonces cuando mis instintos me alarmaron al instante, mascullando.

-No vayas.

-Sí, lo he pensado, pero… ¿y si se trata de algo importante?

-¿Importante? Ese tío te tiene cogido por los huevos, Flash, podría ser peligroso ¿y si es una trampa?

Ante eso el chico se quedó pensativo, sopesando las posibilidades y evaluando la situación en sí.

-Podría serlo, sí, pero… no puedo estar cien por cien seguro. Además ¿y si luego toma represalias por no haber ido? Será mejor que vaya, sólo por si las moscas.

-¿¡Qué?! ¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Por favor, Flash, no vayas, tengo un mal presentimiento!

-Tranquila, tendré cuidado.

-¡Pero eso no es suficiente! ¡Déjame al menos ir contigo!

-No, tú quédate aquí, te llamaré cuando haya terminado.

-¡Flash, por favor!

Aun a pesar de mi insistencia no pude persuadir al chico de hacer lo contrario, prometiéndome que me llamaría. Sin embargo algo dentro de mí se revolvía inquieto, como si esa fuera la última vez que volvería a verle. Antes de que se fuera me lancé sobre él y le besé con todas mis fuerzas, susurrando de seguido en cuanto me separé de él.

-Vuelve conmigo, por favor…

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

Nos cogimos de las manos hasta que finalmente le dejé marchar. En su lugar esa ominosa sensación se quedó conmigo, haciéndome compañía, y convirtiendo a la espera en una auténtica tortura. Traté de distraerme viendo la tele, en ese momento estaban emitiendo en la CCC la serie **The Science of Crime** , una famosa serie que relataba las peripecias de una unidad forense especializada de la policía que resolvía crímenes de todo tipo, habiendo multitud de spin-offs ambientados en Liberty City, Vice City o Las Venturas, aunque la serie original empezó ambientada en esta ciudad de San Andreas.

Sin embargo apenas la presté atención, ya que estaba más preocupada por lo que le pudiera pasar a Flash que por cómo habían matado a la más reciente víctima encontrada junto al famoso cartel de bienvenida de Las Venturas. Quedarme allí sin hacer nada tampoco ayudó, arrepintiéndome de no haber desoído a Flash y seguirle al poco rato de haberse marchado. Sin embargo él mismo me dijo que me llamaría, por lo que preferí esperar a dicha llamada.

Al cabo de unos larguísimos minutos finalmente me llamó, cogiéndolo de seguido.

-¿Estás bien, Flash?

Sin embargo en vez de oír su voz, oí otra muy distinta que parecía estar dirigiéndose al chico, al tiempo que comentaba.

-¿Sabes? No es nada personal, pero los negocios son negocios, ya me entiendes…

-Yo sólo entiendo que te puedes ir a tomar por culo, tú y ese puto poli corrupto bueno para nada.

-Hablas demasiado, blanquito, pero me temo que eso no va a cambiar nada. Ya ha tomado su decisión, y me ha pedido que me encargue de ti…

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Como quieras.

-¿Flash? ¡¿Flash?! ¿¡Qué está pasando, me oyes?! ¡Flash!

Sin embargo en ese momento una balacera ensordecedora me respondió en su lugar, alejando de golpe el móvil de la oreja y alarmándome de seguido.

-No… ¡no! ¡Flash!

Tras eso no me lo pensé ni dos veces, levantándome de seguido y echando a correr en dirección a mi habitación; me vestí a velocidad record, cogí las llaves del coche, mi pistola y fui a por él sin más tardar. No podía permitir que le pasase nada, necesitaba mi ayuda y sabía dónde estaba, por lo que me dirigí allí lo más rápidamente posible.

-Joder, joder, joder, lo sabía, si es que lo sabía… aguanta, Flash, por favor…-mascullaba por lo bajo mientras esquivaba el tráfico.

Por suerte no tardé mucho, ya que Northwood estaba prácticamente al lado de Bohan, pero nada más llegar a la zona norte que recorría toda Grummer Road no oí ningún tiroteo en las inmediaciones, lo que me preocupó un poco más.

-No… no, no, por favor…

Aparqué el coche en un pequeño parking cerca del puente de Cerros Northwood y a partir de ahí fui andando arma en mano, mientras iba inspeccionando uno a uno los viejos almacenes y muelles abandonados de por allí, llamando a Flash.

-¡Flash! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Por favor, dime algo! ¡Flash!

La búsqueda fue algo extensa y bastante angustiosa, ya que no veía a nadie por las cercanías, el lugar parecía desierto, y Flash no me respondía. Finalmente llegué a un depósito de chatarra casi al otro lado de la alargada calle y allí encontré restos de casquillos por todo el lugar, aunque me llamó la atención la figura de alguien apoyado en los restos de varios autobuses escolares y una desvencijada grúa. Al acercarme vi entonces quien era.

-Flash… ¡Flash!

Eché a correr hasta quedar a su lado, quedándome horrorizada; y es que su estado era lamentable, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo que sangraban profusamente, pero por fortuna seguía vivo.

-Flash… oh, dios mío, Flash…

-Sunset… ¿qué haces aquí?-masculló el chico.

-¿¡A ti que te parece, joder?! Oh, dios santo, resiste, por favor, te llevaré a un hospital, no está lejos…

Y era cierto, al menos no era como con Betty, que el hospital más "cercano" estaba en la otra punta del distrito, a pocas calles de distancia se encontraba el hospital central de Holanda Norte. Traté de cargar con él, pero casi como un peso muerto.

-Por favor, Flash, ayúdame a salvarte, por favor…

-No… puedo… eran muchos, me acorralaron. Traté de defenderme, pero…

-No hables, vamos, tenemos que irnos…

-Debí… haberte hecho caso. Lo siento… siento todo esto…

-Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, vamos, Flash, por favor, no me hagas esto…-mascullé, llorosa.

-Yo… sólo quería… hacer las cosas bien. Hacer justicia. Pero… no hay nada de eso en esta ciudad. He fracasado. Como policía y como persona…

-No… no, no, Flash, no digas eso, saldremos de esta juntos…

Ante eso el chico esbozó un triste y a la vez rabioso gesto, musitando de seguido.

-Si hay… algo… de lo que me arrepiento… es tener… que dejarte sola. Lo siento… lo siento…

No pude evitar pensar que esa era la última vez que lo vería con vida, y mi interior comenzó a desgarrarse como un delicado velo, sin poder evitar empezar a llorar.

-No… no… por favor, Flash… te necesito… más que nunca… prometiste que no te irías…

-Lo sé… y es lo que más me jode... lo siento… sé fuerte… sigue adelante… por favor…

-No… no puedo… no sin ti…-musité entre sollozos.

Sin embargo el chico no dijo nada, mirándome con gesto agonizante y llegando a musitar entrecortadamente.

-Te… quiero… Sunset…

Esas palabras terminaron de desgarrarme por completo, sin dejarme siquiera respirar o responder apropiadamente. La única forma que encontré de expresarme fue inclinarme sobre él y besarle suavemente. El chico me correspondió débilmente hasta que dejó de hacer fuerza. Me separé de él y vi que había quedado inmóvil, apoyado en la carrocería del autobús y con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que sólo dormía.

Me quedé ahí durante unos breves minutos que me parecieron una eternidad, mirándole fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos, como si estuviera esperando a que se despertara. Sin embargo no lo hizo. Traté de llorar, traté de chillar, de decir algo, de hacer algo, pero no salió nada de mí. Permanecí inalterable, estoica, inmutable. Totalmente bloqueada. Sin sentir nada.

Al poco rato comenzaron a oírse las sirenas de policía acercándose desde la distancia, y eso me hizo reaccionar. Me levanté, lanzando una última mirada a Flash, y me fui de allí sin mirar atrás y conservando en todo momento una expresión vacía e inmutable en mi cara, con restos de lágrimas en ella. Volví a mi coche y conduje de vuelta a casa.

Entrar de nuevo en el apartamento donde había pasado tanto tiempo con él hasta ahora fue extraño. Se suponía que debía de haber sentido algo, sin embargo no lo hice. Tan solo me tumbé en la cama, haciéndome una bolita y mirando a la nada con una expresión en blanco grabada en mi cara. Y, en esa pose, dejé pasar el tiempo hasta quedarme dormida sin apenas darme cuenta.

* * *

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! A falta de atentados, bien viene algo de sucesos en la ciudad de los sucesos. Ha sido hallado el cadáver de un oficial de policía del distrito de Bohan en un solar de Northwood, el oficial respondía al nombre de Flash Sentry y había sido recientemente cesado debido a unas causas que no están del todo claras. El comisario jefe de la subdivisión de Bohan no ha hecho declaraciones al respecto, sin embargo fuentes policiales han afirmado que se encuentran investigando el caso, y no descartan algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas.

Por otro lado se sigue conservando el nivel de alerta por atentado terrorista, incluso se sigue evaluando la posibilidad, cada vez menos remota, de cerrar temporalmente los puentes con el fin de proteger la ciudad. El comisario jefe de la policía de Liberty City, Mitt Fitzsimmons, ha aprovechado para ofrecer declaraciones al respecto.

-Por ahora los ánimos de los terroristas parecen haberse enfriado, pero no por ello bajaremos la guardia. Es el momento de contraatacar y contrarrestar estas penosas acciones que tanto daño han hecho a la ciudad, no descansaremos hasta meter a esos criminales entre rejas o bajo tierra si es necesario. Protegeremos y serviremos a esta ciudad con todas nuestras fuerzas.

En la misma tónica, destacan los esfuerzos de un notorio miembro de la policía por contener y erradicar el crimen que parece estar haciendo méritos propios para escalar en la pirámide de poder del departamento; y es que el detective de la policía Francis McReary se lo está tomando muy en serio. Por lo que nos ha comentado en una reciente entrevista, está dispuesto a todo con tal de erradicar la lacra de la delincuencia en la ciudad.

-Esta ciudad necesita héroes que la defiendan, necesita que pongan orden en las calles, y necesita sobre todo paz y estabilidad en estos tiempos tan difíciles que corren últimamente. No es fácil para mí ni para ningún otro de mis compañeros, pero por mi parte se refiere haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

Este reporte de Weazel News ha sido patrocinado por eCola ¡deliciosamente infecciosa!

Los siguientes días fueron extraños y muy surrealistas. Por más que traté de llorar la muerte de Flash, no lograba derramar ni una sola lágrima, lo cual en parte me molestaba, ya que me hacía ver como una insensible, pero por otro lado realmente no conseguía sentir nada de nada. Era como si todas mis emociones y sentimientos hubieran decidido abandonarme, haciendo completamente imposible expresarme, convirtiéndome en poco más que una carcasa vacía, desprovista de alma. Si alguna vez llegué a querer a Flash, que realmente lo hice, no lo parecía.

Por otro lado todo lo demás parecía diluirse, como si nunca antes hubiera existido. Recibí algunas llamadas, entre ellas las de Jacob, Patrick o Alfonso, pero no respondí a ninguna de ellas. De hecho las borré de mi teléfono y luego añadí sus números a la lista negra, para no recibir ninguna otra llamada suya. Hice lo mismo con el resto de contactos, exceptuando a Gravelli, María Valvona y el contacto del U.L. Paper. Con estos tres me interesaba seguir en contacto, ya que después de todo Gravelli iba a ser el único que me iba a poder ayudar a encontrar al asesino de mi madre, lo único que todavía tenía algún tipo de sentido en mi vida. El resto se había ido para siempre junto con Betty y Flash. Nada más me quedaba excepto la venganza. Tanto por parte de mi madre como por la de Betty y Flash.

Mi comportamiento también se vio de cierta forma afectado, y ni siquiera me importó lo más mínimo. En uno de mis tantos paseos nocturnos por la calle sin ningún destino en concreto, un matón callejero me abordó en un callejón mientras trataba de atajar, encañonándome con una pistola.

-¡Muy bien, preciosa, hagamos esto por las buenas, dame todo lo que tengas!

Lejos de ponerme nerviosa o algo parecido, le miré con cara de póker, lo que le descolocó un tanto, ya que probablemente se esperaba otra reacción por mi parte, pero entonces se enervó de más.

-¿¡No me has oído?! ¡Dámelo todo, joder, la cartera, las llaves y el peluco si no quieres que te pegue un tiro!

Aun así permanecí impasible, dejándole un poco más desconcertado, aprovechando entonces y cogiéndole del brazo que sostenía la pistola; el hombre reaccionó a tiempo, tratando de zafarse de mí, sin embargo saqué fuerzas de algún lado, logrando hacerle recular y haciendo que se apuntara a la cabeza con su propia arma. El forcejeo continuó un poco más hasta que finalmente logré forzarle a disparar, cayendo fulminado al suelo. Me recompuse la ropa y me fui de allí caminando lentamente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Después de todo poco me importaba ya lo que me pasase o dejara de pasar, pero aun así debía de seguir con vida para poder vengarme de todos aquellos que me lo arrebataron todo. Era lo único que me quedaba.

* * *

-Espero que sea bueno…

-Más que bueno, tengo noticias, podremos contraatacar muy pronto, pero antes tenemos que hablar. Ven a verme al mirador del piso ochenta y dos de la torre Rotterdam.

Colgué sin decir nada más, ya que no había mucho más que comentar, y me puse en movimiento enseguida. No era para menos, puesto que desde la última vez que me puse en contacto con él, no había vuelto a saber nada del hombre. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan elusivo como este contacto del U.L. Paper, aunque a efectos prácticos daba un poco igual, puesto que lo más importante en esos momentos era dar caza cuanto antes a Starlight. Y, aparentemente, parecía que las cosas por fin iban a concretarse, dándome una razón más que suficiente como para ponerme en movimiento.

La **torre Rotterdam** destacaba por ser el edificio más alto de toda la ciudad con sus trescientos ochenta y un metros de altura, además de por su inconfundible estilo art decó que lo diferenciaba del resto de rascacielos que coronaban la inmensidad de Algonquin. Recibía multitud de visitas al año, y el mirador del piso ochenta y dos era bastante transitado debido a esto, aunque en ese momento apenas había gente cuando llegué. Las vistas desde allí eran impresionantes, se podía observar la ciudad desde casi todos los ángulos, incluyendo gran parte de Alderney y la estatua de la Felicidad, la cual se veía enana desde allí arriba.

En la cara sur del mirador me encontré entonces con el contacto del U.L. Paper, aunque para mi sorpresa estaba junto a Gravelli, el cual me saludó al verme.

-Ah, querida, aquí estás…

-Bien, ya estamos todos, pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa-murmuró el contacto, tirando su puro al vacío.

-Dígame que tiene a Starlight-murmuré con voz queda.

-No pero casi, el discurso de Jefferson ha cumplido con su cometido y eso nos ha permitido acceder al resto de recursos que necesitábamos, ya tenemos el permiso para asaltar su escondite en Beachgate, será entrar y salir.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Así de fácil?-inquirí, escéptica.

-No, obviamente, después de todo no se rendirán sin luchar, pero replegaremos un equipo táctico de la NOOSE que hará el trabajo.

-Ya ¿y dónde entro yo en todo eso?

-Usted nos acompañará para asegurar la operación, nos vendrá bien toda la ayuda posible, no creo que las cosas se tuerzan, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

-Espero que todo esto resulte, no quiero tener que rendir cuentas después-murmuró en ese momento Gravelli, con gesto serio.

-No te preocupes, Jon, saldrá bien.

-¿Y qué hay de Starlight en sí? ha estado muy quieta últimamente, pero eso no significa que vuelva a intentar algo…-comenté en ese momento, igual de seria que Gravelli o incluso más.

-Ciertamente, la hemos estado vigilando desde el último atentado, pero no parece estar preparando nada, por lo que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos.

-¿Seguro? No me fío de ella-murmuré secamente.

-Seguro, no se preocupe señorita Shimmer, esto acabará pronto.

Ante eso no dije nada, mirando a la nada con gesto vacío y perdiéndome en mis propios pensamientos. Gravelli me quiso decir algo, pero el contacto le interrumpió.

-Sea como sea capturaremos o eliminaremos a esa cerda comunista, así que no os preocupéis. Cuando estemos listos para atacar se lo haremos saber. Jon, nos vemos.

-Hasta luego…

El contacto fue el primero en irse, yo por mi parte no dije nada, dejándolo estar con actitud pasiva. Sin embargo en ese momento Gravelli se dirigió a mí.

-¿Está todo bien, querida? Te noto como… distante.

Ante eso me quedé callada, sin muchas ganas de hablar al respecto. Aunque el hombre se hubiera interesado por mí un par de veces y mantuviéramos una relación cordial, eso no lo hacía para nada un confidente, y en ese sentido no me apetecía tener que explicarle mis intimidades a alguien que, a efectos prácticos, no era un amigo o un conocido cercano. Tan solo era el que me iba a sacar las castañas del fuego y nada más.

-Sí, no se preocupe, señor Gravelli-murmuré con voz queda.

-¿Segura? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, querida, después de todo has hecho mucho por nosotros…

Ante eso permanecí impasible, conservando el mismo gesto anodino que llevaba arrastrando los últimos días y mirándole de forma queda. Gravelli no quiso escarbar más, dejándolo ahí.

-Bueno, pues… nos vemos, querida.

-Hasta otra.

Gravelli se retiró enseguida y yo me quedé allí un rato más, apoyada en la barandilla de piedra y observando la ciudad desde las alturas. Aunque las vistas eran impresionantes, para mí se veía pequeña e insignificante, sobre todo en esos momentos, cuando todo parecía perder el sentido. Poco me importaba ya lo que la pudiera pasar, lo único que quería era vengarme de los que me lo habían arrebatado todo. Y no pararía hasta haberla culminado. Eso por descontado.

* * *

-¿Está todo preparado?

-Sí, señora, las cargas ya están colocadas y listas para ser detonadas.

-Bien, bien, estupendo… ¿y qué hay de las molestias?

-No hay problema, aunque vengan no podrán hacer nada, se encontrarán de lleno con un callejón sin salida.

-Perfecto, en ese caso no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, es la hora de la ofensiva final. Haré que esta patética ciudad se incline ante mí, sembraré el terror en sus corazones y destruiré su felicidad. De esta forma, seremos todos iguales.

-Oh, señora, qué maravilloso futuro nos aguarda…

-Por supuesto que sí, Party Favor… por supuesto que sí.

* * *

Me desperté de golpe y porrazo en cuanto oí mi teléfono vibrar encima de la mesilla; dejé escapar un gruñido contrariado, hecha una mierda y sintiéndome muy cansada aún a pesar de haber dormido varias horas seguidas. Alcé la mano y lo cogí sin mirar quien era, murmurando de seguido.

-¿Sí?

-Es la hora-anunció en ese momento la voz del contacto del U.L. Paper.

-Pues vale…

-La estamos esperando aquí abajo, dese prisa.

Antes de que dijera nada más el hombre colgó y me levanté de mala gana, vistiéndome lo más rápido posible y cogiéndome al menos una magdalena, ya que tenía hambre y no había tiempo para hacer un café. Nada más salir a la calle me encontré de frente con Bon Bon, la cual murmuró.

-Aquí estás, por fin. Vamos, la operación comenzará en breve.

Me subí a otra furgoneta con publicidad aparcada justo enfrente y me sorprendí al ver al contacto en ella.

-Muy bien, pues aquí estamos ¿está preparada, señorita Shimmer?

-Sí, aunque… me sorprende verle aquí.

-Sí, bueno, no suelo ser un hombre de acción, pero cuando es necesario siempre estoy dispuesto a luchar. El país nos agradecerá esta valiosa contribución.

-Sí, seguro que sí…-murmuré con sorna.

Ante eso ni él ni Bon Bon dijeron nada, al tiempo que nos poníamos en movimiento a no más tardar. El viaje hasta Beachgate no se prolongó mucho, llegando en tres cuartos de hora y aparcando a pocos metros de la entrada de la urbanización. Nada más llegar Bon Bon anunció por su pinganillo.

-En posición y a la espera de la llegada del equipo táctico.

-Bien, todo el mundo a sus puestos, me voy a adelantar. Señorita Shimmer, mantenga su posición hasta nuevo aviso.

-Muy bien.

El contacto se bajó de la furgoneta y se acercó a pie a la entrada; por mi parte me quedé en la parte trasera de la furgoneta con gesto anodino y muerta de sueño. Aún no entendía por qué estaba allí si el equipo táctico se iba a encargar de todo, pero aun así hice de tripas corazón y estuve esperando.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente hasta que una furgoneta policial blindada de la NOOSE hizo acto de presencia; nada más verla Bon Bon anunció por su pinganillo.

-Equipo táctico preparado y listo para la operación.

-Muy bien, mantened posiciones-indicó el contacto.

En el interior de la furgoneta todo el mundo se puso en alerta por lo que pudiera pasar, sin embargo yo apenas me inmuté, quedándome justo al lado de las puertas con gesto cansado; sin embargo algo afuera me llamó la atención, girando la cabeza hasta que lo vi. Otra furgoneta al otro lado de la calle se alejaba de nuestra posición lentamente, como si no quisiera llamar la atención; me fijé en ella, tratando de averiguar quién la conducía, hasta que finalmente lo vi.

-Party Favor…-mascullé para mis adentros.

Aparentemente iba él sólo y nadie más se encontraba en las inmediaciones, lo cual me pareció medianamente sospechoso; miré hacia el resto del equipo, el cual estaba concentrado en ver cómo los geos de la NOOSE se preparaban para el asalto, sin ni siquiera prestar atención a nada más. Fruncí el ceño, pensando en una posibilidad, hasta que finalmente decidí.

-Ah, a la mierda.

Bajé de la furgoneta sin que nadie se percatase y eché a correr para tratar de alcanzar la que huía; sin embargo, en cuanto se alejó lo suficiente aceleró, lo que me obligó a acelerar a mí también.

-¡Mierda!

Por un momento estuve a punto de perderla en cuanto giró en la siguiente curva, pero entonces me topé de lleno con un tipo que se encontraba limpiando una lustrosa moto **NRG-900** de color verde lima intenso. No lo dudé ni un instante y me subí a ella, arrancándola de seguido.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Qué coño haces?! ¡Es mi burra!-masculló el chico.

-¡Lo siento, la necesito!

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer nada más aceleré de golpe y la moto petardeó, saliendo disparada y dejándole atrás rápidamente. Logré localizar la furgoneta a tiempo y vi entonces que se dirigía hacia Algonquin, puesto que se encontraba cogiendo la salida hacia el puente de Broker.

-Te tengo-mascullé entonces, acelerando de golpe.

Encaré la rampa de acceso hacia el puente, pero tuve que frenar de golpe en cuanto llegué al ver que el tráfico en el mismo era bastante denso al ser primera hora de la mañana, y encima la furgoneta de Party Favor estaba varios metros más adelante. Pensé en pasar entre el tráfico, pero la gran mayoría de vehículos enfrente de mi eran de servicios y ocupaban casi toda la totalidad de los estrechos carriles de ese puente.

-¡Maldición!

Vi entonces desde donde estaba el paseo peatonal elevado que discurría por el centro del puente y decidí rápidamente, aunque me vi obligada a volver por donde había venido y bajar un par de calles, puesto que el acceso al mismo se hacía desde el nivel inferior al pedestal del lado de Broker. Me llevó unos pocos minutos, pero en cuanto vi las escaleras las encaré mientras aceleraba de sopetón y comenzaba a subirlas. La gente que allí había se apartó al oírme y tuve vía libre para atravesar el puente de forma más rápida.

Se había movido unos cuantos metros y estaba a punto de entrar a Algonquin por el Barrio Chino, pero finalmente pude relocalizar la furgoneta de Party Favor.

-Ahí estás…

Sin embargo las escaleras de acceso a ese lado del puente bajaban hacia el nivel inferior, directamente bajo el puente en Lonja Sur, lo que me hizo perderle de vista de nuevo.

-¡Oh, mierda, no!

Giré enseguida para volver lo más rápidamente posible a través de dos accesos a Barrio Chino, pero no la vi en las inmediaciones.

-No… no, no, vamos, aparece…

Empecé a dar vueltas por todo el Barrio Chino tratando de localizarla de nuevo, pero no la llegué a ver entre el denso tráfico y los anuncios publicitarios en chino. Opté por rodearlo a través del Bajo Easton y Centro Financiero, callejeando rápidamente y atajando por callejones hasta que finalmente logré interceptarla a la altura de Amethyst Street.

-¡Sí, por fin! ¡Te tengo, cabrón!-mascullé, acelerando.

Guardé las distancias y seguí su estela, llevándome hasta Castle Gardens y rodeándolo rápidamente a través del tramo sur de Union Drive, pasando por encima del túnel del Castillo a través de un carril de acceso y dirigiéndose hacia el norte. Desde allí se podía ver la figura de la estatua de la Felicidad recortándose entre los árboles del paseo de Castle Garden City, tan absorta estaba con la vista que, por un instante, perdí de vista a la furgoneta.

-¡Mierda! ¿¡A dónde ha ido?!

Seguí todo recto por si por un casual la veía, pero antes de seguir hacia el norte decidí desviarme por Castle Drive, recordando entonces la última persecución y provocándome un extraño déjà vu que me hizo parar de golpe.

-Qué raro…

Y no era para menos, puesto que una extraña sensación se apoderó de mí, como si un mal presentimiento me estuviera reconcomiendo por dentro. Recordé entonces trazos de aquella conversación que llegamos a captar, comentando que _era un buen lugar_.

-¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿Al paseo?-me pregunté, mirando al susodicho.

Decidí detenerme por completo, aparcando la moto y acercándome a pie hasta el mismo; a esas horas de la mañana no había mucha gente, pero la suficiente como para hacer al lugar bastante concurrido. Las vistas eran espectaculares, se podía ver casi todo Alderney sur desde allí, y la figura de la estatua de la Felicidad alzándose sobre el West River y mirando a la ciudad con su característico gesto feliz era del todo impagable. Tenía que admitir después de todo que Liberty City tenía cierto encanto que no lograba pasar desapercibido por mucho que lo intentara.

-Qué será… esta extraña sensación…

* * *

-¡Policía de Liberty City, tiren las armas, las manos donde pueda verlas!

La irrupción del equipo táctico de la NOOSE en la casa de Beachgate fue rápida y contundente, entrando como un elefante en una cacharrería y poniéndolo todo patas arriba a su paso, con sus armas de asalto en alto y dispuestos a todo con tal de detener a los terroristas. El contacto del U.L. Paper iba con ellos con su pistola de combate preparada y lista para disparar.

Sin embargo no vieron a nadie durante todo el asalto, estuvieron registrando todo el lugar de arriba abajo y no llegaron a encontrar a nadie.

-¡Señor, hemos registrado casi todo y no hemos encontrado a nadie!

-No puede ser… ¿habéis mirado en el sótano?

-No, aún falta eso.

-¿A qué esperáis entonces? ¡Vamos!

Entre dos agentes de la NOOSE encararon la puerta de acceso a ambos lados y, a la señal del contacto, la abrieron de una patada.

-¡Policía, todo el mundo quieto o disparamos!

De la misma forma el sótano fue invadido y registrado, pero se encontraron prácticamente con el mismo escenario, todo vacío y sin nadie a la vista. Esto descolocó al contacto, el cual masculló.

-No, esto no puede ser, hay algo mal… ¿dónde se han metido?

Comenzó entonces a registrar él mismo el lugar por si se habían dejado algo, pero entonces en un corcho cercano vio algo que le llamó la atención. Y es que estaba lleno de fotos paisajísticas, aunque no eran unas fotos cualesquiera, ya que en todas ellas se podían ver partes del paseo de Castle Garden City, pero lo que más se repetía era una figura muy familiar en medio de la desembocadura del West River. Bajó la vista y vio entonces bajo una mesa restos de piezas de armas y dinamita, comprendiéndolo casi al instante.

-Dios santo bendito… ¡retirada, vamos, vamos, contacten con el equipo de artificieros, que evacúen la isla de la Felicidad!

* * *

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este lugar? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

Aun a pesar de las veces que me hacía esa pregunta, no conseguía sacar una respuesta apropiada. El extraño presentimiento seguía ahí conmigo, haciéndome compañía, y aumentando a cada minuto que pasaba. Miré entonces a mí alrededor, contemplando el paseo y viendo a la gente pasar. Los propios iban de aquí para allá hablando por sus móviles, mientras que los turistas se hacían fotos desde la barandilla y hacia la isla de la Felicidad. Contemplé su figura desde allí, observando a la estatua con gesto inquisitivo. Y entonces, en ese momento, lo comprendí.

-No… no puede ser… no será capaz…

En ese momento el pinganillo que llevaba conmigo se encendió, al tiempo que una voz conocida se oía de improviso, dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡Shimmer! ¿¡Dónde coño está, qué es eso de desaparecer así de repente?!

-¡Joder! ¡Usted perdone, señor mío, pero estaban demasiado absortos como para ver que esta gente se largaba delante de sus narices!

-¡Eso es lo de menos, cambio de planes, Glimmer sí que estaba planeando algo! ¡La estatua, va a por la estatua, quiere destruirla!

Abrí mucho los ojos, confirmando mis sospechas y comprendiendo entonces al instante aquellas palabras que, en aquel momento, sonaron vagas e inconexas.

-Oh, dios, no…

-¿Dónde está? ¡Tenemos que movernos, hemos de evitarlo, si lo consigue provocaría un daño psicológico tremendo a toda la nación!

-¡Estoy en Castle Gardens City, buscaba la furgoneta en la que Party Favor huía, pero no la localizo!

-¡Trate de dar con ella, rápido!

Eché entonces a correr, bordeando el paseo hasta llegar al puerto deportivo que había justo enfrente del WTF Center. Al otro lado, y justo al lado de los alargados muelles del ferry que llevaba hasta la isla de la Felicidad, la vi aparcada y solitaria, sin nadie en su cabina.

-¡La tengo!

-¡Mire a ver si hay algo en ella!

Tuve que rodear rápidamente el puerto hasta que finalmente llegué hasta ella; forcé las puertas traseras y las abrí, descubriendo entonces algo en su interior que me descolocó. Una especie de caja negra se encontraba en medio de la estancia, estoica y expectante.

-¡Aquí hay algo!

Me esperé algún tipo de contestación, pero sin embargo el pinganillo enmudeció de repente.

-¿Me oye? ¡Aquí hay algo! ¿Qué hago con ello? ¡Oiga!

Sin embargo la nada me contestó en su lugar, lo cual me extrañó bastante; opté entonces por llamarle al móvil, pero descubrí al sacarlo que no había cobertura.

-¿¡Sin cobertura?! No puede ser, si estoy al aire libre…

Miré entonces al aparato de marras, pensando entonces en una posibilidad.

-Espera… ¿y si…?

Busqué entonces algún tipo de botón o interruptor que sirviera para apagarlo; no parecía ser ninguna clase de bomba, ya que ni siquiera tenía temporizador, por lo que en ese sentido estuve tranquila. No vi nada parecido, sin embargo sí vi que tenía dos cables en la parte posterior que sobresalían de una placa extraña. Sin dudarlo en ningún instante, saqué una navaja que siempre llevaba conmigo y los corté.

Al segundo siguiente la voz del contacto volvió a sonar desde el otro lado.

-¡Shimmer! ¿¡Me oye, Shimmer?! ¡Shimmer!

-Ah, lo sabía…

-¿¡El qué sabía?! ¡Llevo varios minutos llamándola y no contestaba!

-Sí, eso es porque había aquí un inhibidor de frecuencia, pero… ¿para qué querría tener esto aquí?

Ante esa nueva información el contacto se quedó pensativo por un momento, pero en un momento dado comentó.

-Oh, pues claro, eso significa que planea detonar las cargas por control remoto y no quiere interferencias. ¿Ha desactivado el inhibidor?

-Sí, está inoperativo…

-Bien, en ese caso todavía tenemos una oportunidad, Glimmer debe de tener el detonador, pero ahora podremos hacer algo por evitarlo. Encuéntrela y entreténgala, necesitamos ganar tiempo, haga lo que sea para que no detone las cargas.

-Vale, entendido.

Miré entonces hacia delante, viendo la isla a escasos metros de distancia. Si había algún sitio donde pudiera estar Starlight en ese momento, la misma isla era la mejor opción, casi siempre estaba llena de gente, normalmente turistas, y sería especialmente sencillo pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Además, estar en el mismo lugar donde iba a cometer un atentado semejante sonaba muy a ella, por lo que las opciones apuntaban al mismo sitio.

Sin pensarlo mucho más me puse en movimiento a no más tardar, cerré las puertas de la furgoneta y eché a correr. Volví entonces al puerto deportivo que estaba justo enfrente del WTF Center y vi en uno de los muelles más cercanos a mí una lancha rápida **Jetmax** de color azul marino atracada, un hombre joven se encontraba quitándola las amarras y con las llaves puestas en el contacto. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo me dirigí directamente hacia ella y la abordé de un salto, justo cuando el hombre terminaba de retirar la última soga.

-¡Eh, oiga! ¿Qué hace?

-¡Lo siento, es una emergencia!-exclamé, arrancando de seguido y acelerando.

Dejé atrás al hombre y puse proa hacia la **isla de la Felicidad** , paliando rápidamente la distancia y llegando a la isla en poco menos de cinco minutos. No me molesté en acercarme a los muelles laterales, encallé la lancha entre las rocas y salté hasta la barandilla; varias personas me vieron llegar, eran todas turistas, unos chinos me sacaron un par de fotos incluso, pero los dejé estar y me centré en encontrar a Starlight.

El paseo frontal que bordeaba la antigua fortaleza que albergaba el pedestal de la estatua estaba bastante concurrido, un buen montón de turistas se encontraban allí sacando fotos y admirando las vistas, con algún que otro vendedor de perritos calientes haciendo caja con ellos. Busqué a Starlight o a algunos de los suyos entre la multitud, pero no la vi, por lo que estuve recorriendo el paseo mientras la buscaba.

-¿Dónde estás, cerda?

A mano izquierda había una larga hilera de árboles y matorrales que separaban el paseo de los jardines frontales, sin embargo me pareció ver a alguien familiar tras estos y me encaramé. Fue entonces cuando vi a Starlight, la cual se encontraba de espaldas a mí y contemplando la estatua junto a la base del fuerte. Saqué mi arma por precaución y me acerqué a ella, en un momento dado habló.

-Bonita ¿verdad? Es curioso cómo un simple pedazo de metal puesto de pie puede llegar a despertar tanto patriotismo y xenofobia al mismo tiempo. Resulta extraño, y aun así… es el mayor símbolo de decadencia en este mundo moderno gobernado por la mediocridad y el consumismo exacerbado. Da asco.

-Lo que tú digas, Starlight, me da igual.

-¿De veras? ¿Te da igual? ¿No te importa lo que la pase?-inquirió ella con condescendencia.

-A mí lo único que me importa es que pagues por lo que has hecho.

-Oh ¿de veras? ¿Y qué he hecho? ¿Qué has hecho tú?

Ese comentario me encendió un tanto, apreté los dientes con furia y la espeté.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que has hecho, hija de la gran puta, no te hagas la tonta conmigo…

Ante eso Starlight tan solo se rió tontamente, como si se esperara esa reacción por mi parte. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y me miró con gesto condescendiente.

-Oh, Sunset Shimmer, eres tan predecible… ni siquiera enfadada consigues ponerte seria. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para mí? ¿Insultos verbales y poco más?

-¿Quieres ver todo lo que tengo para ti? Te dejo si quieres…-mascullé, apuntándola a la cabeza.

Aun así la mujer tan solo esbozó una desdeñosa sonrisa, murmurando de seguido.

-No sabes lo que quieres realmente… ¿Quién dirige tu vida, Sunset Shimmer? ¿Tú misma o cuatro viejos achacosos vestidos de negro? No eres más que un pelele para ellos, un juguete de usar y tirar, y cuando se cansen de ti, te dejarán de lado. No malgastes así sin más tu vida. Puedes tener algo mejor…

-¡Lo tenía! ¡Tenía algo mucho mejor, pero tú me lo arrebataste! ¡Ella no te hizo nada!-grité entonces, dejando escapar la furia y rabia que sentía.

-Así es, no me hizo nada, pero era valiosa para mis planes. ¿Sabes? La mejor forma de manejar a una persona es tener el control total de la otra persona que más valor tenga para ella. La pobre Betty tuvo la desafortunada casualidad de conocerte a ti…

-¿¡Insinúas que fue culpa mía que muriera?! ¡La mataste tú!

-Bueno, no fui yo exactamente…

-¡Pero tú ordenaste a ese matón de tres al cuarto matarla! ¡Eres una cobarde y una miserable, incapaz de luchar por si misma su propia lucha, y encima tienes el valor de echarme en cara tus actos! ¡Y luego hablas de que si igualdad, que si comunismo, que si Marx, Lenin y su puta madre! ¡Me da igual, me la suda tu planteamiento, me la suda tu ideología, vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!-chillé, sintiéndome más rabiosa que nunca.

Aun y con todo Starlight permaneció calmada, esbozando una medio sonrisita condescendiente y murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, pobre, pobre Sunset Shimmer… está tan cegada, tan ofuscada, que no es capaz de ver lo que realmente importa. Tu odio por mí es minúsculo en comparación con el mío. Crees saberlo todo, pero en realidad no sabes nada. Te controlan fuerzas que no comprendes y te dejas llevar por lo que te rodea sin orden ni concierto… es realmente triste.

Ante tamaña palabrería tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para evitar estallar ahí mismo; mis ganas de coserla a tiros aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba, pero sabía que no me podía precipitar así sin más. Con toda seguridad debía de tener el detonador consigo, y si la daba la oportunidad de usarlo, sería el fin para la estatua. La miré por encima de mi visión, viendo que aún seguía en pie. Por un lado me daba igual el monumento, pero por otro lado no quería que esa malnacida se volviera a salir con la suya.

En ese justo momento el contacto del U.L. Paper me habló, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-No la escuche, Shimmer, está tratando de liarla la madeja con palabrería barata, pero ahora mismo es lo mejor que tenemos; el equipo está haciendo todo lo posible para desactivar las cargas usando señales de largo alcance mediante un sistema de inhibición que obstaculice la señal del detonador principal, hágala hablar, que no use el detonador.

Ante eso cerré los ojos con gesto rabioso, y sin ninguna otra salida. Por lo que, haciendo de tripas corazón, murmuré.

-Todo eso es muy poético, Starlight… pero ¿qué pretendes sacar de todo esto, qué te beneficia destruir un pedazo de hierro puesto de pie?

-No lo entiendes ¿verdad? Es por el miedo. El miedo te hace débil y vulnerable, hace que personas fuertes y seguras de sí mismas se tambaleen, se vuelvan dóciles y manejables. Haciéndoles ver que tengo el control destruyendo uno de los símbolos de su sistema hará que caigan bajo mi control total. Y, de esta forma, podré controlar toda la ciudad con tan solo apretar un botón. La Comisión se verá afectada por las protestas populares, y aprovecharemos ese momento de debilidad para que la bratvá gane fuerza y poder en la ciudad, alzándose sobre las demás. De esta forma el señor Petrovic consolidará su poder aquí, y será el hombre más poderoso de la costa este. Nada ni nadie nos hará sombra.

-Qué sarta de chorradas, pero que siga así, ya casi tenemos el control del sistema de inhibición-indicó el contacto.

-Gracias por contarme todos tus planes, qué cliché es todo…-murmuré con sorna.

-Sí ¿pero sabes cuál es la diferencia? Que yo voy a ganar-anunció en ese momento, sacando el detonador.

Eso me puso en alerta, sin dejar de apuntarla en ningún momento, aunque en ese instante el contacto me volvió a hablar.

-Mierda, necesitamos un poco más de tiempo, casi lo tenemos…

Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad, buscando algo que decir para que Starlight no activara el detonador.

-Pues sí que te tomas muchas molestias si lo que quieres es asustar a la gente… ya lo habías hecho antes ¿qué puede significar ahora?

-Parece que aún no lo entiendes… aunque es normal, después de todo eres americana. Pero es precisamente por eso si lo piensas ¿no crees? ¿Qué significa para ti? ¿Qué representa?-inquirió entonces Starlight, señalando a la estatua.

-Pues… la felicidad de los pueblos libres… o eso es al menos lo que recuerdo de lo poco que aprendí en el colegio-murmuré por decir algo.

-No, eso son estupideces, significa poder, es el símbolo capitalista por excelencia. Y destruyéndola, destruiré ese asqueroso concepto que los americanos adoráis tanto.

-Pues qué bien… por mí hazlo, la estatua me la suda después de todo…

-Claro, por eso estás aquí ¿no?-inquirió ella, con desdén.

-Bueno, estoy más por la oportunidad, tan solo quiero matarte si tengo la ocasión…

-Qué graciosa que eres, Shimmer… se acabó.

Fue en ese mismo instante cuando la mujer alzó el detonador, al mismo tiempo oí al contacto comentar.

-Estamos a punto de hacernos con el control en tres… dos… uno…

Acto seguido Starlight accionó el detonador. Y, al segundo siguiente, se hizo el silencio. No hubo nada. La chica se quedó en el sitio con cara de circunstancia, volviendo a accionar varias veces seguidas el aparato, comprobando así que no funcionaba.

-¿Qué? ¿¡Cómo, por qué?!

Esbocé entonces una sonrisa, viendo que lo habían conseguido, por los pelos, pero al menos ahora la estatua estaría a salvo. Llena de rabia, Starlight tiró el detonador y fue a atacarme, pero yo fui más rápido y disparé de seguido. El ruido del arma resonó por todo el lugar, asustando a la gente en las inmediaciones, la cual echó a correr despavorida, dejando vacío el lugar rápidamente. El impacto fue directo, Starlight se derrumbó hacia atrás con una sangrante herida en el pecho y entre estertores de agonía. Sin soltar el arma me acerqué a ella para verla mejor, la chica me miró con un gesto asesino mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Vaya, Starlight, no te veo muy bien…-murmuré cargando de odio cada palabra.

Ante eso la mujer arrugó el ceño, mirándome con gesto furioso y musitando de seguido.

-Poshel ty, amerikanskiy musor…

-No te entiendo, tía…

-¡Que te jodan, basura americana!-gritó entonces ella.

Sin embargo el exabrupto tan solo sirvió para empeorar su situación, tosiendo sangre en el proceso y estando un poco más cerca de la muerte. Llegados a ese punto vi innecesario seguir en alerta, por lo que me relajé y la observé atentamente, negando con la cabeza en el proceso.

-Tienes lo que te mereces…

Ante eso Starlight no dijo nada, tan solo siguió mirándome con infinito odio mientras se moría. Como no me apetecía seguir allí me di la vuelta para marcharme. Sin embargo por un instante oí algo que me puso en alerta, viendo por el rabillo del ojo cómo la chica hacía uso de sus últimas fuerzas para apuntarme y dispararme. Sin embargo, yo fui más rápida. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y disparé. Esta vez el impacto fue directo a la cabeza, derrumbándose en el suelo sin volverse a levantar, esta vez de verdad.

Me quedé allí en esa pose, con el arma en alto y mirando fijamente a Starlight, la cual yacía muerta en el suelo y manchando el césped de rojo sangre. Ya está. Había acabado. Betty había sido vengada. Sin embargo mi estado anímico era de todo menos bueno. No me sentía mejor conmigo misma, al contrario, me sentía igual o peor que en los últimos días. Y eso no me ayudó en absoluto.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron rápidamente hasta que finalmente hizo aparición un helicóptero de la policía que aterrizó a mi lado; de él bajaron varios policías acompañados del contacto del U.L. Paper, el cual se dirigió a mí.

-Buen trabajo, Shimmer, ha evitado una tragedia.

-Hurra-murmuré sin ganas.

-Sí, desde luego que sí, es motivo de celebración, la podrían condecorar por esto…

-Paso…

-Como quiera, aunque tampoco hace falta que se lo tome tan a pecho, es su victoria al fin y al cabo, ha ganado.

-¿Ah, sí? pues me siento como si hubiese perdido…

El contacto me miró de arriba abajo con gesto inquisitivo hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Es usted una persona extraña, señorita Shimmer…

-Si usted lo dice…

-Sí, sí lo digo. Pero bueno, del resto nos encargaremos nosotros, no tiene por qué preocuparse, ya me encargaré yo de dar a nuestro amigo en común las buenas nuevas.

-Maravilloso.

-Bien, ya puede marcharse, y evite meterse en líos.

-No le prometo nada.

La policía se quedó allí, llegando a acordonar la zona, y yo por mi parte se marché rápidamente por dónde había venido, dejando atrás la isla y sumiéndome en mi propia miseria.

Mientras tanto, Liberty City respiraba tranquila.

* * *

Bof, lo que me ha costado... y no es porque no estuviera inspirado ni nada parecido, es que apenas he tenido tiempo, pero por fin ha terminado, al menos esta parte de la historia. Aún queda un cabo suelto, el cual será atado y bien atado en el siguiente capítulo, pero al menos he podido cumplir mi pronóstico y podré terminar esta historia en diez capítulos justos. Posteriormente habrá un corto epílogo para cerrar del todo la historia, pero no contará como capítulo, sino más bien como recapitulación final.

Por otro lado la conclusión del "arco" de Starlight se salda justo como lo había planeado, con un intento de atentado al monumento patrio por excelencia: la estatua de la Felicidad. Lo cierto es que como símbolo funciona bastante bien, su homólogo real, la estatua de la Libertad, posee un valor muy similar, aunque siguiendo la tónica típica de Rockstar aquí se convierte en una versión paródica y retorcida de la misma, con un extraño y coincidente parecido físico con Hillary Clinton, que en su día llegó a cargar contra la saga GTA tras el descubrimiento del mod Hot Coffee de GTA San Andreas. Su inclusión le da más realismo a la ciudad en su conjunto, y la isla que la alberga es de mis sitios preferidos en todo el juego.

Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **Ese alguien especial**

-¡Lo hemos conseguido, querida, sí señor, volvemos a estar en lo más alto, y todo gracias a ti! Esos jodidos comunistas se lo pensarán dos veces antes de volver a inmiscuirse en el distrito.

-Sí, menos mal que ya ha acabado…

-¡Y tanto! ¡Brindemos por el éxito, que no se diga!

Un par de días tras el fin de Starlight, Gravelli me llamó para celebrar las buenas nuevas y, además, para comunicarme algo de vital importancia para mí, tal y como me lo puso él por teléfono cuando me llamó. Algo me decía que se trataba de esa valiosa información acerca de mi madre, por lo que no tardé casi nada en hacer acto de presencia en su casa, donde actualmente nos encontrábamos.

El hombre cogió dos alargadas copas y vertió una buena cantidad de champán Blêuter'd, pasándome una y quedándose él con la otra.

-¡Por el statu quo!-exclamó Gravelli, alzando la suya.

-Sí, eso mismo…

Brindamos rápidamente y le di un pequeño sorbo, aunque Gravelli dio buena cuenta de la copa bebiéndosela del tirón.

-¡Fuah! ¡Cómo sube, éste sí que es champán del bueno, lo estaba reservando para una ocasión especial, y ésta bien lo merece!

-No está mal, aunque soy más de whisky…

-Buen gusto, sí señor… pero bueno, hablemos de negocios…

Esa frase me puso en alerta, sabiendo entonces que por fin había llegado el momento y prestándole toda mi atención. Gravelli me miró con gesto agradecido, murmurando de seguido.

-La verdad es que has hecho muchísimo por nosotros, querida, sin ti todo esto hubiera sido mucho más complicado, pero aun así te comprometiste y cumpliste con tu palabra. Has mostrado una gran lealtad para con nosotros. Y creo que ya va siendo hora de recompensarte como es debido.

Por mi parte no dije nada, tan solo asentí con gesto mecánico, esperando la ansiada respuesta. El hombre comentó acto seguido.

-He conseguido averiguar ciertas cosas acerca de lo de tu madre… y creo saber quien estuvo detrás de lo que ocurrió aquella vez en Bohan.

-¿Quién fue?-inquirí de golpe, con gesto serio.

-La verdad es que no me esperaba para nada algo semejante por su parte, pero el muy cabrón lo hizo a nuestras espaldas, sin consultarnos siquiera…

-Entonces sí que fue alguien de la Comisión…-mascullé entre dientes, casi sin darme cuenta.

-Así es… espera ¿lo sabías?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, no… sólo lo intuía, eso es todo…-murmuré atropelladamente, tratando de ocultar como podía mi nerviosismo ante tan abrupta cagada.

-Entonces si lo intuías ¿por qué no…?

Por un momento el hombre se quedó callado, mirando hacia delante con un gesto difícil de discernir; por mi parte vi enseguida que empezaba a darse cuenta de la situación, por lo que traté de disculparme lo más rápidamente posible.

-A ver, señor Gravelli, se lo puedo explicar, estoy segura de que podrá comprenderlo… yo no…

Sin embargo no pude continuar, puesto que en ese mismo instante el hombre se tambaleó hacia atrás mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, comenzando a temblar con fuerza. Antes de que se diese la costalada padre lo sostuve a tiempo, mientras exclamaba.

-¡Señor Gravelli! ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Se encuentra bien?

El anciano me miró con un gesto lleno de miedo que, por un instante, me hizo comprender lo que le ocurría.

-No… ¡no! ¡Aguante, señor Gravelli!

Le ayudé a recostarse en el sillón más cercano y rápidamente hice mano de mi móvil, marcando el 911 y llamando a no más tardar.

-Hola, este es el servicio de emergencias de Liberty City, por favor marque en su teclado el servicio que requiera, ya sea uno para la policía, dos para los paramédicos o tres para los bomberos.

Cliqué dos enseguida, redirigiéndose la llamada rápidamente al centro médico más cercano.

-Buenos días, hospital de Lancet ¿qué necesita?

-¡Necesito una ambulancia lo más rápidamente posible en Bajo Easton, justo enfrente de la estación central de policía, dense prisa, por favor!

-De acuerdo, una ambulancia va de camino.

Tras eso ayudé a reincorporarse a Gravelli, el cual tenía la cara arrugada en un gesto de gran dolor.

-Aguante, señor Gravelli, ya viene la ayuda…

Por suerte no tardaron mucho en llegar, abriéndoles la puerta y atendiendo enseguida al anciano hombre, llevándoselo en camilla hasta la ambulancia.

-¡Presenta signos de infarto de miocardio agudo, practicando los primeros auxilios, necesita estabilización!

-¡Podremos hacerlo, al hospital con él!

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

Tras eso se lo llevaron rápidamente y yo me quedé en la calle, sin saber muy bien qué hacer a continuación. Por un lado me sentí aliviada, ya que después de todo Gravelli era un buen hombre, a su manera, y había estado a punto de ayudarme; pero por otro lado ardía de rabia, puesto que esa abrupta interrupción había tirado por tierra la oportunidad de averiguar más cosas sobre la muerte de mi madre.

Dado que la situación era complicada de por sí y sólo yo estaba al tanto, opté por llamar a María Valvona para explicarla lo ocurrido.

-Hola querida ¿llamabas por algo?-inquirió ella, yendo al grano.

-Sí, se trata de Gravelli, se lo acaban de llevar en una ambulancia.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido?!

-Le ha dado un infarto, por suerte estaba con él y he actuado deprisa.

-Oh, no, esto es malo… sabía que el pobre Jon estaba bajo mucha presión, después de todo se encuentra pendiente de juicio-reveló entonces la mujer para mi sorpresa.

-¿Pendiente de juicio?

-Sí, después de todo es quien es, de hecho fue arrestado un par de veces a principios de los noventa acusado de chantaje, intimidación, asesinato y obstrucción a la justicia, pero al final fue absuelto de los cargos, no sin estar pendiente de juicio. Pero ahora… esto es malo, muy malo…

-Supongo…

-Voy a tener que llevar las riendas de la Comisión, al menos de momento. Estaré en contacto, puede que necesite tu ayuda.

-Ah, pero espere un momento…

Sin embargo la mujer ya había colgado, dejándome con la miel en los labios y ciertamente preocupada por el hombre. La situación había desembocado en un punto muerto del que poco o nada se podía hacer por el momento, por lo que no tuve más remedio que retirarme a la espera de noticias. Personalmente era lo último que quería, puesto que el simple hecho de vivir se había convertido en un auténtico infierno para mí. Ya no me quedaba nada, excepto la venganza. Y la obtendría de alguna forma u otra. Costase lo que costase.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron anodinamente, por mi parte traté de distraerme de alguna forma volviendo a trabajar en el Triangle Club y sin volver a aparecer por el Honkers, ya que después de todo no me apetecía volver a ver a Pegorino y compañía. Allí todo parecía permanecer intacto, como si nada hubiera cambiado, y el volver a esa barra que tanto odiaba me dio cierto alivio que, aunque pareciera mentira, me ayudó a sobrellevar mejor los acontecimientos. Ya no me importaba cómo me pudieran mirar, o si los Trúnchez me pagaran una miseria, al menos no me daban ganas de tirarme por un puente.

Sin embargo, un buen día recibí la llamada de una extrañamente nerviosa María Valvona, la cual me citó a no más tardar en Pequeña Italia. Me planté allí enseguida, motivada sobre todo por saber más acerca de Gravelli, puesto que no había vuelto a saber nada más de él desde que aquella ambulancia se lo llevó.

Nada más llegar vi en el mismo restaurante a Ray Boccino, el cual me saludó al verme.

-Hey, hola Sunny, están arriba…

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues… será mejor que vayas a verlos.

Las palabras de Ray me dieron qué pensar, subiendo las escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar al último piso; tras las dobles puertas cerradas se podían oír las voces de los líderes discutiendo acaloradamente, llamando de seguido y oyendo a Valvona exclamar.

-¡Pasa, querida!

Nada más entrar vi que la susodicha se encontraba sentada en el sillón de Gravelli, mientras que los demás la miraban con ojillos recelosos; estaban todos, incluso me sorprendió ver allí a Giovanni Ancelotti, ya que la última vez ni siquiera estuvo presente.

-¿Quién te ha dado permiso para sentarte ahí? No tengas tanta cara, María, esto lo tendríamos que haber hablado entre todos…-la espetó en ese momento Ancelotti.

-Como bien ya sabéis, los Pavano somos los más poderosos por detrás de los Gambetti, por lo que es lógico que yo asuma de forma temporal el cargo de Jon hasta que se recupere…

Visto así tenía cierto sentido que hasta yo misma podía ver, sin embargo los demás no opinaron igual, saltando enseguida.

-¡Sí, hombre, porque tú lo digas! ¡Esto no se hace así, hay que hablarlo!-exclamó Harvey Noto.

-¡Se supone que esto es un grupo, tenemos que hablarlo como tal, no decidirlo así sin más!-insistió Lupisella.

-¡No pienso seguir siendo un segundón porque a ti te dé la gana, María, esto no es serio ni justo!-añadió Giovanni Ancelotti.

Antes de que la cosa fuera a más aproveché para preguntar.

-¿Y el señor Gravelli?

-Ingresado en el centro médico Schottler, en Broker, parece ser que allí le pueden atender mejor, tienen un ala especializada en tratamientos cardiológicos y pulmonares. Se encuentra estable bajo vigilancia intensiva, por ahora no se le puede visitar-explicó Valvona.

-¿Pero qué tiene exactamente?

-De todo, sufre del corazón desde hace años, pero resulta que además le han detectado un cáncer de pulmón, ya que desde siempre ha sido muy fumador. Ya sabía yo que esos puros le acabarían pasando factura…-explicó la mujer, con gesto preocupado.

-Sí, sí, pobre Jon, pero esto debe hablarse, María…-insistió Noto.

-Ese asiento te viene grande, María, estás ahí sólo por la oportunidad-murmuró en ese momento Lupisella, con gesto serio.

-¡Perdona, Mark, pero no te consiento que me hables con ese tono, además, si hablamos de competencia podría decir muchas cosas de ti!

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Que soy tonto? ¡Vamos, dímelo, venga, ten huevos, ovarios o lo que sea que tengas!

Antes de que Valvona pudiera responder, Noto trató de mediar.

-A ver, tranquilidad, vamos a hablarlo…

-¡Vale, hablemos, hablemos de cómo María ha decidido todo ella sola! ¿Quién te ha nombrado madre naturaleza y madre superiora a la vez?-inquirió Ancelotti.

-¡Tú mejor no hables, Giovanni, que no eres el más indicado!

A partir de ahí la disputa se comenzó a concretar y, sin pena ni gloria, les observé discutir viendo que no iban a ningún lado. Eran lo más parecido a pollos sin cabeza, y estaba claro que sin la dirección de Gravelli su futuro era un tanto cuestionable. Fue en un momento como ese cuando recordé las palabras de Starlight, viendo que tal vez sí que tenía razón después de todo.

Sin decir nada más me retiré sin que se dieran cuenta, viendo que mi presencia allí sobraba completamente. Abajo me reencontré con Ray, el cual al verme se dirigió a mí.

-¿Cómo ha ido, qué te han dicho?

Le miré sin pena ni gloria, sin saber si sentir o no pena por ese pobre diablo, hasta que finalmente murmuré.

-Ya no es de mi incumbencia.

Eso dejó al hombre un tanto extrañado, sin comprenderlo del todo, pero por mi parte no dije nada más y me fui de allí con las manos vacías. Estaba claro que ya no podía contar para nada con esos cuatro, lo que era irónico de por sí, puesto que uno de esos cuatro había sido el responsable de la muerte de mi madre, directa o indirectamente. La rabia bullía dentro de mí, podía notar cómo me encendía a pasos agigantados, mientras me entraban unas ganas terribles de volver allí y sacarles, aunque fuera a la fuerza, la información que necesitaba. No obstante en ese momento el sentido común se interpuso entre mí y mis deseos de venganza, viendo enseguida que sería un suicidio. Debía de haber otra forma. Aunque, por ahora, no se podía hacer nada más salvo esperar.

* * *

La siguiente semana transcurrió de manera lenta y pesada, como si el tiempo se hubiese frenado de forma extraña. Para mí todo parecía perder el sentido, y me había convertido en poco menos que una marioneta guiada por la nada misma. Mi existencia parecía reducirse en todo momento a ese mismo instante, en el que no había nada más excepto yo misma y mi deseo de venganza, probablemente la única cosa que aún me mantenía con vida. Ni siquiera el trabajo me aliviaba, llegando a un punto en el que comencé a odiarlo, decidiendo dejar de ir y reduciendo mi actividad a simples paseos por la ciudad a paso lento y mirando a la nada.

Aprovechaba esos paseos para tratar de buscar algún tipo de sentido a mi vida, pero por más que lo intentaba, nada surgía. Ni siquiera la paz y tranquilidad de Middle Park ayudaron en ese sentido, llegando a recorrerlo de cabo a rabo e incluso visitando el museo Libertonian alojado en el mismo parque, cosa que nunca antes había hecho. En su interior había exposiciones de todo tipo, destacando varias piezas del antiguo Egipto, heráldica e historia, aunque lo que más destacaba de todo eran los modelos a escala real de antiguos dinosaurios prehistóricos, entre ellos el del triceratops y el del puto tiranosaurio rex. Aun así ni eso me animó.

En uno de esos tantos paseos por el parque sin rumbo fijo me llegué a cruzar con un pequeño grupo escolar de quinceañeras, iba tan absorta que ni siquiera vi venir a una, la cual también iba de igual de absorta que yo, aunque la única diferencia es que ella iba leyendo. El golpe fue directo, la chica dejó caer el libro y el resto de sus cosas.

-¡Oh, no, lo siento, lo siento, iba distraída!

Por mi parte no dije nada, ni siquiera me molesté en ayudarla, tan solo me limité a observarla anodinamente con gesto vacío mientras que la chica ocultaba como podía una incipiente vergüenza asomándose a sus mejillas. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento, era una chica de ojos violetas y de pelo de igual color aunque algo más oscuro, con una franja algo más clara y otra rosada.

-¡Twilight, vamos!-exclamó en ese momento una voz un tanto alejada.

-¡Voy! Lo siento, lo siento…

La chica se alejó y la observé alejarse hasta rencontrarse con el grupo, aunque se mantuvo separada de los demás y volviendo a su lectura. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de desterrar esos pensamientos de mi mente y seguí caminando hacia ninguna parte.

Los paseos también se concretaban por las calles de mi distrito natal, Bohan, siendo algo más arriesgados en ese sentido, sobre todo por la noche, pero a esas alturas de mi existencia ya todo me daba igual. Sin embargo un buen día, mientras paseaba por Welham Parkway, una voz conocida me llegó a llamar.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?

Miré hacia mi derecha y vi a un hombre sentado en un banco cercano que me resultaba familiar.

-¿Sí?

-No sé si se acordará de mí, me ayudó una vez a escapar de la policía, soy Moe, Moe Schwartz…

El nombre saltó enseguida en mi memoria, murmurando de seguido.

-Ah, sí, el contable de los Lupisella…

-Exactamente.

-Oh, vaya, hola señor Schwartz… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-inquirí, sentándome junto a él.

-Descansando un poco, querida, seguir llevando las cuentas de la familia llega a ser especialmente agotador, ya que normalmente hay mucho que declarar…

-Oh, claro, la última vez le vi un tanto estresado…

-Y lo sigo estando, querida, lo sigo estando, pero después de todo este tiempo me lo tomo con mucha filosofía. Benjamin Franklin solía decir: _Con la paciencia y la tranquilidad se logra todo… y algo más_. Personalmente prefiero quedarme con ese algo más-explicó el hombre, con salero.

-Je, y quién no…

Nos quedamos callados por un momento mientras observábamos a la gente pasar, aunque en ese momento comenté.

-Hay algo que me llama la atención, señor Schwartz…

-¿Qué es, querida?

-Si lo que quería Lupisella era protegerle de la policía para que no le capturara ¿por qué le traería aquí, a este distrito? En tal caso le podría haber llevado a Alderney, allí la policía de Liberty City no tiene acción alguna.

Ante ese comentario el contable asintió con la cabeza, concordando conmigo en ese aspecto, aunque entonces murmuró.

-Sí, bueno, cualquier otro hubiera hecho eso mismo, aunque por lo poco que sé, los Lupisella tienen aquí como una especie de permiso para poder estar…

-Ah, sí, me explicaron al respecto, pero es un simple trámite por lo que me dijeron…

-¿Sí? el caso es que yo tengo entendido otra cosa completamente distinta…

Ese comentario me llamó extrañamente la atención, inquiriendo de seguido.

-¿Qué tenía usted entendido?

-Por lo que me dijeron, los Lupisella llegaron a hacer aquí un par de negocios con las bandas locales hace unos cuantos años atrás, nada muy serio, aunque uno de ellos llegó a salir mal o algo por el estilo…

Para entonces mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos, viendo entonces a qué se estaba refiriendo exactamente; fue entonces cuando inquirí con voz seria.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente?

-Eh… pues no estoy seguro, parece ser que trataron de interceptar un cargamento de algo, pero se metieron de lleno en un intercambio y la cosa acabó en un intenso tiroteo entre todos los bandos.

Algo en mi interior comenzó a borbotear, viendo enseguida que se trataba del mismo trato que salió mal en el cual mi madre perdió la vida; sintiéndome cada vez más y más esperanzada musité.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién autorizó eso?

-Pues… supongo que el mismo Mark Lupisella, aunque normalmente manda a sus hombres a hacer el trabajo sucio, su hombre de mayor confianza era también su mejor sicario, un hombre entrado en años pero bastante eficiente, que de hecho fue el mismo hombre que me estuvo protegiendo a mí durante un tiempo… ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Trate de recordarlo, por favor…

Moe Schwartz se frotó la frente con la mano derecha mientras trataba de recordar el tal ansiado nombre, llegando a comentar entre medias.

-¿Cómo era? Creo que se tuvo que retirar hace poco de circulación, por así decirlo, ya que había terminado un trabajito para Lupisella y necesitaba pasar desapercibido por un tiempo, puede que buscara asilo en Alderney, por lo que sé tiene sus contactos allí, pero no sé cuáles exactamente…

Mi cerebro comenzó entonces a trabajar a toda velocidad, juntando las piezas que el hombre me estaba proporcionando y quedándome cada vez más y más muerta conforme todo comenzaba a tomar forma. Fue entonces cuando recordé el último encargo de Pegorino, en el cual tuve que relocalizar a un contacto suyo. No… no podía ser posible.

-¡Honorato!-exclamó en ese momento Schwartz.

-¿Quién?

-¡Honorato, eso es, Sonny Honorato, el sicario de los Lupisella! Sí, lo recuerdo, es un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta y pico años, de pelo lacio y algo canoso, ojos oscuros y porte intimidante. Era muy seco, un hombre de pocas palabras, pero si le daba cuerda se soltaba y hablaba de forma muy elocuente y filosófica. Un tipo de lo más particular, me estuvo protegiendo durante una temporada y luego le mandaron ese trabajo que le obligó posteriormente a pasar desapercibido.

Para entonces estaba atónita, sin creerme lo que me estaba contando. Pero era así, ni más ni menos, era exactamente el mismo hombre que llevé aquella vez a Tudor en coche por encargo del mismísimo Pegorino. Ahora todo encajaba. Y no podía sentirme más inútil y estúpida tras eso. Lo había tenido justo detrás de mí aquella vez, al hombre que estaba buscando.

-Aunque ahora no sé dónde parará… ¿por qué te interesa tanto, a todo esto?

No dije nada al respecto, aunque en ese momento inquirí.

-¿Tiene por un casual alguna forma de contactar con él?

-Ah, sí, creo que aún conservo su número…

Lo buscó por un momento en su agenda del móvil hasta encontrarlo, pasándomelo y guardándomelo en la mía. Tras eso me levanté y murmuré.

-Muchísimas gracias, señor Schwartz, me ha ayudado lo que no está escrito.

-Oh, no ha sido nada, querida, después de todo me ayudaste a evadirme de la policía, ahora estamos en paz.

Me despedí rápidamente de él y me fui de allí, mirando fijamente al número del hombre que mató a mi madre. Ahora sí. Por fin cumpliría mi venganza. Mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho, presa de unas ansias terribles de venganza, sintiéndome más motivada que nunca. Con manos temblorosas marqué el número y me llevé el móvil a la oreja mientras daba tono. Tras unos breves segundos de espera el hombre lo cogió.

-¿Dígame?

* * *

Esa misma tarde me encontraba en los antiguos muelles del norte de Bohan, una zona normalmente desierta y muy deprimida. Antiguamente allí era donde llegaban muchos barcos de mercancías provenientes de Upstate Liberty, bajando la rivera del Humboldt, que estuvieron operativos hasta finales de los años setenta, entrando rápidamente en decadencia y dejándose de usar en cuanto los muelles fueron movidos a la rivera este y oeste de Algonquin y Broker respectivamente. Era allí donde me había citado con Sonny Honorato haciéndome pasar por un contacto de los Lupisella, por suerte no me llegó a reconocer la voz, y hablé con él con tanta convicción y seriedad que al final la trola coló, quedando con él exactamente a las ocho de la tarde. El sol comenzaba a esconderse por el oeste, tiñendo las aguas del Humboldt de un color anaranjado cobre.

Por mi parte me encontraba particularmente nerviosa, ya que después de todo iba a encontrarme con el hombre que mató a mi madre. Tenía varias preguntas para él, pero mi objetivo seguía intacto e inamovible: vengarme de él. Quizás, sólo así, se acabaría mi sufrimiento.

Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que aún no había podido recabar información sobre la muerte de Flash, aunque todo apuntaba que había sido cosa de Francis McReary en colaboración con alguien más, pero estaba ya tan protegido que acercarse a él sería muy complicado. Sin embargo en ese momento tenía cosas más importantes entre manos.

Tras unos cuantos minutos más de espera oí unos pasos tras mis espaldas, al tiempo que una voz conocida se dirigía a mí.

-¿Es usted quien me llamó?

Cerré los ojos por un momento y los abrí con gesto decidido. Me di la vuelta y le miré de arriba abajo. Era el mismo hombre que recogí aquella vez en Alderney City, apenas había cambiado, aunque iba ataviado en una gabardina gris que le hacía pasar desapercibido. Me miró con sus ojillos oscuros, tratando de recordar dónde me había visto, pero yo me adelanté.

-¿Es usted Sonny Honorato?

-Sí… un momento ¿tú no eres la chica de los recados de Jimmy P? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Ante eso no dije nada, tan solo saqué una foto de mi bolsillo trasero de mis desgastados vaqueros y se la lancé mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Sabe quién es?

Extrañado, Honorato recogió la foto y la estuvo observando un buen rato hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-No me suena de nada… ¿debería?

La vena de mi sien palpitó con fuerza, requiriendo de todo mi autocontrol para no estallar, aunque en ese momento mascullé.

-Era mi madre… murió hace varios años durante un intercambio aquí en Bohan… ¿le suena de algo?

Fue en ese momento cuando Honorato esbozó un gesto rápido, comprendiendo de alguna forma lo que estaba ocurriendo y comentando de seguido.

-Oh, sí… recuerdo esa incursión. Ya veo, entonces… por eso estoy aquí…

Hubo un breve silencio en el cual nos miramos fijamente, yo con odio contenido y él con un gesto de circunstancia grabado en su cara. Finalmente le espeté.

-Usted mató a mi madre…

-¿Perdón?

-¡No se haga el tonto conmigo! ¡Usted la mató! ¡Interfirió en el trato y la mató!-mascullé, con furia.

Sin embargo, y para mi sorpresa, el hombre se rió por lo bajo, lo cual me sentó como un tiro en el estómago, musitando de seguido.

-¿Se ríe? ¿¡Se ríe, hijo de la grandísima puta?!

-Sí, sí me río, pero no por lo que tú te crees…

-¿Que no? ¿¡Cómo se atreve?! ¿¡Entonces por qué lo hace?!

Ante eso Honorato me miró con un gesto apenado que me tocó aún más la moral, murmurando de seguido mientras me devolvía la foto.

-Querida, tengo una triste noticia para ti: yo no maté a tu madre.

Esa frase me dejó del todo descolocada, sin saber muy bien a qué se refería y aumentando un poco más mis ansias asesinas, las cuales cada vez me resultaban más complicado mantenerlas a raya.

-¿Cómo que no? Fue usted, lo acaba de decir, estuvo allí…

-Sí, claro que estuve allí, pero ¿te piensas que fui yo solo? Éramos unos cuantos, doce para ser exactos, y sí, interrumpimos el trato, pero no fui el único que disparó estando allí. Podría haber sido cualquiera el que mató a tu madre, éramos muchos los involucrados, y las balas llovían hacia todas las direcciones. ¿Qué te esperabas? ¿Qué saliera ilesa de allí? No seas ingenua.

Sus palabras se clavaban en mí como dagas envenenadas, por una parte me negaba a creerle, pero por otro lado sabía que tenía algo de razón. Sin embargo el mismo detalle echaba por tierra mi única razón de ser hasta el momento, y me negaba a aceptar que toda mi búsqueda había sido en vano. Todo lo que había hecho, todo en lo que había creído, todo por lo que había luchado… desvanecido por una simple coincidencia fatal. No. Me negaba a aceptarlo.

-No… ¡no, no, no! ¡Fue usted! ¡Tal vez no fue usted quien la disparó, pero usted provocó el tiroteo, fue culpa suya!

-Ja ¿en serio me vas a echar la culpa sólo por eso? Tu madre tuvo la desgraciada suerte de estar en el momento y lugar menos apropiado, simple y llanamente. Simplemente acéptalo.

Sentía que mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Como bien decía, podía aceptarlo. Pero para entonces no había margen de mejora. No había marcha atrás. Había llegado hasta allí. Y no pensaba retractarme.

-No… ¡fue usted, joder!-rugí entonces, sacando mi arma y apuntándole con ella.

Sin embargo Honorato no hizo nada por defenderse, tan solo se quedó ahí frente a mí, con los brazos a la espalda y mirándome con cara de circunstancia.

-Di lo que quieras, eso no cambiará nada. Estuve allí, sí, organicé el ataque, sí, pero es lo que es. No maté a tu madre. Probablemente debió de ser otra persona, que seguramente también estará muerta. ¿Has hecho todo esto para encontrarme sólo por eso? Pues permíteme decirte que has perdido un tiempo precioso. Siento lo de tu madre, supéralo, no puedes hacer otra cosa.

-No. No, no, se equivoca, sí que puedo hacer algo… puedo matarle aquí y ahora-musité, apuntando a su cabeza.

-¿Y qué cambiaría eso? Yo te lo digo: nada. Es inútil, puedes matarme si quieres, pero eso no hará que tu madre vuelva ni nada parecido.

Era una opción, realmente la era, pero a esas alturas ya no, no para mí. Había sido él, de alguna forma u otra. Y encima tenía la desfachatez de decirme que lo superara como si tal cosa. Tal cachaza y pasividad me tocó demasiado las narices hasta que estallé.

-¡Ya basta, no me trate con esa asquerosa condescendencia, no sabe nada de mí, nada! ¡Usted no sabe por lo que he pasado, todos estos años sin nadie que me apoyara, sin un hombro sobre el que llorar! ¡Usted me jodió la vida!-chillé, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sigue diciendo eso si quieres, los dos sabemos que no es verdad.

-¡Cállese!

-Es una pena realmente, pero sí, la vida es una perra, pensaba que ya lo sabrías a estas alturas. Lo siento.

-¡No, no lo siente, no siente nada, es usted un cabrón! ¡Voy a matarle!

-Pues vale.

-¡Lo voy a hacer, lo juro, voy a hacerlo!

-Pues venga ¿a qué esperas, a que diga unas palabras? ¿A que me arrepienta? No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme.

Hubo un breve silencio en el que nos sostuvimos fijamente la mirada, yo con un gesto infinito de odio y él con esa cara de circunstancia que me ponía enferma. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y, entonces, disparé.

Sonny Honorato se desplomó hacia atrás, sin volverse a mover. Yo me quedé estática en esa pose, con el arma en alto y con las lágrimas aún en mis ojos, llegándose a desbordar en cuanto pestañee. Ya está. Lo había hecho. Había vengado a mi madre. Había terminado. Sin embargo no había paz en mi roto corazón. Se suponía que debía sentirme mejor, pero al contrario, me sentía aún peor. Muy en el fondo sabía que el hombre tenía razón. Y aun así lo había matado. Miré a mi arma hasta llegar a soltarla, cayendo de rodillas al suelo y mirando al cadáver de Honorato. Finalmente no pude más y lo solté.

Todo lo que no había llorado hasta el momento lo lloré en ese instante, entre otras cosas la muerte de Flash y mi inacción ante la misma, lo que me resultó aún más duro. Me reduje a un cúmulo de sollozos y gemidos incontrolables mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos, sintiéndome lo peor del mundo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, pero en un momento dado, y tras calmarme, oí unos pasos acercándome a mí y levanté la mirada. Entonces lo vi.

Era un hombre alto y delgado, de facciones rectas que le conferían un aspecto arrollador. De ojos verdes y pelo moreno muy bien peinado, me miraba con cierto interés que no me pasó desapercibido, e iba impolutamente vestido, con un traje negro y una corbata verde que le hacía ver aún más intimidante si cabía. En ese mismo instante, se dirigió a mí con una profunda voz grave.

-He visto lo que has hecho. Esa furia, ese arrojo, esa frialdad… es justo lo que yo ando buscando.

-¿Quién… quién es usted?-inquirí yo, intimidada.

-¿Yo? Nadie en especial, simplemente alguien que busca a gente apropiada para un trabajo en concreto. Puedo darte todo lo que tú quieras, siempre y cuando hagas lo que yo te pida. Necesito a alguien que conozca bien el mundillo criminal en esta ciudad. Y creo que tú eres la indicada para este trabajo.

Aún algo acobardada murmuré.

-No… no sé… yo sólo quiero… olvidar…

-Conmigo no tendrás nada de lo que preocuparte, tendrás todo lo que quieras y más, podrás olvidar lo que quieras, dejar atrás todo lo que te atormenta. Tan solo necesito que me seas fiel. Y yo te recompensaré, y con creces, todo lo que hagas para mí. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?-inquirió entonces el hombre, tendiéndome su mano.

Le miré entonces, no muy segura de todo esto, sin embargo había algo en su mirada que me hacía sentir de alguna forma segura, como si algo en sus ojos me dijera que no había nada de lo que temer. Finalmente le cogí su mano y me ayudó a levantarme mientras trataba de verme algo más presentable.

-Buena decisión. ¿Cómo te llamas, bonita?-inquirió entonces el hombre.

-Sunset… Sunset Shimmer…

* * *

A puntito de terminar, notas finales tras el epílogo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epílogo**

-¡Weazel News, dando las verdaderas noticias! ¡Y tan pronto como aparecieron, desaparecieron! Tras los últimos ataques terroristas acaecidos en la ciudad varias semanas atrás, parece ser que el peligro ha pasado, sin embargo eso no contenta a los ciudadanos, los cuales han seguido presionando al ayuntamiento hasta que finalmente éste ha cedido. Esta misma mañana el alcalde Julio Ochoa ha comparecido en una rueda de prensa, donde ha anunciado el cierre inmediato de los principales puentes de la ciudad. Con esta medida, que algunos han calificado como bastante tardía, quiere aumentar un poco más la seguridad de la ciudad, mientras ésta se va recuperando poco a poco. Es una medida un tanto controvertida, puesto que incomunicar los distritos no es plato de buen gusto para todos, pero el alcalde ha especificado que cada cierto tiempo se reabrirán varias horas para garantizar el abastecimientos de suministros.

Por otro lado, en sucesos, la policía de Bohan ha encontrado en los antiguos muelles del norte el cadáver de un asociado importante de la familia criminal Lupisella, Sonny Honorato, el cual aparentemente ha sido asesinado de un tiro a la cabeza con un arma de gran calibre. Por ahora no saben quién ha podido realizar tan cruento asesinato, puesto que el señor Honorato no pareció defenderse en el momento en el que le dispararon, agravando un poco más el hecho en sí; por ahora la policía no descarta algún tipo de ajuste de cuentas, aunque la investigación sigue en marcha.

Esto es Weazel News, patrocinado por Sprunk, la esencia de la vida.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de los bajos fondos de Moscú, una reunión entre diferentes miembros de la Bratvá acontecía, aunque en ese momento se encontraban en pleno receso mientras se enfriaban un poco los ánimos. Para Kenny Petrovic no era precisamente su momento favorito del día, pero al menos podía darse un pequeño descanso tras tanta conversación superflua; después de todo, al final se acabaría haciendo lo que a él más le apeteciera, no era por nada uno de los hombres más poderosos de Rusia.

En ese momento alguien entró en su despacho y se dirigió a él.

* * *

-Señor, traigo noticias de Liberty City…

-Oh, sí, debe ser acerca de la expansión ¿cómo le va a Starlight?

-Odio traerle malas noticias, señor, pero… ha fracasado. Ha muerto, señor.

Ante esa noticia Petrovic apenas se inmutó, mirando al techo con gesto de circunstancia hasta que finalmente murmuró.

-Vaya por dios… bueno, qué se le va a hacer, estaba claro que aún era demasiado pronto, pero oye, al menos ha podido hacer algo…

-Personalmente, señor, creo que hizo demasiado ruido-murmuró en ese momento el mensajero.

-Sí, cierto es, Starlight siempre ha sido muy apasionada, tal vez demasiado. Es una pena haberla perdido, pero siempre perdemos cosas por el camino. No pasa nada, ya llegará el momento, todo llega… ¿Quién está allí a todo esto? Tampoco quiero dejar el lugar desatendido…

-Está Mikhail Faustin junto a su segundo al mando, Dimitri Rascalov.

Al oír el último nombre Petrovic esbozó una divertida sonrisita, murmurando de seguido.

-Oh, sí… está bien, dejémosles hacer por el momento, ya nos ocuparemos de Liberty City cuando sea necesario, hay negocios que atender… ¿cómo va esa remesa de gente en el Adriático?

-Lista para su entrega, señor, Ray está al mando.

-Bien, bien, estupendo. Puedes retirarte.

El mensajero se marchó, dejando a Petrovic sólo con sus propios pensamientos. Definitivamente todo saldría bien.

Ende.

* * *

Y se acabó. Uno más. Y con diez capítulos justos sin contar epílogo. Fak yeah. Estoy muy contento por cómo me han quedado ambos crossovers en su conjunto, en todo momento quería hacer algo que complementara a las líneas argumentales tanto del GTA IV como del GTA V y, al mismo tiempo, que también fueran mi particular homenaje a los mejores juegos de la generación HD de esta genial saga. Los que hayan jugado a GTA IV se habrán dado cuenta también de lo que he hecho al final, y sí, es justo lo que estáis pensando, la trama de fondo del GTA IV ha comenzado. La verdad es que el GTA IV es mi GTA preferido, no sólo por ser el juego que dio el salto al HD, sino por el tipo de historia que cuenta, y es precisamente esa historia la que más me motivó e inspiró a escribir estos crossovers. Y, por supuesto, también los ponis, claro está XD

Y no hay mucho más que comentar realmente, todo lo que dije en las notas de finales de crónicas de Los Santos se aplica a este, por lo que eso es todo, amigos XD aunque no está de más dar las gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído, especialmente a Juanca, Fhix y Scrittore Pasione. Ahora me centraré en otros proyectos que requieren de mi atención, entre ellos Amor de madre y Sombras de Mordor. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
